


【不二越】二分之一

by shynice



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 169,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynice/pseuds/shynice
Summary: 不二转学到立海大设定，全篇35+3番外，缓慢修改更新中。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01  
三月的天还带着些许凉气，被风卷起的树叶摩擦着大地，不二推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，踌躇着是否该前进。这已经是他第三次在回家的路上遇到这位看上去瘦瘦小小的男孩了，男孩喜欢穿着一件白底红袖的网球衫对着墙壁练习网球。  
自己目前正处于幸村允许的假期内，关于网球的事情他并不想涉及太多。但就算是这样，擦肩而过的时候，稍不留意视线还是会落在男孩身上。就算只有短短的几秒钟，他也能凭自己多年的网球经验得出眼前的这个孩子并不简单。但网球界的高手何其多，光他们立海大的网球部就不容小视了，所以不二也并不觉得有什么值得特别留意的。  
但现在发生在眼前的事情，让他无法置之不理。  
只见比男孩高出许多的男人抓起他的衣领就往上提，眼神凶神恶煞仿佛能喷出火来，同行的两人也顺势将他围在了中央。  
反观另一边，没有任何惧怕的神情浮现在男孩的脸上，一双耀眼的金色眼眸无所畏惧地看着面前的人，甚至还趁着拉扯的空隙整理着自己就快要掉落的帽子。  
男孩毫不在意的态度彻底激怒了男人，眼看着拳头就快要落到他的脸上，电光石火之间，不二硬是挤了进去，拦住了就快要挥下的手。  
“臭小子，你想要来帮忙？”  
眼前这个看上去斯斯文文戴着眼镜的人力气却出奇的大，男人挣扎了几次都没法挣脱不二握住自己手腕的手，最后索性松开了提着男孩衣领的左手，把愤怒的目标转向不二。  
“嘛，也不算。”  
不二读懂了对方言语间的威胁，放下了手，轻松的神情里面略带着害怕，眼角的笑意甚至看上去略带无辜。  
“你看我这身高和体型也不敢做什么。”  
“只是觉得在大庭广众之下大打出手总是不太好。”  
男人不太懂不二这自相矛盾的说法，但对方话里隐藏着的对自己力量的畏惧倒是让男人心底飘飘然起来，说出的话也柔和了许多。  
“所以？”  
“所以啊。”  
不二回答得有点漫不经心，拖长的尾音吊足了男人的好奇心。  
微微转头，冲着男孩眨了眨眼睛，分秒之间，只见不二拉着男孩的手就奋力地跑了出去。待男人反应过来想去追的时候，哪里还有那两人的身影，只能憋屈地踢着路边的石子发泄着自己的愤怒。  
不知道跑了多久，只见身边的景色飞速的向后退去，变换了一波又一波，待确信已经安全之后，不二这才放开了男孩的手。两个人都抚着自己的胸口，大口地喘着粗气。  
靠近了，不二才发现男孩虽然瘦小，但并不是精瘦，而是有漂亮肌肉线条的身材，比自己矮，但气势却不容小视。特别是藏在帽檐下的那双眼睛，明亮、通透又好像燃烧着火焰，凌厉的目光让人身体一震，不二突然就回想起了站在比赛场中央那种兴奋的刺激感。  
但今天并不是聊网球的好时机。  
“谢谢。”  
男孩率先开了口，身体站得笔直，微微抬起头，郑重其事地看向对面的人。  
“不用谢。”  
男孩太过真诚的语气让不二莫名地感到心虚，他不是没有想过装作什么都没看见直接走掉，毕竟现在的自己也不适合做出什么太过张扬的举动来，要不然就算是直接用武力解决，他觉得自己也有八九成的把握。  
不二这边还在思考着怎么结束这段有点荒唐的英雄救英雄，却见对面的人身体一歪差点摔倒在地上。还好被他眼明手快抓住了身体，才不至于直接跟地面来一个亲密接触。  
刚才神情看上去没什么异样的男孩，意识却突然变得迷迷糊糊了起来。不二用手背轻轻地触碰了一下男孩的额头，湿润的触感下是异于常人的温度。  
发烧了，这是不二脑海里出现的第一个声音。  
看了一眼周围陌生的环境，一想到眼前这个孩子刚才是硬撑着身体的不适跟自己跑了这一路，思索再三，自己也不能弃置不顾，不二索性把他背回了家。  
值得庆幸的是虽然男孩神志不清，但并不折腾人，除了偶尔从嘴里传出的几句不明所以的呓语之外，并无其他。  
喂完药，将对方用被子裹得严严实实，不二这才空出了时间来，拾起刚才被他随意摆放在地上男孩随身携带的网球包，犹豫了片刻，最终还是打破了心里的顾忌，翻找着自己需要的东西。  
“青春学园……”  
“越前……龙马？”  
熟悉的文字突然在眼前出现，不二的思绪停滞了几秒，角落里的身影一个个的在脑海里浮现，脸上的笑容竟多出了那么一丝怀念的味道。将联络本握在手里，收敛起脸上多余的表情，就算背对着光，蓝色的眼眸也有清澈的亮光在涌动。  
以青春学园学长的身份向越前的父母报了平安并小小地撒了个美丽的谎言。尽管对现在霸占着自己床的男孩并不熟悉，但不二坚定地认为对方一定不想让父母知道自己的现状，就像他现在也不想让真田他们知道自己的位置一样。从某方面来讲也算是同等际遇，既然如此，那就好人做到底，送佛送到西。  
原本打算今天晚上去山上蹲日出的不二，遇到这样的突发事件，也只能被迫改变了自己的计划。只是暂时居住的屋子，也没有太多的东西储备，确认越前无大碍之后，不二就去楼下的便利店买了些应急的食物和一把崭新的牙刷。  
等料理好一切，一不小心时间就过了大半。望着窗外微弱的月光，白色的光点模模糊糊跟黑色的天空融合在了一起，小小的光点仿佛一首无声的催眠曲直接映在了不二的眼里。不二放下了手中的书，取下眼镜，揉了揉有点疲惫的眼角，推开椅子站起身来，看了一眼床上的越前。  
略长的睫毛在灯光的照射下留下浅浅的阴影，脸颊微微发红，胸口随着他均匀的呼吸声一起一伏。再一次的用手心触碰了一下越前的额头，温度降下去了不少，看来下午吃下去的药已经奏效了。  
确认完越前的状况之后，不二关上了窗户，从衣柜里翻出被姐姐硬塞进行李箱的毛呢大衣。他看着手里的大衣，不由得在心里感叹不愧是职业占卜师，把什么都考虑到了。布料柔软的触感更添睡意，不二在沙发上找了个舒服的位置卷缩成一团，不消一会，就沉沉地睡了过去。  
虽然身上盖着厚实的大衣，不二还是在半夜里被冷醒了几次，在清醒与梦境中游离。以至于阳光照在他脸上的时候，也不愿意起身。随手拉了一下盖在身上的东西，将自己整个人都埋了进去。  
意识渐渐变得淡薄，但心底里升起的异样感还是让不二突然惊醒，一把拉下盖在自己身上的棉被，只见越前站在沙发旁边，低着头一脸好奇地看着自己。  
“……早啊。”  
不二坐起身，揉了一下自己凌乱的头发，脸上的笑容带着一丝丝尴尬的弧度。  
“已经十点过了。”  
“是……是这样啊。”  
不二瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，十点三十八分，确实不算早了。  
“我买了吃的，一起来吃吗？”  
越前指了指放在桌上的两个圆盒子，试探性地问出了口。  
“好，谢谢。”  
不二跟着越前走到了桌前，看着面前冒着热气的清粥，有点食不知味。他总觉得好像哪里不对劲，明明昨天是自己将人背回来料理好一切，但现在的情况就好像是被救的人是自己，而对方才是救人的那位。  
“昨天的事，谢谢。”  
喝完碗里的粥，越前摩挲着勺子，有点不好意思但还是清晰完整地将整句话说了出来。  
“啊。”  
看着对方闪烁的目光，不二眨了眨眼睛，心想剧情终于按照常规方向发展了。  
“感觉我们一直在说谢谢，其实不用这么客气，毕竟我在青学也呆过一个月，四舍五入的话也算是你的前辈了。”  
实际上是一年零一个月，还是你网球部的学长，但是非常抱歉，不能告诉你实话。  
“父母那边不用担心，我昨天已经跟他们打过电话了，说你社团有聚会。”  
看着越前一脸疑惑的表情，不二突然想到了什么，连忙解释道：“抱歉，昨天没有经过你的允许翻看了你的背包。但是请相信我，我就翻看了联络本，其他的绝对没有动过。”  
看着不二眼底一闪而过的紧张，越前心里这才明白自己刚才脸上的表情似乎让对方产生了误会。  
“没什么。我刚才只是在想难道前辈以前也是网球部的？”  
越前早上起床的时候就发现了，这个屋子里除了自己的之外，还有另外的网球拍存在。  
“啊，你说那个啊。”  
“不是哦，虽然我挺喜欢网球的，但我在这一方面完全没有天赋，只是偶尔会玩一下的路人而已。”  
不二耸了耸肩，嘴角微微向下撇，眼底是满溢的无可奈何。但实际上那个网球拍也确实不是他，他一住进这个屋子就看到了，猜测可能是上一个租户不小心落下的。  
“哦。”  
见状，越前也就终止了对话。  
收拾好餐后残余，再次向不二道谢，越前就带着自己的东西离开了。直到看见了自己家的门，他这才惊觉还不知道前辈叫什么名字。脚踩在树叶上发出的声音戛然而止，但也就是几秒钟的事情而已，当声音再次响起的时候，越前已经拉开了家门。  
“我回来了。”  
心里想着名字留着下次再问好了。

青学每个月都会举行一次校内排名赛用来决定正选名单。一年级正常情况下在夏季集训之前都只能捡球和锻炼基础体力，但今年却发生了意外，那个意外就是越前龙马。在连续战胜正选海堂薰和乾贞治后，越前以分组赛全胜的战绩成为了青学网球部的正式选手。  
“s 号的，真的没错吗？”  
“青学的网球服一直都是我在负责制作，以前他们从没定过这么小的尺码。”  
越前推开玻璃门，径直走到刚才还在议论纷纷的两个人面前，说明来意之后，接过装着蓝白球服的纸袋，无视对方诧异的目光就转身出了门。刚经过一个转弯，一个略微熟悉的身影就这样出现在他的眼前。  
不二面向着娃娃机，聚精会神的观察着里面的摆设，在脑海里计算着到底对那个熊出手胜率更高。  
“前辈，需要考虑这么久吗？”  
越前已经站在他身边好一会了，暗金色的猫眼也随着他的视线打量着娃娃机里颜色各异的小熊，转了一圈，最后还是脱离了控制回到了不二的身上。  
“恩？？？”  
太过于专注眼前的事情而忽略了周遭的变化，越前突如其来的声音让不二如梦初醒一般，回归到了现实，转头就看见对方正直直地看着自己。  
“是……越前啊。”  
不二完全没有料到他们会在这么短的时间内再次相遇，但当目光接触到纸袋里蓝白相间的青学正选队服的时候，就知道再次见面也是迟早的事情。  
“上次走的时候忘记了，请问我要怎么称呼前辈比较好？”  
“我的名字？fuji……fujii tsubasa（藤井翼）。”  
不二一开口，就差点顺其自然的把‘不二周助’这四个字给说了出来，好在悬崖勒马及时地调转了方向。他是真的不希望在自己难得假期里还能牵扯上网球的事，跟幸村达成协议后，就连手机都做了关机处理。并且在青学，他还有必须完成的事情没有了结，现在所有的一切都是为了等待那个时刻的来临。而且作为立海大的正选跑到青学的地方，怎么想都会被看做是为了刺探军情，就算是英二他们不在意，自己也不想给昔日的队友平添麻烦。所以在出门的时候，他就已经打算在这段时间里，存在的是另一个叫做‘藤井翼’的自己。  
“藤井前辈有空吗，要不要跟我一起去打网球？”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
是摄影不好玩，还是老夫人的咖啡不好喝，不二对毫不犹豫地答应了和越前一起打网球的自己感到一丝困惑。说好的避免跟网球和青学接触，就这么被自己的一时语快给打破了，脑子里突然闪现出真田垮着一张脸，说着“太松懈了！”的画面。  
“太松懈了！”  
不二模仿着真田的语气和表情小声地重复道，话音刚落就捂着嘴偷偷地笑了起来。笑够了，抬起头才发现越前不知道在什么时候已经走在了自己前面，在他的附近还站着几个看上去跟他差不多大的少年，几个人都不约而同地将目光朝向下方。  
不二刚走近，就瞧见越前从包里拿出了网球拍，抬起头刚巧跟他的目光撞上。  
“藤井前辈，可以帮我拿一下包吗？”  
“恩？没问题。”不二虽然不明白越前的意图，但还是自然地接过了他手上的网球包和装着衣服的纸袋。  
越前转身跨过栏杆坐了上去，顺手将球拍靠在了栏杆上，单手撑着脸，目光锁定在了网球场上那个梳着背头，留着一圈胡子的中年人。  
“喂，那边的大叔，可以教我打网球吗？”  
看到球场里的中年人都转向了他，越前纵身一跳，拿过球拍放在了脑后，用凌厉的目光横扫着在场的每一个人。  
“还请手下留情哦。”  
从越前的第一个发球开始，不二就看到了这场比赛的结果，所以他并没有太过关注于比赛本身，并且听到身边几个少年的讨论，也大概知道发生了什么。这个世界上总会有一些人，技不如人却狂妄自大，需要有人让他知道世界的广阔。  
不出所料，越前用完胜结束了这场比赛。他沉默着走向不二，从纸袋里拿出才到手的运动服，穿在了身上。背后醒目的青学字样就好像闪着光一般烙印在了他身后的中年大叔眼里。  
“热身运动不够的话，很容易肌肉断裂的啊。”  
越前歪着头，帽子的阴影也无法遮挡眼底的自信。明亮的眼眸一一扫过因为震惊而差点忘记了肌肉疼痛的中年大叔，最后定格在了胜郎的爸爸身上。  
“是吧，叔叔。”  
结局已经尘埃落定，一群人将越前围住，不二却迟迟没有动作。透明的镜片里有蓝色的波光在流动，他扶了一下眼镜，手掌遮住了大半个脸庞，以此来掩饰着自己嘴角多余的笑意。  
这次旅行似乎发现了预料之外有趣的事情。

缘分这件事说来就是这么神奇，不二刚从山上下来就能撞见背着网球包行色匆匆的越前，但似乎对方并没有注意到自己。  
“越前。”  
擦身而过的瞬间，不二将他拦了下来。  
“走这么快，是迟到了吧。”  
越前心虚地将目光一转，斜着眼看着旁边花坛的植物保持着沉默。  
“果然没错，而且按照今天是周末来推断，你迟到的还是社团活动。”  
“……”  
不二说的每一句话都像离弦之箭一般，正中靶心。越前的脑海里甚至出现了被部长当场抓到迟到的画面，心跳都差点漏了一拍。  
看着越前突然惨白的脸色，不二瞬间就猜到了他现在正在想什么，眼角的笑意更深了一层。  
“好了，我不跟你说了，你快点去吧。”  
“毕竟手冢可是在初中网球圈以严格出名的部长。”  
“祝你好运。”  
越前别过不二，刚跑了没几步就跟一个从校门口跑出来的人撞在了一起，两个人都因为身体突然失去了平衡而跌坐在了地上，背包和球拍散落一地。  
“啊，对不起，你没事儿吧？”  
不二本来还温暖着的笑容，却在听到这个声音的瞬间冷却了下来。他连忙躲进了旁边的岔路口。背靠着墙壁，竖着耳朵观察着说话人的一举一动。  
“你是一年级生吗？”  
“恩。”  
“网球部的队员，这是迟到了吗？”  
不二在听到这句话之后差点笑出了声，他完全可以想象得出现在的越前脸色是多么的难看。切原在不会读取空气这一块的造诣可以说是登峰造极的。不二现在都还记得上次练习赛，本来大家因为除了自己跟幸村之外都输给了真田而被训话，心情不好。偏偏在这个时候，切原却突然来了一句‘我昨天和真田副部长可是平局！’，气得真田当场把他拎到角落训斥了一下午。  
切原为什么会出现在青学，不二不需要思考都能肯定他一定是在去参加练习赛的路上又睡着了，然后坐过了站。  
有的时候，他真的不想承认这个人是自己的后辈，至少现在这个时刻不二是绝对不会承认的。  
“刚才不小心把青学的球拿出来了。”  
“帮我还回去吧，一年级生。”  
将手里的网球随意地向后一扔，本以为能看到一出好戏的切原却落了空。只见越前用球拍轻轻松松地将从身后抛来的球接住。  
他虽然有所疑惑，但并不纠结，目前更害怕被那个绑着头巾一脸凶相的人追上来狠狠揍一顿。切原诧异地看了一眼越前，就立刻朝着与不二所在位置相反的方向跑走了。  
颠着球的越前满脑子都在思考着能不能偷偷地溜进球场，但一想到手冢那张脸，他就打了退堂鼓。越前抬起头，深深地叹了一口气，认命一般地朝着网球场走去。  
直到脚步声消失不见，不二才从角落里走出来，取下眼镜眯着眼看着万里无云的湛蓝天空，喃喃自语。  
“最后一年，就要开始了。”

站在网球场上，被告知这个地方只能双打的时候，越前还犹豫着要不要离开。但当他接收到对方投来的蔑视的目光之后，少年气盛的他怎么可能装作没看到，直接将刚才的念头抛到了九霄云外。双打他跟桃城都不会，但单打他们两个都是个中翘楚。比赛开始没多久，他们就直接用发球就取得了暂时的胜利。  
站在角落里围观了整个经过的不二却不知道自己的脸上该挂上什么样的表情。非常厉害的发球，但作为双打，却是连及格线都够不到的水准，完全没有双打该有的配合和默契，只是单纯的用着单打的犀利球风在得分而已。不过就算是这样，不二还是将场中央意气风发的越前用相机给记录了下来。  
“标题就叫做……阴差阳错的双打胜利者。”  
不二刚放下相机，场上的比赛就再次拉响了号角。与上一次不同的是，这一次他们的对手明显是有备而来，第一个球就直接朝着两个人的中央位置攻击了过去。两个人都想去接住这个球，但当看到对方的动作的时候，却都停了下来，错过了时机。  
“这种距离可以由我来接球啊。”  
越前抬起头直直地看着桃城，带着点埋怨的孩子气说道。  
“但在这种情况下更应该让正手方的来打吧。”  
见状，桃城也是毫不相让地反击了回去。  
配合无间的对手再次将球往他们这边打了过来，桃城小跑了两步，看着球落下的方向就在越前的左侧，马上开口道：“越前，交给你了。”  
站在原地根本没打算动的越前，被桃城这么一喊，还没来得及反应，球就落在了地上。  
“你要去接啊！”  
桃城觉得他都快被眼前这个小子给弄崩溃，而对方还是一副毫无悔改的表情。  
“而且桃城前辈都走过来了，为什么又不接了？”  
“不过我完全忘了双打连这里也是界内。”越前用球拍指了指 Alley 的位置。  
“第一次打双打，很不习惯啊。”  
“啊，什么，第一次？！”  
桃城在震惊之余，也预见了这场比赛的结局。果然不出所料，两个人在一个球都没接到的情况下，结束了比赛。  
两个人在座椅旁穿上校服的同时，还不忘数落着对方的不是。  
越前刚穿好衣服，就朝着与来时相反的方向走去，桃城反应过来的时候也跟了上来。  
本以为自己站在灯光不太亮的角落里不会被人发现的不二，却只能站在原地后悔自己低估了越前的视力，现在走开反而会显得可疑，那就面不改色心不跳的面对吧。  
还没等越前开口，桃城就突然高声地喊了起来。  
“不二前辈，你怎么会在这里。”  
“不二前辈是谁？”越前疑惑地看着身旁的桃城，一脸的不明所以。  
“啊，突然想到越前你应该不认识，毕竟不二前辈还在青学的时候，你还是个小学生吧。”  
“……”越前索性将脸转了回来，不再去看他。  
“不二前辈，你是来玩的吗？”  
“还是说……”桃城突然左顾右盼，压低了声音。“是来给立海大刺探军情的。”  
“不好意思，虽然不太清楚你口中的不二是谁。”  
“但我的名字是藤井翼，你认错人了。”  
不二用着非常疑惑的口气说道，边说还边不忘用满头雾水的表情看向对面的桃城。  
“认错了？不太可能啊。”  
“这发色、长相和身高怎么看都是不二前辈！”  
桃城还是不太敢相信面前的这个人不是他认识的不二前辈，但从对方的表情来看又觉得并没有说谎，最主要的是他也找不到不二前辈要装作不认识自己的理由。小声地嘀咕了几句之后，桃城最后还是收起了自己的疑惑，选择相信对方。  
“我可能是真的认错了，非常抱歉，但你跟我认识的一位叫做不二周助的前辈真的长得太像了。”  
“世界上居然有这么像的两个人，太让人意外了。”  
“听你这样说，我也很想见一下那位叫做不二周助的人。”  
面上微笑着的表情依旧保持着，不二的心底却不动声色地叹了一口气。果然就像仁王说的那样，只要你敢演，你就是奥斯卡影帝，自己一定不能辜负了师傅的期望。  
“跟这种毫无默契的组合打，不管打多少次都会赢。”  
刚才的对手的对话就这样正巧不巧地飘进了两个人的耳里，他们瞬间将眼前的问题抛到了一边。被人这样挑衅如果还能装作什么都没听到，他们就不是桃城武和越前龙马了。  
“喂，阿桃前辈，我要收回我刚才说的要做第三单打的话了。”  
“好巧，我也是。”  
“男子汉大丈夫当然要打双打！”  
两个人用着同一个语调，同一个表情，异口同声地说道。  
与此同时不二也鬼使神差地按下了快门键，将两个人表情收进了自己的相机里。

不二坐在电脑前，整理着今天拍摄的照片，当照片浏览到桃城和越前那张合照的时候停了下来。意外地将关机了好一段时间的手机重新打开，下滑到联络簿第一个号码拨了出去。  
“这个时间点给我打电话，怎么，打算提前回来了吗？”  
幸村带着点笑意的声音从听筒里传了出来。  
“没，只是最近遇到了一些事情，想跟你分享一下。”  
不二看着屏幕上的照片，手指有一下没一下地点击着鼠标，但都没有使劲按下去。  
“今年的青学会非常有趣。”  
“看来你似乎看到什么有意思的东西。”  
“是哦，如果不是要跟手冢做一个了结，我大概非常期望能跟他对上。”  
在单打的位置上。  
“那么我就希望青学不会辜负你的期望吧。”  
挂断电话，不二再次将手机关机。摇晃了一下手边的冰咖啡，冰块撞击的声音在静谧的夜晚听上去甚至有那么一点清脆的愉悦，就跟他现在的心情一样。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
天气不冷不热，就连空气里的尘埃都懒洋洋地疲于工作。微风拂过脸颊混杂着泥土与花的芬芳，不二身上挂着相机，小心翼翼地沿着树干往上爬。粗糙的枝干将他的手指磨得通红，眼看着再向上一步就能到达最佳的采景点，却突然脚底一滑，整个人从树上摔了下来。  
不二本来就属于偏瘦的体型，摔在地上直接让全身的骨头跟坚硬的泥土来了一次激烈的亲密接触，痛得他连话都说不出来。但好在树不算太高，一段时间之后，身体的疼痛感就开始慢慢消散，筋骨也没有什么大碍。等回过神来，不二首先急急忙忙地将自己的相机举到眼前，里里外外地检查了个遍。发现除了碰掉了点漆之外并没有什么损伤，镜头依然完好无损地贴合在机身上，他这才安心地拍了拍身上的泥土，站起了身。他刚一抬头，就看见一位头发花白的老妇人牵着两只德国牧羊犬向自己走来。不二愣了一下，随即环顾四周，这才惊觉刚才只顾着拍照而没有察觉到，自己似乎一不小心踏入了私人的地域。   
“你是谁？来干什么的？！”  
低沉沙哑的声音在不二的耳边响起，老妇人严肃警惕地看着突然出现在自家院子里的男人。而蹲在妇人旁边的两只德国牧羊犬嘴里不断地发出威胁的呜呜声，如同黑珍珠般的双眼一直目不转睛地看着他。  
看到对方的架势，不二心里想着自己十有八九被误会成了可疑人物，思考着到底要用什么样的语句解释才不会适得其反。片刻之后，他整理了一下衣服，向前走了几步尽量靠近老妇人，随即放慢语速，耐心地解释道：“非常抱歉，因为我的一时疏忽闯进了私人地域。”  
“但请放心我并不是一个可疑的人，我叫藤井翼，是一个摄影爱好者。”  
为了尽快地消除老妇人对自己的猜疑，不二将相机举过胸前，并用眼神示意了一下。  
但老妇人显然完全不为所动，甚至用着比刚才更甚的警惕目光打量着他，再一次开了口。  
“摄什么？”  
“摄影爱好者。”不二再次耐心的解释道。  
“什么摄影？”  
“摄影爱好者！”不二加重了自己的读音。  
“什么爱好者？”  
“摄影爱好者！！！！”不二大声地喊了出来，完全放弃了控制音量的想法。  
经过这一系列重复的问答，不难发现老妇人的听力并不太好，他刚才的解释估计对方一句话都没听进去，完全做了无用功。  
不二正打算开始第二轮的解释，却被对方突如其来的话语将想要说的话给活生生地掐断在了喉咙里。然而在听完对方的讲话之后，他整个人都石化在了原地。  
“是你！偷摘我家蔷薇的人，终于被我逮到了！”  
“秋太郎、桃太郎，给我抓住他！”  
电光石火之间，老妇人松开了牵引绳，两只德国牧羊犬叫了一声，就向不二奔来。  
不二完全没有思考的余地，看到德国牧羊犬奔来的一瞬间，直接发挥了人类的本能，拔腿就跑。  
一想到两只大狗锃亮的獠牙，不二就完全不敢停下来往后看，也不敢降低自己的速度，像个没头苍蝇一样乱窜，只要看见有路能走就毫不犹豫地朝着那个方向跑去。就这样不知道过了多久，当他终于放下心停下来的时候，才发现自己在不知不觉间竟跑到了地区预选赛的比赛会场。  
“……”不二突然不知道该怎么表达现在心里的感受，明明自己正处在假期，但似乎不管做什么都能跟网球扯上关系，就好像喝口水都能从自己的嘴里吐出一个网球来一样。想到这里，他就无奈地叹了口气。待呼吸渐渐平稳，心底的不快也如同风一般转瞬即逝。他心想既然来都来了，也就稍微看一下好了。因为有了上次对桃城的经历，让不二一点都不害怕出现在青学网球队队员的面前。  
“有了，有了！”不二才走到第二个球场，就瞅到了青学那醒目的蓝白运动服，正巧遇见场内越前和桃城用球拍划线的方式将打球区域一分为二。  
只见两人如同两尊门神一般，一人守着一方将进攻过来的球一一回击回去。偶尔对手将球打到画的中线位置，两个人也会用他们独特的配合方式迎刃而解。虽然最终的结果是以 6:2 获胜，但从旁观者的角度来看这怎么都是一场双打对俩单打的特殊比赛。  
不二对于有趣的事情毫无抵抗之力，能看到这样的双打比赛让他瞬间觉得今天被狗追也不是什么坏事。只是让他完全没有想到的是小堇和手冢居然会满足他们两人这任性的要求，不知道该说青学太松懈，还是自己受到真田的影响太严苛了。  
这边刚感叹完，就瞧见龙崎教练掐着两人的脸颊，生气地说着什么。随后两个人脸色难看端正地跪坐在了旁边，越前低着头让人看不清楚他的表情，但向下弯曲的嘴角透露着现在主人郁闷的心情。  
“看来小堇也完全不知道会是这样的剧本啊。”不二轻轻一笑，将相机拿了起来，镜头对准正跪坐着的越前，咔擦一声画面定格在了显示屏里。  
随后的几场都跟不二预估的一样，青学用压倒性的实力以全胜的战绩结束了第一场的比赛。  
不二率先躲在了自动贩卖机的附近，看着越前走近，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势将手中还冰凉的 Ponta 贴在了对方脸颊上。看见对方不可抑止地颤抖一下，开心地微微一笑，但却抑制着没有发声。  
越前顺手接过不二手中的 Ponta，却在看清对方面容的时候，震惊地微微睁大了双眼。  
“藤井前辈，你怎么在这里？”  
“嘛，我在这里是因为各种各样的机缘巧合……不说这个了，我刚好有看到越前的比赛呢。”  
“……”越前不自然地拉低了一下自己白色的帽檐，窘迫地将眼神飘向别处，却在下一秒再次跟不二对接上。  
“前辈，你这是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”  
越前用眼神示意不二看一看自己的穿着。  
不二低头一看，真是不看不知道，一看自己都吓了一跳。全身上下都好像是在垃圾堆里滚过一样，横的竖的各种各样的痕迹在自己浅色的衣服上作画，甚至有的角落还被割出了口子。不二抬起手想拍掉一些尘埃，却发现透过左手衣袖划破的口子看进去，有星星点点的猩红印记。  
“前辈，你这是受伤了，等我一下。”  
越前连忙从贩卖机里面买了一瓶矿泉水，将不二的衣袖小心翼翼地向上折叠露出伤口的位置。再从背包里拿出手帕将伤口四周的污迹一一去除，最后将三个创口贴整整齐齐地排列在伤口的位置上。  
“谢谢。”并不是多深的伤口，甚至连疼痛感都不太明显，但不二看着手臂上米白色的创口贴就好像是天使的翅膀一般，轻轻地依附在自己的皮肤上。  
不二的目光顺着越前的动作在空中画出轨迹，却在越前打算将手帕再次放回背包的一瞬间，从他的手中抽了出来，塞进了自己的衣服内袋里。  
“手帕我洗干净了再还给你，越前不介意吧？”虽然话是这样说的，但不二内心早就决定了就算越前介意，他也不打算还回去。  
“随便你。”越前只是不明所以地看了他一眼，毫不在意地回答着。他拉开拉环一口气将易拉罐里的饮料喝了一大半，眉宇之间是别扭的委屈。  
“越前好像不太开心啊，让我想想是为什么。”  
不二捏着自己的下巴一边思考一边点头，不规律的拉长音从他的鼻腔里传了出来，就在越前快要忍受不了想要爆发的时候，他却突然开了口。  
“原因是被停赛了吧。”  
被不二一语道破内心的纠结，硬是将越前就快要脱口而出的话给活生生地怼了回去，只剩一双暗金色的猫眼不服输地佯装着若无其事。  
“看来是我被猜中了。”不二其实也不是猜的，而是不小心从别人的议论里听到的。一时玩心大起就打算逗逗他，看着对方这红白交替的脸色，显然目的是达到了。  
不二闷哼了两声将脸上的笑意隐去，再次开了口。  
“就当休息吧，说不定从观众的角度去看场上的比赛也会有不一样的发现呢。”  
“说起来我刚才看了一下赛程表，今天下午第二场的话就是地区预选赛的决赛了，越前会出场吗？”  
“大概会。”决赛刚好在停赛之后，但决定权并不在自己身上，越前想了一会也只能回答个模棱两可的答案。  
“不确定啊，那我还是等着比赛结束吧，反正下午也空闲着，何况自己这身衣服说不定会被赶下公交车。”不二边说边再次感叹自己这身美丽的杰作，甚至无厘头地想着要不要将它裱起来。  
越前没有说话，而是再次将自己的背包放在胸前，将头埋在里面努力地翻找着什么，手上一使劲，一件有点皱的深蓝色衬衫就这样出现在了不二的面前。  
“越前，你不会是……”不二有点尴尬，虽然自己确实也不算高，但比起越前来骨架还是大了不少，怎么看也没有办法穿上他的衣服。可他又不想让对方的好意付诸东流，犹豫着该怎么拒绝比较好。  
“前辈是怕穿不下吧，不用担心，这件衣服本来就大了一个码，没想到放在包里忘了拿出来还派上用场了。”  
不二接过越前手里的衣服，摊开一看，确实就如同越前说的一样，如果是他穿的话肯定会大出许多，而自己说不定刚刚合身。不二迅速地将衣服套在了自己身上，纵然衬衫里面还有自己破损衣服没有脱下，但也完全不会显得无法活动，甚至还有点宽松。  
不二正想道谢，一个熟悉的声音硬生生地打断了他的计划。  
“不二，是不二 nya？你怎么来了！”  
菊丸蹦蹦跳跳地窜到了不二和越前的面前，身后还断断续续地跟着其他青学的正选成员。  
“咦，不二？”听到菊丸这高了八度的声音，大石也加快了脚步，快速地走到了菊丸的身边。  
“好久不见，不二。”手冢推了推眼镜，对着不二点了点头。  
看着面前一个个熟悉的面孔，不二心想该来的还是来了。一群人一起反而让他乐得轻松，避免了一次又一次的重复解释。  
“非常抱歉，我并不是你们口中的那个不二，我的名字是藤井翼。”不二脸上露出了困惑的表情，将目光落在了越前的身上。  
越前心领神会地正准备解释，桃城洪亮的声音就将他想要说的话给全部堵了回去。  
“吓了一跳是吗，我第一次见到藤井前辈的时候也是，世界上居然有这么相似的两个人，完全无法让人相信！”  
“咦？？？？！！！！！！！难以相信！！”  
“这怎么看都是不二 nya，难道不二有双胞胎兄弟，我不知道？！”菊丸说着说着就想要伸手去捏不二的脸，好在大石眼明手快地将他拦了下来。虽然他自己都还在震惊里没有回过神来，但还是保持着一贯的礼仪素养不断地对不二说着抱歉。  
听到的与看到的事实在内心碰撞，脸上是无法掩饰的难以置信，但有一个人是例外的。手冢看向不二的目光有点意味深长的复杂，但却并没有进一步的举动，只是轻轻的扶了一下自己的眼镜，然后将目光转向其他人。  
不二面上始终保持着笑容，他从一开始就知道手冢并不是一个好糊弄过去的对象。不二在出门的时候就已经跟幸村套好了话，就算对方笃定了藤井翼只是一个假名，可这件事的主动权还是在他的身上，只要他不承认，对方说什么都没有任何意义。而且在最初预设的时候就已经把现在的情况考虑在了里面，必要的身份证明一个都不缺。  
越前看了一眼网球部的前辈，再看了一眼坐在身边笑得一脸和善的不二，突然就对最近一直出现在耳边的那个人来了兴趣，他好奇地想知道这两个人能有多像，像到几乎所有前辈都没有分辨出来。  
“前辈们口中的不二到底是谁？”  
“哈，我上次没告诉你吗？”桃城听到越前的发问，想了一下发现自己确实是没有介绍过，“不二周助，前网球部的前辈，在去年也就是前辈们初二的时候转学去了立海大。”  
“说起来不二为什么会突然转学呢？”菊丸一脸困惑地看着大石。  
“不知道，应该是有自己的考虑吧，我们作为朋友的就站在一旁尊重支持他的决定就好了。”大石拍了拍菊丸的肩膀以示安慰。  
“话是这样说没错，但还是好怀念跟不二一起打球的日子……”  
气氛突然一下子变得感伤，不二犹豫着要不要找点什么话题岔开来。起因是自己，虽然没有办法向大家解释离开的原因，但他也并不希望自己的朋友们在比赛前夕陷入莫名低沉的氛围里。  
也就是在这个时候，龙崎教练一声令下，直接打断了他们的谈话，每个人都慌慌张张地小跑到了她的身边。越前是最后一个赶到的，还被龙崎教练轻轻地敲了一下头以示警告。  
不二看到这似曾相识的画面，突然就有点怀念曾经在青学的日子。但也仅仅只是怀念，他觉得现在的自己并没什么不好，正一步一步地朝着自己的规划在前进。想到这里，不二伸了伸懒腰，扭动了一下脖子，思索着自己等会吃点什么。反正青学肯定能进入决赛，这个他根本不用担心，还是喂饱已经咕咕作响的肚子为先的好。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
待不二绕比赛会场溜达了一圈回来，正巧赶上地区预选赛决赛。因为有了刚才‘认错人’的一出，他直接脸不红心不跳地跟越前他们站在了一起。小堇无数次地投来怀疑的目光，最后都被他装作无意间察觉到之后感到困惑的表情给打了回去。不二甚至在一瞬间产生了进军演员界抢仁王饭碗的想法。但臆想只是一时，下一秒他就将目光重新回到了比赛上。  
不二对不动峰的印象并不深刻，只是隐隐约约记得去年好像因为暴力事件而无缘参加秋季新人赛。但现在的他们不管是从气势上、信念上，还是从球风上都跟不二去年所了解到的情况完全不一样。如果用一个词来形容的话，那大概就是脱胎换骨了，是重获新生的队伍。  
目前的局势，只要青学能够拿下下一场的比赛，就能以 3:1 的成绩获得地区预选赛决赛的胜利，而这个时候上场的恰好就是越前。不二细细想来自己虽然见过对方很多次挥拍打球，也曾经装模作样地跟对方一起玩过，但越前站在自己擅长的位置打正式的比赛，这还是第一次见。一想到比赛的不可预见性和可能产生的化学作用，就让他的内心不可阻挡地被期待这样的感情填满，迫不及待地想要比赛快点开始。  
越前刚一站上比赛场，围观的人就开始议论纷纷了起来。说来说去不外乎就是没想到青学会将第二单打这个重要的位置交给一年级生，并且并不看好越前能够获得胜利之类的。听着耳边各式各样的声音说着同样的东西，越前默不作声，只是看着伊武深司的眼神多了一份专注和认真。暗金色的眼眸仿佛是潜伏在阴影里的猎豹，等待着将对方吞噬殆尽的那一刻来临。  
比赛正式开始，只见越前跳起身，将抛向高空的球狠狠地打了过去。落在地上的球强烈地反向旋转着，最后以大部分人都没想到的角度直接朝着伊武深司的脸部弹去。如果不是对方反应迅速，这个球会不偏不倚地直接砸在脸上。就在大家还没反应过来的时候，越前已经拿出网球，站在了发球的位置，打算进行下一次的进攻。  
“裁判，你还不喊吗？”  
越前整个人看上去嚣张得不可一世，但却并不让人讨厌，是单纯的少年气盛和纯粹的对胜利的渴望。连续不断的外旋发球让越前掌握住了整场比赛的走势，直接破灭了对方想要抢先掌控比赛走向的想法。但如若不动峰只有这点水平也不足以作为黑马出线与青学对战，片刻之间，只见伊武深司朝着球的方向冲了过去，挥拍，轻松地攻破了外旋发球。越前像是早就料到了一般，以迅雷不及掩耳之势回击了过去。当球落地的一瞬间，宣告着第一局比赛的胜利者为越前龙马。  
“哟，看来你跟上节奏了。”越前丢下这句话就转身回到了手冢他们的身边。  
不二自觉地又担当起了背包保管者的职务。越前一走近，他就将手里的水壶递了过去。看着对方从刚才站在球场上不可一世的样子又变成了乖巧礼貌的小学弟，面对大石的关心还别扭地将目光飘向别处沉默不语，不二突然一瞬间就产生了想要见识到更多面的他的念头。  
休息的时间转瞬即逝，两个人交换了场地，比赛再次开始。伊武深司跳起发球的一瞬间，不二惊讶地睁开了双眼，这似曾相识的动作和轨迹，旋转着的球向着越前的方向弹去，将他白色的帽子打向空中。  
“出现了，深司的侧旋发球！”不知道从那个方位突然响起的声音，传进了在场的每一个人的耳朵里。  
“以其人之道还治其人之身吗？”不二轻声说道，脸上一瞬间浮现出了一丝意料之中的笑容。“虽然出乎意料，但你并不意外吧。”  
从伊武深司的脸上看不到一丝赢了的喜悦，反而神情严肃，他用手抚了抚自己飘逸的头发，开口说道：“我总觉得哪里怪怪的，你还有什么隐藏着的吧？”  
越前将地上的帽子捡了起来，再次压在了自己的头上，嘴角挂着若有似无的弧度。只见他将右手的球拍向上一抛，左手接住横在了胸前。  
“答对了。”  
“我们接着就来真格的吧。”  
“你是左撇子？”伊武深司偏冷淡低沉的声音再次响起。  
“啊，为了将球打向惯用右手的你的脸上，我不得不用右手。”  
“不过没想到这么快就被识破了，你还不赖嘛。”  
面对着越前直白挑衅的话语，伊武深司表面上依然保持着镇静，只是看向越前的目光比起最初多了一层杀气，语气也更加冷淡无情，毫不掩饰自己想要狠狠地打败对方的心情。  
“你太嚣张了，最好还是尝试一下失败的滋味。”  
伊武深司再次打出侧旋发球，越前屈膝将球打了回去。他将球再次击过去的瞬间，看见越前已经站在了击球点，嘴唇微启，脸上是无法掩饰的少年气盛。  
“不好意思，在打进全国大赛之前，我一场也不想输。”  
“就算在全国大赛也一样。”  
话音刚落，黄色的小球就应声落地，越前得分。  
伊武深司不再多言，似乎专注在了比赛上，接连不断地交互打出上下旋球，但都被越前一一地给反击了回去。整个比赛的节奏似乎都掌控在了越前的手里，可不二的神色却越来越凝重，总觉得有什么地方不对劲，但却完全找不到头绪，只能默然地看着黄色的小球在球场来回跳跃。可就在越前势如破竹连胜 4 局之后，意外发生了，追上了网球的他在挥拍的时候突然失了手，直接丢掉了一分。  
“怎么回事？”这不是越前可能会犯的错误，不二没忍住直接发出了声。  
“越前的动作瞬间……”手冢像是在回答着不二的问题又像是在自言自语，未讲完的话在每个人的心里都变成了完整的句子。  
停顿了下来。  
看着越前越来越多不自然的反应和动作，再结合刚才手冢的话，不二瞬间就明白了自己觉得不对劲的地方。站在越前对面的那个人连续不断地打出上下旋球是故意而为之，目的就是让越前的肌肉因收缩陷入暂时的麻痹状态，而对方看准的就是这点。想通了之后，他方才觉得所有不合理的地方都被舒展了开来，却又忍不住地在内心感叹不动峰的伊武深司真是一个阴沉的家伙。  
所以你会怎么应对呢，越前。  
越前的手臂再一次地处于麻痹的状态，眼看着网球离自己越来越近，他低吼了一声，旋转着身体，打算以此勉强出手。却在就要碰到球的一瞬间失去了握力，球拍直径朝网球柱飞去，碎成了两半。  
“危险！”  
不二的声音刚落，越前的眼睛就被网球拍的残骸砸到，鲜红的血液顺着脸颊滴在了运动服上，醒目而刺眼。  
越前被迅速地拉回到了休息区，大石神色紧张地半蹲着身体检查着他的伤势，手指小心翼翼地按压在受伤部位的四周，手里的消毒棉被血液越染越红。  
“万幸的是没有伤到眼睛，但眼皮被划了一条很深的口子，血液无法止住。”  
“看这样子是无法继续了，都拼到了现在，这样的结果真叫人遗憾……”  
氛围一下子变得安静，刚赶到的桃城从比赛的场地里捡起了坏掉的球拍，走到了不二的身边。  
“越前，我把你断掉的球拍捡回来了。”桃城如是说道，将手里的残骸递到了不二的手里，不二心领神会拉开拉链将它们放进了包里，却没有再次拉上。  
“……”越前沉默了片刻，但最终还是开了口，“藤井前辈，麻烦你帮我拿一支备用的球拍。”  
“好。”不二像是早就有准备了一般，面带着笑容将崭新的球拍握在了手里，等待着越前下一步的行动。  
“胡闹，你也不看看自己的伤势！”大石震惊于越前毫不在意的态度，可以理解他求胜心切的心理，但却完全无法赞同他的做法。  
越前举起手用衣袖擦了擦眼部受伤的地方，睁开的右眼倔强地看着在场的人，言简意赅地回了一个‘不’字。  
越前的态度很明确，就是想要坚持比赛，但不管是大石、乾，还是裁判都劝解着要他放弃比赛，一时之间局面就这样僵持不下，谁也不愿退让一步。最后还是龙崎教练将越前叫到了一边，简单地帮他处理了一下伤口，暂时止住了血，但最多也就能维持 15 分钟。  
“给，球拍，越前。”不二正想把球拍递给越前，却被大石一个跨步拦住了去路，直接将他挡在了身后。面对着越前，大石没有开口说话，只是目不转睛地盯着他，态度明确并不打算挪开半步。  
这个时候手冢突然走到不二的面前，拿过他手里的球拍面向着越前，说道：“10 分钟，10 分钟之内要是不能分出胜负，你就要弃权，知道吗？”  
大石看向手冢的目光愣了一下，震惊之余剩下的就只有不理解，但最后还是认命一般地站在了手冢这边，默许了越前的任性。  
重新回到赛场的越前脸上倒是一点埋怨难堪的神情都没有，反而比起没受伤之前多了一份洒脱和自信。第一个球就以超高的速度给了对方一个下马威。越前已经笃定了造成自己暂时性麻痹的元凶就是伊武深司，比起自己的伤势，他更在意对方招数里面的玄机。  
伊武深司似乎看得见感觉得到越前肌肉的拉动，完全掌握了暂时麻痹的时间。他一直毫不留情地集中火力攻击着越前左侧的死角，直接将比分追成了 4:3。眼看着胜利在望，却在下一秒被越前清亮的声音激怒，第一次在明面上表现出了自己的情绪。  
“大概只剩三分钟了，我必须尽快打败你。”  
“你跟二刀流的对打过吗？”  
越前轻笑着，在接近网球的一瞬间，球拍迅速换手，将球回击了过去。  
从震惊到疑惑到恍然大悟，在场的人渐渐明白了越前的意图。他是用着二刀流和小碎步克制住了对方想要打上旋球的意图，直接逆转了场上的局势，最后以逆旋球结束了比赛，代表青学获得了胜利。  
还没来得及开心几秒，越前就被龙崎教练押上车直接奔向了医院，不二也继续跟着没有提前回去。待医生处理好伤口重新包扎上，已经日落黄昏，被龙崎教练送到寿司店门口的时候，不二正打算离开，却糊里糊涂地跟着越前一起被拉了进去，他就这样莫名其妙地加入了庆功的队伍。  
不二特意找了一个相对僻静的角落坐下，脸上始终保持着的笑容很好地掩饰住了他内心里那么一点点的违和感。虽然不二的目光一直在青学的成员间切换，但心绪倒是天马行空的不知道绕了地球几圈。脑子里一直挥之不去的是越前站在网球场上的身影，虽然他们这样年纪或多或少都有一份独特的只属于这个时期的年轻气盛，但若要仔细探究本质的话却各有各的不同，比如仁王的游戏人间、幸村的镇压全场。越前让不二感到不一样的地方在于除了漂浮在表面上想要跟他会会的求胜心之外，还有隐藏在水底希望见证他成长的波涛在汹涌。这是一种很奇妙的心境，但却完全不冲突，甚至有那么一秒让他觉得不转学的话也不错，虽然最后还是被轻轻一笑一笔带过。但不可否认的是，经过这几次的观察，他确实对越前龙马这个人产生了兴趣，并且想要跟对方有更多的交流，想要知道他还能给自己心灵上带来什么样的新鲜感受。不二思考着，这大概就是真田时常对自己说的不务正业，但人生有更多有趣的事情让自己关注并不吃亏，毕竟不二觉得自己的本质就是这样，无法改变，也无法删除。  
时间一晃而过，吃饱喝足之后，终于到了散场的时间。等青学正选走到门口才发现越前不知道在什么时候已经趴在桌子上睡着了，长长的睫毛倒影在脸颊上安安静静乖巧的样子与赛场上的他判若两人。  
“那就由我来送他回家吧。”不二是看着越前眼皮一点一点地向下坠，最后直接闭上眼趴在了桌子上。  
等不二背着越前走了一小段路，他这才意识到自己其实并不知道越前的住处，站在原地突然尴尬了起来，踌躇不前地想着要不要叫醒背后睡得满脸通红的人，但最后还是调转了方向朝自己家走去。心里想着反正给越前父母打电话这事一回生二回熟，何况自己也并没有撒谎，只不过是某些部分有歧义而已。  
“那就这样吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

05  
不二站在原地踌躇不前，黄昏的光线将他的影子拉得很长，但还是无法直达到越前的身边。  
他看到了，越前输给手冢的最后一幕。  
不二一直觉得世界上不存在绝对的感同身受，但看着越前坐在长椅上一言不发地盯着手里的网球发呆，却意外地想要做点什么，哪怕最后有作用的部分只有亿万分之一。不二叹了一口气，最后还是下定了决心踏出了步伐。  
隔了一定的距离，不二坐在了越前的身边，抬头望着天空昏黄的云沉默不语。他觉得现在什么都不说是对对方最大的安慰。无效的语言不管多华丽动听也只不过是徒增听者的负担，如果不能够从自己循环的死结里挣脱出来，别人伸出的双手也不过是海市蜃楼般的存在，明明就在眼前却遥不可及。  
手冢国光依然是他认识的手冢国光，他参透了越前的性格，看清了本质，所以用着这样的方法促进着对方的成长。想要干涉他人的轨迹实际上是一件非常危险的事，就算有百分百的把握，也不一定能得出预期的结果。但手冢是例外的，他总是能恰到好处地参与，再轻巧地抽离，不帮别人做选择，却奇迹般地将弯曲的道路变直。不二心想，也许越前能够就读青学也是一件万幸之事。  
“前辈，你有想要超越的人吗？”越前的声音很轻，就像是羽毛拂过脸颊的触感，转瞬即逝，却又真实存在。  
“有哦，有一个怎么样都想赢一次的人。”不是撒谎也不是刻意的安慰，不二遵从着自己的内心，诚实地回答着越前。  
“那结果？”  
“曾经……”不二眼底的光突然暗淡了，就连声音都降了下去，等回过神来却忘记了刚才想要说的话，只是苦涩地笑了笑，闭上了眼，“但应该快了，离有结果的那一天。”  
越前没有追问，气氛再一次陷入沉默。等路灯亮起，微弱的白光将街道变成一团又一团的光点，他这才站起了身朝着家的方向行进。  
如果当年能经受住好奇心的驱使，想必现在的自己应当是相当不同的光景吧。  
越前的身影消失在了转角，就连声音都没有留下，但不二依然没有离开。阔别多时再次面对着自己的内心，他想在没有结果之前，是很难装作毫不在意的，毕竟自己的无知加重了手冢伤势这件事是不争的事实。他曾经有很长一段时间深陷在内疚和自责里，表面上云淡风轻，实则将真实的心境扔进了角落不再问津，如果没有遇到幸村的话，大概直到现在也还无法跳脱出围城。  
“但实际上也还不算解脱呢。”  
还不够，还远远不够，就像幸村对自己说的一样，如果不能够在网球场上结束当年的纠葛，这块疙瘩将会永远跟随自己，直到死去。所以不二敞开怀抱，不计后果地任性了这么一次，他渴求着能真的成为别人口中的自己。不被任何东西束缚住，如风一般飘忽不定，真正意义上的自由。  
“所以，祝你好运，越前。”

躲在树荫下，微风恰到好处地将身体多余的热度带走，看着行色匆匆的人群和趴在自己腿上舒服地伸展着身体的小毛球，让不二莫名地产生了一种昏昏欲睡的错觉却又忍不住地思考着接下来的剧情该怎么进行下去。  
虽然不二并没有见过流浪的喜马拉雅猫，但也无法保证守在原地就能等到丢失的主人找寻过来。他唯一可以确定的只有腿上这柔软干净的小毛球肯定是被宠爱着长大的。  
“那我就再等一会吧，希望你的主人不会到现在都还没有发现你走丢了。”  
不二轻轻地抚摸着它软乎乎如棉花糖一般的白毛，眼底的笑意如同晨曦般带着不可察觉的温柔。  
“卡鲁宾！”  
随着清亮的声音响起，刚才还懒洋洋的猫咪突然站起了身，以迅雷不及掩耳之势从不二的腿上跳了下去，跑进了越前的怀抱里。  
“前辈？”  
“越前？”不二惊讶地眨了眨眼，看着乖乖地趴在越前胸口的猫咪，一瞬间所有事情都了然于胸，“所以，这是越前你的猫？”  
“恩。”越前轻声地回答着，细碎的汗珠将他的眼眶浸湿，眼眸越发透亮，脸颊微微的红晕，不难猜测他刚才经历了一番什么样的光景。  
不二自然而然地就将衣服口袋里的手帕拿了出来，轻轻地擦拭着越前额头和脸颊上的汗珠，感受着少年异于自己的温度，却在最后一刻突然感觉到了一丝不对劲。  
所以自己这是在做什么。  
不二很好地掩饰住了心里的尴尬，顺手就将手帕收进了裤袋里，依然是一副处变不惊的神情。反倒是看完不二整个举动的越前，一脸不明所以却又带着点担心的意味眨了两下眼睛，询问着对方不对劲的缘由。  
刚才的举动太过于亲密，不二下意识地思考着是否越过了越前的安全线，给对方带来困扰。但从越前的神色看来并没有产生这样的想法，他这才安心地将心里的石头放下，随即说道：“最近怎么样，身体状态调整好了吗？”  
“恩，大概差不多。”越前随意地回答着，但语气里却没有与之相衬的感情，反而给人一种胸有成竹的自信。  
“比赛是明天吗？”不二并不打算戳破越前的小心思，只是笑盈盈地不带任何若有所指的眼神看着他。  
“恩，前辈会来看吗？”  
“我？”不二完全没有想到越前会邀请自己观看比赛，毕竟在他的印象里对方并不像是会做这样事情的人，些微地有点受宠若惊的感觉。  
“越前是想要我来吗？”  
越前歪着头带着点奇怪的眼神打量着站在自己面前的不二，突然开了口：“我说想，前辈就会来吗？”  
一瞬间不知道该用什么样的语气和句子回答越前的问题，总觉得这组对话太过于暧昧，但不二又拿不出证据。可首先第一个问题，为什么自己的脑子里第一个跳出来的词是暧昧？   
虽然清楚明白地知道自己的关注点很奇怪，但不二还是控制不了自己的发散思维。从遣词造句开始甚至绕到了宇宙大爆炸，要不是在最后一刻瞧见了越前莫名其妙的目光，他还能再开车绕地球一圈。  
不二清了清嗓子，微笑着开了口：“如果是越前的话，是没有问题。”  
“不过……”  
“不过？”  
“不过如果当天有事情的话，就没有办法了，”不二面带歉意地看着越前，“抱歉，明天的比赛，我去不了。”  
以藤井翼的身份。  
越前没有说话，只是耸了耸肩表示着自己的不在意。眼神向下一降，又开始逗弄着自己怀里的喜马拉雅猫。  
“越前，你其实是一个温柔的人吧。”不二不易察觉的低喃稍纵即逝，恰好断在了越前能听见的范围内。  
只见越前一抬头，正对上不二淡淡微笑着的眼睛。

终于将鼻梁上那副不算重的眼镜取了下来，空荡荡的感觉让他突然感到不自在，就连穿在身上熟悉的衣物都带着点陌生的味道。太久没有做回真正的自己，违和感就像沙粒一样黏着在皮肤上，不轻不重，却无法消除。驾轻就熟地赶到了比赛地点，不二转了几圈就找到了他们即将比赛的球场。他环顾四周，终于在铁网的角落发现了自己今天来这里的目的，忍不住地加快了脚步朝那个方向走去。  
“裕太。”  
被叫到名字的人显然被这个突然出现的家伙给吓了一跳，眼看着眼角就快要上扬的弧度瞬间降了下来，像是突然想到了什么一脸别扭地转开了视线。  
“你怎么会在这里？”语气不算柔和，但并没有恶意。  
“我是特意来看裕太比赛的啊。”  
“有什么好看的。”裕太虽然嘴上这么说着，眼眸里闪烁着的光却很好地出卖了他的内心。  
不二只是在一旁笑着，并没有在意他的言行不一。毕竟自己弟弟是个什么样的性格，没有人能比他更清楚。  
“哦呀，立海大的正选不二周助出现在东京都的比赛会场，真是有趣的画面。”  
“这样想起来，没有在比赛现场看到你的传闻并不是凭空捏造，你是真的没有参加吧。”  
“幸村精市是有什么预谋吗，还是说你是来收集数据的。”  
不二很有耐心地听着观月将他想要表达的话说完，眼角依旧保持着笑眯眯的弧度。他想那怕抹去了眼底的温度，自己看着对方的目光依然是和善的，至少他自己是这样认为。  
看着对方那仿佛运筹帷幄的表情，不二不以为意地轻轻一笑，湛蓝柔和的眼底却难得多了一份怜悯。  
“那当然是因为……”不二刻意的停顿了一下，随即脸上露出更加灿烂的笑容，“立海大没有输的可能。”  
“裕太，比赛加油！”不二跟裕太打了声招呼，还没有等观月反应过来，就干净利落地转身离开。  
他对观月称不上讨厌，但也算不上有好感，甚至一直警惕着弟弟社团的这位军师，所谓的不怕一万就怕万一大抵就是这样。  
不二选了一个相对中间的位置，温度刚刚好的天气让他的内心瞬间沉淀了下来。这才惊觉自己从进场的时候就没有看见青学那标志性的蓝白运动服，他不禁好奇地四处张望，希望能从目之所及的地方瞧见熟悉的身影。  
“不二？”  
“是……不二对吧！”  
慎重又小心翼翼的语气，不二一转身就看见菊丸一副蓄势待发却又犹豫不决的样子，心底不免的感到抱歉，柔和的笑意浮上眼角，他用着自己都不自知的温柔语气缓缓的开了口：“好久不见，英二。”  
“果然是不二啊，这次我没有认错！”  
菊丸开心的扑向了不二，直接挂在了他的身上，对方的喜悦通过手上的力度很好的传达到了他的心底。就算做出了不同的选择，站在了对立面，曾经建立起来的感情也不会轻易崩坏，不二默默地在心里说了声‘谢谢’。  
“英二前辈，你再不过去的话……”  
“藤井前辈？”  
听到越前的声音，菊丸放开了自己的双手，眼前的视线突然变得清晰。不二看见对方略微惊讶地看着自己，随后又迅速地抹去了脸上的表情，从微微张开的嘴唇里传来少年独有的清亮声音。  
“不，你是不二周助前辈？”  
不二一时之间不知道该感叹自己的演技精湛，还是赞赏越前的观察力过人，但又觉得似乎不太贴切，如果真的过人应该能一眼揭穿自己无聊的伪装，还是说其实对方也做着同样的事情？  
脑内的数据飞速地转过，最终不二还是给自己判定了一个思考过度，终止了自己的坏习惯。  
他就像是第一次见面一般，疑惑地问道：“是的，请问我们是在哪里见过吗？”  
“这个问题我来解答好了！”菊丸抢在越前的前面开了口，用着一副想要分享新奇发现的表情看着不二，“小不点有个朋友跟不二你长得一模一样呢，甚至连身高体型都差不多，我第一次见到的时候也完全没有发现，直接把对方认成了你。”  
“是不是很神奇，感觉就像是发现了新大陆一般 nya。”  
“呵呵。”不二只是默默地笑而不语，他也想经历一下这种如漫画般的人生，奈何偏偏当编剧的人就是自己，只有一边抱着遗憾一边抱着恶趣味继续进行下去。  
“小不点？”  
“啊，忘了介绍了，就是站在不二你前面这位。”  
“越前龙马，是不得了的一年级生哦。”  
“一年级的正选，确实是不容小视的存在呢，”不二微笑着接受着对方的打量，毫不隐藏自己同样作为网球选手的好胜心，“期待我们能在以后的比赛相遇。”  
越前没有再开口，菊丸再跟不二寒暄了几句，就急冲冲地跟着越前跑开了。待他们的身影渐渐远去，不二这才转回了身体，看着天边漂浮的云朵，就像是现在的心情一般，轻松自在中隐藏着无形的期待。  
“今天会是个好天气吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“观月，我姑且问一句。”  
“你明知道晴空抽杀会对裕太的身体造成损伤，却还是叫他练那一招吗？”  
不二看上去有点狼狈，眼角的汗水顺着脸颊的弧度滑落进领口里，清风将他的发梢微微带起，看向观月的眼眸里倒影着清晰的蓝银色光点，仿佛蕴含着魔力一般让空气里的尘埃渐渐停止不动。  
“一心想要打败哥哥的蠢材，要利用简直易如反掌。”  
观月轻笑着，就如同一个操纵着木偶的业者一般，像神一样俯视着大地，规划着众生的未来。  
不二没有再说话，沉默着走到了球场边，将手里的球拍放进了包里，拿出了一个新的球拍，手指有意地摩擦着紧凑的手胶，最后突然加大了力度，回到了球场的中央。  
目前的比分 0 比 5，不二落后于观月，只要观月赢了接下来的一场，就能获得这次突然发起的网球街头比赛的胜利。  
一旁观战的裕太神情越发专注紧张了起来，对不二的担忧溢于言表，目光一直死死地追逐着他，生怕错过了决定性的瞬间。相比较裕太，越前却显得非常的散漫，甚至无聊地转起了自己白色的帽子，猫眼半睁半闭，就像是期待着这场看似无聊的比赛能尽快结束。  
观月胸有成竹地跳起身，经过精密计算的小球就这样朝着不二的空隙飞去。比起脸上情绪的变化，更快速的是调转了方向从他的耳边呼啸而过的网球。  
看着面前就像是突然变了一个人的不二，观月不可置信地瞪大了双眼，一瞬间失去了思考的能力，只能眼睁睁地看着对方越来越明显的笑意在眼前定格。  
“喂，刚才那种球……”  
“其实是我最擅长的。”  
扔掉了脸上的面具，一切都变得自然了起来。不二每一次挥拍都将对方自以为是的数据打破，最终将他所有的一切全盘否定，以 7 比 5 的结果结束了比赛。  
“你刚才是故意 0 比 5 输给我的吧！”  
“你竟然这样戏弄我……”  
“这是报答你对我弟弟的照顾了！”不二直接打断了观月想要继续说下去的话，总是微笑的双眸难得显露出了愤怒的神情，虽然只是一瞬间，也足矣击败观月最后的一丝骄傲。一转身，不二又恢复成了往常的样子，将长椅上的毛巾搭在了脖子上，轻轻地擦拭着身上的汗水。  
身体的热度散去，不二也逐渐冷静了下来，他突然想到自己这样做在别人的眼里会不会显得非常孩子气。但转念一下，他本来也不是所谓的大人，自己只是在适当的年纪做着恰当的事情，并没有什么不合适的地方。只是让他没想到的是会在这个地方遇到越前，并且让对方全程围观了这次有目的性的比赛。  
“应该很无聊吧，至少从你的表情来看。”  
不二将目光再次聚焦到了越前的身上，没有什么表情变化的脸上仿佛写着早就料到了结果会如此一般。  
“但，谢谢你，越前。”  
虽然没法当面对你说。  
收拾好一切，无视坐在长椅上低着头不断叨念着的观月，不二走到裕太的跟前，简短地跟裕太交谈了几句就擦身离去。经过越前的时候，他刻意停顿了一下，盯着对方微微一笑，点了点头才再次迈开步子，消失在了拐角。

距离上次街头比赛已经过去了好几天，不二抽了个空，将前段时间断断续续拍摄的照片选了一些打印出来，特别约了越前想要交给他。但离约定的时间已经过了二十分钟，不二不免感到疑惑和担忧，犹豫着要不要离开直接到学校找他，也就在这个时候，越前出现在了他的视野里。  
额头上的绷带和脸上不规则排列的创口贴，就算隐藏在白色的帽檐下也清晰可见。越前的脸上依然还是那副不咸不淡的表情，但整个人都散发出生人勿进的气场，就像是憋着一口气找不到宣泄口的河豚。  
“越前，你脸上的伤是怎么回事？”不二快速地走到了他跟前，一脸担忧地看着他。  
“我只是不小心摔倒罢了。”   
“真的？”不二心里明白现在不应该多问，但语速快过于思考，一不注意就把心里所想脱口而出。声音落地的瞬间，他就后悔了。  
“我是不小心摔的！”越前重复着刚才的话，瞳孔就像警惕的猫咪一般竖了起来。  
不二笑着没有再接话，却忍不住地腹诽道，怎么摔也不可能摔成这幅样子。  
“越前还没吃饭吧，你想吃什么？”既然对方不愿意谈及，不二巧妙地将话题转向了其他地方。  
“汉堡。”越前指了指不二身后的招牌。  
几分钟过后，不二从服务员的手里接过刚才点的餐品，递到了越前的手里。  
“确定一个就够吗？要不要再来点其他的，不用跟我客气的，越前。”不二看着他手中的汉堡已经去了大半，不管怎么想都觉得越前的食量应该不止这么一点点。  
“不用了，回家还要吃饭。”  
“谢谢前辈。”越前三下五除二就将汉堡吞噬殆尽，将包装纸扔进了垃圾箱里。  
两个人刚一转身就瞧见桃城和乾鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在角落，面朝着一个方向一动也不动。  
“是河村前辈，他在等谁呢？”  
“是约会吗？”  
越前和不二突如其来的声音让桃城吓得差点跳了起来，但还好在起跳的那一瞬间他控制住了自己，要不然铁定狠狠地撞上乾的下颚。相比较桃城，乾显得游刃有余了许多，并没有对突然多出的两个人感到惊讶，目光也一直锁定在河村的身上，看着他走进了一家甜品店。  
“河村的神情不太正常。”  
“这次说不定能收集到什么有趣的情报。”乾的眼镜突然反光，嘴角挂起了不怀好意的笑容。  
乾带头，四个人也走进了甜品店。刚一进去，就看见河村的对面坐了一位棕橘色短发面容姣好的年长女性。  
“女的？！”桃城没忍住压低声音喊了出来，“啊，快看，他把别人弄哭了！”  
只见棕橘色短发的女性抱着手臂突然低下了头，浑身颤抖着。与此同时，坐在她对面的河村也手足无措了起来，嘴巴一张一合仿佛安慰般地说着什么。  
“人不可貌相啊，没想到河村前辈这么不简单。”  
桃城刚感叹完，一转头就瞧见越前坐在了沙发上，正一脸期待地看着自己面前的冰淇淋杯。  
“喂，越前，你这臭小鬼可真会享受啊！”  
桃城直接坐在了越前的对面，不甘示弱地也点了一份冰淇淋。乾见河村那边一时半会也不会结束，干脆也坐了下来。不二倒是从一开始就坐在了越前的旁边，只是微笑着看似专注地喝着自己的饮料。  
“快看，又来了一个男人？”桃城抬起头就看见女性的身边突然多出了一个人来，灰色张扬的头发，苍白无情的脸，目空一切的眼神，整个人看上去就是一副货真价实的不良少年的面孔。  
本来还愉快地吃着自己面前冰淇淋的越前，在眼神接触到桃城所指的那个人的时候，突然瞪大了双眼，面色僵硬了起来。说不清楚是措手不及还是无法置信，亦或者是想到了什么并不让人感到舒服的经历。  
“原来是他。”  
不二将越前细微的变化尽收眼底，抬起眼用着深不见底的蓝色开始打量起那位让大部分人并不会感到愉快的存在。  
因为距离的原因，再加上甜品店还放着轻柔的音乐，他们听不清对方交谈的具体内容。谈话没过多久，那个人就突然站起了身，然后以所有人都来不及反应的速度将玻璃杯里的饮料不偏不倚地淋在了河村的头上。  
看到自己尊敬的前辈被这样对待，桃城的脑袋轰的一声再也忍不下去了，撑着桌子眼神充满攻击性地看着迎面走来的人。就在他想要冲出去狠狠地揍一顿眼前这个狂妄自大的人的时候，对方却先一步失去了平衡差点摔倒在了地上。  
“你好，我还没来得及自我介绍呢。”  
“青学一年级，越前龙马，请多指教。”  
嚣张的挑衅，仿佛空气瞬间凝固在了一起，连不二都警惕的睁开了双眼，防备着可能出现的最坏的结果。但令所有人都始料不及的是，那个人只是跟越前对视了一分钟，说了一句‘哼，小鬼！’就插着裤子口袋，直径走出了甜品店。  
“你们怎么在这里？”  
河村的声音突然从身后响起，将凝固的空气拍成了碎片。  
“啊？啊？！这个……”  
桃城就像是犯了错后被抓到的孩子，下意识地想要找个理由糊弄过去，但最终还是打消了这样的念头，实打实地说出了自己和乾前辈跟踪了他的事实，毕竟他们现在有更重要的事情想要了解。  
“刚才那个人就是亚久津吧。”桃城虽然平时热血莽撞，但关键时刻却是个心思细腻善于分析观察的人。通过刚才的对话，他已经能够确定打伤了越前的就是那个头发张扬的家伙。  
“恩……”  
几个人再次坐了下来，河村断断续续将自己所知道的亚久津的情况告诉了他们，乾时不时动笔记录着什么，不二微笑着旁听者，反倒是刚才挑衅了别人的越前一脸不感兴趣，专注地吃着今天点的第三份冰淇淋。  
当杯子里的温度不再冰凉，太阳也被云层盖住了一半，几个人才慢吞吞地从甜品店里走了出来，越前甚至给人一种终于解脱了的感觉。  
“喂，你可真是，作为事件的中心人士，倒是给我提点兴趣出来啊！”桃城这句话憋了好久了，终于找着了机会说出来，“按照河村前辈的说法，亚久津可是有着跟他的不良一样高度的网球技术啊，你倒是给我小心点。”  
“没什么，”越前压低了帽子，用着没有什么感情的声音回答道，“不会有下次了。”  
“赢的人一定会是我。”  
收到了意料之中的回答，桃城没有再说下去，只是旁边的乾突然来了一句：“看来我的数据又要更新了。”  
五个人四散离去，不二跟越前一个方向。两个人都没有找话题交谈，只是这样不快不慢地并肩走着，不二甚至突发奇想开始仔细地感受起空气中味觉粒子的变化。  
“前辈，有空陪我再待一会儿吗？”越前突然停了下来，昏暗的光线下一双澄亮的眼睛目不转睛地看着他。  
“恩？没问题。”  
不二跟着越前走在熟悉的路上，没过多久又回到了他们第一次见面的地方。跟当时一样，越前依旧对着墙拍打着黄色的小球，但不同的是，他不管是在力度、技巧，还是在速度上都比那个时候进步出了许多。  
不在意也并不代表释怀，脸上的伤就是最好的提醒。  
“想不通？”  
“不对，正确的说法应该是兴奋到迫不及待了吧。”遇到想要狠狠打败的人，会产生这样的心情是理所应当的。  
一个来回，越前将球收回到了手里，朝着不二的方向走来。  
“最近我遇到了跟前辈很像的那个人。”  
“恩？”越前突然转移话题，而这个话题又是自己，不二不免感到不安，难道被发现了？！  
“最开始感到非常疑惑，因为真的就如同英二前辈他们说的一样，太像了，完全无法相信会是两个人。”  
“但后来终于还是发现了不一样的地方。”  
“是什么？”本应该感到高兴的事情，不二却怎么也无法开心起来，甚至隐隐约约感到一丝愧疚之情。  
越前拉上背包的最后一段拉链，看向不二的目光带着点困惑：“无法具体的形容，也可能只是我的错觉也说不定。”  
“总觉得就像是同一个灵魂不同躯体的存在一般。”  
“对了，前辈，你今天找我是有什么事情吧？”  
早就把本来的目的抛到了九霄云外的不二也不打算再提，只是眨了眨眼，莞尔一笑，面不改色心不跳的来了一句‘我忘了。’。  
果不其然换来了越前的眼神攻击，而后者只是更开心地笑出了声。待笑声渐渐降下去，他这才恢复到了平日的语调。  
“越前，你们下次比赛是什么时候？”  
“这周六。”越前勉勉强强地从嘴里挤出了几个变调的发音。  
“那我就拭目以待了。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
高速旋转着的网球碰撞到地面，发出沉闷的声响，随之响起的是越前清亮又自信的声音。  
“轻视网球的人只会自食其果。”  
越前的年轻气盛总给人一种傲慢的错觉，理性中隐藏着超越年龄的心性，但本质来讲依然保留这个年纪独有的率性。对于他而言，比起其他方式，不如用对方轻视的网球在球场上将对方逼入绝境更能让他获得胜利的成就感。  
“刚才那一球是回敬你当日用碎石击伤胜郎的。”  
“我还要替河村前辈报一箭之仇。”  
“啊，顺带再加上荒井前辈的份好了。”  
亚久津的脸上没有多余的表情，日常凶狠的瞳孔有着区别于愤怒的东西存在。他将刚才被越前的网球打出的淤血吐了出来，站起身，弓着身躯，用着常人未曾见过的姿势等待着对方下一次的进攻。  
越前将球拍换到右手，跳起身，熟悉的外旋发球气势汹汹地朝着亚久津飞去。眼看着反弹的网球就快要砸到他的脸，却在一瞬间，被他以奇怪的姿势轻轻松松地挡了回来。越前并没有过多的时间去惊讶于对方突然燃起的认真，只能拼尽全力地回击着他打过来的每一个球。  
时间一分一秒地过去，可越前还是没有找到应对的策略，反倒是一步步被对方压制。他发现不管亚久津在什么位置，都能够准确快速地进攻，自己完全没有还手的余地。也因此，越前率先输掉了一局。  
“就到这种程度吗？小鬼！”  
越前并不是一个处于下风就会心灰意冷的人，他冲上网前想要借着单脚小碎步追到打过来的球。然而下一秒，出乎所有人预料之外的事情发生了，网球朝着离越前完全相反的方向飞去。  
青学的正选都无一例外地面露难色，就连平时话最多的菊丸都似乎丧失了语言能力。只听见桃城压低着声音说道：“竟然能看清对手的动作后再决定击球的方向……”  
“但若是在亚久津击球后再反应又来不及。”不二看到这样的情景也难得地隐去了一部分笑容，就连说话的语气都带着点严肃的味道。  
“想用网球向我报仇？”  
“别笑死我了，小鬼。”  
面对着对方嘲讽的语言，越前只是压低了帽子，并没有做多余的争辩。比赛继续进行着，越前依然处于劣势，球继续朝着与他完全相反的方向行进。  
不二的脸上已经完全没有了笑容，甚至连掩饰性的假装都一一去除，目不转睛地关注着场上的局势。  
“越前是凭着与生俱来的球感，能够在一瞬间判断出对方击球的方向。”  
“然后再配合着单脚小碎步，比别人更快一步跳到接球的位置。”  
“但亚久津却更胜一筹。”  
并不想承认的现实，从乾的嘴里蹦了出来，传进了在场的青学正选及不二的耳朵里。  
“但也仅限于此刻吧。”从陌生到熟悉，从礼仪之交到想要见证对方更多可能性的心境变更，虽然时间不长，但随着接触的加深，了解得更多，不二相信对方并不会止于此。越前是截至目前为止在他所认识的人里面除开幸村之外，唯一能够让他感到有更多可能性存在的人。  
一个高吊球，越前猛然上网，试图通过这样的方式缩小亚久津的击球范围。  
亚久津一眼就看穿了越前的企图，挥舞着球拍盘算着用高吊球打到越前的后方，却在目光接触到越前面色的一瞬间改变了想法，将网球狠狠地朝他的脸部打了过去。  
网球的力量巨大，越前整个人都飞了出去，躺在了地上。但令所有人惊讶的是网球落在了亚久津的场内。  
球打在了越前事先就摆在脸前的球拍上。  
亚久津看上去没有生气，似乎还带着喜悦的神情，对着躺在地上久久没有起来的越前喊道：“喂，小鬼，你想睡到什么时候！”  
听到亚久津的声音，越前这才慢悠悠的站起了身，去掉了帽子的阴影，眼底自信的光芒更加明显。  
“喂，你不是一分都不让我得吗？”  
“大骗子。”  
刚才虽然取得了一分，可相同的招数已经不能够再用了，越前的局势并没有被扭转，但场上的气氛却有了大的转变。就在这个时候，不二眼前突然一亮，眼角再次堆满了笑意。  
“没想到越前你已经把裕太的晴空抽杀练得如此熟练了。”  
越前开始慢慢跟上亚久津的节奏，每一次的挥拍都是有力的反击。当情景再一次复现的时候，结局却有了出乎所有人意料的变化。越前从左边的位置奇迹般地追上了飞向右边的网球，将球不偏不倚地打进了对方的场地里，落地得分。  
“看来那个人已经把越前的潜能给激发出来了。”  
就像是往平静的湖面突然投下了一颗小石头，霎时间风云变色，整个世界开始逆转。一个人竟然能在片刻之间判若两人，就算是见惯了不同风格选手的不二都不禁在心底思索着眼前这个年轻的身影到底是什么样的一个存在。  
接下来的比赛顺理成章地越演越激烈，你来我往，毫不退让。两个人都像是忘记了自己所处的位置一般，只是凭着本能驱使发挥着百分之百的本事追逐着场上飞速旋转的小球。就连骨子里觉得听从别人建议是一种屈辱的亚久津都为了胜利退让了一步，接受了教练在休息时对他说的话，在比赛的中间穿插慢速球以求发挥出快速球的最大威力。  
“原以为他跟上了亚久津的步伐，没想到对方表现出了更强劲的实力。”  
“一般人在这个时候早就开始焦躁、沮丧了。”一直沉默着的河村突然开了口。  
“他一直都在英勇的应战呢。”不二接道。脑海里不同的身影交替着，曾经熟悉的或现在了解的，他们都跟越前一样从不曾在比赛场上低头。不论最后的结果是输是赢，那些耀眼的身影就像是天生就该存在于此处一般。  
不二收紧了手指，像是在奋力地抓紧着什么肉眼无法辨识的东西。  
比赛接近尾声，最后是志气与勇气的对决。亚久津的每一个细胞都狂妄地叫嚣着想要将对方彻彻底底击败，越前也在用语言一句句地发泄着此刻的心情。  
“小鬼！”亚久津一声怒吼，摆好了姿势等待着预期中的网球到来，但令他措手不及的事情发生了，越前跳起身来，原本看上去像是个扣杀的姿势，动作做到一半手势却突然一变。  
黄色的小球刚一过网就极速下降，落在地面发出砰咚的响声。  
亚久津两步并作一步上前就抓住越前的衣领，将他整个人提了起来。  
越前反应迅速，但却并没有做多余的动作，任凭他提着自己，毫不掩饰自己作为胜利者的笑容。  
“我赢了。”  
“当然你也很拼命就是了。”  
现场的氛围突然变得紧张了起来，大家都将目光聚集在场中央的两个人，预防着可能出现的最坏结果。但随着亚久津从小到大的笑声传到在场每个人耳朵里的时候，紧绷的神经才彻底地放松了下来。  
6 比 4，越前获胜，青春学院获得了东京都大赛的冠军。  
这次不二没有选择留下，而是在大家一拥而上的空隙转身离开，通过邮件用简短的语句祝贺着越前的胜利。他并不急着回去，而是在附近走走停停转悠了几圈，一直等到天空渐渐暗了下来，金色的光辉将天空渲染出瑰丽的色彩才开始往来时的方向走去。  
“太一，你以我为目标的话，会扼杀你将来的所有可能性。”  
“可……可能性？”  
听墙角并不是什么光荣的事情，但不二也只是碰巧遇到，为了不打扰到对方而躲进了就近柱子的阴影里。  
“越前同学……”片刻的沉默，带着点哭腔稚嫩的声音夹杂着熟悉的名字模模糊糊地传进了不二的耳朵里，他突然就想起来了现在说话的人是谁。  
“我走了。”亚久津声音落下的同时，脚步声也越来越远。  
在一阵衣服摩擦的响声之后，是太一纯粹又响亮的声音。  
“我……我也想以选手的身份站在球场上。”  
“不，是一定会站上去的！”  
不二等着太一从自己身边跑过，直到身影消失得无影无踪，才从柱子的阴影里走了出来，跟风一起拂过身体的还有始料未及的声音。  
“前辈，躲在暗处听别人讲话并不是什么好习惯哦。”  
“越前？”不二转过身，果不其然被自己喊出名字的人就站在自己的身后，正一脸计划通地笑着看着他。  
本来在嘴边的那句‘你怎么在这里。’，在看到对方的表情后，就被一口吞进了胃里。  
“越前早就发现我了吧，从什么时候开始？”  
“一开始。”  
“一开始……”不二有点错愕，因为他躲进去的时候并没有看见越前的身影，没想到越前却比他更早一步发现对方。  
“总觉得越前很敏锐呢。”  
“好像不管什么事情都瞒不过你。”  
“前辈是想说有什么事情瞒着我吗？”越前向前了一步，好奇地打量着面前带着一副眼镜斯斯文文的人，湛蓝的瞳色在阴影的遮盖下就像晴天晚上的天空一样深邃，让人忍不住地想要解开隐藏在里面的所有谜题。但越前也只是点到即止，转瞬之间就换上了淡漠的表情，一脸无所谓的样子，“不过也不重要就是了。”  
“不重要啊。”不二轻轻低喃着，但心底却并没有感到任何不开心的地方，反倒是突然从他口中溢出的笑声吓了越前一跳。  
“你怎么不跟你社团的前辈们去庆祝？”笑了一会，不二将话题导向了正轨。  
“又不是每次都需要庆祝。”越前嘴上这么说着，但眼神却飘忽不定，不敢直视不二射过来的目光。  
“但这可是东京都大会的决赛呢。”  
“居然不需要，你说是不是很奇怪？”不二故意拉长了音，虽然说出的话是带着问号的，但问题的答案在心底早已揭晓。他并不需要越前诚实地回答自己，更何况他并不认为对方会这么乖巧地缴械投降。  
果不其然，越前只是哼了一声，并没有说话。  
“既然这样，那我请你吃饭吧，就当做是对你勇气的赞赏。”  
“那就多谢款待了。”越前干脆地接受了不二的邀请，甚至连礼节性的谦虚回答都没有，整张脸都写着‘就算你现在后悔也已经来不及了’。  
不二带着他来到了一家位置偏僻的拉面馆，正好错过了饭点，店里的人不算太多。他们幸运地找到了一个靠窗的位置。本以为越前会狠狠地敲他一笔，却没想到对方只是点了一份普普通通的招牌拉面和一份炸鸡块就再没下文了。  
忙碌一天之后，最满足的也不过是能够吃上一顿热腾腾的饭。都是简简单单的东西，但能够从越前的脸上看到显而易见的单纯快乐，不二自然而然也受到了对方的感染，甚至觉得自己碗里的拉面变得更加美味了。  
就在这个时候，不二的手机突然亮了一下，是幸村发来的邮件。  
「过得怎么样，要提前回来吗？」  
经过幸村这么一提醒，不二才意识到自己的假期已经过去了大半，本来的计划都被突如其来的意外给搅乱得找不到回去的路。所以他索性将一切抛之脑后，全都按着感觉来。  
「我很好，每天都有有趣的事情在发生。」  
不二停顿了一下，轻轻一笑，像是想到了什么，手指再次飞速地在手机上跳动。  
「你比赛输了的话，我会考虑一下提前回来救场的^^」  
等终于发完邮件，将手机的屏幕再次归于黑暗，不二抬起头才发现越前早已吃完了食物，正一脸好奇地看着自己。  
“刚才前辈看上去很开心的样子，是女朋友？”  
“年纪轻轻的，你倒是懂得很多！”不二伸出手压了一下对方的帽子，惹来越前再一次的眼神攻击，“不是女朋友，是男朋友哦。”  
“准确来说是领导兼朋友，他在问我要不要提前回去。”  
“前……前辈要走了吗？”  
“当然是果断地拒绝了，好不容易换来的假期，我怎么可能提前回去呢。”不二脸上的笑容灿烂到让人想一个蛋糕糊过去。  
“恶劣！”原本在听到消息的时候还惊讶得完全睁开了的双眼瞬间眯成了一条线，越前的语气中甚至带着点不屑。  
“嘿嘿。”不二觉得越前的形容很贴切，并不需要反驳，甚至想奖励他一朵小红花。  
这么有趣的每一天，不二甚至想申请延长假期，不过也就只能想想，该做的事情他心里比谁都清楚，他不会逃避，也不会违背自己允诺过的事情。只是此时此刻，他只想好好地感受生活给自己带来的乐趣。  
好好逗一下眼前这位像黑猫一样可爱的后辈。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
没有比赛的日子相对比较清闲，虽然训练的时间拉长了，但留给自己可利用的部分还是有不少。不二这几天几乎每天都跟越前在一起，有几次是在街上巧遇，交流了几句发现彼此之后都没有安排，就干脆合计着在外面晃悠几圈再回家。  
不二喜欢漫无目的地在街上闲逛，感受着忙碌之中的不期而遇，如果恰逢自己刚好带上相机的话，就会将那一瞬间的记忆记录下来，小心翼翼放进相册里，但最让他没有想到的是越前居然愿意加入他无聊的游戏。越前是个不会顾虑直接表达自己感情的人，他愿意加入，也就表示并不是勉强自己的客套行为，每次想到这点就让不二感到非常开心。  
今天的发起人是越前，不二跟着他跑了好几个运动用品商店才买到他需要的配件。天气已经不算凉爽了，两个人的身上都被汗水浸得黏糊糊的，升高的体温让他们都不太好受，所幸就在这个时候刚巧路过了一家甜品店，两个人没有开口默契地一前一后走了进去，找了个靠里的位置坐下。  
大大低于室外的温度让两个人的体温渐渐降了下来。冰凉的空气就像是沙漠里的一股清流，滋润着因炎热而带来的躁动。不二点了一杯冰咖啡，随意地翻阅着刚才碰巧购买的植物图鉴，他今天一直都在找机会问一个问题，一个并不算隐私，但却不知道该怎么开口的问题。  
现在机会终于来了，不二关上了书，将目光定在了正专心吃着冰淇淋越前的身上。  
“越前，你们比赛的对手确定了吗？”  
“前辈怎么突然对这个感兴趣了？”越前挖了一勺冰淇淋就往嘴里送，并没有因为不二的问题就将自己的眼神从面前的冰淇淋上移开，“抽票结果昨天出的。”  
“是谁？”不二可以确定不是立海，要不然幸村肯定早就给他发送邮件或者打电话了。久远的电话及历史邮件记录就是最好的证明。  
“冰帝学园。”  
算不上出乎意料，毕竟抽签这件事有着不可预知的随机性，只是一来就遇到高呼声的队伍，让不二说不清楚是好还是坏。  
“冰帝听说是一所很强的学校，他们部长好像叫迹部什么来着。”  
“啊……你说的是那个一脸衰样的猴子山大王？”  
“噗！”不二被越前这称呼给逗乐了，他完全可以想象得出小景在听到越前这么说的时候会是什么样的表情，脸色一定非常难看，“所以你们已经见过面了？”  
“曾经……见过……”越前心满意足地放过面前空空的玻璃杯，抬起头正巧对上不二投过来的视线，“反正迟早都会遇上，不如趁早把他们解决掉。”  
初生牛犊不怕虎这句话大概就是用来形容越前的，但这并没有什么不好，网球是一项受精神波动影响很大的运动，比赛场上最忌讳的就是胆怯和害怕。  
不二没有再继续下去这个话题，但内心已经做好了去观战的打算。虽然按照青学目前的情况分析，越前对上迹部的可能性很低，但只是脑补一下画面就完全可以设想现场会有多热闹，忍不住发出了觉得会很有趣的叹息。  
“呐，前辈，其实我一直都想告诉你一件事情。”  
“恩？”  
“就是啊……”越前一脸若有所指地看着不二，还故意拖长了音调，“前辈每次这种就算是发现了新大陆也置身事外的态度，真的是非常让人想将你拉进来体验一下当事人的感受。”  
“我可以简单地理解为这是越前你在对我撒娇吗？”  
“如果越前是需要比赛前爱的鼓励的话，直接说不就好了。”不二说着就开始学着平日里在比赛场上见到的青学应援动作和口号。声音的大小恰好控制在一定的范围内，不会给店里的其他客人带去困扰，也不会让他们变成焦点的中心。  
但即便是这样，本来只是突发奇想想偶尔将对方一军的越前，却被这个天马行空的举动给打得措手不及，一时之间竟忘了该如何反驳，待回过神来，就只剩下不二嘴角若有似无的微笑在宣示着这场对垒的胜利。越前再一次体会到了在这个人面前耍嘴皮子并不是那么容易的现实，所以他决定闭嘴，多说多错的道理他还是懂的。  
见越前没有再开口，他心里在想些什么，不二也猜出了七七八八，但依然是见好就收，并不打算继续纠缠下去。不二侧身，透过隔壁桌的玻璃窗，望着一览无遗的蔚蓝天空，还有那刺眼的阳光，终于有了比赛已经开始了的实体感，只是不知道从什么时候开始莫名的不安也在心里加剧，模糊不清的存在，无法不让人介意。  
“希望一切都只是自己多想了吧。”

比赛的时间转瞬就到，但不二却犯了一个十分严重的错误，他睡过头了。  
与越前在甜品店分开后，趁着天气还没有完全热起来，晚上走在路上也还有凉风拂过，他一个人爬上山准备蹲个夜晚拍一下星空。结果星空没有拍成功，反而将自己弄成了重感冒，在家浑浑噩噩躺了两天。睡前为了防止这种情况发生还特别设置了五个闹钟，却低估了感冒药的催眠功能，等他彻底清醒过来的时候发现已经到比赛时间了，飞速地打理了一下自己就急冲冲地出了门。  
感冒的症状已经减轻了许多，不二现在只是有点轻微的咳嗽。他算了一下时间，大概能够赶上最后的一两场比赛，但能不能赶上越前的就不太好说了，毕竟自己并没有问他们的出场顺序，而且按照惯例来讲最后的单打 1 一定是手冢国光。刚想到这里，不二就抑制不住地咳嗽了两声。  
其实这才是自己最应该优先关注的吧。  
这样想着，不二这才发现自从跟越前相遇后，自己有点本末倒置了，一次次地将计划推翻，仿佛本来的目的已经变得不那么重要了。  
太过舒适的生活果然会让人懒惰呢，心里的不安应该是来自这里吧？  
虽然在心里这样问着自己，但此刻的他确实无暇顾及其他，只是单纯地将问题抛出放在一边，等空闲了再来解答，目前最优先的目标是赶上正前方的公交车。不二发挥了他当年在青学跑圈的成果，就在门快要关上的一瞬间，冲了进去，安全上垒。  
仿佛老天爷都感受到了不二的心情，特别为他开了绿灯，一路畅通无阻，甚至比他预期的还早了十分钟到达比赛会场。  
带着口罩呼吸终究比不带要困难一些，再加上小跑了一路，一股热流涌上了喉咙，不二弯着腰剧烈地咳嗽了起来。刺刺囔囔的感觉并不好受，他只希望别又回到前两天的状况就行。  
本来专心看着迹部和手冢比赛的越前也被他这一举动给拉回了神，迟疑了片刻，但还是一眼就认出了站在自己身边带着帽子口罩，穿着长袖外套的人就是藤井前辈。  
“前辈，身体不舒服的话就在家好好休息。”  
“要不要我陪你去医院？”  
咳嗽了一阵，不舒服的感觉降低很多，总算是缓过来的不二勉强微微一笑，摇了摇头，拒绝了越前的好意。  
“我没事，只是刚才有点跑急了，休息一下就行，”不二边说着边站直了身体，将目光转向了球场，“越前，你专心看比赛吧。”  
越前半信半疑地转过了身，就在这一瞬间，这场比赛的第一个高潮出现了。  
小小的网球就像是受到了牵引一般，不管迹部从那个方向回击，都乖乖地回到了手冢的身边，并且手冢连一步都没有离开过他的位置。  
“手冢领域……但是……”在众人都惊讶得来不及反应的时候，不二却忧心忡忡，感觉有一块大石头压在心底，完全无法开心起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”与其他人比起来，看上去被反向压制住的迹部反而显得游刃有余，甚至突然大笑了起来。  
“手冢，不赖嘛。”  
“就凭你那样的手臂……”  
“那样的手臂，什么意思？”越前疑惑地开了口。  
“你的左臂不是受伤了吗，是吧，手冢？”迹部插着腰，将球拍靠在了肩头上，脸上是一副看上去并不需要对方回答的表情。  
“不！手冢的手肘应该已经痊愈了！”  
“原来是手肘啊。”迹部刚才的问题不过是试探性的提问，只是掩饰得很好，没有被人发现。但大石这突然的一句话，直接证实了传闻的真实性，看来坊间的消息也并不是空穴来风。  
比赛依然激烈地进行着，而青学正选这边却把全部的关注点都落在了大石的身上。事已至此，他也不打算再继续隐瞒下去，决定将事情的真相告诉大家。  
“两年多前，从手冢升上中学开始……”  
“实力就已经凌驾于任何 3 年级的前辈之上了。”  
“当时手冢经常跟高年级的前辈打练习赛，我总是担心他赢太多会引起前辈们的反感。”  
“手冢的惯用手是左手，但是他打比赛的时候用的都是右手。”  
“他在用着自己的方式顾及着前辈们的面子。”  
“总觉得跟某人很像呢。”不知道是谁开了口，气氛轻松了不少，都将目光转移到了越前的身上。  
被看得浑身不自在的越前，面不改色明知故问地说道：“谁呀，谁？”  
“但并不是每个前辈都会领这份情，有些前辈错误地理解为手冢是因为看不起他们才用的右手比赛。”  
“我担忧的事情还是发生了，在一次练习赛后，一个前辈叫嚣着‘你既然不打算用，那就让我来废了它！’，用网球拍狠狠地打在了手冢的左手肘上。”  
“手冢因为这件事，当场就打算退出网球部，但最后还是被大和部长拦了下来。”  
“当时疼痛很快就消退，原以为只是轻微的撞伤。”  
“但去年秋天却出现了异常。”  
不二没有继续再听下去，悄悄地挪了一点距离，但却躲不过记忆的洪流，只能眼睁睁地看着它们将自己淹没。  
那是不二第一次那么期待一场比赛的到来。  
一盘定胜负的比赛，当看到站在球场上的手冢握着球拍的手是左手的时候，不二内心有着无法言喻的喜悦之情，可比赛的过程和结果却让不二的内心跌入了谷底。  
手冢惨败，甚至可以说当时的不二是碾压着对方获得的胜利。  
手冢在隐藏着手伤的情况下，答应了他的要求，跟他进行了这场不公平的比赛，但这并不是他想要的。不二一改往日和善的面孔生气地拎着手冢的衣服告诉他：“就算你这么遵守约定，我也不会感到高兴的！”  
面对着这样的不二，手冢也只是充满歉意地说着对不起。  
自此之后，直到不二转学之前，他都再也没有跟手冢比赛过。  
其实不二还在青学的时候，只要他想，他可以找到很多机会跟手冢比赛，但都放弃了，确切地说是逃避了，他害怕情景重现，怕自己被梦魇吞噬。  
“不过，他已经痊愈了吧。”越前健气的声音将不二从回忆的思绪里拉了回来，就像是在特别告诉他，现在已经不一样了。  
“越前说的没错，2 个月前他就已经痊愈了，也得到了医生准许出赛的批准。”大石嘴上虽然这么说着，但神色还是难掩担忧之情，心底害怕着手冢又勉强自己让旧伤复发。  
“大石，那么一定是迹部在虚张声势吧！”站在一旁的菊丸看透了自己搭档的担忧，用着自己特有的方式安慰着他。  
“也许……是我想多了。”  
仿佛在回应着大石的担忧一般，手冢一个零式削球，拿下了第一局比赛的胜利。  
“迹部，别客气，认真打吧。”  
看着比赛场中央意气风发的两个人，不二释然地叹了一口气，心境又恢复到了往日的平静。  
“是啊，早就已经变得完全不一样了。”  
对于每一个三年级生来讲，就算是被各种各样的情绪和现实吞噬，都已没有退路了。明年的这个时候，这个地方将不会再有他们的身影，所有的胜负和纠葛都将在这个夏天画下句点。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
比赛已经进行到了第五局，手冢略胜一筹，以三比二暂时领先。双方迎来了短暂的休息时间。几乎是第一次见到迹部被压制住的冰帝网球部部员都难掩脸上惊讶的表情。相比较他们，青学这边反而像是松了一口气般，每个人脸上的表情都缓和了许多，心中的担忧仿佛被一阵风吹得烟消云散。就以现场的比赛来看，手冢的手肘已经没有任何问题了。  
手冢从一开始就采取了积极进攻的方案，反复交叉着将球打向迹部左右两边的角落，企图借此加快对方的体力消耗。但这个地方却让不二感到强烈的违和感，就像是心急地想要尽快结束比赛，再加上迹部保留着的部分都让他没法跟菊丸他们一样放下心来。  
不二的脑子里面一刻都没停下来过，但还是从眼角的余光看到了熟悉的黄色运动服。真田他们也来了，看上去并没有发现自己。但不二转念一想，自己这幅装扮，要从这么远的距离认出来也不是一般人能够做到的，忍不住地庆幸幸好幸村不在。将目光再往左挪了挪，站在手冢身边沉默不语的越前就这样闯了进来，脸上并没有多余的表情，但暗金色的瞳孔严肃得不像是平日的他。不二突然就产生了想要跟他讨论一下的冲动，可最后还是压制住了几欲脱口而出的话，选择了独自思考。  
比赛再次开始，依旧是激烈的你来我往。在一次回击后，迹部突然笑着开了口：“手冢，你的手肘也许痊愈了。”  
“因为受伤的手肘是打不出那种短球的。”  
手冢不太明白对方想表达的意思，心中有所疑惑，但最后还是将注意力全部都投在了网球上。  
在手冢打过来高吊球的时候，迹部并没有选择用他保留的扣杀技能，再加上不明所以的笑容和似是而非打哑谜一般的话，将所有线索串联在一起，不二心底的答案呼之欲出。  
“这场比赛，很不妙……”  
因为长期受手肘伤的影响，为了保护手肘，手冢在不知不觉间增加了肩膀的负担，而本人似乎并没有发现这点。短时间的比赛并不会带来多大的影响，但若长时间必然会给肩膀带来不可逆转的负担，最坏的结果甚至让不二都不敢多想。他现在只希望是自己想多了，可惜的是迹部并没有给他想要的回应。  
比赛的节奏慢了下来，大家都感觉到了迹部在故意延长比赛的时间。  
“咦？迹部在故意拖延比赛时间，这是为什么？”菊丸无法理解地看着大石，但显然大石也不知道该如何开口，只是一脸沉重地看着比赛不语。  
“他想要借持久战毁掉手冢的手臂……”代替大石回答的是不二严肃沉重的声音。  
不二心里其实明白迹部这样做无可厚非，但就算场内站的是一个陌生人，赌注是后半生的运动生涯，不论输赢都还是让人觉得残忍。  
真枪实弹的对决就是一场将选手放在沙盒里厮杀得鲜血淋漓的盛宴，欢呼的背后是个体的牺牲。  
“不能速战速决吗？”  
“迹部并没有那么好对付，毕竟他也是全国赛的选手啊。”不二耐心地解释道。  
倘若急于进攻，一定会产生破绽，那破绽绝逃不过迹部的眼睛。  
“所以，你会怎么抉择呢，手冢。”  
不同于越前，手冢给他的感觉更多的是担忧，那种如同梦魇般的感觉，不二是再熟悉不过了。他甚至觉得在手冢的眼里这个问题的答案至始至终都只有一个，于对方而言最坏的结果，于青学而言最好的答卷。  
手冢在自己手臂和青学的胜利之间，没有一丝犹豫地选择了后者。  
他没有加快进攻，而是按部就班跟随着迹部的节奏，毫不犹豫地接受了持久战的邀请。  
时间一分一秒过去，这场看似没有尽头的比赛已经持续了一个多小时。本以为对方会屈服在自己的剧本下迫不得已打出进攻球，然而却被现实狠狠打了脸的迹部在震惊的同时，也感到一丝不悦的情绪从心底慢慢升起。他决定不再隐瞒，高高跳起，使出了他的二重扣杀绝技，破灭的圆舞曲。  
破灭的圆舞曲是第一次跳起扣杀打掉对手的球拍，并且在球返回自己球场的时候，再进行第二次起跳扣杀的网球技能。然而并没有出现意料之中手冢被震飞了球拍的场景，之后的球也被手冢领域引导进了可攻击的范围内。这一刻他用着自己压倒性的实力不动如山屹立在球场的中央，面无表情的脸上没有欢喜也没有放松，有的只是背负着一切的认真。  
作为一个运动选手，当这样强大的人出现在自己面前的时候，兴奋的感情还是压过了烦乱的心绪。复杂却又不矛盾的情绪的交织着，不二相信在场的不少人都有着跟自己差不多的感受，比如自己身边这位从刚才开始就没有移开过目光的越前。  
马上就是最后一球了，只见手冢将球高高抛起，却在下一秒捂着肩膀撕心裂肺痛苦地呻吟着跪在了地上。  
“手冢部长！”青学的队员大声叫喊着想要冲过来。  
“别过来！”手冢一声怒吼制止了他们，忍受着肩膀传来的剧痛，咬紧牙关不让多余的声音从口中溢出，艰难地捡起了地上的球拍，“退回去，比赛……还没有结束。”  
比赛暂停，不管是大石还是裁判都用着各种方法和说辞规劝着手冢放弃比赛，其他成员也都应和着。他们都不希望也不愿意看到手冢因为这场比赛而毁掉自己的运动生涯，更何况就算手冢弃权，比分也是二比二，还有胜利的可能。  
不二就像是完全忘记了自己的身份一般，挤进了围着手冢的人群里，取下了口罩，一脸严肃认真地看着他，沙哑中带着清冷的声音做着最后的警告：“抱歉，就当我多言，手冢，你再这样下去会很危险。”  
手冢抬起头看了不二两眼，耳边一直回荡着成员们劝说的语言，但最后还是毅然决然地拿起了球拍向球场走去。  
“你是想遵守对大和队长的承诺，带领青学进军全国吧？”大石挡在了他前面，做着最后的确认。  
手冢没有多言，只是用坚不可摧的眼神代替着自己的回答。  
“那么加油吧。”  
见手冢态度坚决，大石也就不打算再说什么，尊重好友的选择就是对他最大支持。  
“喂，记着只有我才可以打败你，别输给他啊。”一直沉默不语的越前突然开了口，压低的帽子让人无法看清阴影下的表情。  
“我不会输的。”  
这句话就像是定海神针一般，压在了所有人的心里，但不二很清楚，他觉得越前也很明白，手冢这场比赛赢不了。  
手冢直径走到球场，而越前却拿着背包往空闲的球场走去，之后桃城也跟了上去。  
不二深深地看了一眼消失在拐角的身影，干脆摘掉了眼镜放进了口袋里。  
越前，就让我连着你的份好好地见证这场比赛的落幕吧。  
比赛开始，手冢没有因为伤痛而影响发挥，甚至比起之前更有一种强大的魄力，每一球都是倾尽了所有的全力以赴。  
到了决胜局，手冢的肩膀已经无法再抬起，就连发球都成为了对方的得分工具。这一局对他非常不利。  
在极度恶劣的状态下，还能维持如此高水准的比赛，这样的手冢是迹部完全没有设想到的。在此之前，他也没有想到手冢会为了青学做到如此不顾一切的地步。明明于自己而言是有利的存在，但现在迹部却完全开心不起来，心里甚至不可抑制地燃起了一股愤怒的火焰。  
这种不论输赢都让人不开心的比赛不会再有第二次，迹部每一次全力回击都是给予手冢最大的认可和尊重。他不在乎这场比赛会持续多久，也不在意首先倒下的人是不是自己。因为如若不这样做就是对不起自己，也对不起对方的决心和毅力。  
等越前热完身回来，比赛依然没有结束，比分已经到了 36 比 35，迹部领先。  
精彩的比赛让场边的观众都忘记了时间，甚至想要这场比赛持续下去。加油的声音依然此起彼伏，就算是声音嘶哑也未曾放弃为场中央的选手加油助威。  
这样的比赛是越前没有体会过的，他睁大了双眼，想要确认手冢想要告诉自己的东西到底是什么。  
忽然，手冢的球拍下垂了 3.2 厘米，是零式削球。  
记忆中的画面与现实重叠，仿佛回到了高架桥下，越过网的小球贴着地面滚了回去。  
再一次眨眼，越前惊讶地发现现实与幻象背道而驰，小球弹了起来。  
迹部拼尽了全力将球回击了回去，而自己却因为接球而摔倒在了地上。  
球正巧回到了手冢可击的范围内，他抬起手，下一秒，“啪”的一声，网球撞在了球网上，滚落到了地上，连着的还有比赛的胜负。  
手冢终于还是输了，冰帝获得了胜利。  
虽然赢了比赛，但迹部的脸上并瞧不见高兴的神情。他极其认真地跟手冢对视了几秒，随后将对方的手高高地举过头顶，这是对对手的认可和敬佩。  
跟大石走在一起的手冢却并不急于回到休息区，而是将头转向了一旁的越前。  
“越前，两个月前我在高架桥下对你说的话你还记得吗？”  
“恩，记得。”  
越前，你要成为青学的支柱。  
越前紧握着球拍朝着球场走去，他的比赛就要拉开帷幕了。  
等回过神来，不二发现手冢居然站在了他身边，距离不远不近刚刚好，是能够听清楚对方小声说话的范围内。  
“不二，是你吧，”手冢的语气平淡中带着肯定，“虽然不知道你这样做的理由是什么。”  
没有震惊或者意外，一切仿佛理所当然一般，刚才比赛的余韵还在脑海里回荡，不二还没有缓过来，他甚至自暴自弃地觉得不如干脆就此承认。但每每目光接触到场中央那耀眼的少年时，心底隐隐约约的不安又让他止步不前。  
就在这个时候，意外的人出现了。  
“手冢，你的手臂怎么样，我劝你最好先去医院看看。”站在他们面前的是穿着立海校服，眉目认真但嘴角依旧带着浅浅笑意的人。  
“不二？！”出乎意料之外地展开，手冢常年毫无表情的脸上都出现了短暂的裂痕。就连不二都一时间之间愣在了原地，差点忘记了思考。  
“谢谢，比赛结束后就会去的。”毕竟是见惯了各种场面的人，手冢马上就恢复到了平常的样子。  
“恩。”对方将目光下移，有着同样面孔的人正一脸若有所思地看着他。“你好，我是不二周助，你就是他们口中所说的藤井翼吧。”  
不二礼貌地点了点头，虽然刚才有一瞬间的愣神，但还是一眼就认出了对方的真实身份。  
在日本初中生网球界能够完美复制别人的，想一想也就只有他了。  
仁王雅治。  
只不过让不二无法理解的是，他怎么知道自己的事情，但现在并不是适合提问的时机，他也只能接着对方的剧本继续演下去。  
仁王接着寒暄了几句就借故离开了。所幸的是大家都在关注场中央的比赛，他们说话的声音也非常的小，其他的青学正选并没有发现‘不二’的到来，他想这大概也是在仁王的计算之内。  
“抱歉，刚才失礼了。”  
“不用放在心上。”  
手冢回到了教练的位置。  
比赛正式开始，越前来势汹汹，首先就以三个外旋发球得分，打得日吉措手不及。  
日吉找回了状态接住了第四个球，跟堀尾的不可置信比起来，其他青学正选以及不二的脸上都没有担忧的神情，甚至多了一份尴尬的无可奈何。因为他们都看出来了，最后这个外旋发球根本毫无威力，越前的目的就是让对方接到。  
越前将球拍向下倾斜，只见网球越过了网线，落在了地上，贴着地面滚了回去，是手冢的零式削球。  
现场一片哗然，所有的目光都聚集在了他的身上。  
越前抬起头，暗金色的瞳孔闪着奇异的光束，勾了勾嘴角。  
“你还差得远呢。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
冰帝的队员并不是等闲之辈，被越前迅速拿下一局之后，日吉很快就调整好了状态，使出了武术网球。  
独特的姿势，日吉冷静沉着的脸上，一双如同野兽一般眼睛静静地注视着对手。这一刻，在场的所有人都感受到了他沉默着的眼神里所渗出的自信和战意。  
“看来也是有点本事呢，”越前将球拍换到了左手，“但所谓的以下克上，不就是下级对无能上级的地位和权力构成威胁的意思吗？”  
没有试探和观望，两个人都毫无保留地使出自己的绝招，这是一场让观众连眼睛都不敢眨一下的比赛。  
激烈的比赛也点燃了场边观战选手心里的火把，大家的身体都不约而同地因为兴奋而颤抖了起来。澎湃着的血液是兴奋，是期待，是想要见证结果的欣喜若狂。  
越前的节奏越来越快，哪怕是日吉放慢节奏打出了慢速球，他都没有改变自己的状态。就像是翱翔在天空中的猎鹰一般，无所畏惧地正面迎接着天气的变化。  
没有人能长期处于这种紧张的状态。  
但，对于越前而言，那紧张的状态反而是最适合他的。  
憋在肚子里的火终于发泄了出来，不二看着网球场里斗志昂扬挥舞着网球拍的少年，以及那眼底若隐若现的闪光，他想越前的心中又有了新的答案，崭新的能够带领他踏上新的征程的答案。  
6 比 4，越前最后用抽击球 B 打败了日吉，代表青学获得了团体赛的胜利。  
终于能够静下心来好好思考，比起因为见识到了高水准比赛所产生的兴奋之情，不二心底迷茫的情愫更甚过其他。他觉得一切都变了，一切又似乎并没有变化。手冢国光依然还是那个手冢国光，为了承诺，为了团体的利益可以毫不犹豫将自己的一切双手奉上。不二情理上明白这是对方心甘情愿的选择，会有什么样的后果也不会有任何怨言，但就算是这样，道理讲了一百遍，他也还是无法对自己曾经给对方造成过伤害的事实释怀。  
他无法确定，若情景重现，自己会有什么样的表现，会做出什么样的选择。  
不二觉得自己的前路又再一次变得模糊不清，本以为终于抓到了尾巴，却依然是镜花水月的错觉。  
这到底是为什么，自己的坚持到底是对还是错？  
用生病的理由，不二提前离开了会场，他现在的心境并不适合跟找到了新目标的越前碰撞，这只会让他变得更加烦躁。  
不二走到了个相对人较少的角落停了下来。虽然心底无法平静，但他依然保持着观察四周的习惯，从刚才开始，他就感觉到有人一直在跟着自己。  
“不愧是不二，一如既往地难逃你的法眼。”仁王大大方方地走到了他的面前，一头耀眼张扬的银发煞是醒目。  
“我知道你想问什么，”仁王无奈地耸了耸肩，脸上的表情带着点散漫的笑意，“是幸村告诉我的，他说也许你需要我的帮忙。”  
幸村做事情从来都是万无一失，只不过让不二完全没想到的是对方贴心到连这种可能性都想到了：“看来又要欠他一份人情了。”  
“是不是还应该算上我这份？”  
看着对方瞪大了眼睛看着自己，一脸委屈的样子，不二从心底里笑出了声，烦躁的心情总算是好了一点点：“好，我记下了。”  
“嘛，脸色看上去好多了，这笔账等我想好了再找你算。”仁王的身体向左偏了几度，但目光依然停留在不二的身上，看上去并不像是想要马上离开。  
“不二……”仁王犹豫再三，但最后还是说了出来，“要不要跟我回去？”  
刚才的散漫消失得无影无踪，背光的脸上，看向不二的眼眸里有淡淡的担忧在流淌。在球场上将对手玩弄于鼓掌之中的欺诈师，在平日里也会卸下盔甲对友人投以最单纯的关心。  
不二并不感到意外，仁王就是这样的人，平时总给人拽拽的、玩世不恭的感觉，但总能在第一时间发现队友的异常，然后用着最恰当的方式表达着自己的关心。  
“谢谢。”但现在还不是时候。  
“嘛，反正你自己看着办，我先回去了。”见不二这样说，仁王也明白了他话里的意思，郑重地看了他两眼，就小跑着离开了。

从赛场回来，不二顺道在楼下买了点食物，一回到家就将手里的东西胡乱地扔到桌上，而他自己则双腿一软直接陷进了棉絮里。身体重得仿佛灌了铅，不二使出了吃奶的力气才好不容易脱掉了衣服，将棉被裹在了身上。  
果然不出所料，感冒加重了。  
眼前的世界开始变得混沌了起来，光怪陆离的光束交织着出现，那些熟悉的人变换着不同的表情漠然地看着不二。  
他大声呼喊，没有人回应；他伸出手试图握住对方，光影就突然一下子消失殆尽。  
孤独的，黑暗的，无止境的世界，就像是黑洞一般，一点一点地将他吞噬，直到……眼眶被纯白的光束填满，所有的一切都变得一尘不染。突然画面一转，眼前又再度变换了一番光景，白色的墙壁开始消失，模糊的色斑显现，最后清晰的画面终于再次出现在了不二的视线里。  
但似乎又有什么不一样的地方，他感觉到有人正握住自己的手臂，比自己高一些的体温，温暖得就如初升的太阳般。  
那人仿佛感受到了不二的疑惑，也从睡梦中清醒了过来。凌乱的墨色短发，像刚睡醒的小猫一样伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠的同时，暗金色的眼眸一刻都没从不二的身上离开过。  
“前辈，你终于醒了。”  
“越前？”看到越前并不让他感到惊讶，惊讶的是他怎么会在自己的家里，“你怎么？”  
“因为前辈那天走得很急，就想来看看你的病好得怎么样了。”  
“敲了很久的门也没人开，刚巧遇到隔壁的阿姨问了一下情况，她说你从那天回来后就没见你出过门。”  
“就试着找了一下备用钥匙。”  
“没想到还真被我找到了。”  
剩下的部分越前不用说，不二也知道了个大概。看着越前眼睛下面的黑眼圈，也不知道他是什么时候来的，但至少可以肯定的是，越前并没有睡得安稳。  
“你要不要再睡一会？”不二说着就掀开了被子，想从床上下来，却被越前一把给打断了接下来的动作。  
“不了，前辈，还是你自己好好休息吧。”  
“我昨天都想说要不要帮你叫救护车。”  
“毕竟看上去很严重的样子。”越前的声音越说越小，但还是一字不漏地钻进了不二的耳朵里。  
自己让越前担心了，本应该是感到抱歉的事情，可不二觉得自己又像是被阳光拥抱了一般，暖暖的带着点不易察觉的感动。  
“谢谢。”  
“但是你看，我已经痊愈了。”说着，不二满脸笑意地展示了一下自己的活力，试着模仿了几个越前的习惯性动作，反倒是把对方逗得一脸不好意思想找个洞跳进去。  
不二看了一下手机，距离那场比赛已经是两天之后了。浑浑噩噩地睡了两天，就像是被天神洗礼了一般，纵然想不通的事情依然存在，但负面的情绪被一扫而空，整个人都神清气爽了起来。  
只是，如果在这个时候，肚子没有咕咕作响就更好了。  
“越前，我们出去吃饭吧，你想吃什么？”尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，不二迅速地穿上了衣服，还顺带将上次穿出去的衣服扔进了脏衣桶里。整个过程如行云流水般娴熟，根本不给越前耍小聪明反击的机会。  
不过最主要的原因还是，越前其实也没有比不二好到哪里去，从昨天晚上开始就没有摄入过任何东西的他，也是饿得就快要看见天使了。  
两个人一下楼就气势汹汹地冲向了就近的一家拉面店，如若不是两个人长得还算面善，老板手里的高汤可能就要直接泼向他们的脸了。这次的越前可是一点都没有客气的感觉，直接点了店里最贵的大全套，而不二则点了店家推荐的辣蛋面，还撒上了不少店家不知道从哪里弄来的据说是来自中国四川的辣椒酱。  
红红的一片，颜色甚是鲜艳，但对于一般的日本人而言是望而却步的东西，不二显然是一般之外的存在。  
“前辈，你大病初愈吃这么激烈的东西，真的好吗？”越前看到他碗里漂浮着的那一层红色，吓得直缩脖子。  
“越前，你不觉得颜色鲜艳的东西会让人食欲大开吗？”  
店家的手艺很好，虽然是很家常的味道，但汤底配上辣椒酱并不会感到突兀，巧妙地将两股味道融合在了一起，不会出现干辣的情况，让不二想要再次光顾。  
“并不觉得。”越前用眼神开启了屏障，并且醒目地在屏障上写了‘别想让我尝试！’的标语。  
“哎呀，真是可惜。”  
不二的表情看上去有点委屈，不过越前并不吃这一套，直接专注于自己的拉面，连余光都不愿意施舍给对方，哪怕一秒。  
见状，不二也收起了玩闹的心，专心致志地吃起了面来。空荡荡的胃被拉面一点一点填满，让他莫名有一种活过来了的感觉。  
待两个人走出店铺，晚霞已经把天空染成了橙红色。走在熙熙攘攘的街道上，渐渐亮起来的霓虹映照在每个人的脸上，各式各样的情愫在这从不曾停下的时间里碰撞交织，孕育出新的光辉。  
不二伸出手，试图握住这别样的光辉，却只能眼睁睁地看着它从手心滑过，最后消失在了尽头。  
“唉。”莫名地叹了一口气，不是感伤，只是身体单纯地发出了这样的指令。  
“那个，恩……”越前突然停了下来，眼神飘忽，举止也不太自然。  
“怎么了？”这样的越前是不二没有见过的，他好奇对方接下来到底想要说什么。  
“前辈，你……”  
“最近看上去不太好，是不是遇到了什么事情？”  
“不介意的话，可以找我商量，虽然可能并不能帮上你什么忙。”终于将自己想要说的话一股脑地发泄了出来，越前松了一口气的同时也伴随着肉眼可见的紧张爬上了眉梢。  
就算是在比赛场上叱咤风云的新星，但终究也就只是一个十几岁的学生，尝试着做自己曾经没有做过的、并不在自己擅长范围内的事情，心底的不安和局促不管怎么样也无法完全压制，借着身体里的每一根神经细胞直接反应在了行为举止上。  
“越前，我有时候真的会觉得自己做人很失败。”不着边际的回答，差点让对方以为他又打算蒙混过关，但不二突然转向越前的目光并没有一点戏虐的亮光，清晰的蓝色如同天空一般纯粹。  
“总是不经意间就让身边的朋友担心了。”  
“但有些事情啊，并不是我不想遇到就能够不遇到的。”  
“而这样的事情除了自己想通，自己去克服，别无他法。”  
“这样无限循环给朋友带去麻烦，虽然非常抱歉，但我却停不下来。”  
“我真的是自私又任性的人类呢……”不二的脸上挂起一丝无奈的笑容，“但还是偏执希望越前能够相信我口中的‘谢谢’绝无虚言。”  
越前被不二的眼神看得脸颊发烫，不好意思地低下了头，但突然又像是想到了什么，再次抬起了头跟对方四目相对。  
“可是能够这样想的前辈，在我的心里依然是那个最温柔的存在。”  
耀眼，比星空还要耀眼的存在，等醒悟过来的时候，不二已经将越前抱在了怀里。少年有着独特的香味，似阳光里沉淀的青草，又如月光下静静流淌的溪水，一点点地将他心里的细缝填满。  
“谢谢。”  
两个人继续在这人潮拥挤的街道上走着，有一搭没一搭地聊着不着边际的事情，都默契地不想尽早结束这段没有尽头的旅程。  
“前辈，下周有空吗？”越前的语气里带着点期许的味道。  
“有哦，是比赛的事情吧，我会来看的。”  
“毕竟我答应过你，只要是你提的，在我有空的情况下，一定赶到。”  
“我可没有忘记。”  
那天的记忆，最后只剩下对方放大的笑颜在脑海里回荡。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
生活就像一个万花筒，谁也不知道透过那狭小的视野看到的会是什么样的光景。  
直到站在病房门口，不二都无法相信电话里听到的都是真的。就像是走在街上突然一个花盆砸下来，虽然万幸自己没有被砸中，但地上的碎片又实实在在地提醒着他这就是现实。  
深吸了一口气，脑子依然如开天辟地般混沌一片，握住门把的手不可控制地颤抖着，但他还是在得到允许后，就一把将门推开。  
柔和的光斑星星点点地洒在深蓝色的发丝上，幸村正专注地翻阅着手里的书，并没有因为开门的声音而抬起头来，眉宇之间依然带着点疏离的距离感。  
“已经告诉过他们不要通知你了，看来还是有人没有听我的话啊。”话音落下的同时，分开的书页也紧紧地粘合在了一起，深蓝色的眼里有淡淡的笑意在流淌。  
“幸村……”想要说出的话并没有存在的意义，在嘴里转了一圈，不二干脆吞了下去，搬了个椅子，坐在了幸村的旁边。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“很好哦，如果你来的目的是想说这个的话，大可不必了。”幸村将手里的书放回到桌边，随风摇曳的花影在浅蓝色的封面上刻下斑驳的光影。  
常年站在最高处的王者，并不需要别人的同情及怜悯。此时此刻，就连单纯的关心都显得多余。  
不二摇了摇头，幸村话里的话，他当然明白，只是当他推开了门，那个在观看了青学对战冰帝之后，盘旋在心底的决定就这样毫不遮掩地浮出了水面，现在只不过是找到了个恰当的时机将他变成现实罢了。  
“幸村，我想回来了。”  
“发生了一些事情，让我觉得再这样下去也没有任何意义，不如提前回来。”  
不二不会否认幸村的病也是他考虑提前回来的原因之一，可他同时也觉得如果自己再不回到球场上，就再也无法将心中的死结解开，以前所做的种种努力都将变成灰烬，随着风消失得无影无踪。  
幸村并没有马上搭话，只是沉默地抬起眼看着他，深蓝色的瞳孔背着光更加浓郁神秘，让人无法窥视里面的情愫。  
“不二，我会尊重你的决定。”  
“只是，你应该还有需要了结的事情吧。”  
“可千万不要做出让自己后悔的事情去弥补以前的纠葛，这只会让你更加痛苦。”  
从病房里出来，阳光已经刺眼到让人无法完全睁开眼睛地步，可这么亮的光却无法照进心底。担忧的事情又多了一件，幸村的神色看上去与往常并没有两样，虽然检查结果还没有出来，但应该不会有什么吧，不二在心里这样祈祷着。  
“需要了结的事情？”  
蔚蓝的瞳孔突然紧缩，不二不顾行人诧异的眼光，在人来人往的街道上奔跑了起来。  
因为一早就接到仁王打来的电话而彻底忘记了事情。  
今天是青学对战六角的日子。  
等终于赶到比赛会场，却只剩下几片落叶扫过宽广的球场，如他的料想的一样，比赛早就结束了。  
滚烫的铁丝网带着黏着的温度灼伤着不二的皮肤，他低着头背靠着铁丝网蹲坐在了地上，过长的前发让他即便是暴露在阳光下，也依然能将真实的情绪隐藏在阴影里。  
越前，一定很失望吧。  
一想到这里，他的脑海里就能浮现出越前的身影，干净透彻的眼底是满溢的失望在流淌。  
从来没有过的感情在心底聚集，叫嚣着冲破了防线喷涌而出，这是从出生以来，不二第一次如此害怕被一个人讨厌，光是臆想一下画面就能让人忍不住地因为恐惧而卷缩在一起。  
不知道坐了多久，等回过神来，不二发现自己被一个小小的阴影给笼罩着，他抬起头，褪色的瞳孔开始染上新的色彩，不可置信的表情就这样跌进了越前的眼里。  
“前辈，你迟到了。”不带任何感情色彩、平淡的语气，就如同越前现在脸上的表情一般，纯粹而直接。  
“但你来了，所以也不算失约。”  
嘈杂的声音突然被拉得好远，世界安静得仿佛只剩下自己和面前的人。天空依然耀眼，但却是柔和得能流进心底的光辉。  
是啊，在回去之前，自己还有需要完成的事情。  
“对不起。”这句话是无论如何都不能省略的。  
“我都说了前辈并没有失约，所以你也不需要感到抱歉，何况……”越前顿了顿，习惯性地压低了头上的白色帽子，“还没轮到我，比赛就结束了。”  
带着点孩子气的埋怨，不知道从什么时候开始，越前在不二的面前总是自然而然地就流露出了他这个年纪该有的样子，没有那么冷漠也没有超乎年纪的沉稳，虽然直白的地方永远能让人的内心仿佛被弓箭一击即中般无法动弹。  
不二拍了拍身上的泥土，天上的大太阳终于让他意识到了热这个字，看着对方沿着脸颊滴落的汗珠，他拉着越前就往阴凉的地方走去。  
“你等了我多久？”不二将手里的Ponta递给了坐在身边的越前，而自己手里则握着一罐冰咖啡。  
“一小会儿。”含糊不清的声音在耳边响起，越前明显地并不怎么想如实地回答这个问题。  
“这样啊……”不二转了一圈手里的咖啡罐，却没有打开的欲望，“其实我直到现在都还无法理解为什么越前你会在这里。”  
越前将手里已经空空如也的易拉罐扔进了垃圾桶里，用手随意擦拭了一下脸上的汗珠，一脸无法理解地看着不二。  
“那是因为我一直都相信着前辈啊。”  
“虽然前辈总给人一副心事重重的样子，也总是避重就轻地规避着一些问题。”  
“但每个人都有每个人的秘密，我唯一可以确定的是，前辈并不是一个不守信用的人。”  
“相反，甚至可能因为莫名的责任感而让自己陷入奇怪的旋涡里无法自拔。”  
“这次前辈是因为有其他突发的事情耽搁了吧。”  
“但就算是这样，你也履行了约定，来了。”  
“所以，你到底在烦恼什么，前辈？”  
越前平日里并不是一个话多的人，甚至有的时候因为太过于尊重他人的感受而显得有点不近人情。也许是不二的异常太过于明显又或者是越前终于找到了机会将心里的话全部翻了出来，但不论原因是什么，越前都在用他的方式表达着自己的关心。  
烦恼着什么？  
不二也想知道自己到底在烦恼着什么。堆积在身上的事情好像每一件都跟自己有关，但细细思考起来大部分不过是自己强加在身上的重担，明明可以直接扔掉不管不顾，但却怎么都下不了手，以至于在漫长的道路上压得自己直不起腰。  
“越前，其实我也不知道呢。”  
“感觉好多东西我仿佛看明白了，又突然变得模糊一片。”  
“就算想要用语言表达，也不知道该用什么样的词句去形容。”  
“我现在唯一想通了的事情，大概就只有不想被你讨厌这一件了吧。”  
越前站定在了不二的面前，将他的脸整个给托了起来，迫使对方抬起头看着自己。  
“与其把时间浪费在这件事上，不如去做点别的。”  
“我是不会讨厌前辈的，永远不会。”  
越前的声音由远至近，缓缓地轻轻地夹杂着点怡人的凉意抚顺着不二心里的褶皱，让疲惫不已的他总算是得到了一点慰藉。不二顺势将头靠在了越前的身上，闭上了眼，透过薄薄的衣料还能隐隐约约地感受到从心脏位置传来的强而有力的声音，一声接着一声，就像是小时候在床边听到的摇篮曲一样，让人完完全全地安下了心来。  
“谢谢。”  
无聊的游戏该结束了，不二周助要回到原来的轨迹。

时间已经所剩不多了，但需要善后的事情还有一堆，然而最重要的那一件却怎么都没找到机会。不二刚刚从房东那里回来，推开门看着原本只是为了暂时居住而租住下的房子，突然就有了一种依依不舍的感觉。他还记得当时将越前背回家的时候，一个转身，就将鞋柜上的小箱子一个不漏地撞到了地上。因为背上还有一个不省人事的人，就算想马上处理也只能小心翼翼试探着走到床边将人放下后再来善后。借着此刻的回想，记忆如洪流一般倾泻而出，但不同的光景都被同一个颜色串联在了一起，变成了参天大树，洒下一地的绿色。  
不二将手里的东西放下，再次出了门，夏天的夜晚总是来得特别晚，天空依然澄亮得不见暗下。不二刚走过与越前常去的汉堡店就接到了仁王的电话，二十分钟后就赶到了对方所说的地方。  
“这是怎么回事儿？”从仁王手里接过昏迷不醒的越前，小心翼翼地让他整个身体都伏在自己的背上，电话里并没有来得及询问的原因，这才终于找到了空隙问出了声。  
“他跟切原打了一场，就这样了。”  
“但他赢了。”  
听着越前均匀的呼吸声，不二放心地转过了头，就听到仁王意味深长地说着这样的话。  
“恩。”对于这样的结果，他并不感到意外，折腾成这样，想必切原那边也不太好受。  
“对了，立海下一场的对手是青学。”  
立海大是不可能输的，幸村不会允许这样的事情发生。立海对上青学，是青学努力的结果，不二知道自己得加快速度了。  
回到出租屋，简单地处理了一下越前膝盖的伤口，万幸的是并没有伤到骨头，只需要消消毒涂点药水就行。  
等忙完一切，看着越前还算安稳的睡颜，不二有一种时间仿佛倒流回到了起点的感觉。今天的月光也像蒙了一层纱似的模糊不清，那洒落进屋里的光点仿佛承载着无声的摇篮曲，黏着在皮肤上，融化进血液里。  
不二想要找回当时对越前的心境，但不管怎么努力地在回忆里翻找，都没有蛛丝马迹可寻。回过头来，能记忆的也就只剩此刻的感情了。  
越前对于自己而言到底是什么样的存在？  
是队友？然而并没有真正意义上在一个队伍过。  
是对手？可是让自己感到战意的人并不止越前一个。  
是朋友？却莫名地感到不甘心，希望比朋友更多一点。  
不二觉得越前就像薄荷糖一样，带着点甜甜的味道，却能将一年四季都变成秋日的夜晚、凉爽的风、皎洁的月亮、漫天的星辰和透彻的内心。  
如果可以的话，他希望日子一直这样持续下去，直到时间的尽头。  
但也是因为这样，不二再也无法容忍带着面具的自己，他想要将自己最真实的一面摊开摆在他面前，再一次地站在他身边并肩走在蓝天下。  
“痛……这是哪里？”越前的声音打断了不二的思路，他睡眼惺忪地坐起了身，右手轻轻地揉腻着眼睛。明显人虽然醒了，但脑子还没转过弯来。  
“是我家哦，”不二坐到了床边，揉了揉越前柔顺的短发，轻声的说道，“需要喝点水吗，或者吃点东西？”  
“前辈的……家？”  
“咦？我记得我跟那个叫切原的家伙比赛来着……膝盖差点受伤，那之后呢……”  
“恩？”不二没有搭话，而是满眼含笑地看着对方，耐心地等待着越前接下来想要说的话。  
“啊，算了，想不起来了。”越前突然又躺了下去，将薄棉被再一次盖在了自己身上。  
然而下一秒，他却坐起了身，眼中的睡意荡然无存，怔怔地看着自己的左手沉默不语。  
“前辈，我可能……”越前瞪大了双眼看着不二，想要组织语言说出点什么话来，却怎么也无法发声，最后还是被他肚子里咕咕作响的声音打破了这短暂的静谧。  
“其他先放一边，你现在优先要考虑的是填饱自己的肚子。”不等越前开口，不二说完就转身跑到厨房忙碌了起来。不消一会就端着一碗热腾腾的面再次出现在了他的面前。  
“谢谢。”越前确实是饿到了，三两下就将碗里的面一扫而空，连汤底都没剩下。  
吃饱喝足就容易犯困，何况今天对于越前来讲算是超负荷的一天，等不二清理完厨房出来的时候，他已经趴在枕头上睡着了。  
不二轻轻地挪动了一下他的位置，保证他呼吸顺畅也避免给手臂带来负担。确认越前脑袋以下身体的每一个地方都被棉被包裹住后，他才轻轻地关上了大灯，只留了一盏小夜灯在夜里摇曳。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“我的名字叫浅田玲奈，大哥哥可以直接叫我玲奈酱。”  
“大哥哥有女朋友吗？”  
玲奈假装烦恼地晃动着小脑袋，眼神却一直停留在不二身上没有离开过。虽然还是小孩子，但隐藏在里面细致入微的观察还是让不二有一瞬间觉得自己变成了动物园里被铁笼关着等待客人来临观赏的猴子。  
“就算你想撒谎也没用的，我看得出来大哥哥是单身。”  
“那么请以交往为目的跟我约会吧！”  
玲奈的语气果断坚定，完全不留一丝机会给不二蒙混过关，但是不是单身也跟是否答应她的要求没有任何逻辑上的因果关系。不二在心里感叹了一下现在小孩大胆早熟的同时，也已经想好了拒绝的措词，就在他打算开口的一瞬间，发现玲奈脸上的笑容突然消失得无影无踪，欲言又止地将目光固定在了一个方向。不二顺着看过去，一个看上去跟她年龄相仿的女孩也正看着这边，但与之不同的是，对方眼底更多的是冷漠和愤怒。  
“沙纪……”玲奈不受控制地轻声喊道。  
女孩在察觉到不二的视线之后，就直接调转了方向，改变了原来的路线，小跑着离开了。  
玲奈拼尽了全力也只能眼睁睁地看着女孩就这样从自己的视线里消失，眼眶红了一圈却并没有哭，只是握紧着背包的手，指节发白得仿佛要跟白光融为一体，微微颤抖着泄露着主人的情绪。  
不擅长应对热情的女性，不二心里很清楚想要避开麻烦现在是最好的时机，但看着小姑娘陷入悲伤的情绪里无法自拔，也没法坐视不管，毕竟自己刚才也救了她一次，那送佛送到西也未尝不可。  
内心还未来得及给出答案，身体就先行动了起来，不二伸出了手，轻轻地揉了一下玲奈的小脑袋，放低了姿势微微下蹲，以便让对方能够平视自己：“交往虽然不行，但约会可以，要一起玩吗？”  
玲奈呆呆地看着不二在自己面前绽开的笑颜，就好像是春天的风，轻轻地，暖暖的直达心底。苦涩的心绪好像开出了花，虽然只有小小的一朵，并不能将心底的阴霾一扫而空，但却带来了希望和救赎。  
玲奈揉了揉眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，抬起头，眼角含笑地看着不二，大声地回答道：“恩！”  
不二没有跟非亲属女性出去游玩的经历，电视剧电影里面相似的情节虽然看了不少，但实践起来还是丈二的和尚摸不着头脑，完完全全变成了一张白纸，最后基本上都是由玲奈领着他在到处走。期间也遇到了不少尴尬和麻烦的事情，比如售货员投来的意味不明的笑容、突然放到自己眼前的欧式王子服等等，但看到玲奈的脸上渐渐染上了笑容，他也算是得到了安慰，证明这一切并不是没有意义。  
狭小的空间里，玲奈跪在座椅上，双手趴在透明的窗户上。看着自己一点一点地离开地面，原本硕大的物体也渐渐变小，好像一伸手就能抓住。  
“大哥哥，你有做过什么后悔的事情吗？”  
原本单手撑着脸望着天空的不二，因为玲奈的这个问题，愣了一下，随即答道：“有哦，不少呢。”  
不管是手冢的事情还是越前的事情，都让他无法不感到后悔。  
“我做了一件非常过分的事情。”  
“沙纪……沙纪她再也不想看到我了吧。”玲奈转过了身，端端正正地坐了下来，双手纠缠地放在腿间，沉默了片刻，开始讲述起发生在自己身上的事情。  
星野沙纪是玲奈青梅竹马的朋友，从她有记忆开始，沙纪就一直陪伴在她的身边。玲奈小时候是一个非常害羞不善于跟人交流的孩子，总是被幼稚园里顽皮的小男生追着嘲笑，但就算是这样她也只敢躲在角落里哭，不敢向老师告状。这样的现状直到沙纪转学到了他们幼儿园才有所改善，沙纪个子小小的，但却一点都不服输，经常为了惩罚欺负玲奈的小男孩而搬着椅子满教室跑，就算脸上挂彩也会笑嘻嘻地将偷偷藏在衣服包里的糖果递到玲奈的手里。  
玲奈也是在跟沙纪的交流中慢慢变得自信起来，就像是丑小鸭终于意识到自己是天鹅一样。沙纪和玲奈都喜欢绘画，也参加了同一个社团。沙纪经常会为了完成一幅画而一改再改，牺牲掉自己的休息时间，哪怕最后并不能得到好的评价，也从不曾心灰意冷过。每每谈到自己的绘画梦想，沙纪的眼眸里都仿若装满了整个银河，闪闪发光。玲奈一直都觉得这样的沙纪耀眼得让人无法转移视线。  
“我希望沙纪能站在更高的舞台上，我以为我做了一个最正确的决定，但结果……”  
在沙纪和玲奈二选一的情况下，玲奈主动放弃了一次重要比赛的参加机会，将名额留给了沙纪。  
“我原本以为我可以隐藏得很好，但她还是知道了真相。”  
“她红着眼睛质问我为什么要这么做，为什么要将我们的关系破坏掉。”  
“我从来没见过沙纪哭，哪怕是被男孩子打伤了，她都没有哭过。”  
“她说我什么都不懂，什么都不知道。”  
“我急了，我慌了，跟着沙纪一起哭了起来，可我却完全不知道自己错在那里……”玲奈将背包上破旧的小兔子挂件捏在手里，小心翼翼地抚摸着上面已经褪色了的纽扣，“但最近我终于明白了沙纪没有说出口的话。”  
“如果能早一点意识到就好了，早一点意识到就不至于变成现在这个样子。”  
摩天轮转了一圈回到了地面，就像是十二点的钟声敲响，灰姑娘的梦醒了，依然只是灰姑娘。玲奈跳下了摩天轮，背着手走在前面。  
“沙纪一直在用心地经营着我们关系，她一直希望我们能站在平等的位置迎接每一个明天的到来。”  
“然而我却把这个平衡打破了。”  
“解释呢，有努力解释过吗，也许……”不二急迫地开了口，声音大到把自己都吓了一跳。  
“有哦，当我想通了之后就去找沙纪道歉了。”  
“但是一切都太晚了，大哥哥，沙纪是那种一旦做出了决定就很难更改的人。”  
“她说，因为我，第一次觉得绘画是如此痛苦的事情。”  
玲奈突然停了下来，抬起头看着已经渐渐暗下来了的天空，眼底有光影流动，隔了好一会才哽咽着再次开了口：“我也无法原谅让沙纪感到痛苦的自己。”  
听着玲奈的故事，不二突然就想到了越前，幻境中越前疏离失望的眼神又在眼前浮现。  
“但是大哥哥，我不会放弃的，哪怕以后再也不能站在沙纪的身边，我也不会放弃的。”玲奈转过身，眼角还有泪水未干，但眼底却有了除了悲伤之外的东西，微弱的光芒坚强地闪烁着。  
“谢谢你，大哥哥，愿意听我的故事。”  
女孩含着泪的笑颜就像是天上的星星一样，明亮而不刺眼。不二不太记得之后的自己有没有说什么，甚至记忆模糊到连怎么跟玲奈分开的都记得不起来，但玲奈的声音却一直在他的脑海里回荡。就像是故事本身有了生命一般，一遍又一遍地在耳边低声倾诉。  
窗户开了一小半，不二背靠着墙侧身坐着，手上没有拿任何东西，就连手机都早早因为电量不足而停止了工作。他只是静静地看着，看着天空中若隐若现的白色光晕。  
心绪复杂却又异常平静，被自己忽略掉了的可能性如同陨石一般砸进了身体里，就像是突然走进了另外一个领域，一切都得重头再来。意外的是，不二觉得自己现在格外清醒，清醒得仿佛连血液流动的声音都听得见。  
关上了窗户，将一切隔绝在外，屋里安静得悄无声息，只有那盏小夜灯努力地维持着唯一的光点。不二取下了眼镜，放在了桌子的中央，随后直接躺在了床上，柔软舒适的床垫将他疲惫的身体整个接纳了下来。他的心里已经有了答案，依然是艰难地在黑夜里独自前行，依旧无法确定在未来的某一日是否会后悔此刻的决定。但这就是他的选择，基于自私而得出的结果。  
越前，我果然是个很糟糕的人。

第二天，不二起了个大早。他将自己的衣物一件一件地放进了行李箱里，在放进最后一件的时候，一块浅蓝色的手帕就这样落在了地上，出现在了他的视线里。不二将它捡了起来，上面还残留着的淡淡的阳光味道顺势窜进了他的鼻孔里。不二记得这是自己从越前手里抢过来的，一直都忘了还给他。犹豫片刻，不二还是将手帕放进了自己行李箱的夹层里。  
整理好一切，不二简单地吃了个早餐，对照着镜子稍微抚顺了一下自己的衣领和睡乱了的头发，深吸了一口气，头也不回地出了门。  
比预期早到了十五分钟，站在地铁站的出口，不二思考着等会自己将要说出的话，紧张地握紧了单肩包的带子，这一次他不会再彷徨了。  
没过多久那个熟悉的身影就出现在了面前，与以往不同的是，越前这次没有戴着他标志性的白色帽子，也没有穿着运动服，而是普通得不能再普通，但对于他而言又太不常见的日常风衣服。  
“前辈，怎么了？”越前微微地喘着气，一脸好奇地看着目不转睛地打量着自己的不二。  
“啊，没有，只是在想今天越前居然没有戴帽子。”不二回过了神来，微笑着掩饰着刚才的失礼。  
“难道在前辈眼里我的本体是帽子吗？”越前不满地嘟囔道。  
“呵呵，”不二的笑声不出意料地引来了对方的第二次抗议。不管是什么样的越前他都想好好的记在心里，这是作为藤井翼与他最后的相处时光，今天之后一切将不复存在，“越前就是越前，不管是戴帽子的还是不戴帽子，不管是打网球的还是不打网球的，你就是你，你永远都是你。”  
不二突然正经的话语让越前产生了一连串连锁反应，当他终于理解了不二话里含义的时候，想要拉一下帽檐掩饰自己的害羞，却发现自己也忘了没有戴帽子这件事，最终只能尴尬地将手收进裤袋里。  
没有打算继续为难他，不二拉着越前就往商店街跑。  
限定一天的肆无忌惮，在有限的时间里，不二拖着越前逛了好几家店，将自己所知道的东西一件一件地摊开摆在了越前的面前，尽情地享受着这转瞬即逝的快乐时光。  
随着机关的转动，红色的小球落了下来，停在了扭蛋机的出口处。不二拿出了小球，轻轻一用力小球就一分为二，精致小巧的网球拍挂件就这样出现在了他的视野里。  
“呐，这个送给越前吧，”不二顺手就将挂件放进了越前的包里，对方甚至连拒绝的机会都没有，“弄丢的话，我会变成恶鬼来惩罚你哦。”  
“前辈不用变就已经是恶鬼了，拥有恶劣趣味的鬼怪。”越前没有拒绝不二的送礼，甚至还在不二放进去之后，再次将背包打开，将挂件移到了内部的小口袋里，但口头上依然不想认输。  
“呵呵，看来越前很了解我啊。”  
“不，不了解，一点都不，真的。”  
这个话题没有再继续下去，最后不二将越前带到了一家咖啡厅，他依旧点的冰咖啡，而越前依然是豪华的圣代杯。  
不二犹豫着该如何开口，实质上来讲也许不只犹豫，还有不舍和留念。人总是这样，做决定是一回事儿，实际行动起来又是另一番光景了。  
“前辈，我……”越前试探性的声音打破了这片刻的安静，只见他欲言又止地看着不二，眼睛闪烁着似乎有很多话想要说。  
“恩？”习惯性地回答，但不二现在并没有过多的精力去顾及其他，依然在脑袋里思考着该如何开口，该用什么样的语气。  
原本以为会响起的声音并没有来临，世界再一次陷入到了沉默里。  
不知道过了多久，沉重的叹息声终于从不二的嘴里倾泻而出，该来的还是来了。  
“越前，我……我要离开了。”  
“去很远的地方，也许……再也不会回来了。”  
就像是将石头扔进了湖泊，跌进了深不见底的深渊，沉重而绝望。  
“再也不回来了？”越前错愕地瞪大了双眼，一瞬间愣在了原地，就像是完全忘记了思考，也忘记了自己本来想要说的话。  
“恩，再也不回来了。”  
“我今天是来跟你告别的……”不二低着头，从说出第一句话开始，他就不敢将目光留在越前的身上，他怕看了自己最后会动摇，“谢谢你愿意跟这么任性的我交朋友。”  
轻柔的音乐依然在耳边播放，冰块撞击杯壁发出清脆的响声连着越前过于冷静的声音就像冷风一般，突然吹进了不二的身体里。  
“恩，那祝前辈一路顺风。”  
天空依然晴朗得刺眼，时间还在人们的咖啡杯里流淌，一切都没有变，越前的脸上还是找不到其他表情，只是桌上剩下的冰淇淋好像在无声地抗议着那些跌落在尘埃里无人问津的心绪。  
后来，每当不二想起这天的情景，都在想如果当时的自己能多分点心出来，多看看越前，是不是就会不一样了？但他无法否认的是，不管人生重来多少次，他依然会做出一样的抉择，因为这是当时的他能想到的最安全的答案。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
昏暗的休息室里，几缕阳光从微微敞开的窗口倾斜射入，金色的光速里微尘飞扬。  
正值社团训练时间，平日里拥挤的房间也显得空旷异常，一段时间没有打开过的柜子已经蒙上了一层灰。不二熟练地换上运动服，拿出网球拍，于他而言是熟悉却又陌生的感觉。他将球拍紧紧地握在手里，借着微弱的光端详着球拍上陈旧的纹路。深深浅浅的痕迹就像是一盒循环播放的磁带，无声地在耳边低语。  
午后夏日的阳光已经无法用温润来形容了，浓烈得仿佛要将身体里的热情燃烧殆尽一般。带着热气的风将不二的血液都沸腾了起来，走过最后一节阶梯，踏过最后一段直线，熟悉的人连带着他们一瞬间的诧异就这样映入到了他的眼里。  
“好久不见。”不二率先开了口，眼角一直流淌着浅浅的笑意。  
“不二？！”桑原的惊呼打破了这短暂的时间停滞，立海大的正选除了真田都围在了不二的身边。  
“你终于回来了，不二，”文太拆了一颗泡泡糖递到了不二的嘴边，“最近的新产品，回来得正是时候。”  
不二一口咬了下去，还来不及细细咀嚼，就感觉舌头上好像有无数的颗粒在玩着跳床。他微微睁开眼眸，突然就懂了文太脸上笑容的意思。  
“欢迎回来，不二君。”柳生推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，语气依然是严肃中带着点意外的搞笑色彩。  
“谢谢。”不二的目光从柳生的身上转移到了旁边的仁王，两个人默契地点了点头，并没有过多言语。最后他走到了真田的面前，眼角的笑意被认真所代替，丝毫不回避真田疑惑打量的眼神。  
不二是真田最无法理解的存在，是超出了他常识范围内特异的个体，可也并不是针锋相对的关系。就像是面对幸村默许他不明原因离队几个月这件事，虽然心里有很多疑问，也无法赞同这样的行为，但坚持到最后还是用一句‘太松懈了’给这次无声的交流画上句号。  
“不二前辈，这不是不二前辈吗！”切原的声音突然从身后响起，不二一转身就看见他小跑着向自己奔过来：“欢迎回来！”  
“赤也……”看到切原的瞬间，越前的身影就从不二的眼前闪过，连带着那天从他膝盖上看到的擦伤也浮现在了眼前。  
“好久不见。”跟在切原身后，手里拿着一本资料的柳也走近到了人堆里，对着不二轻轻一笑。  
“不二，幸村的要求你还记得吧。”真田再次开了口。  
“恩，当然，”允许自己任性的条件，战胜任意一名立海大正选或者放弃正选位置，“我选择比赛。”  
“我可以选择赤也吗？”  
“说起来，不二和赤也好像确实从来都没有比赛过，就连练习赛都没撞到过呢。”文太看着两人，就像是发现了新大陆一般。  
“好像确实是这样。”柳应和着说道。  
“赤也，你……”真田的话还没说完，就发现切原已经拿好球拍站在了球场里，等待着不二入场。  
“看来不需要征求同意了。”柳低沉的嗓音夹杂着一丝不易察觉的笑意。  
“不二前辈，你不会是觉得我最好对付才选择我的吧。”不二刚一踏进网球场，耳边就响起了赤也迫不及待的声音。  
“怎么会，你想多了。”不二并没有撒谎，他只是把从脑海里浮现出的第一个名字给读了出来，仅此而已。  
“其实我早就想会会不二前辈了，不管是出于什么理由，我都得感谢前辈你选了我。”  
“说起来外界都叫不二前辈为天才，不知道天才丧失了信心会变成什么样呢。”面对挑衅大部分人或多或少都会感到愤怒，但不二却意外地反而觉得轻松。如果切原毕恭毕敬反倒是会让他感到困扰，对方不使出全力的话，这样的比赛就没有任何意义。  
“呵呵，那我就拭目以待了。”  
“那我们就打得干脆点吧。”随着切原话音落地，黄色的小球也气势汹汹地朝着不二飞去。  
就像是背上的开关终于被人打开一般，切原从第一个球开始就完全停不下来，速度越来越快，脸上兴奋不已的表情染上了阳光的颜色，浓烈得让人无法移开目光。但反观不二这边依然游刃有余地应对着切原变换着策略打过来的每一个球，除了认真之外并没有浮现出更多的情愫在表面上。  
“这场比赛面对超攻击性的赤也，擅长计算的不二能坚持多久是胜负的关键。”  
“不对，你好好看，”一直目不转睛看着场上比赛沉默着的仁王在听完柳生的发言后反驳道，“进攻的是不二。”  
眨眼功夫，场上的局势就发生了变化。不二反客为主不再隐藏，而是用着高速的反应和球技直白地告诉大家目前比赛的主导权在自己手上。切原勉强接住了不二的快速球，还没来得及站起身，凭借余光瞥见不二正高高跳起，他脸色一变，本能地将球拍挡在了自己的膝盖位置。霎时间，球从膝盖擦过落在了地上滚向远方。  
“原来是这样……”印证了自己的猜想，不二并不感到意外，在围观青学比赛的时候也无意间听到过他校的学生谈起切原，令人不寒而栗的二年级生什么的，“虽然不知道这段时间你到底进步到何种程度了，但这可不是值得骄傲的招数。”  
对不起了，赤也，就算是出于私心，这场比赛我都不能输。  
“这比赛有点不妙啊。”桑原担忧地看着场上剑拔弩张的两人。  
见识了切原对战橘那场比赛的立海大正选，虽然谁都没有直白地说出口，但大家脸上统一凝重的表情，足以说明他们现在心底正担心着同一件事。而担心的对象就是目光聚集的地方，不二周助。  
切原的眼睛渐渐充血，犹如红宝石一般弥散着恶魔的邀请，打出的球不管是在速度上还是在力量上都有了显著的提升，与刚才的他完全判若两人。不二来不及惊讶，整个身体都行动了起来，等回过神来，才发现一不小心已经走进了切原的节奏里。他就像是被一个巨大的鸟笼给笼罩住，目之所及的地方只有一双红色的眼睛带着居高临下的笑意看着自己。偏偏在这样重要的时刻，不二依然无法完全集中精力在比赛上，但也没有给切原任何可乘之机。  
被人紧追不舍是这样的感觉啊，太久没经历似乎都快忘记了呢，越前。  
“拜拜，天才。”切原嘴角勾起一丝笑容，抓住了自己的机会球，奋力地打了过去，但下一秒，就被不二的三重回击白鲸给打了回来。  
“所谓的天才就是这种程度吗！”面对着不二击过来的球，切原的脸上没有慌张的表情。他用着超出所有人意料之外的速度追了上去，再次地将球打回到了不二的场内。  
“三重回击之棕熊落网。”不二的声音很轻，如同风一般轻柔，将黄色的小球送还给了切原。  
1比0，不二领先一局，交换场地。  
“你们有没有觉得，不二回来之后变得很不一样了，跟以往的比赛比起来，变得更有攻击性了，”文太顿了顿，犹犹豫豫地再次开了口，“是因为幸村的事情吗？”  
“不，他现在应该还不知道那件事情，”仁王将目光从不二的身上转向了其他人，“我还没有告诉他。”  
“是切原吧，只要给了他可乘之机就能一瞬间扭转局势，让他感受到了不同于往日的危险性，”真田环抱着手臂，面色凝重，帽檐下细长的双眼全神贯注地看着场中局势的发展，“这场比赛不论结果，对于这两个人而言，都会有不一样的收获。”  
曾经有人问过不二，真正的你到底在哪里。  
这样激烈的比赛着不愿意服输的是自己；在球场上将对手的潜力激发出来，享受过程的也是自己；站在越前面前名叫藤井翼的是自己；现在站在场中央以立海大正选身份比赛的也是自己。  
那一个都不是虚幻，那一个都是真实的存在，但那一个才是真正的自己呢，不二无法给出答案。与越前相处的这几个月，每一天都是一块拼图，不同的形状，不同的色彩，不同的画中人。越前让自己看到的东西，手冢让自己领悟到的东西，这一刻，不二觉得手中的球拍似乎有了不同于以往的温度。  
我也能够真正地认真起来了吧。  
“找到可乘之机了！”切原跳起身将球狠狠地砸了过来。  
小球直冲冲地向不二的额头飞去，咚的一声，来不及反应的不二失去了平衡摔倒在了地上。球拍也从他的手中脱落，散落在了一旁。  
“不二！”文太高呼出了声，身体踌躇不前地想要奔过去。  
就像是为了回应文太的关心，不二捂着头站起了身，捡起落在地上的球拍，摇了摇头，过长的刘海让人看不清他现在的表情。  
“不要紧吧，不二。”身体率先行动起来的是仁王，他手上还拿着刚才滚落到自己身边的网球。  
“没关系，我还可以继续比赛……”话还没有说完，不二的语调就突然下坠，阴影里瞪大的双眼毫无神采，只有混沌的蓝色渐渐淹没在了黑暗里。  
刚才打在不二头上的那一球，引发了暂时性视力障碍，他看不见了。  
“给你。”仁王将网球递到了不二的面前，只见不二空挥了两下，才将球从他的手里接了过来。  
“不二，你……”仁王瞪大了双眼，一脸不可置信地看着他。  
不二走进球场，转过身，用着只有仁王能听见的声音说道：“这场比赛……这场比赛我绝对不能退缩。”  
仁王退回到了原来的位置，什么都没说，只是脸上的神色更加凝重了。  
比赛再次开始，但不二整个气势都弱了下来，就连发球都被切原轻而易举地给打了回来，甚至砸在了自己身上。之前拉开的比分被切原慢慢追了上来，最后甚至被对方反超。  
漆黑一片，就像是那个梦一样，所有人都离他而去。无止境的黑暗和没有尽头的道路，只有不二自己一个人。  
“你到底在烦恼着什么，前辈。”  
熟悉的声音如同光束一般照进了心里，虽然依然看不见，但感觉却开始慢慢回到了他的身体里。心脏剧烈地跳动着，脸上的汗水灼烧着他的皮肤，还有那不绝于耳的击球声，漆黑的世界被光照亮，不二觉得自己马上就可以打开那扇门了。  
“虽然看不见，但还是打得不错嘛，不二前辈。”切原笑着再一次地将球回击了回去。  
“原来如此，这样解释就合情合理了。”心中的疑惑得到解答，柳生推了一下眼镜，继续关注着场上的比赛。  
“怎么会，如果是发球还有可能。在眼睛看不见的情况下，把球打回去是不可能的！”这实在是太过于难以置信，文太甚至忘记了咀嚼口中的泡泡糖。  
“不二前辈只是侥幸罢了。”  
不二觉得是时候了，他推开了那扇门。  
心之瞳让他将打过来的网球一一回击了过去，以前一直认为存在的极限比想象中还要遥远，不二觉得这一刻自己好像能够看清周遭的一切。那怕眼前依旧一片黑暗，但他的心底一直有一束光指引着他前进，温暖得就如同越前的笑容一样。  
“不二周助，远远超过了我的想象。”一直用心观察比赛，收集着数据的柳也睁开了眼，不愿意错过一分一秒的局势变化。  
不二又将比分渐渐追了上来，5比4，略胜切原一局。  
“这种事情真的有可能吗？”桑原依然震惊于眼前所看到了一切，但每一次的击球都在告诉他这并不是海市蜃楼的错觉，而是真实存在于此刻的现实，“仅凭感觉就能把球准确地打回去。”  
“幸村，你默许的原因是这个吗。”真田皱着眉头，喃喃自语。  
眼看着自己的优势不复存在，就像走马灯似的，切原想起了才加入立海大网球部的时候，被立海大三巨头打败的场景和自己哭着立下的目标。为了超越他们，他一定要成为最强的，所以绝对不能输。  
切原开始大笑并且用球拍制造杂音试图干扰着不二的判断。  
切原对胜利的执着让不二一瞬间好像回到了手冢和迹部比赛的现场，那样燃烧着生命的热情，他想如果能打败切原，他的球技也许能更……  
比赛越演越烈，两个人都毫不保留地将自己的能力最大限度地释放出来。空中的网球在他们的手中就像是拥有了生命力一般，尽情地飞舞着。  
“快看，弦一郎，赤也这家伙眼中的充血消失了。”  
到了不二的决胜局，切原依然保持着高强度的集中力。他的意志力让不二感叹，但下一秒，不二的眼神就变得犀利了起来，为了获得胜利，他要把对方的意志彻底击垮。  
“飞燕还巢。”  
“可恶！”切原嘴上这样说着，耳边却突然回想起柳前辈告诉他这种球不会弹起来，“那么就在之前将球打回去！”  
他顺利地将球打了回去，刚一抬头就对上已经跳起来了的不二，与此同时越前的身影也从他的脑海里闪过，两个影子就这样合在了一起。  
可恶，结果还是一样吗，我不是已经超越了极限了吗。  
切原眼前白光一闪，烟雾开始环绕在他身边，脸上的不甘也消失得无影无踪，他用不二的棕熊落网将扣杀的球挡了下来。  
切原开始无规则地变换着击球的方式，就像是要将见过的网球技巧一个一个地发挥出来一样。  
“难道说，赤也已经探寻到了……无我境界。”真田沉稳的声音也难掩其中的惊讶。  
“他竟然超越了极限，就跟那个时候的越前龙马一样。”桑原无意识地说道。  
越前？原来是这样，你所领悟到的东西，原来是这个。  
那么，我就更不能输了。  
不二冲上前将切原打出来的真田的超级扣杀球给击了回去，但球网却因为巨大的冲击力而断成一片，已经无法再次击球了，而切原的下一球依然是超级扣杀。  
已经无能为力了吗，不，不存在，肯定还有办法。  
就在这个时候，那个熟悉的声音再一次的在耳边响起。  
“前辈，用边框！”  
如果是你的话，会这样做的吧，越前。  
不二这样想着的同时，已经用尽全力将来势汹汹的网球回击了过去。  
但切原的速度实在太快，就在不二击球的同时，也已经赶到了击球的地点，刚一举起来，球拍就从手中脱落，跟着网球一起掉落在了地上。  
比赛结束，7比5，不二获胜。  
不二跨过网，走向切原。他的脸上没有什么太大的表情，只是睁大了双眼愣愣地看着自己颤抖着的手。  
“赤也……”不二的话还没说完，切原就倒了下去，他顺手接住了对方。  
“啊，赤也。”原本还在场边的其他人也围了上来。  
“没关系，好像睡着了。”不二笑了笑，轻声地说道。  
“那你的眼睛怎么样，能看得见了吗？”文太担忧地看着不二，仔仔细细地观察着他的眼睛。  
“啊，你说这个啊，好像已经看得见了。”但具体是从什么时候看得清的，不二也无法确定。  
“什么都看不见还能取胜，你还是这么可怕啊，不二君。”  
“不，正是因为看不见才能取胜吧。”不二笑着接过柳生递给他的毛巾，搭在了头发上。  
达到极限状态时，神经会变得异常敏锐，思绪也会变得更加清晰，他觉得距离自己将拼图完成的时间已经不远了。  
越前，你今天过得怎么样，我很好哦，好像能更进一步了呢。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
天空一览无遗，是个好天气。不二将今早文太带来的鲜花插进了桌边的小花瓶里，淡雅的色彩上还有零星的水珠折射着太阳的光辉，将世界反转着呈现在了面前。手指有意无意地摩挲着花瓣下的绿叶，粗糙的质感并没有如预期一般的让他收回手，反而一下又一下向着最凹凸不平的地方前进。不二在回来之前完全没有想到事情居然会严重到超出他预期的范围之内。  
“格林……巴利综合症？”  
“不，但好像是一种和它类似的免疫系统疾病，病因不详，”柳生纠正了不二的说辞，停顿了一下给不二消化的时间，然后再次开了口，“先是手脚变得不能活动，渐渐地身体也会不听使唤。”  
“严重时呼吸系统麻痹，呼吸、说话、进食都无法进行。病发两周后达到高峰……”  
“能治好吗？”失去了往日的镇静，不二颤抖着的声音传进了真田他们的耳里。  
“快也要一个月，慢的话哪怕一年也……”柳生并没有将话说完，众人的脸色也并不乐观，渐渐暗下来的天空将答案留在了每个人的心底。  
“不二，会怪我不让你上场吗？”  
突然出现在耳边清冷的声音将不二的思绪一瞬间收回进了柜子里，他低下头看见已经醒过来的幸村正眼角含笑地看着自己。  
“你知道的我并不会这样认为，何况手冢已经不在了。”前天在听到真田说手冢已经去德国治疗手臂的消息时，感到震惊之余，他更多了一份轻松，不二明白自己还没有做好面对他的准备，或者确切地说是还没有做好面对自己内心的准备。  
“可越前龙马还在！”不容置疑严肃的语气，幸村并没有给不二任何机会接下他的话，而是话锋一转，又恢复到了平日的语气，“呐，不二，我一直都想问你，你喜欢网球吗？”  
“怎么突然想起问这个问题？肯定是喜欢的，如果不喜欢的话，我也不会在这里。”不二的答案没有半点掺假的可能，他从来都不会勉强自己去做不感兴趣的事情，哪怕这件事在大部分人眼里是正确的存在。  
“恩，也对。”幸村点了点头，轻声地说道。他的目光没有停留在不二的脸上，而是从他的脸庞穿过，定在了就近的一朵云上。  
“一直都没对你说，其实今天的手术成功率很低，但是以我现在的身体是不可能打网球的。即使只有一点希望，我还是做了这样的决定。”  
“真田他们都在循序渐进地努力着，我也不能输啊。”  
“然后实现跟真田一起去全国大赛的约定。”  
面对这样的困境，不可能不感到害怕，不存在感同身受，但也不难猜测幸村将多少个夜晚淹没在了辗转反侧里。不二不敢也不能在自己脸上流露出太多的担忧，这是对方不需要的，来自球场的捷报才是对幸村最大的慰藉。他不让自己上场的理由，就是为了保证百分之百的胜利，所以不二能够理解幸村的抉择，也没有任何怨言。  
“不知道现在比赛进行得怎么样了。”  
“是啊，想知道呢。”越前会对上谁，会有怎么样的成长，不二想着初中生网球团体赛能有电视转播就好了。  
“其实不二你大可不必在这里陪我，你现在赶过去的话或许还能看到比赛，”幸村从花瓶里抽了一朵花凑到了鼻尖，淡淡的花香混着湿润的气息就这样长驱直入流进了身体里，“感觉自己每天都被它们拯救着，等这一切告一段落了，我得好好感谢每天天不亮就在为此努力的大家呢。”  
“所以不二去吧，你也很想看的不是吗。”  
“就算遇到真田他们已经比赛完了，再原路返回就好。”  
“我已经没有迷茫了，但不二你还有需要去看清的东西，”幸村边说着边将手里的花递到了不二的手里，“去把好消息带回来。”  
刺眼的阳光，身体越来越高的温度，也抵挡不住想要奔赴现场的决心，不二将幸村给的花小心翼翼地握在手里，一想到自己期待着的东西就在不远的前方，他就不自觉地加快了脚步。等终于赶到了比赛会场，迎接不二的画面是真田居高临下的身影和跪倒在对方面前喘着粗气的越前。  
“不二！”  
“你怎么来了，不会是部长……”看见本不应该出现在赛场的不二，文太忍不住地惊呼出声。他这一喊，将其他人的目光也吸引了过来，就连真田都分神了一秒。  
“不，幸村没事，”不二调整了一下自己的呼吸，捏紧了手里的花枝，抬起头笑了笑，轻柔的如同小夜曲一般的声音飘进了每一个立海大正选的心里，“他让我来把好消息带回去。”  
“好消息不就在眼前吗，真田副部长！”切原高呼一声，让众人的目光再次聚集在了场中央。柳微微一笑，仁王对着场中央的真田吹了个口哨，柳生的嘴角一直上扬着，文太将双手交叉放在了脑后，桑原紧挨着文太目不转睛地看着真田，观众席上叫喊着‘皇帝’的加油声此起彼伏。高涨的情绪与青学的挫败形成了鲜明的对比，这场比赛对于立海大来讲是势在必得，绝对不能输。  
不用走近，粗重的呼吸声仿佛都能传到耳边。越前颤颤巍巍地站了起来，浑身都在颤抖，强烈起伏的胸膛和如同下雨一般的汗水。这番光景让一旁观战的人都不忍心地闭上眼，但最后还是忍不住从手指的缝隙窥窃着比赛。  
“你这是在浪费时间，还不懂吗！”  
真田一挥手，网球如子弹一般地向越前飞去，跟这边的游刃有余比起来，他使尽了全力才好不容易将球打了回去，可精神上却没有后退半步。  
“你还差得远呢！”  
明明并没有过去多久，看着场上身处逆境却依然没有放弃寻找出路的越前，不二产生了一种恍若隔世的感觉。但这样的感慨还没持续多久，他就被身后的议论声给拉回了现实。  
“真讨厌啊，这个一年级生！难道还不肯死心吗？”  
“被打败是早晚的事！”  
不二刚一转身还来不及开口，就见仁王扫了他们两眼，平淡却带着点警告意味地说道：“我说你们可以小声点吗，影响到我看比赛了，puri！”  
“对……对不起！！”原本站在不二身后的两个人如同惊弓之鸟一般，道完歉后就换了一个距离他们更远的位置观看比赛。  
不二愣了一下，随后眼角被淡淡的笑意代替，轻声地对身旁的仁王说了一句谢谢。  
比赛依然激烈地进行着，只见越前突然上了网，使出了真田的弧线球。在剧烈消耗着自己体力的情况下，还能近乎完美地使出他的绝招超出了真田的预料之外，但也仅限于此，下一秒，真田换了一个陌生的姿势准备迎接越前打过来的抽击球B。  
“侵略如火。”  
巨大的冲击力将越前掀翻在了地上，球拍也从手中脱落，飞向了远方。  
“真田得分，比分4：1！”  
真田一步一步地向越前靠近，居高临下地看着还来不及起身的他，帽檐下阴影里狭长的双眼闪烁着嗜血的光芒。这是强者看待蝼蚁的眼神，是绝对的实力碾压。  
“和绝望一起坠入深渊吧。”  
果然还是太早了吗……不二担忧地看着越前，不自觉地捏紧了外套的一角。  
“站起来！”真田毫不留情地用球拍指着努力支撑起身体的越前，没有丝毫同情怜悯。  
“不单单是风，连火也……”柳生突然开了口。  
“对一个选手居然使出了风林火山中的两招……”桑原也是第一次见到这样的场面，震惊大过于胜利的喜悦。  
“你打算把这个一年级生的未来彻底摧毁吗，弦一郎。”柳看向真田的眼神多了一份沉重。赢是必须的，但这样的方式，让他不得不猜测是不是还有其他的原因才让他做出了这样的选择。  
如果说刚开始的比赛还有试探的意味在里面，那现在的真田就是去掉了所有杂念站在球场上的绝对霸主。他一次又一次将网球如同子弹一般地打向对方，强大得如同城墙一般，不留一丝破绽给对方可乘之机。并且与此同时，又着重攻击着越前薄弱的地方，将对方打得毫无还手之力。  
“真是毫不客气啊，就不能稍微手下留点情吗？”  
“对这个一年级生下手也太重了。”就算对方是曾经阻挡了自己的对手，忍足侑士也还是不忍心看到越前落得这样一个下场。  
“笨蛋，那关系到冠军的荣誉！”迹部的面色不算凝重，甚至带着点赞赏的目光看着依然不打算放弃的越前。同样作为部长，他能够理解真田的意图，对于阻挡在自己眼前的障碍最好的应对方法就是彻底打垮对方。对象是谁都一样，只能说这次恰好是青学的一年级生而已。  
立海大的目标是一场都不输地赢得全国大赛的胜利，然而这次关东大赛中出人意料的两次失败，对立海大来说是不应该出现的存在。不二心里很明白真田这样做的原因就是想要通过这次比赛彻底击垮越前来挽回立海大的荣誉。如果对手不是越前，他相信自己也会做出同样的事情。  
幸村还在医院等着他们，他深知现在不是考虑其他问题的时机，但看到在球场里狼狈地跑来跑去，跌倒又站起来的越前，心还是揪在了一起。这是越前自己所做的选择，他没有干涉左右的权力，但作为旁观者站在这里的每一秒都显得煎熬。可他也做不到像龙崎教练他们一样闭上眼睛视而不见，他觉得至少要用自己的这双眼睛见证这场比赛的落幕。  
不知道是谁来了一句‘这个家伙居然在笑。’将大家的目光再一次聚集在了越前的身上。只见他突然将帽子一扔，向上扬的眼角里承载着胸有成竹笑意，他勾着嘴角说道：“风林火山的弱点终于被我找到了。”  
“要不要再打一个试试？”  
他的语气中是满满的自信，看过了这么多场越前比赛的不二知道这并不是虚张声势，而是真的领悟到了什么，不二突然就紧张了起来。  
“说什么胡话啊，都被打得落花流水了！”  
“其实是不希望打吧！”  
“哦，好个嘴硬的家伙。”真田冷笑了一声，显然并不相信对方能在这么短的时间内攻破自己的风林火山，而越前直到现在就算是被打得狼狈不堪都不肯认输的倔强，更是激起了他的战斗欲，不会轻敌，但会如他所愿。  
“既然不肯认输，那就如你所愿！”  
真田再一次使出了侵略如火，越前依然被来势汹汹的网球给掀翻在了地上。然而与之前不同的是，网球却落在了真田的场内，原本从他嘴里传出的笑声就这样戛然而止，就连柳生和柳都不禁露出了惊讶的表情。  
虽然时间很短，但不二还是看清楚了那一瞬间所发生的事情。越前先用单脚小碎步向后跳跃用于吸收球的威力，然后在击球的瞬间进入到无我的状态，用‘风’破解了‘火’。  
真田故技重施也证实了这点。  
“喂，还不快点把风林火山剩下的两招都使出来？”世界开始反转，一边倒的局势开始崩溃。  
“破解的方式就在自己的招式中，这恐怕连真田他自己都没想到吧。”嘴上这样说着，但不二并没有过多的担心真田，场上只是气势的转变，并不代表能够左右结果。跟过度使用无我的境界而消耗了大量体力的越前比起来，真田还是站在高处的一方，更何况他还有保留着没有发挥出来的部分。  
“我要打败你，向全国大赛进军！”  
越前将球拍握在手里，暗金色的眼眸有流光涌动，他定定地看着面前的真田，没有害怕和退缩，目光所及的远方称之为胜利。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
“很遗憾，虽然他封杀了风林火山，但也扭转不了真田取胜的局势。”在面对真田的绝招被压制的情况下，立海大正选的脸上依然看不到慌张的神色，足以验证柳生这句话绝无虚假。  
越前无暇顾及其他，也根本听不见柳生的话，但常年接受高强度训练的身体，每根寒毛都在提醒着他危机并没有过去，一旦停止攻击，比赛就会很快以自己的失败而告终。比分在慢慢拉近，可越前并没有实质上的胜利感，对方狭长的双眼如同猎鹰一般盯着自己，他心里明白那是等待着猎物自投罗网的眼神。  
人性本能，在面对绝对的危机的时候，就算精疲力竭也会竭尽全力向前奔跑，不到失去知觉的最后一刻，绝对不会放弃那可能存在的千分之一的机会。  
越前地速度越来越快，快到甚至让旁观的人觉得他是在自取灭亡。不二皱着眉头沉默不语，心底隐隐约约一股熟悉又陌生的感觉升了起来，喜悦中带着惧怕，期待又充满了愧疚的不安，矛盾不已的心情，然而他自己却寻不到源头。  
“越前得分，比分3：5！”  
预期中的画面并没有出现，本以为对方是在做着最后的垂死挣扎，可现实却如同反转剧一般，出现了意料之外的篇章。从后半场开始，越前打球的速度就一直在加快并且没有停下来的意思，这在真田的认知里只有世界顶级职业选手才能做到如此地步。他抬起头，瞳孔一缩，仿佛从越前的身上看到了武士的身影。  
出于网球选手的第六感，真田嗅到了对面这个少年身上所渗出的危险，他再一次确认了自己心底的想法，今天无论如何都必须将这个一年级生拿下。  
真田的招式越发生猛，越前只要再输掉三分，这场比赛就会以真田的胜利落下帷幕。  
越前大口地喘着粗气，看着依然如高山一般严峻的对手，一瞬间，仿佛回到了那一天，在高架桥下与部长对战的那天。他现在都还能清晰地记着当时的一切，粗重的呼吸声、拉长的身影和不断落在自己场内的黄色网球。  
“你甘心就这样输掉吗？”  
“你要将我绝对接不住的球打出来！”  
“并且要不断进步，越前！”  
“当然是不甘心的！”越前低吼了一声，握紧了手里的球拍，“我会打出来的，部长都接不住的球！”  
就像是感受到了越前的决心一般，黄色的小球准确无误的落在了真田的场内。  
“越前得分，比分4：5！”  
真田惊讶于越前的不可思议，他参不透眼前这个少年还隐藏着什么样的东西，但这一切都无法影响他的判断。他连续打出的吊高球都精准无误的落到了线上，封锁了越前的上网进攻。  
“死心吧，你们青学的胜利根本就不存在！”  
真田跳起身将空中的网球狠狠地打了过去。只要赢了这个球，这场比赛就能彻底地结束了。  
“太鲁莽了，他居然还想进攻！”  
“那是吊高球的诱饵！”  
越前就像是奔跑在荒野里的雄狮一般，势不可挡地朝着逆方向的网球奔去，嘶吼着想要将它吞进肚里。  
而网球也仿佛回应着越前的冲劲一般，落在了线外发出了清脆的声音。  
“出界，40：15！”  
越前张扬的表情竟让真田有一瞬间出神，驰骋球场身经百战的他，从来不允许自己犯这样的错误。哪怕是100次，也应该准确无误的打到线上，这才是立海大的真田弦一郎，难道……  
“我居然被球威压制住了？”  
比赛场上每一分钟都可能将整个局势改变，并没有多余的时间给真田思考，越前每得一分，从观众的欢呼声和表情上都可以证实这个想法。谁也没有想到战无不胜的真田一路打到了决胜分，却被眼前的一年级生逼入了绝境。  
出乎意料的局面，不二也终于知道了心底的矛盾到底是什么了。他期望能给幸村带回去好消息，也期望看到比赛场上桀骜不驯闪闪发光的越前，然而鱼与熊掌不可兼得，这场比赛不管是以什么样的结局收尾，他明白自己都不会多轻松。一想到这里，就忍不住地捏紧了手里的花枝，凹凸不平的枝干正好对应了他此刻心里的感受。  
场上的比分已经打平，比赛开始进入到了最后的阶段。只见越前的嘴角向上一勾，粗重的呼吸也随之消失得无影无踪。  
“嘿，追得你走投无路啦。”他再次超越极限进入无我境界。  
真田深深的看了一眼球网另一边的越前，转过身回到了自己的位置上，眼神依然镇静，未曾动摇半分。  
“能够将此境界熟练运用自如的有三人，我们立海大网球部部长幸村精市，九州的千岁，还有一个……”  
“就是我！”只见四周升起一阵白烟将他环绕在里面，真田也进入到了无我境界。  
“怎么回事儿？喂！”切原的声音颤抖着，原来将自己打败得体无完肤的真田并没有使出全部的实力。不甘心，强烈的不甘心，也让他更加的坚定了自己一定要超越那堵高强的决心。  
“为什么不从一开始就使出来？”就连同队的桑原都完全不知道真田会无我境界这件事，瞪大了双眼一脸不可置信地看着被烟雾环绕的人。  
“应该是认为不使出来也会赢吧。”不二知道真田会无我也是机缘巧合撞见了他跟幸村私下的比赛。只是短短几个月的时间，越前已经成长到可以让真田认真起来的地步，这是当时的他完全设想不到的。他觉得此刻围绕在自己身边的空气比刚才跑在路上的时候还要热，就像是有一团火在身上乱窜，手心和后背全是冷汗，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼了起来。  
比赛已经进行到了最后的阶段，所有人的目光都聚集在了不知道会落入那边场地的网球上。越前来势汹汹，势不可挡，如同战场上年轻的将军一般，意气风发无所畏惧将黄色的小球逼近对方的每一个角落。纵观一边的真田，高大的身躯如同铜墙铁壁一般，将越前的攻击一一挡了回去，完全看不到一丁点体力不支的迹象。  
“再见了，越前龙马！”真田抓住了机会，将他因为爆发力不足而打出的扣球用超级旋转吊高球给打了回去。  
“完了完了，越前是无论如何都够不到的！”  
“cool抽击球！”一瞬间，越前踩着裁判椅跳起了身，将原本大家以为自己接不住的球给狠狠地打了回去。  
真田向前一步做好了回击姿势，但出人意料的事情发生了，原以为会弹起来的小球并没有弹起来，而是贴着地面滚了过去。  
“是我赢了，对吧？”在说完这句话的同时，越前嘴角带笑地倒在了地上。  
“比赛结束，青学越前获胜，比分7:5！”  
与青学那边的欢呼雀跃比起来，立海这边还沉浸在震惊的余韵里没有缓过来。真田脑海里一直回想着刚才的那个球，那是打100次才可能会出现一次的击球。片刻后，他将视线再次落在了被众人抛向空中的少年身上：“这孤注一掷的赌注，你的勇气和自信，我认可了。”  
现在除了呼吸之外，已经没有什么剩下的可以做了。不二最后看了一眼被众星捧月的越前，他意外地发现自己此刻的心情并不如预期那般沉重，反倒是平静的，就像是无风的湖面一样就连水里的鱼都停止了游动。刚才莫名的悸动就这样突然消失得无影无踪，只在他的心底余留下了一颗种子，渺小得如同尘埃，却顽强地面朝着阳光充足的地方努力生长着。  
不二收回了视线，捋了捋立海大校服的衣领，他明白还有更重要的事情在前方等着他们。  
“冠军立海大……”  
“那已经是去年的事了。”真田如山一般的身影依然耸立在眼前，没有半点倾塌。  
立海大正选全员走到了真田的身边，互相扶着肩膀围成了一个圆阵，从皮肤处传来的除了夏日的高温之外，还有血液里流动着的等待浴火重生的决心。  
“今年我们要以挑战者的身份进入全国大赛。”  
“为了誓死夺回冠军的宝座！”  
“是！”  
回应真田的是立海大正选响彻球场铿锵有力的叫喊。这一战也将这个夏日的比赛推向了高潮。

等不二他们赶到医院的时候，幸村的手术还没有结束。等在手术室外的每一秒对于他们来讲都是煎熬的，纵然内心焦急不安也包含着没有兑现诺言的懊悔和愧疚，但大家都默契般地保持着镇静等待着结果的降临，就连平日里好动的切原都乖乖地坐在椅子上。狭小的空间里安静得仿佛连一根针落地的声音都能听见。  
不二背靠着墙，转动着手里今天早上幸村给他的花，没有能带回来好消息的花。鲜艳的红色依然保持着最浓重的色彩，却跟手术室外的灯一样让人觉得刺眼。  
“一直都没对你说，其实今天的手术成功率很低。”  
幸村的声音还历历在耳，过往的一幕幕就像走马灯一样在眼前重现。他还记得那天的天空并不算晴朗，就连空气都因为黏着上了花粉而让人感到不适，突然出现在自己面前的是刚才还在隔壁球场上技压群雄的立海大正选幸村精市。  
他优雅地笑着，就像是春日里的花一样明媚的笑容，却没有丝毫温柔可言。  
“青学的天才不二周助君，看了你的比赛，我发现了，你的网球有一个无法逾越的障碍。”  
“甘于做手冢之下的你，是无法前进的。”  
不二曾经问过幸村当时为什么要对一个几乎没有接触过的陌生人说这样的话，就不担心给立海种下祸患吗。幸村只是轻笑了一声，不甚在意的回答道只是兴之所至罢了，并没有想太多，何况并不认为当今的初中生网球界那所学校能够真正意义上威胁到立海大。  
“幸村…… ”已经被不二磨得不成样子的花枝，终究还是弯了下去，与此同时，写着‘手术中’的灯也暗了下来。他们分开站成了两排，看着幸村从手术室里推了出来，显眼的氧气罩就在眼前，紧闭的双眼看上去并没有什么痛苦。  
“医生，手术成功了吗？”这是不二此刻最想要问的问题，包含他在内其实所有人的神经都是紧绷着的，就怕从医生的口里听到什么不可挽回的话来。  
“手术很成功，剩下的就是等待恢复了。”医生难掩疲惫的声音传到他们的耳朵里，甚至比比赛获胜还让他们感到高兴。  
目送幸村被推进了病房，大家的神经都松弛了下来，终于能够放心地呼一口气了。仁王还没来得及坐下，就听到一个呜呜咽咽的声音断断续续地在耳边扩大，他转头一看发出声音的人就是站在柳身边的切原。  
“喂喂喂，你不会是哭了吧。”仁王的声音听上去有点无奈，但却难得的多了一份宠溺，大抵是心情太好的缘故打算仅此一次放弃调戏切原的机会。  
“幸村部长没事，太……太好了！”切原带着点哭腔断断续续才把这句话说完，语闭还吸了一下鼻子，抹了一下眼角的泪水。  
“我倒是希望你比赛输了的时候也能这样哭一下。”文太显然不打算放过这样的切原。  
“这是喜悦的眼泪，丸井前辈！”  
“再说了输了的人也不止我一个啊，也没看真田副部长哭啊。”话音刚落，切原就感觉到一股凌冽的眼神正看着自己。一股寒气从背心往上窜，就算是这样，他也铁了心地不打算转身。  
立海大网球部又恢复到了往日的样子，确定了幸村已经没什么大问题之后，一行人寻思着留在这里也帮不了什么忙，就打算四散回家，明天一大早再来看他。不二刚走到门口就找了个理由倒转了回去，刚一出电梯果不其然如他猜测的一样，真田端坐在病房门口，神色严肃。  
“你果然还留在这里。”  
“不二？”诧异只是一秒钟，随后又一脸了然。  
“我刚才问过医生了，完全醒过来大概得1到2个小时，”不二坐在了真田的对面，“你打算今天告诉他吗？”  
“恩。”真田郑重其事地点了点头。  
“这样啊，那我也留下来跟你一起等吧。”  
“虽然没能带回来好消息，但我也有义务告诉他结果。”不二心里明白就算他们不说，幸村也会从其他人口里问到答案，那还不如让他们亲口对他说立海大输了的现实。只是之后迎接他们的会是什么，就连不二都不敢妄想，现在能够抓住的就只有这件事。  
不二看了一眼窗外突然暗下来的天空，心里祈祷着等会不要下雨。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
“不二君，你来了啊。”护士一走进病房就看见不二弓着身躯，摆弄着桌子旁边的小花瓶，减掉了多余的枝干，将才采摘下来的鲜花有规律地放了进去。  
“护士小姐，早上好，”不二收起了桌上的残渣，站起身冲着护士微微一笑，“幸村今天去康复室比以往还要早呢。”  
“医生也劝过幸村君不要操之过急，不过看来没什么用。”护士无奈的叹了口气，将准备好的药物放在了指定的位置，对不二轻声说了声再见，就推着车退出了房间，向下一个目标走去。  
不二无所顾忌地坐在了床上，将幸村离开时整理好的棉被压下一个又一个的褶皱。那天，当他醒来得知一切之后，也只是淡淡地说了一句‘我知道了，如果没什么就请回吧。’。不二他们做好的心理准备全部落空，幸村过于平静的表现更让他跟真田感到担心，而这样的预感果不其然在几天后得到了应验。  
那天一大早，他们约好了一起来看望幸村，一行人浩浩荡荡走到病房门口，才发现房间里面没有人，就连棉被和床单都是整整齐齐的，仿佛并没有人动过。大家都是满脸的疑惑，他们面面相觑了几秒，打破这一切的还是切原，他急冲冲拉住了路过的护士问了一通之后，才知道幸村得到医生的允许已经可以开始复健了。  
还没走到康复室的门口，就突然听到从里面传来‘咚’的一声，不二他们互相看了一眼，都预感到了什么，不安地加快了脚步，甚至用跑的挤进了房间。  
只见幸村跪在地上，身体剧烈地颤抖着，后背的病服被汗水浸湿了一大片。他一只手紧紧地抓着手扶不放，发白的指节与棕红色的手扶形成了鲜明的对比，仿佛就要陷进去了一般。见到这样的情况，他们本能地想要冲过去将幸村扶起来，还没有踏出第一步，就被幸村响彻房间的声音给阻断，定在了原地。  
“不要过来！”粗重的呼吸声也随着他的开口从嘴里溢出。哪怕幸村尽力掩饰了，背对着他的不二他们也能从中感受到他的不对劲。  
世界突然就安静了下来，只有断断续续的呼吸声混在了一起时不时地发出声响。不二他们沉默着，但目光一直都没有从幸村的身上移开。看着他艰难地站起身来又摔下去，循环往复，他们并不是不想开口，而是找不到可以开口的理由。  
幸村终于在自己的努力下顺利走到了末端，双手抓着两边的手扶拼命地支撑着自己的身体不至于倒下去，但此刻他依然背对着他们。此情此景，仿佛与往日站在网球场上的他融合在了一起，是立海大一直以来坚不可摧的信仰。  
“我说过，如果没什么事就请回，不需要浪费时间来看望我，你们现在应该有更重要的事情要做。”  
“还有真田，我不想再听到诸如下一次这种说辞，你懂我的意思吧。”  
“柳，不二，我不在的这段时间就麻烦你们好好协助一下真田处理网球部的事情了。”  
“不过放心，要不了多久的，我会在全国大赛之前回来，有些账我还得好好跟青学算一算。”  
收回了思绪，也将自己弄得褶皱的地方再次捋平，不二看了一眼桌上的台历，计算着离全国大赛还剩几天。一瞬间突然想到似乎忘记了什么，连忙从包里将文太要自己捎来的小饼干放在了桌子上，四四方方半透明的袋子上还印着半朵淡紫色的小雏菊。  
不二再三思考了一下还有没有什么落下的之后才走出了医院。每天给幸村送花是他们自发决定的事情，就算是被拒绝，也做好了违背部长意愿的准备，还好幸村对这件事情并没有发表任何看法，也就是默许了他们的行为。今天是休息日，恰好轮到了不二，不用上学也没有训练，所以他也并没有穿校服，甚至连网球拍都没带，随便翻出个单肩包就出了门。  
夏天很难出现不好的天气，甚至会有点好过头，不二没有回家而是调转了方向着某个特定的场馆走去。众所周知观看比赛也是一种学习，ABC公开赛男子的决赛就是今天。不二早早地抢好了票，等抢完才发现自己习惯性顺手给越前也抢了一张票，但已经无法以现在的身份给他了，犹豫着要不要再以‘藤井翼’的身份出现一次。这巨大的诱惑让他彷徨了好几天，但最后还是按照当初的决定将一切斩断重头再来，所以他将多余的票挂在二手交易网站上卖了出去，决绝地断掉了这份念想。  
离场馆已经不远，却突然听到了网球落地的声音，不二好奇地偏头一看，不看则已一看就再也迈不开步子，而是调转了方向朝着传出声响来的网球场走去。  
如果他没看错的话现在在网球场里组成双打的两个人，一个是立海大的柳生比吕士，一个是青学的海堂薰。比起比赛本身，不二更感兴趣的是这两个没多久前还是敌对关系的人居然会凑在一起打球，他想一定是发生了什么意料之外的事情。  
不二走近没多久，比赛就落下了帷幕，海堂和柳生两人以绝对的优势取得了胜利。作为对手的六里丘嘴上说着服输的话，却让人感不到一点诚意，甚至在离开球场的时候连眼角的笑意都不打算掩饰了。不二迫切地想要建议他们去仁王的演技培训班上上课，这蹩脚的小丑剧连他都快看不下去了。他想知道到底是谁给了他们的这么大的勇气敢在立海大的队员面前表演，难道他们不知道立海大的队员都是参演过舞台剧的吗。  
等确定躲在植物后面偷偷拍摄视频的人已经全部撤离了之后，不二才开口打破了沉默：“喂，你们要玩到什么时候？”  
“我的蝮蛇球可不是那样打的。”海堂低沉的声音听上去带了一丝怒意。  
“哦，我的激光也并非那么慢。”柳生也不甘示弱。  
两个人迅速地将身上的衣服脱了下来，交换回了自己的学校的运动服。穿回了自己的衣服，柳生和海堂看上去明显自在了很多。  
“六里丘是拥有一个取材班的学校，难对付在全国都是有名的。”  
“在他们面前是绝不能使出必杀技的。”柳生最后戴上了眼镜，补充解释着为何这样做的原因。  
“可惜演技太差了，”不二不以为意地摇了摇头，眉宇之间甚至带着点鄙弃，“可能迫切需要成立一个演绎班。”  
“所以你们两个到底是怎么跟他们对上的？”  
经过柳生的解释，不二才得知先是六里丘对立海大、对幸村出言不逊被海堂揍了引起了冲突，他及时阻止才避免了事情恶化下去。代价就是他们被迫打了这么一场没有任何意义的比赛。  
“咦~原来是这样，要是我能早点来就好了。”不二是真心实意地感到遗憾，遗憾的点在于自己没能教会他们什么叫做演技。  
不二的话里话，作为在网球部朝昔相处了一年多的柳生是听懂了的，但并不想去思考如果可能发生的结果，甚至有点代替他们庆幸遇到的人是自己。  
“海堂君，立海大部长幸村的手术很成功，现在正在努力康复。”  
“刚才，多谢了。”柳生郑重其事地说道。  
“我也要谢谢你，海堂。”谢谢你帮幸村挥出的那一拳。  
“不二前辈，怎么连你也……”海堂有点诧异地看了一眼笑得一脸真诚的不二，随即不好意思地转过了头。  
“啊！”不二突然放大的声音将对面的两个人都吓了一跳。  
“那个比赛，比赛要开始了，快点！”经不二这么一提醒，站在球场里的两个人都想起来了今天是来看比赛的，并不是来打比赛。  
三个人毫不顾及形象地在人行道上狂奔了起来，若不是还是一副学生模样，一定会被人误解为其他的什么不可言表的情景。皇天不负有心人，他们终于在最后一刻赶上了比赛，虽然还是晚了几分钟，但并不影响整体观感。不二甚至在看完比赛之后，越发的期待着全国大赛的来临，不过在此之前，他还有需要去探究的事情，以自己的意愿为出发点而必须要验证的东西。

距离全国大赛还剩六天，每天迎接不二的都是严苛的训练，但他还是抽出了空闲的时间来到了橘桔平的家。  
“怎么，是来侦查的吗，不二？”看着面前背着网球包不请自来的人，橘桔平并不打算绕圈子，而是直接挑明了自己的疑惑，“你总不会是特地来问候我的吧？”  
“橘，能占用你一点时间吗？”  
“可以跟我打一场吗？”不二的眼底是一望无际的深蓝，与天空的颜色融为了一体，却并不模糊而是清晰得连深处的光点都可以看得一清二楚。  
橘桔平只是静静地看了他一眼，就转身回屋换上了不动峰的运动服拿出了球拍出了门。  
夜晚的风有点喧嚣，将树木吹得沙沙作响，摇晃的枝干在地上投影出魔鬼的影子。看着球网另一边的橘桔平，不二只是一脸严肃沉默不语。  
“想和全国级水准的我比试一下，看看自己行不行吗？”  
“如果是这样找真田不也是一样？”  
初二那一年的全国大赛，不二只上场了一次双打。不管是幸村还是真田或者是立海正选的其他人，他当然明白都是全国水准的存在，但这并没有意义，比赛过程总是伴随着天时地利人和而转变，自己之后的对手也并不是同队的人，没有对战过的人才是最好的选择。这就是他想要在比赛前验证的东西。  
“不二，放马过来吧！”  
橘桔平打出的每一个球都来势汹汹，甚至在回击的时候，不二还能从他的脸上读到游刃有余。这样就没有意义了啊，不二心想。  
“去年进军全国四强的狮子乐中学二年级主力水平原来如此啊。”话音刚落，不二就以飞燕还巢打得橘桔平一个措手不及，折返的球撞到了球网上应声落地。  
“这样看来我似乎选错人了。”  
“还是说，我以前过高地估计你了？”  
凭他当年所了解到的橘桔平，是不可能被切原打败的，出现这样结果的原因只有一个，对方迫于某些缘由而保留了自己真实的实力。不二的目的就是探一探里面的真实，这是他第一次直接将自己的攻击性摊在表面上，越是危险就越是让人热血沸腾。  
“喂，不二，不要勉强了。你是想故意激怒我，让我发挥出真正的实力吧。”  
“你太多心了。”是啊，所以你打算奉陪吗，橘。  
“好吧，就让你见识一下我真正的实力，不过你会受伤的！”  
橘桔平就像是脱胎换骨了一般，跟刚才的他判若两人，浑身上下都散发出了如同猛兽一般的气息，倒映着寒光的眼眸就像是要把他吞噬殆尽一般。  
面对着这样的橘桔平，就连不二都止不住地直冒冷汗。但流动不止的血液却激动得想要喷涌而出，这大概就跟关东决赛时，越前在面对着对手是真田的时候是一样的心境吧。  
突然，不二感觉到从脸颊传来火辣辣的感觉，还有一闪而过已经停止了滚动静静躺在地上的网球。  
“我说过不集中精力的话会受伤的。”  
“哦。”确实是不能分心面对的选手，是比切原还要更具攻击性的球风，不二心想看来自己并没有选错对象。  
等橘杏和神尾赶到的时候，展现在他们眼前的是一副谁也不退让，激烈地互攻着的光景。橘桔平强烈的压迫感就连站在场边的神尾和橘杏都能感觉到，更不要说场内的不二了，他想着必须要做好应对。不二一个吊高球，橘桔平如他所愿的跳起了身，狠狠地将球扣杀了回来。  
强大的力量将不二的球网穿破，球拍也被震得从手里脱落。  
“棕熊落网被破解了！”神尾和橘杏惊呼。  
“不对……”  
从天而落的网球就这样砸进了橘桔平的球场内。  
“干得好，不二！”  
不二偏过头看了一眼橘桔平，捡起了已经无法再继续打球的球拍。虽然三种回击球全都被打了回来，但从他的脸上并没有看出一丝半毫的沮丧，从某方面来讲，目的已经达到了，比赛也没有再继续下去的必要。  
“谢谢你，橘。”  
“啊，真想继续打下去。那剩下的就留在全国大赛上再决胜负吧。”没有了压迫感，橘桔平又恢复到了平日的状态。  
“那我就先告辞了。”眼见着橘桔平跟神尾还有话要说，不二识趣地选择了离开，路过橘杏身边的时候，突然想起了什么，说道：“你哥哥，好像已经没事了。”  
为了全国大赛的胜利和自己的想要探寻的答案，还得更进一步的才行啊。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
不二从网球俱乐部出来的时候，阳光已经耀眼得让人睁不开眼。才换上的新衣服不消一会就被汗水浸湿，连带着因为剧烈运动而升高的体温也没有降下来，脸上隐隐约约的刺痛感一直提醒着他训练还得持续下去。  
距离全国大赛还剩3天，立海大的训练已经在昨日结束，剩下的时间是留给他们调整状态用的。不二看了一下手表，想着全国大赛的分组抽签会应该已经开始了，不知道真田会抽到谁呢。他今天的心情出奇的好，虽然练习的结果不尽如人意，甚至将已经好得差不多就快要看不见影子了的伤给翻新了一遍，但想要做的事情总算是有点眉目了，他自信自己能赶得上全国大赛。  
躲在树荫里，他思考着接下来干点什么。直接回家好像有点太可惜，可又找不到合适的目的地，不二一时之间竟僵在了原地进退两难。最后他索性拿出手机，打算闭着眼睛随便拨打一个电话过去骚扰人，却一不小心点进了邮箱，湛蓝色的眼眸突然一亮，目的地有了。  
十五分钟后，不二目送公交车扬长而去，转过身映入眼帘的就是全国大赛的比赛场馆。还是一如既往的大气磅礴，除了多出的几台自动售货机之外几乎与去年相差无几。他对这个地方再熟悉不过，甚至闭着眼睛就能找到入口，毕竟去年从第一场到最后一场立海大都在，不过提前到比赛场地身临其境感受一下氛围也是不错的赛前准备方式。  
没有比赛的日子本应该没什么人的地方却时不时地就能看见一两个初中生装扮的学生好奇地打望着四周的环境，不二心想大概率是提前来踩点的比赛选手。从他们脸上的神色也不难看出对于这次比赛的期待。  
十年难得一见的英才聚集，的确是与结果无关，哪怕能站上去就能让人兴奋得每根毛孔都竖了起来。不二并没有在场馆里瞎逛，而是有目的性地朝着离他最近的入口快步走去，他其实一直都很好奇站在观众的角度去看，会是怎么样的一番风景。  
推开门，一个熟悉的身影就这样突兀地出现在了他的眼前，虽然背着光只能看见如同打了马赛克般的色块在眼前跳动，但唯有这个人，不二是绝对不会认错的。  
居然能在这个时间点、这个地方遇上，诧异之后是满满的惊喜，惊喜之后又是无可奈何的惆怅，但总的来说不二现在的心情是愉悦大过于其他纠葛，所以他决定抓住这次机会。  
“你好，青学的越前龙马君，我们又见面了。”不二三步并作两步，心底的喜悦甚至在地上开了花，然后蒸发与空气混合在一起，荡漾在了两个人的周围。  
越前在看到他带着笑意的脸之后，一瞬间失神，随后惊慌失措地压低了帽子将刚才的一切隐藏在了阴影里，清亮的声音从口中溢出：“你好，……不二前辈。”  
别扭的声音就跟他现在别扭的举动一样，不二在内心里叹了一口气，越前想要极力掩饰的东西，他再明白不过了，一步错步步错大概就是说的自己吧，但还是得大步向前走。  
“我可以叫你越前吗？”  
“虽然我已经不是青学的学生了，但看到你的第一眼就觉得很亲切，就像是认识了很久的同社团后辈一样。”说完这句话，不二才意识到自己仿佛是在街边搭讪路过女学生的怪叔叔，他现在只希望越前想不到这里去。  
“恩，可以。”言简意赅，是越前的语言风格。  
再一次跟越前肩并肩站在一起，虽然距离远了点，但对方依然是会让他感到安心的存在，没有尴尬或者窘迫，一切都仿若理所应当。不二确信了一件事，曾经存在过的东西是不可能那么轻而易举就会消失不见，它依然存在着，就如同他此刻的心境一般。  
“喂！”突然出现的呼喊声，将两个人的视线都吸引了过去。只见一个有着红色头发，穿着豹纹背心，看上去跟越前差不多岁数的男孩正欢呼雀跃地朝着越前的方向大声呼喊。  
“你也会出席三天后的全国大赛吧？”  
“我也会参加！我叫远山金太郎，多多关照，多多关照啊！”  
如果在活泼乱跳前面加一个形容词，那应该是最高级的程度副词了，不二甚至觉得他下一秒就会从对面飞过来。他偏了偏头，小声的问道：“越前，你认识？”  
越前轻轻地摇了摇头，向前走了一步，放大了音量但并没有歇斯底里，从旁观者的角度来看甚至还有点无情：“你……是谁呀？”  
“什么嘛，还真够阴沉的。”远山嘴上这样说着，但从表情上来看并没有将越前的冷漠放在心上。  
“啊，你真的从静冈跑到这儿来了？”  
伴随着声音落地，还有复数的脚步声隐隐约约地传进了他们的耳朵里。在注意到越前之后，那群人就清一色地将目光锁定在了他的身上。  
“看来大家都很关注你啊，越前。”不二笑着说道，心底忍不住感叹真是光彩夺目的一年级生。  
“你们是大阪的代表队吗？”  
“恩……特意大老远跑过来？”  
稀疏平常的话语，但从越前的嘴里说出来怎么都带了一点挑衅的意味，还好面前是四天宝寺的队员，如果是切原的话，大概会嚷嚷着飞奔过来缠着越前单挑。光是幻想一下画面，就让不二几乎忍不住地笑出了声，以至于差点错过了追上推门而出的越前。  
“这就回去了吗？”  
“前辈有事吗？”越前停了下来，一脸狐疑地看着赶上来的不二，搞不懂面前这个人突如其来的热情缘由。  
“没有，那越前你呢，如果都有空的话要不要一起打发时间？”  
越前还没来得及回答，就被不二如同海啸一般的热情卷走，等终于将在天上的思绪拉回进自己脑子里的时候，已经被动地跟在了他的身边。怎么思考都觉得似乎那点不对劲，找不出来原因，越前只能愤愤地拉低自己的帽檐当作发泄。  
虽然嘴上说着一起打发时间，但不二并没有任何计划，他只是单纯地想要跟越前呆在一起，哪怕只是随便走走也可以。重新建立起相互信任的关系可不是那么容易的事情，操之过急必然会物极必反，但如果一步都不走也一定会惨淡收场。  
比赛会场并不在什么繁华的地带，四周除了网球场就只剩下高高矮矮的树木和天上炙热的太阳。绕了一圈，他们最后还是回到了原点，越前做着对墙练习，而不二则坐在树荫下看着他一次又一次地挥拍。  
越前打得很随意，与其说是练习，不如说是无聊的消遣或者简单的热身运动。黄色的网球来来回回了几十次都没有停下运动的轨迹，倏地，越前的球拍向下降低了几度，原本还温和的网球就像是突然暴走了一般，气势汹汹地从墙壁折返直径朝着他背后的方向飞去。  
“哎呀，这可太危险了，越前。”不二将黄色的网球握在了手里，眯着眼笑得甚是好看。  
“不二前辈，我们还是来打一场吧，”越前用球拍指着不二，眼底的光带着挑衅的色彩，栩栩如生，“反正你也带着网球拍的。”  
“抱歉，今天真的不行。”这是第三次了，但不二还是果断地拒绝了越前。好吃的东西一定得留到最后，他可不想当无关紧要的前菜。  
“原来立海大的正选也怕输啊，可是你们不是早就输了吗。”  
“噗！”越前的挑衅印在不二的眼里就像炸毛的小猫一样可爱。他不介意对方再多说一点，甚至想告诉他比起挑衅，站在网球场上熠熠生辉的样子更能激起他的战斗欲，“激将法对我是没有用的哦，越前。”  
各种方法用尽，对方还是完全不为所动，越前也没有了兴致，撇了撇嘴收回了球拍，隔了一个位子，坐在了不二的旁边。  
突然吹来的风，将身体里的热度也降低了一点点，好像也没有那么热了。不二转过头微笑着看着越前的侧脸，微微皱起的眉头透露着本人微弱的不满，熟悉的眉眼却又隔着点时间的沉淀，虽近犹远，混杂不清的感情却又带了点冰霜的感觉，他觉得得找个话题转移一下思绪。  
“今天是抽签的日子，不知道会对上谁呢？”  
“对上立海大的话，你就会跟我打了吧。”  
“诶，你还真是不愿意放弃啊，”不二无奈地叹了一口气，“这也得看我们能不能对得上吧，也不是我们能抉择的。”  
“但我答应你，在合适的时机里，我会跟你打一场的。”不是推托之词，而是一直存在于他心中的决定，不过是终于找到了说出口的时机。  
“一言为定，前辈可不能失约。”眉间的阴影消失不见，只见他转过头在自己的背包里翻找着什么。片刻后，越前手里突然出现的白色喷头不偏不倚地对着不二的脸就是两下，冰凉的液体顺着脸颊滴在了衣服上，融进了皮肤里。  
等越前处理完一切，不二的脸上就多了一块正正方方的创口贴，将擦伤很好地隐藏在了肤色的医用胶布之下。  
“谢谢，越前。”不二摸了摸受伤的脸颊，不同于皮肤粗糙的质感却让他感觉滚烫得下不去手。他记得在认识越前的初期也发生过类似的事情，只是挥着翅膀的白色创可贴变成了能渗进血液里的温柔。  
再一次的证明了曾经存在过的东西是不会那么轻而易举的消失的，它依然会在恰当的时机出现，带着复数的温柔将所处的世界变成一片花海。

第二天一大早，不二就站在了网球俱乐部的门口，过于神采奕奕的样子甚至让工作人员觉得他昨天是不是被网球打傻了。  
脸上的疼痛感已经不复存在，就连手中的球拍都好像跟身体融合在了一起没有了重量。不二心想，时间越紧迫，反而越能发挥出力量，真是奇妙的感觉。已经持续不间断地练习了一个多小时，海市蜃楼般的光景已经渐渐变得清晰，他想是时候了。  
“昨天那个麻烦再来一次，拜托啦。”  
“不要勉强啊！同时对付三台发球机太危险了！”工作人员都面露难色，僵持不下，但最后还是被不二一意孤行的眼色给震慑住，同时按下了三台机子的发球键。  
如果连这个都没法克服，还有什么资格代表立海大站在全国大赛的舞台上，战胜自己的心魔，更何况怎么能让越前处理好的伤口再次裂开。  
“还有更高的境界，那就是第四种回击球！”  
眨眼之间，三个原本冲向不二高速旋转着的网球正中红心地打在了目标靶上。不二眼底犹如星空般深邃流淌的蓝色与工作人员呆滞在原地的震撼形成了鲜明对比。  
“我要迈向全国！”将一切纠葛了结，让心里埋藏的种子长成参天大树。

两天后，全国大赛如期而至。  
开幕仪式上，不二特意换了个位置站在了队伍的最后。仪式按照惯例不会很长，但站在前面总是不利于摸鱼，站在桑原的背后还能躲避一下耀眼的阳光，也算是一石二鸟了。  
从各个地方聚集而来的精英汇聚一堂，当广播里终于叫出了那个名字，不二原本散漫找不到焦距的眼神才终于再次获得了神采。歪着头扫了一眼入口，思绪瞬间呆滞了片刻，他如果没有看错的话站在队伍第一位的并不是大石，而是手冢国光。  
下一秒，不二的眼角就出现了了然于胸的笑容。想来也是，将青学的胜利视作高于一切存在的手冢又怎么可能缺席全国大赛呢。该来的就躲不掉，得加快脚步好好想清楚了。  
这支队伍里面还有一个陌生的身影，在关东决赛上打败了切原的人，名不见经传没有任何数据，就像是凭空出现的一样，但实力强劲却是毋庸置疑的。  
“今年的青学果然不能小视啊。”  
队伍的最后，越前睡眼惺忪打着哈欠，仿佛这场盛事与他无关一般，完全没有任何紧张感。不二看着有点想笑，想着如果现在给他一床棉被的话他也能在会场直接睡过去吧。  
待蓝白的校服消失在了视线里，不二才收回了目光。不绝于耳的欢呼声在耳边荡漾，耀眼的光圈似乎让阴影都消失在了空气里。看着这一切，不二由衷地感叹，能站在这里真是太好了。  
这个夏天注定是会被铭刻在历史里的存在，不单单是他，对于在场的每一个人都是一生仅一次特别的一年。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
紧接着开幕式之后，全国大赛也正式开始了。  
幸村还没有出院，目前带领着立海大参赛的还是真田。立海大的比赛在下午，上午空出来多余的时间可以随意安排，虽然在平日的训练里，真田要求十分严苛，但在这种场合反而不会太约束他们，只要不影响到下午的比赛做什么都可以。  
文太拖着桑原和切原就往甜品店奔去，美名其曰是比赛前的补充能量，实质上是桑原的钱包再一次减肥成功。而真田他们则打算去旁观六里丘和舞子坂的比赛，因为获胜的学校将会是立海大下午的对手。关东大赛的失利，违背了自己跟幸村事前的约定，这一切都让真田更加慎重，哪怕是千万分之一的可能性，他都不会放过。  
“不二，去吗？”仁王只是义务性地随意询问，并不指望能从不二的口中听到什么意料之外的答案。  
不二只是笑着摇了摇头，想到上次在体育馆遇到的事情，他就对六里丘这所学校没什么好感。收集比赛对手的数据无可厚非，但出口不逊故意滋事的行为就非常恶劣了，不二甚至觉得他们如果能干脆地输掉上午的比赛反而对彼此都是一件好事。  
“若不然的话……”不二眼底狡黠的白光被一阵风带走，他忽然觉得今天似乎也没这么热了。  
目送真田他们离开后，不二也没有挪动身体，而是懒散地靠在座椅上闭目养神。他所处的位置离比赛的球场有一定的距离，虽然隐隐约约还是能听见观众的欢呼声，但相对而言安静了许多，甚至还能偶尔听见风吹过树叶间发出的沙沙的声音。  
不知道坐了多久，就连路过的球场维护人员都在怀疑他是不是睡着了的时候，不二却突然睁开了双眼，通透的眼底有蓝波涌动，跟天空的颜色混为了一体。  
“果然还是去做点什么吧。”不二轻轻一笑，带着如沐春风般的笑意向着心底盘算好的方向走去，远远地，他就看见了青学熟悉的蓝白运动服。再走近一点，每个人脸上严肃的表情直接闯进了不二的眼里。  
不二偏过头，看到计分板上的数字愣了一下，他完全没有想到六角中会输得这么惨。前四场的比分完全是被吊着打，而现在场中央正进行着的最后一场比赛，看似比分差距不大，但比起比嘉中游刃有余的甲斐，佐伯明显处于下风。  
“佐伯……”本来只是想来跟许久未见的幼年好友打个招呼，却没想到瞧见了这样的结果，柳口中的冲绳黑马果然不能小视呢。  
不管佐伯以何种方式将球打过去，甲斐总是能在一瞬间出现在网前，打得他措手不及。  
“缩地法……”  
“冲绳武术中，在被察觉前就接近对手的方法。”六角中的教练老爹突然开了口，开始解释着甲斐瞬间出现在网前的原因。  
“将武术融入到网球中……”听着老爹的解释，不二脑内一直回荡着真田和柳的声音，他深深地看了一眼比嘉中正选里面戴眼镜的人，“将从小就习武的天才少年聚集在一起，木手永四郎也不是一个简单的人啊。”  
“啊！”突然一声惨叫，将不二的思绪瞬间拉了回来，只见刚才还安稳跪坐在椅子上的老爹，被疾驰而来的网球砸中摔倒在了地上。  
“对不起啦。”甲斐嘴里说着歉意的话，脸上却一直带着意味不明的笑意，显然是故意而为之。  
“太过分了！”桃城气愤地说道。  
幸亏比赛现场就有救护车候着，一群人很快就将老爹抬上担架送往了医院，六角中就只剩下了佐伯还没有离去。  
“咦，你不一起去吗？”甲斐的脸上依然带着令人生厌的笑容，语气里毫不掩饰自己对佐伯的讥讽。  
“单独留下来为你善后啊！”一向温和的佐伯在面对着老爹被打伤的现实面前，也难得显露出了极具攻击性的一面。  
而一旁观战的比嘉中队员像是看到了天大的笑话一般，一边为自己学校加油，一边嘲笑着在已成定局的比赛面前，还不打算给自己台阶下奋战到底的佐伯。  
“稍微有点看不下去呢。”不二只要决定了的事情，行动起来一向比思考更快。脑袋里的声音还没落地，他就已经推开了铁门，速度快得连对方都来不及反应，迟钝了一秒才从口中发出了抗议。  
“你们是谁？”  
“六角中临时拉拉队报道！”代替不二回答的是跟着他一起进来，现在就站在他身边的越前。当然不止是他，青学的其他人也都紧随其后的跟了进来，为场中央的佐伯加油打气。  
立海大和青学的组合着实看着奇怪，但比起这个，比嘉中的队员明显对于他们是六角中的临时拉拉队这件事更在意。本想大声抗议，却被海堂一个黑脸将就要脱口而出的话给吞了下去，只能咬牙切齿愤愤地看着他们，不敢再多说一句。  
佐伯冲着他们浅浅一笑，表达着自己内心的感激。有了老爹的提示，佐伯开始思考着应对的策略，但所剩的时间实在是太少，还没来得及完全攻破对方的招式，比赛就以6比4的结果结束，他最后还是输了。  
“抱歉，特意为我们……”佐伯看上去有点狼狈，眼底的不甘心清晰可见。  
“快去老爹那里吧。”  
经不二一提醒，他突然睁大了眼睛，急冲冲地离开了球场。场内就只剩下了不二和青学一行人，还有比嘉中。  
见此情景，比嘉中的队员又忍不住地开始嘲讽起六角中来。越前上前一步，清亮的声音将对面的嘈杂直接压了下去：“是时候让这帮家伙闭嘴了吧？”  
“啊啊，做得太过火可不行啊！无法容忍。”桃城附和着越前的话，也站在了他身边。  
再过一会就是比嘉中和青学的比赛，也意味着立海大的比赛也快到了，不二必须马上离开赶到对应的球场，想到这里，他突然提高了音量冲着那个小小的身影喊道：“越前！”  
越前转过头，金色的瞳孔里有无法磨灭的光辉，他张了张嘴，坚定的声音直直地传进了不二的耳朵里：“会赢。”  
没有说出口的话还是传到了对方的心里，可惜并没有多余时间给不二感叹，他只能用眼角的笑意回应着越前的答案，然后下一秒就飞一般地离开了球场。  
见证了这一切的桃城，纳闷地推了推身边的越前，小声的问道：“你什么时候跟不二前辈这么熟了？”  
“熟吗？”越前歪着头，一脸疑惑地看着桃城。  
“难道不熟吗！”桃城忍不住地吐槽道，但心底很清楚现在并没有时间给他纠结在这样的小事情上，在球场上将面前这堆人打倒在地才是当务之急。

不二从心里相信青学不会输给比嘉中，所以他完全没有怀疑过胜利的旗帜会偏移。但从越前的口里听到类似约定的回答，更让他觉得踏实，佐伯的事也更加放心地交给青学处理。  
晚了一点，却并没有迟到，不二刚走进背对着自己的队员身边，就被突然响起的意料之外的声音给惊得愣在了原地，一时之间竟不敢相信自己耳朵听到的东西是真实的。  
“不二，你来晚了。”说话的不是别人，正是立海大网球部的部长，幸村精市。  
“幸……村……”不二的脸上先是惊讶，惊讶之后被如同清晨的第一缕阳光一般的笑意填满。他发自内心地觉得能在比赛场上看到身着立海大正选运动服的幸村，真是太好了。  
“欢迎回来。”不二郑重其事地说道。  
“恩，我回来了，从地狱里。”从病院再次回归球场的幸村，少了一份温柔，多了一份凌冽，但幸村精市依然是幸村精市，是立海大不可或缺的部长，这点并不会有任何改变。  
比赛正式开始，立海大的对手还真是六里丘。第三单打，切原还没来得及发挥功力，就以6比0的结果草草结束。第二双打，跟柳生和仁王对上的是上次在比赛会场外面遇到的那群人，比赛开始前嘴角不怀好意的笑容就快冲上天了，却在几分钟后被柳生真正的镭射光束打得丢盔弃甲，完全丧失了信心。第二单打是不二，原本都快要放弃比赛的六里丘就像是突然燃起了希望一般。因为他们发现号称天才的不二周助居然不堪一击，直接丢掉了五局。甚至让他们怀疑立海大是不是派错了人，又或者站在场上的这位并不是大家口中的‘不二周助’。  
“啊啊，不二又开始了。”文太双手抱着头，语气有点无奈，但却掩饰不住看好戏的心态。  
“我都说了，遇到我反而比较幸运。”柳生甚至觉得自己开始可怜起不二的对手了。  
明明胜利的曙光就在眼前，却突然被从天而降的陨石给砸进了地狱。第六局开始，不二就像脱胎换骨了一般，原本脸上狼狈不甘的表情一扫而空，取而代之的是眼角浅浅的笑意，不擅长的球路也变成了他的拿手绝技。黄色的网球持续不断地砸在了对方的球场内，连带着令人丧失斗志的恐惧一点一滴地浸入到六里丘队员的心里，直到最后一球应声落地，对方完完全全被绝望吞噬，再也抬不起手来。  
“感谢你们对我们部长的关心了。”不二突然睁开眼扫了一眼六里丘的队员，目之所及仿佛有凌冽的寒风卷过，让他们一瞬间产生了正处在北极圈的错觉。  
网球这项运动，精神一旦被压制，哪怕就算还有千万分之一的可能性，都无力回天，因为在自己的心里那个数字已经变成了0。从不二发力的那一瞬间开始，结局就已经写好，剩下的两场比赛也在对方完全放弃的情况下，草率了事。  
“虽然是首战，但大家的动作表现得太差了！”不二他们刚从球场回来，就被幸村当头棒喝，眉宇之间的严肃看得出来是相当不满意，“还有你不二，玩太过了。”  
被单独指出来的不二，脸上并没有出现窘迫的表情，与幸村目光相接也没有后退一步，弯弯的眼角是掩饰不住的好心情：“对不起，知道了。”  
“真田。”幸村喊了一声离他最近的人。  
“是的，正如幸村所说的，在全国大赛里不容有一丝马虎！”真田心领神会，扫了一眼站在面前的部员，一脸严肃的说道，“要以完全的胜利取得三连霸！”  
“是！”  
立海大的众人并没有急着离去，而是紧跟在幸村的身后朝着青学和比嘉中比赛的球场走去。  
刚才比赛的时候，不二一直留心着广播，直到现在为止都没有出现青学的名字，也就证明他们的比赛还没有完全结束。  
“木手永四郎以大胆和急速向对方要害进攻的打球方式，被称为‘刺客’。”柳边走边将搜集到的情报告诉大家。  
“刺客？”不二回想起来比嘉中的部长，不良少年旗帜般的飞机头和没有丝毫善意的目光，确实配得上这个称呼。  
“他真的有着非常危险的别称呢。”柳生忍不住地感叹道。  
“那家伙真的是网球选手吗？”文太吹着泡泡，有点不敢相信现在听到的是网球选手的情报而不是那部时代剧的角色介绍。  
“总之遇到那个叫木手的家伙不好解决就是了。”桑原插着手，将心里的想法表达了出来。  
“那可麻烦了，青学他们。”  
“不准幸灾乐祸！”不二拍了一下切原的头，直接让刚才还一脸看戏不嫌事大的他表情骤变，扁着嘴一脸委屈。  
“看来比赛结果已经有了啊。”  
顺着幸村声音所指的方向，不二也将目光落在了计分板上，获胜的是青学，目前正在进行的是最后一场第一单打的比赛。  
“球拍……并不是为了让人受伤而存在！”  
“就算跟你这么说，好像也没有什么用啊。”手冢声音落地的同时，四周升起了一阵烟雾将他环绕在里面。  
“无我境界？！”  
“不对，好像不太一样……”跟越前给不二的感觉完全不一样，“有什么不同的地方……”  
虽然早就从幸村那里听说手冢保存着实力，一直没有具体询问是想要自己去找寻答案，但真的在眼前出现的时候，还是让他大吃一惊，自己想要跨越的障碍原来是这样强劲的存在。  
断断续续的笑声从鼻腔蔓延到耳际，最后在就快要被其他人听见的距离内戛然停止：“真有意思。”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
“哼，就你那种寒酸的气势，会让我看到什么呢？”木手跳起身使出了比田仁志慧对战越前力量更大的宇宙大爆炸。  
“没用的，会飞散出去的。”  
第一场比赛，越前被大爆炸的冲击力震得摔倒在地，球拍也从手中脱落的画面还历历在目，而手冢此刻需要接下的球，力量肉眼可见有过之无不及。紧张的氛围随着网球越来越接近手冢而加剧，最后终于到达了临界点，砰的一声，爆炸成了碎片散落在了空气里。  
几乎同一时间，所有人都瞪大了双眼愣在了原地，被冲击力震飞球拍的并不是手冢，而是打出这个球的本尊，木手永四郎。  
“不可能的！怎么可能！”在一旁观战的比嘉中队员不敢置信发生在眼前的一切，嚣张的气焰也一下子降下去了不少。  
紧张的比赛并不会给你多余的时间消化分析，从这一球之后，场上的形式整个反转了过来。木手打出的球，每一个回旋，所有的轨道和破坏力，所有的一切都被手冢加倍地还了回去。  
终于到了最后的时刻，球场上连续的失利让木手完全放弃了控制情绪，他怒吼着用缩地法上到了网前，试图接下手冢的削球。  
“结束了，手冢！”  
预想中的网球并没有出现在对面，甚至连手冢都消失在了视野里。  
“零式……削球。”黄色的小球应声停在了木手的脚边，宣示着比赛的结束。  
“你的部员想要看到的是这样的一场胜利吗？”手冢站直了身体将球拍握在了手里，定定地看着木手，淡然地说道。  
青学获胜，顺利进入八强。  
没有胜利之后嘈杂的欢呼声，身体的寒冷连太阳的温度都无法抵达，当手冢将自己真实的一面摊开在了大家面前的时刻开始，在场的众人脑海里也就只剩下震惊了。  
“手冢队长……老实说我一直以为他接受治疗这段时期的空白对他影响很大。”桃城努力地张开嘴，才勉强发出了声音。  
“但相反地，变得更强了。”菊丸断断续续才将整句话说完。  
“蠢材，在同一个学校居然都不知道，那才是手冢国光真正的样子。”真田嘲讽的话语打破了空气的凝结，顺带将众人的目光都吸引了过来。  
浑厚响亮的声音砸得不二耳朵痛，一瞬间回过了神来。再细细想了一遍真田的话，不二有一种一不小心被点名道姓了的感觉，他甚至怀疑对方是不是故意这样说的，斜着眼看了一眼真田，在目光接触到他那双眼睛的时候就败下了阵来。  
怀疑立海大正直过头的副部长就本质来讲也是一种亵渎，不二在心里默默地说着对不起。  
“真是久违了呢，那副样子的手冢。”幸村笑着说道，语气里带着些许怀念的味道。  
“所以那个小朋友就是打败了真田的越前龙马吗？”幸村将目光落在了越前的身上，用着只有身边人才能听见的声音小声说道。  
“恩。”不二可以确定幸村询问的对象是自己，但看到真田脸上一闪而过的窘迫，也知道他的另一个目的已经达到了。  
柳清了一下嗓子，硬是将这诡异的谈话拉回了正轨：“千锤百炼领悟之极限。”  
将无我爆发出的全部力量集中在左手上，将威力、回旋双倍回击而且能把副作用产生的疲劳减轻到最低限度。  
“似乎在这三年间不知道是因为手伤还是别的什么原因而被封印起来的样子。”真田又恢复到了往日的神色，接着柳的话说道。  
“是因为什么呢？”  
幸村意味深长地重复着真田的话，不二心里明白这次幸村将目标转移到了自己身上，然而已经下定决心将一切归零的他，是不会被这么一句话而弄得彷徨不安的。  
他偏过头，似笑非笑的看着幸村，弯曲的眼角带着只有对方才能够看到的挑衅弧度：“可是他已经回来了。”  
是的，完完整整的手冢国光已经回来了，现在唯一能做的只有祈祷青学能够坚持到最后，不会辜负了自己的期望。  
不二刚一转过头，就意外的接上了越前的目光，看着对方一瞬间的不明所以，轻轻地笑了笑，喃喃自语道：“嘛，我想应该是不会有问题的。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”突然从球场的另一个方向传来迹部景吾不羁的笑声，“不这样就没有意思了。”  
青学的胜利，意味着下午的四分之一决赛将会是青学和冰帝之争。关东大赛的失利让冰帝差点无缘全国大赛，正选的心里或多或少都憋着一口气没能发泄出来，既然上天给了他们这么一个机会，当然是握住就不会放手。每个人看向青学的目光里都仿佛燃烧着火焰，浴火重生的他们想要将过往的一切加倍奉还。  
一瞬间，青学变成了聚光点的中心，初中生网球大赛所有冠军候选热门学校都在关注着他们的一举一动，就连大阪的四天宝寺也不知道是从什么时候出现在球场的。然而就是在这种时候，人群中的细节还是被不二捕捉到了。在关东决赛上打败了切原名叫枫马的人却在这个时刻悄悄地溜出了人群，仿佛青学的胜利与他无关一般。  
不二眼珠一转，轻声地跟幸村说了什么，就沿着他离开的足迹跟了上去，刚跟过一个转角就看见对方停在了原地等着他。  
“您好，初次见面，我是立海大的不二周助。”一切都在不二的预料之中，被发现跟踪也没有任何窘迫，而是带着自己标志性的笑容大大方方地跟对方打招呼。  
“恩，我知道，”与不二截然相反的温度，冷冷的就像是寒冬里的大雪，“不二周助，初二时期原因不明从青学转到立海大，比起进攻更喜欢反击，似乎比起结果更享受比赛的过程。”  
“但今年作为立海大的正选并没有出现在立海大的比赛场上，却……”枫马停顿了一下，抬眼如雪中红花般刺眼的笑容照进了不二的眼里，“出现在了东京。”  
“果然如此，”印证了自己内心的猜想，见对方也并没有搪塞过去的打算，不二单刀直入的问道，“为什么要学我，你到底有什么目的？”  
在看了关东决赛切原和他的比赛之后，这个问题就一直盘旋在不二的心里，因为打败切原的不是别人而是另一个‘自己’，一个跟自己打球风格极为相似的人。  
“恩，为什么呢……”枫马的脸上露出了疑惑的表情，看着不二的眼光三分真挚，七分朦胧不清，“啊，我忘了。”  
“但是请放心，我对别人的秘密没兴趣，也不是其他学校的间谍，青学的胜利我会放在第一位。”  
“我真正的感兴趣的只有……”枫马冲他笑了笑，将左手放在胸前，右手放在身后点了点头，潇洒地转身离开，“拜拜了，期待下次能在正式比赛场上见面。”  
不二看着他消失在了视线里才转过身往来的方向的走去。通过这简短的交谈，不二可以确定三件事，第一对方并没有对青学不怀好意，第二自己在东京那段时间的事他知道，第三他口中所指的感兴趣的人是自己。  
虽然含糊不清，但不二从他的身上感受不到恶意，也选择相信他刚才所说的话。既然他的目的在自己的身上，那就完全不用担心了，见招拆招随机应变就是了。  
等不二走回青学刚才比赛的球场，人已经散场得差不多了，幸村他们也早已消失了踪影，但他的目标还在，越前还并没有离开。  
随着距离越来越近，越前的脸也越来越清晰，只见对方原本没什么表情的脸上突然嘴角一勾，眼底的光闪耀得连帽檐的阴影都无法遮挡。  
“部长。”  
“怎么了？”手冢沉稳的声音从遮挡住不二视线的柱子后面传来。  
“你什么时候好像说过，成为的青学的支柱什么的。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“我会夺取的……”  
“从你的手里将所谓的青学支柱夺取过来。”越前抬起头，眼底的金色与耀眼的阳光融合在一起砸进了不二的心里。  
“啊，对了，还有一件事忘了说，”越前笑了笑，单纯的不带任何挑衅的笑容，“欢迎回来，部长。”  
“越前，要一起吃饭吗？”不二边说边将左手搭在了越前的肩膀上，而右手握住了他细细的胳膊，硬是将身体旋转了九十度。“手冢，我借你们越前一下，保证在比赛之前让他平平安安地回来。”  
不二这突如其来的举动，发愣的何止手悬在半空中忘记了接下来动作的手冢，还有被他近乎拖着走的越前。不二是打死都不会承认的，刚才有那么一瞬间，看到越前对手冢露出那样单纯无害的笑容，产生了嫉妒之情。所以有什么好嫉妒的，我看到的东西明明更多，只是……  
并不是以现在的身份。  
一想到这里，不二就挫败地长叹了一口气，越来越无法理解当时的自己到底在想些什么。一个谎言需要用更大的谎言去掩盖，这样浅显易懂的道理为什么就没想到呢。  
这边不二还在自我拉扯，而一旁已经看戏看了许久的越前终于到达到了忍耐爆发的临界点，心里的不满随着声音狠狠地冲进了不二的耳朵里：“不二前辈，不是要一起吃饭吗？”  
“啊……”终于回过神来的不二，目光向下一瞥，熟悉的猫眼正凶狠狠地瞪着自己，明明是不太友好的眼神，却让他在对接上的一瞬间莫名地笑出了声。  
“那我先走了。”越前明显对不二这莫名其妙的笑声感到更加不悦，扭过头就想跑，却被眼疾手快的不二抓着衣服一把给拉了回来。  
“对不起，刚才走神了，我的错，”不二收敛了自己的表情，一脸诚恳地表达着自己的歉意，“作为赎罪，今天越前点什么都可以，全部都算我的。”  
虽然话是这样说，但实际上球场附近的餐厅也并没有特别昂贵的菜色，考虑到下午还有重要的比赛，越前打算做一次好人，只简单地点了一个烤鱼定食外加一瓶葡萄味Ponta。  
酒足饭饱之后就容易犯困，越前刚走出门口就打了一个哈欠，眯着眼搜寻着可以睡一会儿的地方。  
“去那边吧。”  
顺着不二手指所示的方向，一棵参天大树就这样出现在了他的面前。郁郁葱葱的枝叶将刺眼的阳光隔绝在了树荫之外，确实是适合休息的地方。  
越前刚一坐下，调整好姿势，正打算去敲周公的门，就发现不二也自然地坐在了自己的身边，他转过头诧异地看着对方。  
“恩？我可没有说我不需要休息啊。”不二无奈地说道。  
“其实我一直都挺想问的，我们很熟吗？”脑内突然响起了今天桃城前辈对自己说的话，越前没有多想顺着呼吸就说了出来。  
“喂！饭都吃了，现在来说不认识吗！”不二将他头上的帽子整个拉了下来遮住了越前的眼睛，又好气又好笑，“那需要我再重新自我介绍一遍吗？”  
“你好，我是立海大的不二周助，满意了？”  
“立海大的人都跟你一样闲吗？”越前将帽子又推了上去，一脸挑衅的看着不二，“太松懈了！”  
不二愣了一下，瞪大的双眼迅速地转换成了笑颜：“越前，你这是跟真田学的吗，不要跟他学哦，会加速衰老的！”  
“加速衰老？”最初越前还没想通不二这句话的意思，当真田的形象再一次从眼前显现的时候，他突然就懂了里面的言外之意，缘由确实是无法反驳。越前打了一个长长的哈欠，将帽子扣在了脸上，这次是真的打算去跟周公下棋了。  
见越前安静了下来，不二也识趣地没有再开口，而是找了个紧靠着越前舒服的位置坐了下来。从他的视角看下去，能够看见越前姣好的下颚线和白皙的皮肤，明明是个网球运动员却完全看不到被紫外线摧残的样子，不二心想他这得多让同校的女孩子嫉妒啊。  
不二笑着摇了摇头也闭上了眼。天马行空的感想结束，脑袋放空，久违了的安心感让他格外珍惜，希望彼此都能有一个好梦。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
“磨磨蹭蹭的就看不到比赛了哦。”  
不二拿着球拍正准备走进球场，就听见从幸村的嘴里蹦出这么一句没来由的话。他心领神会地笑了笑，本来就并没有打算，或者直白点说没有必要否认幸村话里的话。百分百的胜利是不存在的，但若比起求胜的心来，不二自信并不会比对方差。  
何况通过刚才简短的交流，绿山中学太过于自信，目空一切的小大人样也让不二觉得他们是时候体会一下败北的滋味了。  
不二完全收敛起早上玩闹的心态，没有暴露出任何死角空隙让对方有机可乘，面对挑衅也熟视无睹。整场比赛就像是变成了他一个人的舞台，以绝对的实力碾压让对方再无翻身之力。  
当最后一球与地面发出清脆的响声，也预示着比赛的结束，不二获得了第三场比赛的胜利，顺利将立海大带入到了四强的行列。  
“不二下午的网球好无聊。”他刚走下比赛场，就看见文太吹着泡泡，一脸不满意地看着自己。  
“网球可不是玩啊，是很认真的运动。”不二笑道。  
“这话不适合从你嘴里说出来。”站在文太旁边的仁王接道。  
“但是，也不适合你吧。”不二抬起眼，挑衅一般地看着仁王，随即两个人都笑了起来。  
“哼，我倒是希望你每一场比赛都能这样。”一向严肃认真的真田一直都拿这群不按牌理出牌的队友没有办法，他心里也明白当他们站在球场上的时候，就一定是拿出了自己全部的实力在应战，但从以防万一的角度出发，他还是希望大家在面对比赛的时候能够再严于律己一点。  
“呵呵，但如果每个人都跟真田一样就太无趣了。”幸村也加入到了交谈的行列，一如既往毫不留情地吐槽着真田的古板。  
“是啊，上次跟真田副部长出去买东西，他还被认成是我叔叔了！”切原的话音刚落，就被真田杀人的视线给吓得躲在了桑原的身后，但依然嘴硬地补充着，“我说的是事实！”  
趁着大家的焦点都在真田和切原的身上的时候，不二悄悄靠近幸村的耳侧，用着只有他们两个人能听见的声音小声说道：“幸村，我可以请个假吗？”  
“现在？可是等会比赛完了还有握手仪式呢。”幸村的语气听起来有点犹豫为难，甚至拉长了个别字节的音调。  
古人云耳听为虚，不二才不会相信幸村会因为这样的理由而拒绝自己，现在不过是他习以为常的老毛病又犯了而已。  
“我相信我们聪明的幸村部长一定能找到合适的方法处理，你说是吧。”  
“如果我不答应呢？”幸村偏过头，好整以暇地看着不二，“你就会不去？”  
不二蓝色的眼眸波光粼粼，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，暗地里却忍不住的腹诽着：“你这是明知故问！”  
“好了，不逗你了，你去吧。”幸村笑着将手搭在了他的肩上，轻轻地推了一下，眼神示意他可以走了。  
等下一场比赛正式开始，众人才意识到他们之中少了一个人。  
“不二呢，怎么又不见了？”文太环顾了一周都没有发现不二的身影，“中午休息的时候也是不知道跑哪里去了，本来还想让他尝尝新出的草莓慕斯蛋糕呢。”  
“大概是去找东西了吧。”  
“找东西？”文太睁大了眼睛，歪着头一脸不明所以地看着幸村，“他东西掉了吗？”  
“算是吧，不过这东西可不好找，竹篮打水一场空也不会意外。”  
幸村模棱两可的回答让文太内心的疑问更重了，但他并不是一个喜欢窥窃别人隐私的人，摇了摇头不打算再继续探究下去。

不二刚赶到青学的比赛场地，就看见越前僵硬地站在球场，迹部打过来的球从他的身边飞过，都没有挪动一步。  
“怎么回事，刚才越前那家伙完全没有反应？”桃城冒着冷汗，惊讶地说道。  
“不太清楚……”就连数据狂人乾都还没弄明白出现这样状况的原因。  
不二惊讶地睁开了双眼，心里面的答案呼之欲出。  
“不好，越前的死角都被迹部看到了！”  
他完全没有想到自己这么快就能再次见到迹部的‘冰之世界’，而且是更完善、更高一级的‘冰之世界’。  
一个多星期前，迹部只身一人闯进了立海大的网球场与真田来了一场单打比赛。具体的比赛过程，不二没有从头看起所以并不太清楚。等他陪着临时出院的幸村赶到网球场的时候，正巧撞见比分遥遥领先的真田来不及反应迹部打过来的球的一幕。他还没来得及思考分析其中的玄机，这场比赛就被幸村给中断了。  
他记得当时幸村对真田说的是：“再继续打下去，输的会是你啊，真田！”  
“越前……”  
不二心中的担忧也随着比赛的进行一一变成了现实。无我境界能够在短时间内提升一个人的能力，但对体力的消耗是巨大的，并不适合长时间的作战。最好的例子就是切原和自己的练习赛，切原最后因为体力不支而输掉了比赛。  
“遭了，小家伙用无我境界进攻得过头了，体力消耗太大了！”菊丸焦急得就像是热锅上的蚂蚁团团转。  
“该死！”越前喘着气，豆大的汗珠如雨一般地落下，他看着对面的人高高跳起，自己用尽了全力也无法让已经插上了冰柱的死角消失不见，只能眼睁睁地看着网球落地得分。  
“迹部领先，比分3：0，交换场地！”  
比赛暂时中断，越前躺在了休息椅上，他用一只手拖住了自己的脑袋，一只手遮住了刺眼的阳光。身上的运动服找不到一处干燥的地方，身体的肌肉也随着他粗重的喘息颤抖着。  
“迹部一直瞄准越前的死角，这样下去根本没有赢的可能。”乾严肃地说道。  
“一旦自己的死角被刺中，无论选手的动作怎样灵活，都无法做出反应。”手冢看着面前狼狈的越前，接道。  
“没想到会变成一场一边倒的比赛。”一年级的三人组脸色整个都垮了下来，整场比赛都出乎了他们意料之外。  
虽然他们都说得不错，但这些话听在不二的耳朵里还是有那么一点刺耳。他哼了一声趁大家来不及惊讶的空当，直接窜到了越前的身边，低着头投下一片阴影。  
“不二……前辈？”突然的阴暗让越前本能地挪开了手臂，不二微微笑着的脸就这样突兀的出现在了他的面前，“你怎么会在这里，我记得立海大的比赛不是……”  
“赢了哦，立海大，”不二笑道，“越前还记得我们的约定吗？”  
“约定？”越前瞬间就想起了不二答应他会跟他来一场比赛的约定。  
“立海大已经顺利进入四强了，决赛的席位也是势在必得，”不二顿了顿，表情一下子变得认真起来，“我已经准备好了，越前你呢？”  
“切，比赛顺序又不是你说了算……”越前没好气地回答道，但从面上的表情来看心情倒是轻松了不少，“不过，我可没打算输给猴子山大王。”  
“哎呀，那就好。”  
时间到，越前拿着球拍再次回到了比赛场，身体的四周依然泛着白雾，他执着地还是想要用无我境界攻破面前的铜墙铁壁，将所有的理所当然变成假命题。  
“看来不用身体教训你，你是不会明白的。”迹部并不讨厌在逆境里依然斗志昂扬的人，但这样愚蠢的固执在他的眼里看来需要用更深刻的现实给予嘉奖。就像此刻，越前消耗着巨大的体力使用无我境界却依然被他看穿了死角，连续得分的现状一样。  
“该死，身体来不及反应。”越前皱着眉头，小声地说道。  
“糟糕，如果这场输了，越前就要剃光头了！”堀尾大声嚷道，声音大到甚至传到了越前的耳朵里。  
越前压了压帽檐，不满地埋怨道：“不要让我想起那些不该想的事情……”  
他依然没有放弃用无我境界探索道路的对策，但收效甚微的现状还是让一边观看比赛的人焦急得来回踱步。  
“够了，小不点，逞强也得有个限度啊！”菊丸冲着比赛场中的人大声喊道。  
“但是，英二前辈，比起以前，无我的时间不是变长了吗，越前开始能够控制无我境界了。”桃城面色凝重地补充道。  
确实就如同桃城所说的一样，比起之前跟真田的对战，越前在掌控无我境界这一块又高了一个台阶。但这对于应对冰之世界并没有任何明显的优势，因为不管是怎么样高超的技巧和打法，死角都是存在的，除了……手冢领域。  
可真田也说过，虽然无我境界能够将所见过的招数一一使出来，但目前为止还没有人打出过手冢领域。  
不二心里的声音刚落地，就看见场中央的越前突然闭上了眼睛。  
“怎么回事，那家伙居然把眼睛闭上了！”  
“看来是打算听天由命了！”  
越前并不是一个懂得放弃的人，他会这样做的原因必然是发现了什么，不二睁大了双眼，心脏跳个不行，他觉得有什么东西要破土而出了。  
迹部打过来的球被闭着眼睛的越前打了回去，冰之世界出现了裂痕。  
“虽然还不是很完美，那确实是手冢领域。”大石惊呼道。  
即便只有一点，但越前确实是改变了球的轨迹，他将不可能变成了可能，不二内心的惊喜溢于言表。  
迹部用眼角的余光瞟了一眼手冢，内心腹诽着：“到了这个时候还要来搅我的局吗，手冢！”  
比赛不会因为这突然的转变而停滞下来。迹部虽然能够凭借冰之世界看清越前的死角，但碍于手冢领域的作用，能看清却并不能打中，场上的形势渐渐开始向青学的方向倾倒。  
“用无我境界连手冢领域都能使出来吗？”  
“不，你再仔细看看！”不二将众人的目光再次引到了越前的身上，“现在的越前用的已经不再是无我境界了。”  
“所谓的手冢领域，是在球上加上旋转，将对手的击球引向自己所在位置的高超技巧。”  
“仅凭头脑中的记忆是无论如何也打不出这样的球。”  
“如果能够控制那种微妙的旋转，就必须像手冢那样具备大量的经验。”  
有那么一瞬间，不二也犯了跟海堂一样的错误，以为那是通过无我境界而打出来的，但再仔细一看就看出了端倪，这并不是模仿任何人，而是属于越前自己的东西。  
比分渐渐追了上来，手冢的脸依然如冰山般没有多余的表情，只是专注地看着场中央的比赛。  
“越前并不是在模仿我的打法，恐怕是在和某人的对打中积累下来的丰富的经验。”  
“光头……”越前跳起身狠狠地将迹部打过来的球扣杀了回去，“还是你剃吧！”  
“笨蛋，我不会让你一直嚣张下去的！”迹部冲上前去打算接下这个球，骤然间，球拍从他的手中脱落掉在了地上。  
“破灭的圆舞曲！”  
“越前得分，4：4！”  
青学这边一瞬间沸腾了起来，呐喊助威的声音此起彼伏不绝于耳。  
“青学就靠你了啊，越前。”不二笑道。  
场上的两人继续着不相让的交替攻防，一方落后，一定会在下一局追上，比分焦灼着拉不开差距。  
“老实说，你能打到这份上，值得表扬！”迹部赞赏的说道，但下一秒目光又如利剑一般刺了过去，“不过你是不可能赢我的，永远也不会！”  
迹部的球开始极具攻击性，与以往防守为主，在持久战中找到对方的弱点一举击破的策略截然相反。他舍弃了让对手跪地求饶的欲望，作为队长将冰帝的优胜放在了第一位，将自己真实的一面彻底的显露了出来，再一次压制住了越前。  
这才是迹部原来的网球，超攻击性网球。  
“迹部得分，6：5！”  
伴随着冰帝部员的倒数声，眼看着就快要到最后一球。  
但突然出现在耳边金属摩擦的声音将不二他们的注意力瞬间从比赛本身抽了出来。他刚一抬头就看见照明灯摇摇晃晃从支架脱落，直直地朝球场砸了下去，位置正好在越前所处的范围内。  
“危险，越前！”不二率先叫出了声，整个心脏都仿佛停止了跳动，在确认越前并无大碍后才恢复了工作，但身体里的颤抖和那一刹那间的恐惧却怎么都停不下来。  
照明灯落下的瞬间，越前没有因为畏惧而退缩，而是向前了两步将迹部的球打了回去，落地得分。  
“你要是还执迷于什么死角可就没得玩了！”越前将头上的帽子扔到了场边，一脸挑衅地看着另一边的迹部，意气风发的样子如同阳光一般耀眼。  
“哼，我正求之不得呢，做个了断吧！”

23# 玛尔达的铁拳哟  
2020-8-2 15:37:00  
21  
因为突发的意外，比赛不得不暂时中断，得等工作人员清理好现场之后才能继续下去。越前刚走回休息区，就被菊丸钳住了脖子一阵揉捏，自知理亏的他这次连埋怨的话都没有说出口，任由前辈摧残着自己湿漉漉的头发。  
“小不点，你真是太乱来了，砸到了怎么办！”  
“被照明灯砸到的可能性……”乾推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，眉头都锁在了一起，“无法计算。”  
青学的正选将越前围在了中央，除了手冢都在责备着越前的莽撞，但这样的责备听在旁人的耳里更多的则是对于后辈的关心和爱护。等终于缓过气来，众人的目光也没有再聚集在越前的身上，他悄悄地挪了个位置，移动到了休息区靠边的角落，而不二也正巧站在那个位置。  
“不二前辈，谢谢你。”  
“谢我？”不二本以为越前突然的靠近只是想找个安静的区域不受打扰，却没有想到他是专程过来答谢的，可到底谢的是什么不二却完全想不明白。  
“谢谢你的大声呼喊，让我注意到了网球之外的事情，”越前仰着头将水壶中的凉水一饮而尽，再次开口却话锋一转，“果然立海大的人很闲啊。”  
不二先是惊讶地睁开了眼睛，随后疑惑地皱起了眉头，最后直接轻笑出了声音。越前这么几句牛头不对马嘴的话，直接抽离了他身体刚才因为恐惧而停不下来的颤抖，豁然轻松的感觉油然而生。  
“是啊，我很闲，所以欢迎吗？”不二靠近越前的耳朵轻声说道。“不过就算你不欢迎我也还会再来的。”  
“随便你，”越前不甚在意地回答道，但歪着头看向不二的目光依然带着挑衅的光芒，“严厉著称的立海大正选疏于训练而输掉比赛也是一件很有趣的事情啊。”  
不二被越前逗得脸上的笑意更深了：“呵呵，可以哦，但前提是你能做得到的话。”  
“一言为定。”  
这边交谈的间隙，场地已经清理完毕，越前又回到了球场上。他成功地扭转了局势，比赛正式进入到抢七局。  
“该不会这种程度的网球就让你满足了吧！”  
“怎么可能！”越前卯足了劲将网球打回到了迹部的场地。  
“领悟力不错嘛！”  
长时间的比赛，体力的剧烈消耗，副作用渐渐在两个人的身上显现。越前手腕的动作变得微妙，迹部的眼力也已经达到了极限，加在网球上的旋转也渐渐能看得清楚，现在的他们也只是凭着一股斗气而没有倒下。  
比分一直追到89：89都没有分出胜负。  
“这一局究竟会打到什么时候！”  
“手冢与迹部的对战又再次出现了吗……”  
不，是不一样，迹部与越前的对战跟之前与手冢的有着本质的区别，后者的迹部自始至终都没有放弃自己的欲望，而现在的他是为了冰帝的胜利在战斗。  
“这场比赛俨然已经从技术的较量转变为了体力的对峙，谁能坚持到最后谁就是最终的赢家。”  
不二心底的话音刚落，球场上的两个人就如他所料地倒在了地上，仿佛失去了知觉一般动弹不得。  
“90秒以内不再次开始的话就会判对手得分。”  
“比分相同，先站起来的人获胜。”  
面对这样的局面，两边学校的人都不懈余力地呼喊着自家队员的名字，希望最终站起来的是与自己身着同样校服的人。  
率先站起来的人是，迹部景吾。  
离交换场地的时间越来越近，如果越前不能够在这限期内站起身的话，这场比赛就输了。  
灵魂仿佛抽离了身体，越前能够清晰地分辨出声音的来源，他甚至能够看清楚场边每个人的表情和动作。但躺在地上的身体犹如千斤重一般，不管他怎么呼喊，怎么拼尽全力，连手指的重量都无法撑起。  
恍恍惚惚之间，心底浮现出各种各样的声音，本不应该存在于此处的画面也一页页翻过，那个被刻意埋葬忽视了的人也从角落里走了出来，微笑着蹲在了自己面前。  
“藤井……前辈……”  
越前似乎感觉到有什么人在温柔地抚摸着自己的头发，熟悉的感觉甚至让人有一种想哭的冲动。他努力地睁开眼睛，模模糊糊之间好像真的看见那个人，但当那团黄色的焦距渐渐清晰，一瞬间的失落感仿佛将身体的重量都卷走，漂浮在天空中的灵魂又回归到躯壳里。  
“不，那是不二前辈……”  
青学迎风飘舞的旗帜也不经意间闯进了他的眼里，越前颤颤巍巍地站了起来，他心里明白现在还有更重要的事情要完成。  
还不能结束，我们青学一定要走向顶点！  
“你还差得远呢……”  
“像你这种水平的家伙到处都是……”  
纵然这样的场景不二已经见过了许多次，可不服输倔强的越前对于他而言还是那个如同太阳般耀眼的存在，那么温暖特别，仿佛黑暗从来没有在他身上落下过印记一样。  
“越前……”不二甚至不知道，当他看见越前站起来的那一刻脸上的表情是多么的欣喜若狂。  
“我要成为青学的支柱！”  
越前挥舞着球拍，一记外旋发球打了过去。  
球从迹部的衣领飞过落在了地上，而他本人却拿着球拍一动也不动。  
“迹部……即便失去意识也要君临于此吗？”手冢推了一下眼镜，将严肃的目光落在了迹部的身上。  
“118:117，越前领先！”  
接下来又过了20秒，迹部还是没有任何反应，比赛结束，越前获胜，青学顺利进入半决赛。  
众人围上前，将越前抛向了空中，闹了好一会，才让他再次与地面接触。  
刚一落地，越前就躲过其他人的再次骚扰，跨过了球网直接朝着那个失去了意识的人走去，手里还拿着一个不知道从哪里来的电推子。  
“喂，越前，这有点……”大石的脸上突然冒起了冷汗，他没想到越前居然还惦记着比赛前跟对方做好的约定。  
“居然对失去意识的人下手，恶鬼！”  
越前一副两耳不闻窗外事，一门心思地剃着迹部的头发模样，让不二哭笑不得。但对方的这一点也是让他觉得特别有趣的地方就是了，哪怕目标对象是自己。  
待确定迹部头发的每个角落都被自己照顾到了，越前这才心满意足的收了手，只余留了一堆落发和还没有清醒过来的人交给冰帝处理，而自己则跑到了场边，开始收拾起东西。  
比赛已经落幕，就连天空都被红霞遮盖，不二想着自己是时候该离开了。他走过越前身边，刚想开口打招呼，却一瞬间愣在了原地。  
越前手机上挂着的东西，就是那日自己从扭蛋机扭出来送给他的网球拍。  
那本是自己最后私心想留下的念想，并不指望它能真正地实现。  
这算是如愿以偿了吗，不二在心里问着自己。  
可这样的情景却打得他措手不及，甚至不知道该用什么样的心情来表达此刻心里混乱的感受。但终究作为欺骗的主导者，还是愧疚多过于其他，他越来越觉得自己做出了非常不值得被原谅的事情。  
“不二前辈，是身体不舒服吗，你脸色看起来不太好。”  
被清亮的声音唤醒，不二这才发现越前已经整理好了一切，正站在自己的面前一脸担忧地看着他。  
“没有，可能饿了吧……”不二找了个理由搪塞了过去，转念又想到了什么，“越前，你今天晚上有什么事吗？”  
越前摇了摇头。  
“那有没有空陪我一起吃个晚饭？”  
不二在后来去餐厅的路上才知道今天越前家里没人，他本来也是打算在外面随便吃点什么东西再回家，这也算是因缘巧合了。  
“还是比河村前辈家的味道差了那么一点。”越前将最后一块寿司送进了嘴里，心满意足地喝起了旁边已经凉透了的茶水。  
“赞同。”不二并不太饿，所以也没有点多少，早就吃完了的他一直面带微笑看着越前，偶尔会眺望一下窗边，避免对面的人将自己定义为痴汉。  
“多谢款待，那么……”越前将盘子推到了一边，眼睛定定地看着不二，“可以开始正题了。”  
“正题？”不二被越前的话给问蒙了，但想了想也大概知道对方会这样想的缘由，自己表现得确实是太过于热情而忘记了人与人之间的距离感。  
“如果我说，我只是想跟你做朋友，你信吗？”  
不二犹豫着，但最后还是将这句话完完整整清清楚楚地说了出来，虽然背地里心虚紧张到连手都不知放哪才好。  
“我信。”  
“恩？”越前回答得太快，不二竟一时间没有反应过来。  
“我说，我信啊。”越前明显被不二这慢半拍的反应给弄得不耐烦，加大了音量却意外地引来隔壁桌客人好奇的眼神。见此，他又连忙弱化了最后一个音，导致整句话听上去就有一种虎头蛇尾的感觉。  
“噗。”不二看着越前一副憋屈无处可泄的表情，忍不住笑开了花，却在对方将眼神射向自己的瞬间收了回去，就像是什么事情都没有发生过一样。  
“不二前辈，时间不早了，我要回去了。”  
越前抓着包就往外走，完全不给不二挽留的机会。可不二也不是省油的灯，他只要开始行动起来是十匹马都拉不住。不二成功地在店门口拉住了越前的手臂，制止了对方接下来想要开跑的举动。  
“等等，话还没说完啦。”这样的场景，不二今天已经经历了两次，心想以前自己怎么没发现越前是只兔子呢。  
“哦，那你还想说什么。”越前机械般地问道。  
“所以越前愿意跟我做朋友吗？”不二收起了脸上嬉笑的表情，一瞬间变得认真了起来。一双蓝眸好像在夜里也有了白日的光辉一般，清澈得让对面的人都能感受到那里面流淌着的真诚。  
本来还想将他一军的越前，在面对这样真挚外露的表情之后，也只能打消之前的想法，别扭地点了点头就当回答了。  
“太好了！”不二难得大声地喊了出来，由内散发出的笑容就这样在他的脸上绽开，甚至感染到了越前，越前也不由自主地勾起了嘴角。  
之后两个人又琐碎地交谈了几句，不二发现越前的目的地也是地铁站，但地铁站离这里有一段距离，两个人商量了一下，最后还是打算步行过去。  
看着沿途光怪陆离的霓虹灯、形形色色匆匆忙忙的人群和不断从身边擦过的汽车，让不二忍不住地想很多，他记得上一次自己跟越前这样慢悠悠地在街上散步已经是一个多月前的事情了。明明只是这么短的时间却让他觉得已经度过了一个世纪那么久，但幸好所有的一切并没有被时光辜负。  
“不二前辈，为什么想跟我做朋友？”憋了一路，眼看着地铁口已经出现在了视线范围内，越前最后还是将自己的疑惑讲了出来，“在全国大赛之前，我们只见过两次面吧。”  
“一次是在我们跟圣鲁道夫的比赛上，一次是前辈你私下跟观月的街头比赛。”  
“越前你还记得真清楚啊……”不二笑了笑，声音听上去有点缥缈，“大概只是一种感觉吧，并没有什么特别的理由。”  
想要跟你并肩前行，想要跟如同太阳一般温暖的你有更多的人生交际，唯有这点不管是虚假的自己，还是真实的自己，都从不曾变过，所以才想要把最真实的一面摊开在你面前。  
“感觉？”越前对这样虚无缥缈的答案有点理解无能，只能疑惑地重复着。  
“越前就没有遇到过想要亲近的人吗？”不二笑着看了一眼身旁的越前，耐心地等待着对方的回答。  
世界瞬间变得沉默，只有广播的声音在耳边回荡。  
就在这个时候，越前突然抬起头复杂地看了一眼不二，像是在看他，又像是通过他在看其他的什么人。  
“越前……”  
不二读懂了他眼底的东西，想要说点什么却发现自己并没有那样的资格，因为这所有的一切都是拜他所赐，他就是那个恶劣的凶手。  
也就是在这个瞬间，地铁在他们的面前停了下来，越前慌张地压低了帽子，说了声‘再见’，窜了进去，不再看他一眼。  
待越前坐的那趟地铁驶出站，不二才转身走到了相反方向的站台。紧握的拳头跟心里的神经一样紧绷，他觉得就连自己都无法原谅自己，所以也不会希望越前能原谅自己。但就算是这样，他也依然不会放弃，那怕被愧疚的情绪压垮也要追逐出现在自己生命中的那束光，那柔和的仿佛能将一切抚平的温暖。

24# 玛尔达的铁拳哟  
2020-8-2 15:37:39  
22  
“什么叫做要把饭团做得难吃也很困难啊，越前你还真的是一点都不懂得怜香惜玉呢。”越前刚找了一处僻静阴凉的地方背靠墙坐下，不二就像变魔法般地出现在了他的面前，脸上还带着不怀好意的微笑。  
“切……”越前压低帽子，不打算多费唇舌回应这个人的调侃。  
鉴于今天青学和立海比赛的时间隔得很近，且青学比他们还要早，所以不二并没有空档跑到青学这边来假公济私地摸鱼，就想着早点来打个招呼，却没有料到刚巧撞上越前用纯直男发言将少女的心思碾碎在地的一幕。越前完全不绕弯子的说话方式让他可怜少女的同时，又莫名地觉得越前如果不这样说的话，反而才不是他认识的那个人。  
不二大大方方地与他肩并肩坐在了一起，还顺手将一颗水果糖放在了越前的手里：“这个是文太给我的葡萄味气泡糖，不介意就收下吧。”  
越前捏着手中的糖果，看了一眼就放进运动裤的口袋里，然后将头上的帽子扣在了眼睛上，打算在比赛开始之前小憩一会。  
“半决赛的场地换到了场馆内，越前应该还有印象吧？”  
“恩。”敷衍地应和着。对于越前来讲，比赛场地在哪里都没有什么本质的区别，他专注的永远都只会是那颗跳动着的黄色小球。  
越前冷漠的态度并没有让不二感到不适，反而有模有样地学着他的样子靠在了背后的墙上放松身体，继续说道：“青学这次的对手是爱知县的名古屋星德，听说是一支全是由海外交换生组成的网球队。”  
“为了这样一个小小的中学生网球赛，还真是煞费了一番苦心呢。”  
“又没什么，”越前的声音听上去有点懒散，就连语气也比平日里慢了一个节拍，“反正我见过的已经够多了，又不缺他们。”  
“那倒也是。”毕竟越前可是夺得过美国青少年网球赛四连霸的人，遇到的外国选手加起来也比名古屋星德整支队伍的正选还多，或者换个说法，那才是他的日常也是未来的日常。  
“未来啊……”本是自己随意挑起的话题，却未曾想过阴差阳错引申出了新的问题。  
越前终究会离开，他的人生不仅仅只限于渺小的日本中学生网球赛，还有更大的舞台在等着他。现在的一切也不过是他注定不平凡的人生里一小段插曲，不可替代却也微不足道。想到这里，不二的心底没由来地堵得慌，就像是被谁淋上了柠檬汁一样，酸酸的，是他最不喜欢的感觉。  
摇了摇头，试图将这异样的感觉驱赶出体外，他现在可没有闲工夫去处理自己的心绪问题，目前还有更重要的事情等着他完成，比如等会跟四天宝寺的比赛。  
不二站起身，拍掉裤子上的落叶，刚踏出半步，就听见越前慵懒的声音在耳边响起。  
“不二前辈，在跟我对战之前可别输啊。”  
独属于越前的加油方式，明明是夏天，不二的脸上却印满了春天的笑容。  
“恩，我会努力的。”

不二还没有走近，远远地就瞧见幸村略微惊讶地看着他，还上下打量了一番。  
“怎么，一天不见，就不认识我了吗？”不二笑着说道，但暗地里却做好了迎接幸村暴风雨的准备。  
“那倒没有，只是没想到你今天居然不踩点到场。”  
“我在你心里就是这样的一个形象？”  
“差不多吧，毕竟是事实。”幸村双手抱在胸前，转头看了一眼身边的真田。“你说是吧，真田。”  
突然被叫到名字的真田，一脸迷茫地看着两个人，刚才忙着整理球拍并没有注意他们的对话，但幸村看向自己若有所指的目光，显然并没有蒙混过关的可能性。  
“抱歉，我……”真田正想解释自己并没有听清他们的谈话，却被突然撞到自己身上的切原给打断了思绪。  
“啊啊，对不起，真田副部长，我不是故意的！”切原一瞥见真田帽檐里暗了半分的眼色，马上就规规矩矩地站好低下了头。而刚才跟他闹在一起的文太早在真田转过来的瞬间就溜到了桑原的身边，一副无事发生的样子。预料之中，切原被真田一顿训斥，不二正好趁着空隙将仁王拉到了室外球场，准备做热身运动。  
不二今天是第三单打，是代表立海大第一个出场比赛的人，而他对上的又正好是四天宝寺的部长白石藏之介。虽然去年还没有轮到白石出场，立海大就赢了比赛，但就凭他在二年级的时候就已经是第一单打的事实，也足以说明这个人绝对不简单。就连柳那边也没有过多的资料，实力成迷，但不二也不打算输就是了。  
等不二热完身回来，距离比赛开始已不到二十分钟。他一走进场馆，遮住阳光的挡板也打开了来，耀眼得让人忍不住闭上眼的光芒填满了整个体育馆的角落，观众也陆陆续续地坐在了位置上。两所学校的支持者都一副蓄势待发的样子，等待着开始的瞬间将自己的全部热情释放出来。  
又过了一会，伴随着广播里甜美的女声落地，比赛正式进入到最后的几分钟倒计时阶段。  
不二走进球场，风窜进他的运动服，轻轻地抚着他的皮肤，发梢也随着波动飘了起来。  
“嗯，这风不错。”眼角扬起了一丝不易察觉的笑意，他觉得今天自己的状态不错。  
比赛正式开始，不二发球。临近中线的球被白石轻松地打了回来，而且还是朝着逼近角落的方向。他迅速地往后退，加大了击球的角度再次将球打了过去。黄色的小球被对方挑起变直球，紧接着上网，不二输掉一分。  
“0：15！”  
“太完美了，完全没有任何多余的动作。”柳生忍不住地感叹道。  
“不敢相信，不二竟然被对方反咬了一口。”文太微微睁大双眼，一脸的不可置信。  
“忠于基本才能的完美球技，不愧是被称为网球圣经的男人。”幸村突然愣了一下，随即笑了笑，看向不二的眼神里多了一份意味不明的深沉。“不二，或许这场比赛于你而言比跟手冢对战更有意义。”  
从参加全国大赛开始至今，这还是第一次有人让不二感到了危机感。他从来没有轻过敌，但会按照自己的观察和衡量决定用什么样的形式反击。可这次，他明显地感受到了对方给予的压迫感，他清晰地认识到不全力以赴一定会输的现实。  
“太久没打比赛了，我可要不客气的放开打了！”  
“这样吗，那你试试这个球！”不二心里这样想着，打出了消失的发球，果不其然如他所料地被对方打了回来。但这正是他想要的，他用网前低球漂亮地回击了过去，本以为就此能拿下一分，却未曾想到对方及时赶到网前，再次将球打了回来，落地得分。  
“你还真是不认输啊，不二。”白石轻笑着说道。  
接下来不二又使出了棕熊落网、飞燕还巢和白鲸，但都被白石轻轻松松给破解了，至此三种回击求一一失效，不二完全被压制，连输四局。  
“很帅的网球呢，不二，”白石指着他，不管是语气还是眼神都藏着高人一等的说教态度，“但，华而不实。”  
与白石的游刃有余比起来，不二现在已经是大汗淋漓，抑制不住地喘着粗气，看向对方的目光充满了不甘又无法反驳，但他还没有放弃比赛，还在试图攻破阻挡在自己面前的这座大山。为了自己的纠葛，为了立海大的胜利，为了跟越前做好的约定，他告诉自己那怕就是到了最后一刻也绝对不能放弃比赛。  
“就算号称天才不二什么的，看来也不过是关东级别的。”  
“啊啊啊，真可怜！”  
“碰上圣经当对手，也没有办法啦！”  
“心力、技术、体能、各方面白石都技高一筹。”  
“也就这点水平啊。”  
比起四天宝寺的轻松，立海大这边就显得凝重多了。看着场中央狼狈不堪的不二，桑原甚至不忍心地将目光移向了别处。  
“打败了我的不二前辈……怎么会……”切原愣在了原地，他无法相信现在面前连笑容都无法保持的人是他熟知的社团前辈。但这又是肉眼可见正在发生着的现实，他张开口却不知道该说点什么，或者说是不知道能说什么，千言万语到了最后也只能浓缩成一句‘加油！’。  
“不二……”就连真田都皱起了眉头，沉重地叫出了他的名字。  
没有什么比完美网球更无聊的东西，作为一个十五岁的年轻人白石也会被帅气的东西吸引，所以他夸不二的前半句话绝无虚言。可作为队长，为队伍赢得胜利是他的使命，比赛打得再好，如果不拿下三场胜利，球队就会瞬间败北，不管怎么打，球场上的规矩就是胜者为王，这就是他能够坚持打完美网球的原因。  
被称作天才的不二周助没想到如此不堪一击，白石一直认为他是幸村、手冢级别的选手。面对着这样的结果，他也只能失望地在心里感叹，大概是自己看走眼了。  
“嗯—— Ecstasy！”白石再一次破解了不二的招数，连第四种回击球蜉蝣笼罩都失去了作用。不二甚至为了接住这个球而摔倒在了地上，意识陷入到了虚与实之中。  
“不二！！！”  
“不二前辈！！！”  
世界安静得仿佛只剩下自己的呼吸声，被不断的失败碾压着的最后的倔强和坚持叫嚣着他应该马上站起来，但身体却像失去了动力一般，似乎连血液都停止了流动。  
好累，好痛，从精神到身体都被压得喘不过气来，头好像被一股巨大的力量按在了地上，不管如何挣扎，甚至连睁开眼瞥见黑暗的权力都不给予，他第一次产生了自己为什么会在这里的疑问。  
天才不二周助？这跟我又有什么关系，我为什么要承担别人强加在自己身上的东西。  
啊，我已经尽力了啊。  
似乎已经没有了求胜的欲望。  
到头来，其实我什么都做不到呢，不管是对手冢的内疚，还是与幸村的承诺，根本什么事情都做不好，却信心满满地认为已经做好了万全的准备迎接这一切。  
啊啊，真是可笑至极。  
我现在脸上应该有笑容吧，虽然没有人能看得见，但那一定是扭曲至极到会令人敬而远之的笑容。  
幸好越前不在。  
你还真是失败透顶呢，不二周助，到了这个时候也还想着逃避。  
隐隐约约，他感觉到有人在靠近，停在了距离自己只有十厘米左右的地方。  
是真田吗？比赛已经结束了？那可以拜托你下手重一点吗，就让我这样直接失去意识吧。  
“喂，认真点打啊！”少年清亮的声音连着耀眼的阳光就这样倏地闯进了他黯淡无光的心底。不二猛地睁开了眼睛，转过身抬起头，就瞧见越前正弯着腰一脸笑意地看着自己。刺眼的阳光在他身后，却亮不过阴影里他金色的眼眸。  
压在身上的力量被抽离，连盘旋在身边丑恶的魑魅都尖叫着变成了碎片，不复存在。  
“青学的越前龙马，他怎么会在这里？”  
“他什么时候跑进去的？”  
“喂，你，快回到场外去！”裁判指着越前，示意他赶快离开。  
“知道了。”自知没理的越前压低了帽檐，离开了球场。  
“是啊，就这么输了的话，也太不甘心了吧！”望着越前的背影，不二慢慢地站起了身，眼底的阴霾一扫而空。  
若是因为失败或迷茫便放弃自己原本应该做的事情，那才是更为可耻的存在。可以迷惘，可以烦恼，但绝不能止步，不能后退，不能折返，只要有一息尚存就要背负起所有的责任前进。  
不二再次感激地看了一眼场边的越前，是他回应了害怕得不敢迈开步伐的自己，是他回应了自己内心无意识地呼喊求助，所以不管怎么样不二都无法割舍掉自己与越前的联系。  
因为他就是那束引领着自己前进独一无二的光啊。

25# 绝版4.10  
4 天前  
好看

26# 卿冢若  
昨天 02:17  
嗷嗷我太可了!!自己搬小板凳等更

27# 玛尔达的铁拳哟  
17 小时前  
23  
“胡拼蛮干就想改变局势？网球可没有这么简单！”不二突然燃起的认真在白石看来不过是将败之人的垂死挣扎，到了最后时刻才开始想要拼命起来，根本没有任何意义。  
“不试试看，怎么知道！”不二的心如明镜般透亮，他甚至觉得自己从来没有这么清晰明白过。如果光靠气势就能挽回颓势，那还要繁重的练习有何用，但如果什么都不做，只是站在原地等待机会，这场比赛早就在他站起来的瞬间画上失败的句号，所以他要自己创造，创造出胜利的可能性。  
就像与真田对战时的越前一样，他也要突破自己的极限！  
“没想到到了最后竟然这么难缠。”若最开始白石还对不二有所成见，到了这个节骨眼就是单纯的赞赏了。他从对战中找到了乐趣，却也遗憾对方没有从一开始就拿出真本事，以至于一场原本应该很精彩的比赛演变成现在这个样子。  
“我说过的，该结束了，不二！”白石诱导着不二将球打向了空中，他高高跳起打算以一记强力扣杀结束比赛。  
“立海大三连霸，是我们的约定！”  
“所以，我绝对不能输！”  
不二迅速地调转了身体，向着网球跌落的方向奔跑，在最后一刻顺利地将球打了回去，落地得分。而他自己则重重地摔倒在了地上，原本已经擦伤了的皮肤再次受到摩擦，伤口更加红艳。但不二却像忘记了疼痛一般，站起身，目光如炬地看着对方，等待着下一个球的较量到来。  
一鼓作气下，不二成功扳回了一局，就连白石的神色看上去也没有先前那样游刃有余了。但这一切还不足以让他有所动摇，就算对方的集中力和持久力大幅度提升，也无法改变在他心中完美网球更高一筹的认知。  
“飞燕还巢吗？不是说过这招已经没用了吗！”  
黄色的小球以白石来不及反应的速度从他的脚边擦过，比飞燕还巢下沉得更快。  
“三种回击球之，凤凰还巢。”不二不带感情地说道。  
“是凤凰啊！凤凰！幸村部长！”切原开心得手舞足蹈。  
幸村长长地舒了一口气，凌厉的眼角也多了一丝不易察觉的温柔。  
“结束了！”白石再次跳起身扣杀了回去。  
“三种回击球之，麒麟落网。”是进化了的棕熊落网。  
有了前两次的经验，他知道接下来这个看似是白鲸的球肯定不是白鲸，可又猜测不出到底进化到了哪一步。想不出对策，白石也只能按照最开始的方式防御，但还是被对方打得个措手不及。  
小球落在地上后并没有回弹到不二的手里，而是朝着观众席的方向弹去。  
“三种回击球之，白龙。”  
越前惊讶得睁大了双眼，本能伸出手接下了突然飞向自己的黄色网球，目光一抬就瞧见始作俑者正微笑着看着自己。他心领神会地将小球收进了口袋里，迎上了对方的目光，嘴角也不自觉地带上了笑容。  
越前，聪明如你，应该也能感受到此刻我想要表达的感情和决心吧。我绝对不会再让自己陷入沮丧的旋涡里无法自拔，那样的我可不能让你看到第二次呢。  
“哦呀，看来我们的不二周助脱胎换骨了。”幸村笑着说道。  
“可还是太松懈了！”真田无法理解为什么到了这个节骨眼不二还能分神去考虑其他的事情，但即便是嘴上说着这样严苛的话，他刚才因为担心而皱在一起的眉头却也舒展了不少。  
不二短时间内让三种回击球起死回生，超出正常人范围内的成长速度让在场的人都感受到了这个男人的可怕，特别是站在他对面的白石。  
白石回想起来千岁曾经对自己说过，如果要论立海大到底谁更可怕，那必然是隐藏在三巨头之下的不二周助。  
他的可怕不在于表现出来的实力，而是你永远都无法预测他的下一步棋会怎么走，实力深不可测。  
凭借多年的网球经验，白石敏锐地感觉到了对方不仅仅是进化那么简单，他还有另外的目的。第六感告诉他必须要尽快结束比赛。  
“游戏结束了！”  
面对来势汹汹的网球，不二看上去很淡然。他握紧了手里的球拍，那怕被风凌乱了眼前的碎发，凌厉的蓝色都未曾暗下一度。  
“刚刚想出来的……”  
“接好了，第五种回击球！”  
不二让球在球拍上完整地跑了两圈，强制地给球加上超级旋转力，狠狠地打了回去。  
惊讶于对方在比赛中还能想出新的招数，但球路清晰可见，并不是无法接住的球，白石笑着挥动了球拍。  
“你的球过不了网哦。”不二转身走回发球位，球如他所言撞在了网上，没有过网。  
“这就是第五种回击球，赫卡通克瑞斯之守卫。”  
“看来不二的数据又要更新了。”柳轻笑着说道，但心里很清楚眼前这个男人的实力是无法靠数据分析得出结果的。  
“只要想做，还是能做到的嘛，不二前辈。”越前双手插在口袋里，金色的眼眸里有藏不住的笑意在流动。  
不管是削球、上旋球、吊高球都因为施加了超强旋转而失速，球真的过不了网。  
不二通过第五种回击球成功将比分追平，但对面的白石也并没有放弃，一直在冷静地分析试图破解这一招。他的努力也确实得到了成效，小球落在球网的位置正在慢慢升高。  
“真是可怕。”不二看了一眼自言自语的白石，不得不承认赛前幸村叫他留意白石的建议是对的。面对被压制的情况下他还能保持绝对的理智，这可不是一般人就能够做到的事情，实在是冷静得让人不寒而栗。  
不二连赢六局，成功反超。但与此同时，白石历尽千辛万苦也终于破解了他的赫卡通克瑞斯之守卫，小球已经能够顺利跃过球网了。  
比赛已经进行到了最后时刻，一个分神和失误都会造成落败的可能，两个人的精神都是高度集中。白石接连不断地打出擦网球试图封印赫卡通克瑞斯之守卫，但都被不二一一破解。  
势均力敌的对决一直持续到最后一个球。球被高高挑起，不出意外的应该是个界外球。  
白石突然想到了什么，心下一惊，但心里的声音还没有落下，球就落在了地上。真的出界了，并不是他猜测的白龙。  
“界外！比赛结束！”  
“7:6，白石获胜！”  
没有真实感，白石甚至有点恍惚，待目光聚集到瘫坐在地上的那个人时才找回了神来，他伸出手，郑重地说道：“你很强。”  
他在心里为刚才的蔑视道歉。第一次赢了比赛，心绪却比赛前还要沉重，这是白石万万没有想到的。  
“你也是啊。”不二站起身，握住了他的手。  
回到休息区，不二坐在椅子上，低着头，头上盖着一条毛巾，一言不发。  
“第一次看见不二这么懊悔。”立海大的正选包括幸村在内都没有靠近他，幸村甚至把想要冲过去的文太和切原给拦了下来。  
“让他自己好好想想吧，你们还有更重要的事情要做。”被幸村这么一提醒，他们才意识到给予不二最大的安慰就是获得比赛的胜利。  
“哥哥，别在意，比赛很精彩！”纵然是亲兄弟，但不二在他的眼里一直都是无所不能的存在，这还是他第一次见到连笑容都无法保持的哥哥。虽然方法可能传统了一点，可裕太还是努力地想要给自己最崇拜的哥哥带去一丝有用的慰藉。  
“……”裕太也来了吗，还真是……  
不二趁着他们再次将目光转向球场的空隙，悄然地离开了场馆，在场外找了个安静的角落坐下。  
“是越前吧。”从球场就一直跟随着自己的脚步声，也停在了距离一步之遥的地方，他知道对方也并没有隐藏的打算。  
“嗯。”越前直接向前一步，站在了他面前。  
“越前，我……不甘心……”紧绷的神经终于支撑不住松了下来，不二浑身颤抖着环住越前的腰，将头深深地埋进他的身体里。他不想让对方看见自己现在脸上不受控制出现的任何表情，“真的……不甘心……”  
不二不是没有输过比赛，在网球队的练习赛上他曾不止一次地输给过幸村和真田。但那都被他一笑带过，然后思考着下次要怎么应对，他享受的是对战的乐趣。可正式比赛是不一样的，人生第一次燃起了对胜利的渴望，也拼尽了全力，明明离胜利也只差一步之遥，却还是迎来了这样的结束。努力不一定有回报的道理他懂，但内心如同喷泉一般源源不断冒出的无力感和败北的现实还是让他心有不甘。  
如果能更早地，更早地发现自己对胜利的渴望是不是就会不一样了呢。  
可惜现实世界里永远没有如果，也不存在时光回溯，纠缠在心尖千丝万缕的情绪到了最后也只能用一句不甘心来终结，个中滋味也只有经历过的人独自消化。至于最后是酝酿成美酒，还是碾碎成残渣，那就不得而知了。  
“前辈，如果不甘心的话，那下次就赢回来吧。”越前的手轻轻地顺着不二被汗浸湿了的头发，如此说道。  
脑海里嗡嗡的声音被一扫而空，不二怔了一下，随即更加用力地环住对方的腰。  
是啊，如果是越前的话一定会这样做的吧。  
他突然就想起对方在天桥下的败北和上次对手冢发出的剥夺青学支柱的宣言。  
感受着对方最真实的体温和独特的温柔，不二觉得有一股暖流顺着缺口缓缓地流向心尖，将他的不甘和挫败都包裹在了其中，最后发酵变成气泡冲出了体外。  
明明什么都没有改变，却好像变得完全不一样了，不二想这大概就是被人温暖了的感觉吧。  
他深深地吸了一口气，放开了越前，抬起头微笑着看着逆光里的人：“谢谢，但我还是要多说一句抱歉。”  
“抱歉，我没能遵守早上的约定。”不能输的约定。  
这句话反而让越前一脸不解，他皱着眉头说道：“前辈不是说的你会努力吗。”  
“你不是已经做到了吗。”越前突然笑了，连带着不二也被感染跟着笑了起来。  
“前辈不会输场球，连记忆力都输掉了吧。”见不二已经恢复成了往日的模样，越前也开始犯老毛病，口没遮拦了起来。  
“真要有这样的比赛，我倒是想去试试。”  
两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，从青学聊到立海，从章鱼烧聊到外太空。唇枪舌战的结果是五五分，都没有捞到好处。  
“现在回去最多也只能看到第五场比赛了吧，当然前提是真的能打到第五场。”  
“但前辈你，好像并不是很在意。”走在回场馆的路上，越前终于忍不住将憋在心里的疑问脱口而出。  
“为什么这么认为，是因为我不急着回去吗？”  
正中下怀，越前别扭地点了点头。  
不二无奈地摇了摇头，轻轻一笑：“那是因为立海大是不允许失败的啊。”  
“那你还不是……”话还没有说完，越前意识到了什么，及时刹车，目光也飘向了别处。  
“越前，有没有人说过你是一个温柔的人。”他知道越前是顾及到自己才没有将那句话讲完，其实直接说出来也没什么，自己的失利跟立海大网球部的规矩并不冲突，他也已经做好了接受真田铁拳制裁的准备。但这次他希望对方能下手轻点，毕竟肿着脸参加总决赛总是不好看的。  
见越前没有再开口，不二补充道：“因为我相信他们啊。”  
“就像越前你也是相信着英二他们，才会放下心跑过来看我比赛的吧。”没有用我们，而是用的我。越前不是数据狂魔，也没有收集对手情报的习惯，那么在青学比赛还没完全结束就离场的可能性只有一个，为了自己。  
越前完全没有想到话题会偏离到这个方向，他不好意思地拉低了帽檐，掩饰着自己内心的想法被猜中的无所适从。  
不二没有再说话，而是拉着越前跑了起来。迎面而来的风也好像多了一股凉气，丝丝缕缕贴近皮肤，让夏日的高温在不知不觉间也降低了一个度，清清凉凉，是薄荷糖的味道。

28# 玛尔达的铁拳哟  
17 小时前  
24  
他们刚一踏进场馆，就听见广播在宣告比赛结果，正如不二说的一样，不允许失败的立海大以三胜一负获得了胜利。两个人还没来得及多说几句，就分别被自己的队友给拉回了队伍里，越前甚至被英二和桃城围在中间好生教育了一番，教育他就算要离开也应该先跟他们打个招呼。  
见不二又恢复到平日的模样，仁王他们悬着的心才总算是落了下来。可不二却没有这么轻松，他深吸了一口气才站到真田的面前，该面对的还是得面对，他这样想着。但真田却只是神色复杂地看了他一眼，就大步朝着网球场走去。  
后来还是幸村告诉他是仁王以比赛胜利为筹码帮他挡下了这次的铁拳制裁。至于怎么做到的，幸村并没有详说，只是笑得一脸诡异，凭借这一年多的相处经验，他想了想还是不深究的好。但依然没有忘记在心里记下这个人情，等以后找到机会再加倍回报给对方。  
半决赛完毕，参加决赛的名单也正式出炉，不出意外的立海大和超出预期的青学。两队的队员对于彼此都不算陌生，看向对方的目光就像是被点燃了一般，在透明的空气里噼里啪啦作响，甚至连身体里的血液都翻滚了起来。  
“不要！明年要等到什么时候，我今天一定要跟超前比赛！”这边暗地里的较量还没结束，就被远山大声叫嚷着的声音给打断。顺着声音的方向看过去，就瞧见他正指着越前，一脸不达目的不罢休的模样。  
“越前，之后就是决赛了，不要为了没有意义的比赛受伤。”大石能够理解远山的心情，但作为青学的副部长，他得把球队的整体利益放在第一位，预防可能出现的意外。  
“是。”越前虽然心里蠢蠢欲动想要热一热身，但大石说的道理他早就想到了，本来也没有打算应战，在听到部员的呼喊后就直接调转了方向不再看他。  
“跟他比吧！”观众席里突然站起来一个带着公路车头盔的男人，“这小子一直很期待能和你一较高下，他甚至从富士山一路跑到了这个比赛场！哪怕只比一球也行，拜托你了！”  
“哥哥？！”场边青学的一年级生堀尾愣了一下，随即也低下头恳求起了越前：“越前，虽然还没搞明白发生了什么，我也求你了，好吗？”  
事情到了这个节骨眼如果再不答应的话，就不是他们认识的越前龙马了。只见他歪了一下头，没什么感情地说道：“如果只是一球的话……无所谓啦。”  
“越前？！”大石忧心忡忡地看着他，心里想着不是答应了不应战的吗，怎么还……  
一旁的手冢倒是冷静地旁观着事态的发展，并没有过多言语。还没有来得及离开的他校选手和观众也都停了下来，饶有兴趣地看着站在场中央的两个一年级生，好奇将会有怎样的一场比赛发生。  
越前毫不客气地以一记外旋发球拉开了比赛的帷幕。  
远山嘴里嚷嚷着越前太不客气了的同时，用一个匪夷所思超脱常人思维的姿势将球打了回来。  
面对疾驰而来的网球，越前及时进入无我境界，才让几乎无法动弹的身体动了起来，将球击了过去。  
两个人你来我往毫不退让。越前凭借着无我境界将自己会的招数悉数使出，而远山的球看上去乱七八糟却充满了野性的直觉。他仿佛置身于森林里一样，每一个可以支撑他体重的地方都变成踏板，随心所欲地在球场这个区域内穿梭跳跃，打出了独属于自己风格的网球。  
从比赛开始时间已经过去了40分钟，依然还没有决出结果。  
“该叫他们停手了，再继续打下去影响到越前之后的比赛就不好了。”白石面色凝重地说道。  
“想不到一球定胜负会打这么久！”  
原以为远山能够迅速结束掉比赛的四天宝寺队员都跌破了眼镜，一脸的不可置信。  
“可能在冥冥之中双方都感觉到了，绝对不能输给对方。”不二站在离越前最近的位置，当越前第一次将球回击过去的时候，他就察觉到了越前眼神的转变。那是绝对要打倒对手的目光。  
越前突然身体一歪，差点摔倒在地上。  
“不好，无我的副作用出现了！”英二着急地大声喊道。  
“金太郎，别再打了！”四天宝寺的教练站了出来想要制止这场比赛，但话刚说完就瞪大了双眼，脸色都沉了下去，“不好！已经太迟了……”  
“那，那个姿势是……”  
“那招比我的一百零八式还要危险，大家快趴下！”石田银急忙说道。  
“超级无敌宇宙霹雳大绝招--大车轮山岚！”  
只见远山在空中旋转着，场内不消一会就像刮起了一阵龙卷风般，直直地瞄准着越前的位置。  
“越前，快跑！”  
“别正面回击！”  
不单单是青学，就连四天宝寺的队友都在担心着越前的安危。  
“越前……”不二没有趴下而是挺直了脊梁，担忧地握紧了双手，指甲都嵌进了肉里。  
巨大的响声响彻了整个球场，待白色的烟雾消散之后，映入众人眼帘的是裂成了两半的网球，双方打成了平手。  
“什么嘛，结束了？”  
“哼！”  
显然两个人对于这样的结果都感到不满意，但也只能接受。  
“那家伙竟然成功的接下了金太郎的绝招……”  
“居然在同一个时代出现了两名超级新秀……”见证了结果的四天宝寺教练反倒是冷静了下来。  
“呐，幸村。”  
“那就是无我境界奥义的终极秘诀，天衣无缝的极致吗？”那一瞬间，他所看到的东西，是足以让他兴奋得浑身颤抖，甚至连眨眼都忘记的存在。  
“不二……没想到你也会露出这样的表情呢。”幸村大部分时间里的语气总是平平淡淡的，听不出感情。就连此刻他也只是淡然地看着眼前发生的一切，并没有出现惊讶的神色或者发表过多的感慨。  
全国大赛的半决赛就在这样令人意外的小插曲下圆满结束，剩下的就只有一周之后的决赛了。  
不二也趁着离开场馆之前与越前再次交换了邮箱地址和手机号码，并表示下周不管他的对手是谁，都会全力以赴，不会再让他担心。面对着意料之外的真挚的目光，越前难得没有感到不好意思，反而是心安理得地接受了，还勾起了嘴角回给对方一个了然的微笑。

一周的时间说长也不长说短也不短，按照常理来讲应该会花更多的精力在熟悉新的招数上，但不二一向随心所欲，就算到了最后的时刻也还是遵循着内心最原始的想法而行动。他在这几天里又回归到了最初的自己，拿起了相机在各个地方游走，借此梳理着心中纵横交错的感情线。  
夏日的阳光总是那么热烈，热烈得仿佛要将整个世界都穿透。并不是适合拍照的光线，不二索性放下了相机，掏出手机将亮度拉到最大就刚巧看见越前十几分钟前发来的邮件，告诉他自己要去轻井泽。  
屏幕再次回归黑暗，不二闭上了眼全凭触觉感受着这并不太舒服的夏日微风，炙热的气息让他好像又回到了半决赛的赛场上。第一次严格意义上的落败，当时强烈到窒息的不甘也转化成了其他复杂的情愫融进了血液里，他觉得现在的自己大概已经能够理解手冢了。  
体会过那样激烈的感情之后，他想，如果当时换做是自己，也会做出一样的选择吧。  
面对着朋友那么期待的目光，又怎么能忍心拒绝呢，何况对方还是个值得让自己豁上一切的对手。  
自白石战以来，不二心底压着的大石头就在一点一点地变轻。就像是被无形的砂纸摩擦着，越来越小，直到最近一两天，终于完全失去了踪影，仿佛从来都不曾存在过一般。  
再转身看着那一路的颠簸，不二这才发现以前的自己是被局限进了一个多小的世界，小得只够装下弯曲身体，连站立都变成了奢望，更不要谈行走了。但他依旧很感激即便是在没有尽头的路上前行，依然没有放弃的自己。如果没有当时的坚持，也换不来现在的豁然开朗，也遇不到那些注定会给自己生命带来色彩的人。  
白石是一个，幸村也是，当然还有越前。  
所以不二做了一个决定，他要告诉越前所有的一切，并不是后悔的赎罪，现在的他也不会否认当时的选择，也尊重那个时候勇敢着的自己，但他觉得对方有权利知晓真相。作为罪魁祸首的自己也有义务将所有的细枝末节理清摊在他的面前，至于会迎来什么样的结果，他都不会有任何怨言。  
只是，还是会感到害怕啊。  
不二睁开眼低下头，手指摩挲着挂在胸前的相机，微微一笑，单纯地从心底透出的笑意。  
这样彷徨无助，进退两难的事情，以后肯定还会遇到无数次，依然可能会痛苦到让人无法呼吸，但不二心底的种子已经生根发芽长成了参天大树。那巨大的勇气会一直萦绕在他心尖，给予他前进的动力。  
所以他又怎么能欺骗在他心尖放上种子的越前呢。  
不二将漆黑点亮，修长的手指在屏幕上游走，短短几十秒的时间，一封邮件就书写完成。  
「那明天见了^^」  
点击发送，看着手背上树叶馈赠的黄色光点，再次柔和了眼角。  
越前，你所期待的比赛就快要到了呢。

一天后，全国大赛总决赛如期而至。场馆的热闹程度比起一周前的半决赛高了许多。不单单是比赛的两校学生，还有在中途落败其他学校的选手也都来到了现场，想要亲眼见证最终结果的产生。  
“算你们走运，进入了决赛，”真田的声音听上去还是一如既往具有压迫性，“但比赛过程实在烂得可以，又怎么可能敌得过拥有幸村的我们立海大。”  
“走……走着瞧好了！”站在最边缘的人拉低了帽子，断断续续，甚至连结尾的语气都弱了下去才将这句话完整地吐了出来。  
“真是毫无霸气的一年级小鬼啊。”仁王笑了一下，显然他也发现了其中的蹊跷，但并没有戳破的打算。  
不是越前，不二从看到他的第一眼开始就肯定了自己心中的答案。如果他没认错的话，面前的人应该是时常围绕在越前身边那个叫堀尾的人。在他的记忆里，越前并不是一个会耽误比赛的人，出现现在这样的状况，显而易见是发生了意外。  
一想到这里，不二就皱起了眉头，五指并拢捏成了拳头。不安的情绪在心里逐渐扩散，最后甚至占据了他整个心房。  
今天早上没有收到回复邮件的时候，就该有所警惕了，不二在心里懊恼着自己没有能及时发现异常。现在的他只想敬礼仪式快点结束，好退到场边给越前打电话。  
明明只是短暂的几分钟，但此刻却显得如此煎熬，待两队选手开始松动，不二就像脱了缰的野马一般跑到场边，拿出手机按下了那个熟悉的号码。  
电话无法接通。  
不二愣了一下，随即沉下了眼色，迅速地转过身朝着青学的方向走去。  
“我这边联系不上越前，他到底发生了什么？”到了这个节骨眼，不二也疲于去思考作为对手，自己这样突然闯入是否合乎常理。他现在最想要知道的是越前的身上到底发生了什么事。  
“不二前辈？！”桃城显然没想到不二会过来。  
“我刚刚联络过了，越前在轻井泽，”龙崎教练一脸严肃地看着他们，“似乎是因为电车故障回不来了，你们不得不在越前缺席的情况下打决赛了……”  
听到这样的消息，青学这边就像是被乌云遮住了一般，天完全暗了下来，每个人脸上的神色都不太好，连士气都没有之前高涨了。  
打破这一切的还是突然奔跑起来的桃城：“我，我去找他！”  
“情况我已经掌握了，”迹部突然出现在了正对面的台阶上，“跟我来，桃城！”  
“小景！”在迹部转身的一瞬间，不二郑重其事地说道，“越前，越前就拜托你了！”  
迹部对他点了点头，就带着桃城消失在了安全出口。  
不二回到了立海大的场边，更加用力地捏紧了拳头。心里想着还好只是电车故障，凭着小景的能力，一定能够顺利将他带回到比赛场上。  
只是为什么心里的不安依然无法散去，就像是藏在平静海面下如同野兽般狰狞的暗涌，潜伏着随时都有可能将自己拖进水里。他现在只希望这一切都只是自己习惯性想太多的错觉。  
越前一定会没事，所以自己也不能被这样负面的情绪打败，这样的事情不二不会再让它发生第二次了。  
不二松开了手，抬起头。湛蓝的眼底一览无遗，是下定了某种决心之后坚定不移的眼神。

29# 玛尔达的铁拳哟  
17 小时前  
25  
第一场比赛正式开始，是真田对上手冢。  
两个只要站在球场上就能让气氛瞬间改变的男人。在这三年里，让所有人都翘首以盼的对决，终于在全国大赛的决赛成为了现实。  
“总觉得真田副部长干劲十足啊。”切原说道。  
“在这三年间，他们一次都没有正面对决过，虽然弦一郎曾连续两年称霸全国，但对此还是仍存有心结。”  
“因为，他还没有打倒那个男人。”柳看着真田的背影，解释着。  
就像切原说的一样，真田从第一个球开始就来势汹汹，风林火山尽数使出，虽然都被手冢领域一一破解。但手冢领域所形成的圆扭曲了，区域也扩大了，他明显是想要在正面对战中攻破对方牢不可摧的铜墙铁壁。  
不二看到真田嘴角闪过一丝不易察觉的弧度，他知道再过不久那个隐藏在暗处的猛兽就要冲破护栏来到众人的面前。  
“不二，你心有埋怨吗？”幸村突然用着只有他听得见的声音小声说道，但目光却一直紧迫地追随着场上瞬息万变的局势。  
不二愣了一下，但转念一想又大致猜出来了幸村到底指的什么。若是几个月前的话，的确不可避免地会产生一些负面情绪，但自从与越前相遇之后，自己内心的想法就在慢慢转变。直到上周败北的比赛为止，他就已经抖掉了身上多余的累赘，推开了那扇阻碍自己前进的大门。现在的他就算是跟真田换了位置，也不会畏首畏尾止步不前，不二相信自己真的到了那一天，他也会做出跟迹部和真田一样的决定。  
无论发生什么，都会用尽全力迎战对手，那怕是背负上无法回转的罪孽。  
“至于跟他的比赛我是不会放弃的，但也无须急于一时。”无论心境如何变更，唯有这点不会有任何变化。这是起源，也是终点。  
“不二，你……”幸村停顿片刻，随即笑道，“变了呢，但并不是坏事，这下我也能放下心了。”  
“毕竟立海大第二单打在全国大赛决赛掉链子，还是很难办的呢。”  
“不会的，我保证。”不二侧身笑着接上幸村无论何时都会让人感到威严却安心的目光。  
就在这个时候，不二口中的猛兽倾巢而出，咆哮着将手冢使出的千锤百炼领悟之极限和才华横溢之极限咬碎吞进了肚子里。  
风林火阴山雷，风林火山的真面目，真田为了打倒手冢而封印的终极奥义，在决赛的舞台上摘掉了它的面纱。  
真田凭借此直接连赢四局，甚至从正面击破了对手堪称完美的手冢领域。但面对如此劣势，手冢依然保持着惊人的冷静，他还在探寻逆风翻盘的途径。  
在场的立海大正选脑海自然而然地就浮现出关东比赛失利后，真田要求所有人扇他一巴掌的事。真田对别人很严格，但对自己更加严苛。那场失败对他的打击是难以想象的，他违背了自己的承诺，还输给了初中生网球界的新人，憋着的那股气都在这场比赛里面喷发了出来，让夏日的温度又升高了不少。  
“说实在的，能战胜现在真田的人，只有我。”  
“这是在炫耀吗？！”面对幸村的话，切原几乎在自家部长落音的同时就嫌弃地嚷道。  
网球场上永远不会知道下一秒会发生什么，特别是当你的对手还是手冢这样过分冷静的人。只见真田打过去的球调转了方向，落在了白线之外，出界。  
“接不住的球……那就不接好了。”手冢眼底的温度骤然降到最低点，毅然决然地盯着球网对面的真田。  
“想把我的击球全部都引出界外吗？！”  
接下来的每一个球都验证了真田的猜测。手冢纹丝不动地站在原地，将他打过去的球全都改变了轨迹，落在了场外。  
离胜利越来越近的青学众人脸色却越来越难看，到了最后大石甚至支撑不住地跪在了地上，流着泪朝着场中央的手冢大喊着：“你为什么……每次都这样！”  
手冢魅影，是手冢领域的逆向使用，在球上加上比手冢领域高出六成的旋转力，让球强制性飞出场外。本来手冢领域也只是勉强对球施加了强大的旋转力，手冢魅影与之比起来有过之而无不及，这样做的后果就是给手臂带来超乎寻常的负担。  
手冢再一次为了青学的胜利而选择牺牲自己，甚至有可能牺牲掉他将来的网球人生。  
“适可而止吧……”  
“不然你会再也打不了网球的！”就算是作为对手，真田也不想亲眼见证最坏的结果发生。与之前的不二不同的是，他是单纯地不希望这个可敬对手的网球人生就此止步，并不是害怕背负与此对等的罪恶感。  
“你的觉悟就仅此而已吗？”  
“开什么玩笑！”面对手冢的反问，真田心里已经了然，将最后一丝顾虑抽离，毫无保留地投入到了这场比赛里。  
用尽全力将对方打败，这是他身体里仅剩的一句话。  
第九局结束，5:4，手冢领先。  
手冢的手臂已经满是淤血，肿成了紫色。但真田这边也没有讨到好处，因为过度使用雷，那堪称光速的移动远远超过了人类的极限，导致他双腿几乎动弹不得，挣扎着才回到了休息区的椅子上。  
“不要碰我，别管我！”真田拒绝了部员想要为他敷上冰袋的举动，巨大的压迫感甚至让周围的人都停止了动作，站在了原地。  
再次亲眼看到这样豁出一切的比赛，不二已经能够用平和的心态来见证这一切了。虽然作为朋友和队友他无法做到完全客观的置身事外，但面对着两人各自的觉悟，若还是只能瞥见狭隘的情愫，那就不是重获新生的不二周助了。  
不单单只在道理上，从心理上他也能够理解两人觉悟背后所蕴含的意义和决心。所以他没有多言，只是站在一边细心地留意着一切，将对友人的担心放在了赛后处理。  
“真田……”幸村突然走到真田的面前，轻声地说着什么。  
“你是说让我放弃正面交锋吗？”真田加大了音量，一脸错愕地看着幸村。  
“是的，这都是……”  
“为了达成立海大的三连霸！”  
比赛开始，手冢已经无法使出零式发球，真田也接受了幸村的建议放弃了正面对决。他交织着使用风林火山的动如雷霆和其徐如林迫使手冢一直施展手冢魅影。  
顶住了压力，在青学的一片骂声之中，真田终于迎来了自己的赛末点。  
就在这个时候，幸村突然瞪大了双眼，大声地喊道：“手冢还有力气，是零式发球！”  
“为了青学的胜利，你竟然能够做到如此地步吗……”心里的话音刚落，不二就突然睁开了眼，将忽略的细节拼凑在了一起，隐藏的答案浮出了水面。  
“时间，手冢是在争取时间，为越前……”  
真田使出了侵略如火、其徐如林和动如雷霆的三合一球，网球落在了球网上。两个人都因为身体机能透支而瘫倒在地，死死地盯着左右晃动的网球。  
最终网球落在了手冢的场上，真田以7:5获胜。  
大石扶着精疲力竭的手冢往回走，手冢一抬头就看见站在观众席出口的越前。青学的正选也都跟随着他的目光调转了方向。  
“他们回来了！”  
“啊，越前，越前赶到了！”  
“大石前辈……”桃城带着越前前脚刚踏进球场，就听到了手冢输掉了比赛的广播，一时之间竟不知道该说点什么好。  
“就像你看到的，我们输了……”大石无可奈何地说道，“不过还好，你们这么快就赶回来了……”  
“其实……唔……”桃城说话突然变得支支吾吾了起来，全然没有了以往的样子，“尽管是赶回来了……”  
“请问，这里这么多人，是有什么活动吗？”越前终于下完了台阶，走到了他们跟前，一脸好奇地打望着众人。  
场面瞬间哑然，似乎连呼吸都停滞了几秒。  
“失……失忆！”  
越前笑着用手指一下又一下地戳着手里的网球拍，就如同拿到了新玩具的孩童在研究玩法一般。  
“你……你真的什么都忘记了？”  
“我们在关东大赛上获胜，之后在全国大赛上击败了比嘉、冰帝、四天宝寺等强队……”  
“那时你还大显了一番身手呢，越前！”大石握住越前的肩膀，不可置信地嚷道。他甚至希望眼前的一切只是一个为了调节气氛的玩笑。  
“抱歉……我只是被人带到这里来的……”越前显然被对方的举动给惊到了，低下头诚恳地道歉道。  
“不……你用不着道歉。”大石的希望落空了，并不是玩笑。  
“喂！越前！你别给我开玩笑了！”海堂突然冲上前提起了他的领子，一副凶神恶煞不良少年的样子。  
“啊呀！对不起！”越前这次是真的被吓到了，连说话语气都慌张了起来。  
“冷静点，海堂，这到底是怎么回事儿？”不二及时上前将两个人分隔开来。刚才的谈话他都听到了，只是完全没有想到心底隐隐约约的不安会以这样的形式呈现在自己眼前。他压抑着自己想要连番询问的冲动，轻声地说道：“越前，你还记得我吗？”  
听到不二温柔的声音，越前也安心了下来，抬起头一双圆圆的眼睛好奇地看着他，最后眼角弯曲成了笑颜：“好奇怪的问题，不过藤井前辈你怎么也在这里？”  
“不二前辈，越前他……”听到越前这样说，率先给出反应的是桃城，惊讶之后是难以言喻的复杂表情。终于想好措词正准备开口，却被不二一个摇头将就快要脱口而出的话给吞了回去。  
“我知道。”  
“啊，想来也是，不二前辈跟越前这么熟，应该也是知道的。”桃城拍了拍头，一脸恍然大悟的样子。  
“没办法！现在先专心应对比赛吧！”  
“说不定龙马看了比赛就自然能想起点什么！”  
打定主意的青学不在将所有的目光都聚集在越前的身上。第二场比赛也要开始了，青学的乾和海堂、立海的柳和切原都走到了比赛场内。  
“不二前辈，你不回去吗？”不二没有走的打算，甚至并肩跟越前坐在了一起。立海大的支持者里面也不乏飘来猜忌打量的目光。虽然不是当事人，但桃城看着也是火冒三丈，最后还是想了个委婉点的措辞，善意地提醒着不二。  
“不用担心，我没事，我给幸村说了的。”不二对着桃城感激地笑了笑，又将目光转向了身旁的人，好像突然对场中央的比赛失去了兴趣。  
“越前记得我？”  
“那还记得我们是怎么认识的吗？”  
“怎么认识的？”越前喃喃地重复着不二的问题，眉头都皱在了一起，眼珠子转啊转，最后还是放弃地耸了耸肩膀，“对不起，我好像给忘了。”  
“没关系的，越前，这不重要。”不二将手轻轻地按在越前的帽子上，宽慰地说道。  
不二将全部的精力都留在了观察越前的变化上，完全没有注意到场中央的比赛。等听到广播通报的时候，他才知道柳和切原已经连续赢了三局，青学目前正面临苦战。  
“那，那些人……”  
“呃，越前？”  
“你，你想起什么了吗？”听到越前的发声，青学众人就像是看到了希望一般，都转过了身一脸期待地看着他。  
“不是……”越前盘腿坐在椅子上，眼眸带光地看着场中央的比赛，“我是想说，大家追着那么小的球，真是很厉害啊。”  
话音刚落，就看见刚才还面朝自己的几个人都失望地转回了身，他下意识地认为自己做错了事情，连忙道歉：“对不起！”  
“你以前也是很厉害的啊！”桃城几乎是带着哭腔将这句话送出口的。  
“藤井前辈，我……”越前抿着嘴唇，小心翼翼地看着他，眼里都是迷惑和不解。  
“不着急，越前，我们慢慢来。”  
这场比赛进行得非常激烈。进入恶魔状态的切原打伤了乾，差点让海堂也跟着发狂，但被乾及时阻止了。面对着如此的逆境下，乾却奇迹般地撑到了最后一刻，带领着海堂反败为胜。对于青学而言，这一场的胜利就像及时雨一般，稍微缓和了一下他们愁云密布的情绪。  
“不二，幸村说，你该回去了。”第二场比赛一结束，仁王不顾青学其他人的眼光，走到了不二的跟前。  
“嗯，我马上就过去。”不二转过头定定地看着越前，微微一笑。“越前，下一场比赛，你要仔细看清楚了。”  
我可要认真打了。

30# 玛尔达的铁拳哟  
17 小时前  
26  
“终于见面了，不二周助前辈。”枫马的身边依然围绕着一层褪不去的寒气，耀眼的阳光照射在他的身上就像失去了活力一般，连空气里的夏日粒子都停止了翻滚，变成了漫天的飘雪。  
“好久不见。”礼貌性的回答，但实际上不二对他并不陌生。关于青学全国大赛的录像带他都看过，他相信对方肯定也是如此。  
不，也许不单单只是这样，如果你有看过他的比赛的话。  
“其实我有在想这场比赛还有没有必要，但……”枫马说这句话的时候声音很小，小到甚至让人分不清说话的对象是不二，还是他自己，“还是打吧，为了青学的胜利，我要打败你！”  
与枫马的中规中矩相比，不二倒是跟以往的自己比起来改变了许多。他先是通过三种回击球连胜两局，然后借助第五种回击球让对方过不了网，顺利拿下第三局。不二没有留给对手一丝喘息机会，整场比赛都在按照他的节奏前进，胜利的天平一直朝着他的方向倾斜。  
就算是这样，不二也没有放下心中的警惕。不管是青学从容不迫的态度，还是枫马依旧没有任何表情变化的脸，都侧面印证了他心中的猜想，对方还没有亮出底牌。他心里明白这场比赛真正的帷幕才正要拉开。  
只见枫马低下头喃喃地不知道在说些什么，然后活动了一下筋骨转过身看着不二。渐渐地，他身边的寒气不复存在，取而代之的是一阵白色的烟雾将他环绕在其中。  
他笑着说“我要发球了，不二。”  
一声巨响在不二的耳边响起，然后渐渐远去。他瞪大了双眼一脸不可思议地看着球网对面的人：“怎么可能……”  
“手、手冢？！”  
不单单是不二，就连在场边观战的立海大其他正选都被这瞬间出现的意外给震惊得说不出话来。明明肉眼可见站在球场另一边的枫马无论在身形还是在相貌上并没有变化，可当他打起网球来，脑海就像是被无声的咒语给迷惑了一般，出现在眼前的人俨然变成了另一幅样子。  
变成了手冢国光。  
“这到底是怎么回事，不会是你徒弟吧。”率先反应过来的文太，转过头一脸若有所指地看着仁王。除了幸村和真田之外，其他人也都将目光转向了他。  
“……”仁王并没有心情去搭理文太的调侃，皱着眉头一言不发，心里的不爽都写在了脸上。虽然他很清楚对方跟自己并不是一个类型，只是相似，但还是让他有一种被盗了号的郁闷感。  
焦点再度回到球场内，不二已经收敛起自己一贯的笑容，湛蓝的眼底充满了攻击性，瞳孔里是流动着的决然。  
手冢，想不到会以这样的方式与你再次交锋。  
是真是假已经不重要了，既然因缘巧合让他遇到了这么一遭，那也必须拿出与真主所对应的认真态度来迎战对方才行。不二认为若是连眼前的幻象都赢不了就更不可能去挑战幻想背后的真实了。  
比赛节奏加快，球场上风起云涌，白龙被化身为手冢的枫马攻破，却落入了麒麟的陷阱。但螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，几番来回，不二最后还是败在了零式削球之下。  
不单单是手冢领域，甚至连手冢魅影都幻化了出来。但只要一球结束，那个如同雪一般清淡的少年就会再次出现在人们的视野里，无声地告诉着大家刚才不过是一场镜花水月的错觉。  
从比赛一开始，越前的神色就有了变化。他没有像前一场比赛的时候一样一脸置身事外，眼底多了一份专注和认真。越前会因为不二得分而发至内心地笑出声来，也会因为见着了枫马显露出的实力而发出惊叹。一股莫名的燥热在他的体内乱窜，不知不觉间连手心都附上了一层薄薄的汗珠。这种奇妙的感觉甚至让他兴奋得心跳加速，“砰砰”一声接着一声，一声还比一声响亮。那种似曾相识的感觉让越前有那么一瞬间失了神，模糊的画面在眼前浮现，当他想要凑近一些看清楚的时候，又随着风碎成了尘埃，消失得无影无踪。  
枫马连续得分，扳回一局。  
阳光比起刚才又亮了几个度。不二喘着粗气，任凭脸上的汗水滑落进衣领里，眼前朦朦胧胧一片，恍惚间好像又回到了两年前，自己又站在了那个令人怀念的网球场上。  
真是不可思议，不二如此想着，他没有想到自己如此期待的对决会以这样的形式达成。不，或者说是预热。  
所以他必须要拼尽全力！  
比赛越来越激烈，纵然被枫马追平后反超一局，但不二并没有被压制。相反地，他甚至打得超乎预料的精彩。连场边的观众都被这场激烈的比赛所感染，而忘记了本来应该是脱口而出的应援话语。  
细细想来，不二是有怨念的，怨念手冢为什么要在他如此期待的日子里，用被前辈打伤了的手臂来跟他比赛，让期待之物变成了噩梦之源。可他又做不到，他深知这是对方给予朋友的无限温柔，哪怕是直到现在都未曾变过。  
这份他并不期待得到的温柔，堆积在心里久而久之就化成了一根刺，虽不大也不粗甚至也不危害生命，但就是让他疼痛难安，无法心安，曾一度变成他脑海里挥之不去的噩梦。  
然而不二周助已经不是曾经的那个不二周助了，所谓的梦魇也不过是自己铸就的一堵城墙，隐藏了内心的懦弱和害怕。无意识地逃避着跟手冢的比赛，那是因为当时的他在害怕，害怕他们两个之间真的分出输赢。  
他怕输的是自己。  
不二并没有他想的那样云淡风轻，毫不在意。  
他也是有强烈的好胜心的，只是一直都没有意识到。  
枫马再次使出了手冢的绝招才华横溢之极限，预报自己会在第六球得分。  
不二眼眸闪烁，闭上了眼，敲开了心尖上那扇熟悉的门，再一次让自己沐浴在那束温暖的光辉之下。  
心之瞳，与切原打练习赛时所领悟的精神技能。高度集中的注意力，仅凭回忆和直觉去接球，以至于对手完全无法预测他下一步的动向。  
不二其实在练习赛之后很长的一段时间里都没有办法完全掌握这项技能。练习的时候经常能摸到门边，却打不开门，这样的情况直到他经历了半决赛的败北才得以突破。与白石的那场比赛真正意义上将他推向了更高的境界。  
心之瞳成功破解了才华横溢之极限，不二再次反超，目前比分6:5。  
“哎呀……”枫马的眼角难得挂上了笑容，整个人已经完全没有了手冢的影子，连烟雾都消失殆尽，“天才果然不一般。”  
“发球局虽然好像被你用才华横溢给混过去了，分明只要使出四记零式发球就能获胜，但你却并没有这么做。”  
“不，确切地说，你根本就使不出来。”  
枫马盯着球网对面的不二，冷冷清清的脸上如花一般的笑容荡漾开来，丝毫没有被人戳穿了秘密之后的窘迫感，反而更像是松了一口气。  
“嘛，毕竟那可不在我擅长的范围之内啊。”  
“不二前辈能够看出这点，反而更让我感到开心，那么……”枫马仰起头深吸了一口气，摆正了手里的球拍，“真正的要开始了。”  
“不二……前辈？！”切原看着场中央的人，惊呼出了声。  
“嗯……”幸村的眼睛有那么一瞬间微微睁大。他没想到对方会用‘本尊’对付不二，甚至不知道该用勇敢还是用莽撞来评价这一做法，毕竟谁又能比本人更了解自己的招数呢。  
“既然敢于这样做，那想必也是有备而来。”幸村饶有兴趣地将目光落在了不二的身上。“所以你会怎么应对呢，作为对手的‘自己’。”  
与刚才的‘手冢’是完全不一样的感觉，真实得就连不二都没有参透其中的破绽，简直可以用完美来形容。但也并没有出乎不二的意料之外，毕竟一个跟自己球风很像的人，做出这样的抉择也是情理之中。  
“这就是你留到最后的招数了吗？”不二站直了身体，好整以暇地看着对方，“会不会太冒险了一点？”  
“网球本来不就是一项冒险的运动吗，不试试看怎么知道。”  
比赛一开始，不二就感受到了与之前的不同之处。枫马不单单是在复制自己的网球，而是在复制的基础上进行了改良，速度更快，动作也更加简练，一度让不二被自己的招数逼到绝境，但对于他而言，也并不是完全没有办法应对。毕竟不二本质就是一个在比赛中成长起来的选手，越是陷入泥潭就越是能激发他内在的潜力，创造出新的奇迹。  
“对不起，我可不会输给同一个对手两次。”其中也包括我自己。  
“第六种回击球，星花火！”  
“比赛结束，7:5，不二获胜！”  
面对最终的结果，枫马也只是愣了一下，脸上没有懊悔也没有挫败，平静得似乎又回到了最开始的时候。他默不作声地走到网前，握住了不二伸过来的右手。  
“呐，你可以卸下包袱了。”  
如轻风一般清新淡雅的笑容，跟那个时候一样了啊。  
枫马的眼眶红了一圈，但却并没有眼泪落下。不是悔恨和不甘，而是心愿达成之后的欣喜若狂。  
“没想到我们会是以这样的形式再见面呢，拓也。”名字换了，相貌也有了翻天覆地的变化，如果不是不小心看到了他腰间的那块胎记，对方不说的话，不二大概永远也不会发现吧。  
不二小时候曾经跟随父母去偏远的乡下住过一段时间，他也是在那个时候认识拓也的。小时候的拓也唯唯诺诺，脸上总是脏脏的，头发也乱，看到同龄人总是一副惊恐的样子，所以经常被欺负。不二也是用了相当长的一段时间才打开了他的心扉，慢慢地将他从自卑的漩涡里给拉了出来。  
将所有的线索串联在一起，对方会转学到青学的理由也是显而易见了。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”  
想要瞒过所有人果然是不可能的啊，但幸好，我并没有让你们的关心付诸东流。  
不二只凭一场比赛就完成了超越自我和挑战手冢两件大事，幸村的眼角也不自觉带上了微弱的弧度。恍恍惚惚之间，他眼前那个瘦小的身影被替代，虽然身高体型并没有太大的变化，但却好像变得完全不一样了，如同野草一般，温柔又强韧。  
“手冢，等大赛结束后，我们来一较高低，好吗？”与枫马握手后，他并没有急着回立海大，而是直径走向了在越前身边的手冢。他想，这纠缠了他许久的执念也是该找个时间画上句点了。  
“好，我也是这么想的。”手冢看着不二郑重地点了点头。  
“不二……前辈……”越前看着不二和手冢悬在空中的握手，无意识地发出了声。  
“越前，你想起来了？”不二猛地转过身，确认着越前眼里的信息。  
“没，没有！”越前慌乱地挥着手，他自己也不太清楚刚才为什么会突然这样说。见不二并没有责怪的意思，他试探性的小声问道：“我真的也是网球队的人吗？”  
不二看着他也只能无奈地叹息，与此同时，第四场，第一双打的比赛也正式开始了。  
“越前，跟我走！”桃城拉着越前就往安全出口走。  
“请，请问……”越前吓了一跳，差点一个踉跄摔地上。  
“阿桃，你要去哪里？”不二疑惑地问道。  
“既然这样就让我来唤醒越前失去的记忆吧！”桃城将球拍递到了越前的手里，转过身一脸认真的看着手冢。“部长，我要带越前去热身。”  
“嗯，那好吧，但是不要太勉强。”  
到了这里，大家也都明白了桃城话里的意思，他想要通过实践唤起越前身体里的记忆。比起被动的等待，这确实是切实可行的办法。  
询问过桃城打算去的地方之后，不二迅速跑回立海大的场地。  
听完不二所说的一切，幸村抬眸看了一眼他。  
“所以你是打算去帮助立海大的对手吗，不二。”  
不二完全没有想到幸村会这么问自己，不是戏谑，是极度认真的询问。他点了点头，严肃地回答道：“嗯，我必须得去，那怕他是我们的对手。”  
不二无法做到对帮助过自己的人置若罔闻，更何况那还是越前，是照亮了自己漆黑世界的人。  
“去吧，但不要让我等太久。”  
“嗯！”


	21. Chapter 21

21  
因为突发的意外，比赛不得不暂时中断，得等工作人员清理好现场之后才能继续下去。越前刚走回休息区，就被菊丸钳住了脖子一阵揉捏，自知理亏的他这次连埋怨的话都没有说出口，任由前辈摧残着自己湿漉漉的头发。  
“小不点，你真是太乱来了，砸到了怎么办！”  
“被照明灯砸到的可能性……”乾推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，眉头都锁在了一起，“无法计算。”  
青学的正选将越前围在了中央，除了手冢都在责备着越前的莽撞，但这样的责备听在旁人的耳里更多的则是对于后辈的关心和爱护。等终于缓过气来，众人的目光也没有再聚集在越前的身上，他悄悄地挪了个位置，移动到了休息区靠边的角落，而不二也正巧站在那个位置。  
“不二前辈，谢谢你。”  
“谢我？”不二本以为越前突然的靠近只是想找个安静的区域不受打扰，却没有想到他是专程过来答谢的，可到底谢的是什么不二却完全想不明白。  
“谢谢你的大声呼喊，让我注意到了网球之外的事情，”越前仰着头将水壶中的凉水一饮而尽，再次开口却话锋一转，“果然立海大的人很闲啊。”  
不二先是惊讶地睁开了眼睛，随后疑惑地皱起了眉头，最后直接轻笑出了声音。越前这么几句牛头不对马嘴的话，直接抽离了他身体刚才因为恐惧而停不下来的颤抖，豁然轻松的感觉油然而生。  
“是啊，我很闲，所以欢迎吗？”不二靠近越前的耳朵轻声说道。“不过就算你不欢迎我也还会再来的。”  
“随便你，”越前不甚在意地回答道，但歪着头看向不二的目光依然带着挑衅的光芒，“严厉著称的立海大正选疏于训练而输掉比赛也是一件很有趣的事情啊。”  
不二被越前逗得脸上的笑意更深了：“呵呵，可以哦，但前提是你能做得到的话。”  
“一言为定。”  
这边交谈的间隙，场地已经清理完毕，越前又回到了球场上。他成功地扭转了局势，比赛正式进入到抢七局。  
“该不会这种程度的网球就让你满足了吧！”  
“怎么可能！”越前卯足了劲将网球打回到了迹部的场地。  
“领悟力不错嘛！”  
长时间的比赛，体力的剧烈消耗，副作用渐渐在两个人的身上显现。越前手腕的动作变得微妙，迹部的眼力也已经达到了极限，加在网球上的旋转也渐渐能看得清楚，现在的他们也只是凭着一股斗气而没有倒下。  
比分一直追到89：89都没有分出胜负。  
“这一局究竟会打到什么时候！”  
“手冢与迹部的对战又再次出现了吗……”  
不，是不一样，迹部与越前的对战跟之前与手冢的有着本质的区别，后者的迹部自始至终都没有放弃自己的欲望，而现在的他是为了冰帝的胜利在战斗。  
“这场比赛俨然已经从技术的较量转变为了体力的对峙，谁能坚持到最后谁就是最终的赢家。”  
不二心底的话音刚落，球场上的两个人就如他所料地倒在了地上，仿佛失去了知觉一般动弹不得。  
“90秒以内不再次开始的话就会判对手得分。”  
“比分相同，先站起来的人获胜。”  
面对这样的局面，两边学校的人都不懈余力地呼喊着自家队员的名字，希望最终站起来的是与自己身着同样校服的人。  
率先站起来的人是，迹部景吾。  
离交换场地的时间越来越近，如果越前不能够在这限期内站起身的话，这场比赛就输了。  
灵魂仿佛抽离了身体，越前能够清晰地分辨出声音的来源，他甚至能够看清楚场边每个人的表情和动作。但躺在地上的身体犹如千斤重一般，不管他怎么呼喊，怎么拼尽全力，连手指的重量都无法撑起。  
恍恍惚惚之间，心底浮现出各种各样的声音，本不应该存在于此处的画面也一页页翻过，那个被刻意埋葬忽视了的人也从角落里走了出来，微笑着蹲在了自己面前。  
“藤井……前辈……”  
越前似乎感觉到有什么人在温柔地抚摸着自己的头发，熟悉的感觉甚至让人有一种想哭的冲动。他努力地睁开眼睛，模模糊糊之间好像真的看见那个人，但当那团黄色的焦距渐渐清晰，一瞬间的失落感仿佛将身体的重量都卷走，漂浮在天空中的灵魂又回归到躯壳里。  
“不，那是不二前辈……”  
青学迎风飘舞的旗帜也不经意间闯进了他的眼里，越前颤颤巍巍地站了起来，他心里明白现在还有更重要的事情要完成。  
还不能结束，我们青学一定要走向顶点！  
“你还差得远呢……”  
“像你这种水平的家伙到处都是……”  
纵然这样的场景不二已经见过了许多次，可不服输倔强的越前对于他而言还是那个如同太阳般耀眼的存在，那么温暖特别，仿佛黑暗从来没有在他身上落下过印记一样。  
“越前……”不二甚至不知道，当他看见越前站起来的那一刻脸上的表情是多么的欣喜若狂。  
“我要成为青学的支柱！”  
越前挥舞着球拍，一记外旋发球打了过去。  
球从迹部的衣领飞过落在了地上，而他本人却拿着球拍一动也不动。  
“迹部……即便失去意识也要君临于此吗？”手冢推了一下眼镜，将严肃的目光落在了迹部的身上。  
“118:117，越前领先！”  
接下来又过了20秒，迹部还是没有任何反应，比赛结束，越前获胜，青学顺利进入半决赛。  
众人围上前，将越前抛向了空中，闹了好一会，才让他再次与地面接触。  
刚一落地，越前就躲过其他人的再次骚扰，跨过了球网直接朝着那个失去了意识的人走去，手里还拿着一个不知道从哪里来的电推子。  
“喂，越前，这有点……”大石的脸上突然冒起了冷汗，他没想到越前居然还惦记着比赛前跟对方做好的约定。  
“居然对失去意识的人下手，恶鬼！”  
越前一副两耳不闻窗外事，一门心思地剃着迹部的头发模样，让不二哭笑不得。但对方的这一点也是让他觉得特别有趣的地方就是了，哪怕目标对象是自己。  
待确定迹部头发的每个角落都被自己照顾到了，越前这才心满意足的收了手，只余留了一堆落发和还没有清醒过来的人交给冰帝处理，而自己则跑到了场边，开始收拾起东西。  
比赛已经落幕，就连天空都被红霞遮盖，不二想着自己是时候该离开了。他走过越前身边，刚想开口打招呼，却一瞬间愣在了原地。  
越前手机上挂着的东西，就是那日自己从扭蛋机扭出来送给他的网球拍。  
那本是自己最后私心想留下的念想，并不指望它能真正地实现。  
这算是如愿以偿了吗，不二在心里问着自己。  
可这样的情景却打得他措手不及，甚至不知道该用什么样的心情来表达此刻心里混乱的感受。但终究作为欺骗的主导者，还是愧疚多过于其他，他越来越觉得自己做出了非常不值得被原谅的事情。  
“不二前辈，是身体不舒服吗，你脸色看起来不太好。”  
被清亮的声音唤醒，不二这才发现越前已经整理好了一切，正站在自己的面前一脸担忧地看着他。  
“没有，可能饿了吧……”不二找了个理由搪塞了过去，转念又想到了什么，“越前，你今天晚上有什么事吗？”  
越前摇了摇头。  
“那有没有空陪我一起吃个晚饭？”  
不二在后来去餐厅的路上才知道今天越前家里没人，他本来也是打算在外面随便吃点什么东西再回家，这也算是因缘巧合了。  
“还是比河村前辈家的味道差了那么一点。”越前将最后一块寿司送进了嘴里，心满意足地喝起了旁边已经凉透了的茶水。  
“赞同。”不二并不太饿，所以也没有点多少，早就吃完了的他一直面带微笑看着越前，偶尔会眺望一下窗边，避免对面的人将自己定义为痴汉。  
“多谢款待，那么……”越前将盘子推到了一边，眼睛定定地看着不二，“可以开始正题了。”  
“正题？”不二被越前的话给问蒙了，但想了想也大概知道对方会这样想的缘由，自己表现得确实是太过于热情而忘记了人与人之间的距离感。  
“如果我说，我只是想跟你做朋友，你信吗？”  
不二犹豫着，但最后还是将这句话完完整整清清楚楚地说了出来，虽然背地里心虚紧张到连手都不知放哪才好。  
“我信。”  
“恩？”越前回答得太快，不二竟一时间没有反应过来。  
“我说，我信啊。”越前明显被不二这慢半拍的反应给弄得不耐烦，加大了音量却意外地引来隔壁桌客人好奇的眼神。见此，他又连忙弱化了最后一个音，导致整句话听上去就有一种虎头蛇尾的感觉。  
“噗。”不二看着越前一副憋屈无处可泄的表情，忍不住笑开了花，却在对方将眼神射向自己的瞬间收了回去，就像是什么事情都没有发生过一样。  
“不二前辈，时间不早了，我要回去了。”  
越前抓着包就往外走，完全不给不二挽留的机会。可不二也不是省油的灯，他只要开始行动起来是十匹马都拉不住。不二成功地在店门口拉住了越前的手臂，制止了对方接下来想要开跑的举动。  
“等等，话还没说完啦。”这样的场景，不二今天已经经历了两次，心想以前自己怎么没发现越前是只兔子呢。  
“哦，那你还想说什么。”越前机械般地问道。  
“所以越前愿意跟我做朋友吗？”不二收起了脸上嬉笑的表情，一瞬间变得认真了起来。一双蓝眸好像在夜里也有了白日的光辉一般，清澈得让对面的人都能感受到那里面流淌着的真诚。  
本来还想将他一军的越前，在面对这样真挚外露的表情之后，也只能打消之前的想法，别扭地点了点头就当回答了。  
“太好了！”不二难得大声地喊了出来，由内散发出的笑容就这样在他的脸上绽开，甚至感染到了越前，越前也不由自主地勾起了嘴角。  
之后两个人又琐碎地交谈了几句，不二发现越前的目的地也是地铁站，但地铁站离这里有一段距离，两个人商量了一下，最后还是打算步行过去。  
看着沿途光怪陆离的霓虹灯、形形色色匆匆忙忙的人群和不断从身边擦过的汽车，让不二忍不住地想很多，他记得上一次自己跟越前这样慢悠悠地在街上散步已经是一个多月前的事情了。明明只是这么短的时间却让他觉得已经度过了一个世纪那么久，但幸好所有的一切并没有被时光辜负。  
“不二前辈，为什么想跟我做朋友？”憋了一路，眼看着地铁口已经出现在了视线范围内，越前最后还是将自己的疑惑讲了出来，“在全国大赛之前，我们只见过两次面吧。”  
“一次是在我们跟圣鲁道夫的比赛上，一次是前辈你私下跟观月的街头比赛。”  
“越前你还记得真清楚啊……”不二笑了笑，声音听上去有点缥缈，“大概只是一种感觉吧，并没有什么特别的理由。”  
想要跟你并肩前行，想要跟如同太阳一般温暖的你有更多的人生交际，唯有这点不管是虚假的自己，还是真实的自己，都从不曾变过，所以才想要把最真实的一面摊开在你面前。  
“感觉？”越前对这样虚无缥缈的答案有点理解无能，只能疑惑地重复着。  
“越前就没有遇到过想要亲近的人吗？”不二笑着看了一眼身旁的越前，耐心地等待着对方的回答。  
世界瞬间变得沉默，只有广播的声音在耳边回荡。  
就在这个时候，越前突然抬起头复杂地看了一眼不二，像是在看他，又像是通过他在看其他的什么人。  
“越前……”  
不二读懂了他眼底的东西，想要说点什么却发现自己并没有那样的资格，因为这所有的一切都是拜他所赐，他就是那个恶劣的凶手。  
也就是在这个瞬间，地铁在他们的面前停了下来，越前慌张地压低了帽子，说了声‘再见’，窜了进去，不再看他一眼。  
待越前坐的那趟地铁驶出站，不二才转身走到了相反方向的站台。紧握的拳头跟心里的神经一样紧绷，他觉得就连自己都无法原谅自己，所以也不会希望越前能原谅自己。但就算是这样，他也依然不会放弃，那怕被愧疚的情绪压垮也要追逐出现在自己生命中的那束光，那柔和的仿佛能将一切抚平的温暖。


	22. Chapter 22

22  
“什么叫做要把饭团做得难吃也很困难啊，越前你还真的是一点都不懂得怜香惜玉呢。”越前刚找了一处僻静阴凉的地方背靠墙坐下，不二就像变魔法般地出现在了他的面前，脸上还带着不怀好意的微笑。  
“切……”越前压低帽子，不打算多费唇舌回应这个人的调侃。  
鉴于今天青学和立海比赛的时间隔得很近，且青学比他们还要早，所以不二并没有空档跑到青学这边来假公济私地摸鱼，就想着早点来打个招呼，却没有料到刚巧撞上越前用纯直男发言将少女的心思碾碎在地的一幕。越前完全不绕弯子的说话方式让他可怜少女的同时，又莫名地觉得越前如果不这样说的话，反而才不是他认识的那个人。  
不二大大方方地与他肩并肩坐在了一起，还顺手将一颗水果糖放在了越前的手里：“这个是文太给我的葡萄味气泡糖，不介意就收下吧。”  
越前捏着手中的糖果，看了一眼就放进运动裤的口袋里，然后将头上的帽子扣在了眼睛上，打算在比赛开始之前小憩一会。  
“半决赛的场地换到了场馆内，越前应该还有印象吧？”  
“恩。”敷衍地应和着。对于越前来讲，比赛场地在哪里都没有什么本质的区别，他专注的永远都只会是那颗跳动着的黄色小球。  
越前冷漠的态度并没有让不二感到不适，反而有模有样地学着他的样子靠在了背后的墙上放松身体，继续说道：“青学这次的对手是爱知县的名古屋星德，听说是一支全是由海外交换生组成的网球队。”  
“为了这样一个小小的中学生网球赛，还真是煞费了一番苦心呢。”  
“又没什么，”越前的声音听上去有点懒散，就连语气也比平日里慢了一个节拍，“反正我见过的已经够多了，又不缺他们。”  
“那倒也是。”毕竟越前可是夺得过美国青少年网球赛四连霸的人，遇到的外国选手加起来也比名古屋星德整支队伍的正选还多，或者换个说法，那才是他的日常也是未来的日常。  
“未来啊……”本是自己随意挑起的话题，却未曾想过阴差阳错引申出了新的问题。  
越前终究会离开，他的人生不仅仅只限于渺小的日本中学生网球赛，还有更大的舞台在等着他。现在的一切也不过是他注定不平凡的人生里一小段插曲，不可替代却也微不足道。想到这里，不二的心底没由来地堵得慌，就像是被谁淋上了柠檬汁一样，酸酸的，是他最不喜欢的感觉。  
摇了摇头，试图将这异样的感觉驱赶出体外，他现在可没有闲工夫去处理自己的心绪问题，目前还有更重要的事情等着他完成，比如等会跟四天宝寺的比赛。  
不二站起身，拍掉裤子上的落叶，刚踏出半步，就听见越前慵懒的声音在耳边响起。  
“不二前辈，在跟我对战之前可别输啊。”  
独属于越前的加油方式，明明是夏天，不二的脸上却印满了春天的笑容。  
“恩，我会努力的。”

不二还没有走近，远远地就瞧见幸村略微惊讶地看着他，还上下打量了一番。  
“怎么，一天不见，就不认识我了吗？”不二笑着说道，但暗地里却做好了迎接幸村暴风雨的准备。  
“那倒没有，只是没想到你今天居然不踩点到场。”  
“我在你心里就是这样的一个形象？”  
“差不多吧，毕竟是事实。”幸村双手抱在胸前，转头看了一眼身边的真田。“你说是吧，真田。”  
突然被叫到名字的真田，一脸迷茫地看着两个人，刚才忙着整理球拍并没有注意他们的对话，但幸村看向自己若有所指的目光，显然并没有蒙混过关的可能性。  
“抱歉，我……”真田正想解释自己并没有听清他们的谈话，却被突然撞到自己身上的切原给打断了思绪。  
“啊啊，对不起，真田副部长，我不是故意的！”切原一瞥见真田帽檐里暗了半分的眼色，马上就规规矩矩地站好低下了头。而刚才跟他闹在一起的文太早在真田转过来的瞬间就溜到了桑原的身边，一副无事发生的样子。预料之中，切原被真田一顿训斥，不二正好趁着空隙将仁王拉到了室外球场，准备做热身运动。  
不二今天是第三单打，是代表立海大第一个出场比赛的人，而他对上的又正好是四天宝寺的部长白石藏之介。虽然去年还没有轮到白石出场，立海大就赢了比赛，但就凭他在二年级的时候就已经是第一单打的事实，也足以说明这个人绝对不简单。就连柳那边也没有过多的资料，实力成迷，但不二也不打算输就是了。  
等不二热完身回来，距离比赛开始已不到二十分钟。他一走进场馆，遮住阳光的挡板也打开了来，耀眼得让人忍不住闭上眼的光芒填满了整个体育馆的角落，观众也陆陆续续地坐在了位置上。两所学校的支持者都一副蓄势待发的样子，等待着开始的瞬间将自己的全部热情释放出来。  
又过了一会，伴随着广播里甜美的女声落地，比赛正式进入到最后的几分钟倒计时阶段。  
不二走进球场，风窜进他的运动服，轻轻地抚着他的皮肤，发梢也随着波动飘了起来。  
“嗯，这风不错。”眼角扬起了一丝不易察觉的笑意，他觉得今天自己的状态不错。  
比赛正式开始，不二发球。临近中线的球被白石轻松地打了回来，而且还是朝着逼近角落的方向。他迅速地往后退，加大了击球的角度再次将球打了过去。黄色的小球被对方挑起变直球，紧接着上网，不二输掉一分。  
“0：15！”  
“太完美了，完全没有任何多余的动作。”柳生忍不住地感叹道。  
“不敢相信，不二竟然被对方反咬了一口。”文太微微睁大双眼，一脸的不可置信。  
“忠于基本才能的完美球技，不愧是被称为网球圣经的男人。”幸村突然愣了一下，随即笑了笑，看向不二的眼神里多了一份意味不明的深沉。“不二，或许这场比赛于你而言比跟手冢对战更有意义。”  
从参加全国大赛开始至今，这还是第一次有人让不二感到了危机感。他从来没有轻过敌，但会按照自己的观察和衡量决定用什么样的形式反击。可这次，他明显地感受到了对方给予的压迫感，他清晰地认识到不全力以赴一定会输的现实。  
“太久没打比赛了，我可要不客气的放开打了！”  
“这样吗，那你试试这个球！”不二心里这样想着，打出了消失的发球，果不其然如他所料地被对方打了回来。但这正是他想要的，他用网前低球漂亮地回击了过去，本以为就此能拿下一分，却未曾想到对方及时赶到网前，再次将球打了回来，落地得分。  
“你还真是不认输啊，不二。”白石轻笑着说道。  
接下来不二又使出了棕熊落网、飞燕还巢和白鲸，但都被白石轻轻松松给破解了，至此三种回击求一一失效，不二完全被压制，连输四局。  
“很帅的网球呢，不二，”白石指着他，不管是语气还是眼神都藏着高人一等的说教态度，“但，华而不实。”  
与白石的游刃有余比起来，不二现在已经是大汗淋漓，抑制不住地喘着粗气，看向对方的目光充满了不甘又无法反驳，但他还没有放弃比赛，还在试图攻破阻挡在自己面前的这座大山。为了自己的纠葛，为了立海大的胜利，为了跟越前做好的约定，他告诉自己那怕就是到了最后一刻也绝对不能放弃比赛。  
“就算号称天才不二什么的，看来也不过是关东级别的。”  
“啊啊啊，真可怜！”  
“碰上圣经当对手，也没有办法啦！”  
“心力、技术、体能、各方面白石都技高一筹。”  
“也就这点水平啊。”  
比起四天宝寺的轻松，立海大这边就显得凝重多了。看着场中央狼狈不堪的不二，桑原甚至不忍心地将目光移向了别处。  
“打败了我的不二前辈……怎么会……”切原愣在了原地，他无法相信现在面前连笑容都无法保持的人是他熟知的社团前辈。但这又是肉眼可见正在发生着的现实，他张开口却不知道该说点什么，或者说是不知道能说什么，千言万语到了最后也只能浓缩成一句‘加油！’。  
“不二……”就连真田都皱起了眉头，沉重地叫出了他的名字。  
没有什么比完美网球更无聊的东西，作为一个十五岁的年轻人白石也会被帅气的东西吸引，所以他夸不二的前半句话绝无虚言。可作为队长，为队伍赢得胜利是他的使命，比赛打得再好，如果不拿下三场胜利，球队就会瞬间败北，不管怎么打，球场上的规矩就是胜者为王，这就是他能够坚持打完美网球的原因。  
被称作天才的不二周助没想到如此不堪一击，白石一直认为他是幸村、手冢级别的选手。面对着这样的结果，他也只能失望地在心里感叹，大概是自己看走眼了。  
“嗯—— Ecstasy！”白石再一次破解了不二的招数，连第四种回击球蜉蝣笼罩都失去了作用。不二甚至为了接住这个球而摔倒在了地上，意识陷入到了虚与实之中。  
“不二！！！”  
“不二前辈！！！”  
世界安静得仿佛只剩下自己的呼吸声，被不断的失败碾压着的最后的倔强和坚持叫嚣着他应该马上站起来，但身体却像失去了动力一般，似乎连血液都停止了流动。  
好累，好痛，从精神到身体都被压得喘不过气来，头好像被一股巨大的力量按在了地上，不管如何挣扎，甚至连睁开眼瞥见黑暗的权力都不给予，他第一次产生了自己为什么会在这里的疑问。  
天才不二周助？这跟我又有什么关系，我为什么要承担别人强加在自己身上的东西。  
啊，我已经尽力了啊。  
似乎已经没有了求胜的欲望。  
到头来，其实我什么都做不到呢，不管是对手冢的内疚，还是与幸村的承诺，根本什么事情都做不好，却信心满满地认为已经做好了万全的准备迎接这一切。  
啊啊，真是可笑至极。  
我现在脸上应该有笑容吧，虽然没有人能看得见，但那一定是扭曲至极到会令人敬而远之的笑容。  
幸好越前不在。  
你还真是失败透顶呢，不二周助，到了这个时候也还想着逃避。  
隐隐约约，他感觉到有人在靠近，停在了距离自己只有十厘米左右的地方。  
是真田吗？比赛已经结束了？那可以拜托你下手重一点吗，就让我这样直接失去意识吧。  
“喂，认真点打啊！”少年清亮的声音连着耀眼的阳光就这样倏地闯进了他黯淡无光的心底。不二猛地睁开了眼睛，转过身抬起头，就瞧见越前正弯着腰一脸笑意地看着自己。刺眼的阳光在他身后，却亮不过阴影里他金色的眼眸。  
压在身上的力量被抽离，连盘旋在身边丑恶的魑魅都尖叫着变成了碎片，不复存在。  
“青学的越前龙马，他怎么会在这里？”  
“他什么时候跑进去的？”  
“喂，你，快回到场外去！”裁判指着越前，示意他赶快离开。  
“知道了。”自知没理的越前压低了帽檐，离开了球场。  
“是啊，就这么输了的话，也太不甘心了吧！”望着越前的背影，不二慢慢地站起了身，眼底的阴霾一扫而空。  
若是因为失败或迷茫便放弃自己原本应该做的事情，那才是更为可耻的存在。可以迷惘，可以烦恼，但绝不能止步，不能后退，不能折返，只要有一息尚存就要背负起所有的责任前进。  
不二再次感激地看了一眼场边的越前，是他回应了害怕得不敢迈开步伐的自己，是他回应了自己内心无意识地呼喊求助，所以不管怎么样不二都无法割舍掉自己与越前的联系。  
因为他就是那束引领着自己前进独一无二的光啊。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
“胡拼蛮干就想改变局势？网球可没有这么简单！”不二突然燃起的认真在白石看来不过是将败之人的垂死挣扎，到了最后时刻才开始想要拼命起来，根本没有任何意义。  
“不试试看，怎么知道！”不二的心如明镜般透亮，他甚至觉得自己从来没有这么清晰明白过。如果光靠气势就能挽回颓势，那还要繁重的练习有何用，但如果什么都不做，只是站在原地等待机会，这场比赛早就在他站起来的瞬间画上失败的句号，所以他要自己创造，创造出胜利的可能性。  
就像与真田对战时的越前一样，他也要突破自己的极限！  
“没想到到了最后竟然这么难缠。”若最开始白石还对不二有所成见，到了这个节骨眼就是单纯的赞赏了。他从对战中找到了乐趣，却也遗憾对方没有从一开始就拿出真本事，以至于一场原本应该很精彩的比赛演变成现在这个样子。  
“我说过的，该结束了，不二！”白石诱导着不二将球打向了空中，他高高跳起打算以一记强力扣杀结束比赛。  
“立海大三连霸，是我们的约定！”  
“所以，我绝对不能输！”  
不二迅速地调转了身体，向着网球跌落的方向奔跑，在最后一刻顺利地将球打了回去，落地得分。而他自己则重重地摔倒在了地上，原本已经擦伤了的皮肤再次受到摩擦，伤口更加红艳。但不二却像忘记了疼痛一般，站起身，目光如炬地看着对方，等待着下一个球的较量到来。  
一鼓作气下，不二成功扳回了一局，就连白石的神色看上去也没有先前那样游刃有余了。但这一切还不足以让他有所动摇，就算对方的集中力和持久力大幅度提升，也无法改变在他心中完美网球更高一筹的认知。  
“飞燕还巢吗？不是说过这招已经没用了吗！”  
黄色的小球以白石来不及反应的速度从他的脚边擦过，比飞燕还巢下沉得更快。  
“三种回击球之，凤凰还巢。”不二不带感情地说道。  
“是凤凰啊！凤凰！幸村部长！”切原开心得手舞足蹈。  
幸村长长地舒了一口气，凌厉的眼角也多了一丝不易察觉的温柔。  
“结束了！”白石再次跳起身扣杀了回去。  
“三种回击球之，麒麟落网。”是进化了的棕熊落网。  
有了前两次的经验，他知道接下来这个看似是白鲸的球肯定不是白鲸，可又猜测不出到底进化到了哪一步。想不出对策，白石也只能按照最开始的方式防御，但还是被对方打得个措手不及。  
小球落在地上后并没有回弹到不二的手里，而是朝着观众席的方向弹去。  
“三种回击球之，白龙。”  
越前惊讶得睁大了双眼，本能伸出手接下了突然飞向自己的黄色网球，目光一抬就瞧见始作俑者正微笑着看着自己。他心领神会地将小球收进了口袋里，迎上了对方的目光，嘴角也不自觉地带上了笑容。  
越前，聪明如你，应该也能感受到此刻我想要表达的感情和决心吧。我绝对不会再让自己陷入沮丧的旋涡里无法自拔，那样的我可不能让你看到第二次呢。  
“哦呀，看来我们的不二周助脱胎换骨了。”幸村笑着说道。  
“可还是太松懈了！”真田无法理解为什么到了这个节骨眼不二还能分神去考虑其他的事情，但即便是嘴上说着这样严苛的话，他刚才因为担心而皱在一起的眉头却也舒展了不少。  
不二短时间内让三种回击球起死回生，超出正常人范围内的成长速度让在场的人都感受到了这个男人的可怕，特别是站在他对面的白石。  
白石回想起来千岁曾经对自己说过，如果要论立海大到底谁更可怕，那必然是隐藏在三巨头之下的不二周助。  
他的可怕不在于表现出来的实力，而是你永远都无法预测他的下一步棋会怎么走，实力深不可测。  
凭借多年的网球经验，白石敏锐地感觉到了对方不仅仅是进化那么简单，他还有另外的目的。第六感告诉他必须要尽快结束比赛。  
“游戏结束了！”  
面对来势汹汹的网球，不二看上去很淡然。他握紧了手里的球拍，那怕被风凌乱了眼前的碎发，凌厉的蓝色都未曾暗下一度。  
“刚刚想出来的……”  
“接好了，第五种回击球！”  
不二让球在球拍上完整地跑了两圈，强制地给球加上超级旋转力，狠狠地打了回去。  
惊讶于对方在比赛中还能想出新的招数，但球路清晰可见，并不是无法接住的球，白石笑着挥动了球拍。  
“你的球过不了网哦。”不二转身走回发球位，球如他所言撞在了网上，没有过网。  
“这就是第五种回击球，赫卡通克瑞斯之守卫。”  
“看来不二的数据又要更新了。”柳轻笑着说道，但心里很清楚眼前这个男人的实力是无法靠数据分析得出结果的。  
“只要想做，还是能做到的嘛，不二前辈。”越前双手插在口袋里，金色的眼眸里有藏不住的笑意在流动。  
不管是削球、上旋球、吊高球都因为施加了超强旋转而失速，球真的过不了网。  
不二通过第五种回击球成功将比分追平，但对面的白石也并没有放弃，一直在冷静地分析试图破解这一招。他的努力也确实得到了成效，小球落在球网的位置正在慢慢升高。  
“真是可怕。”不二看了一眼自言自语的白石，不得不承认赛前幸村叫他留意白石的建议是对的。面对被压制的情况下他还能保持绝对的理智，这可不是一般人就能够做到的事情，实在是冷静得让人不寒而栗。  
不二连赢六局，成功反超。但与此同时，白石历尽千辛万苦也终于破解了他的赫卡通克瑞斯之守卫，小球已经能够顺利跃过球网了。  
比赛已经进行到了最后时刻，一个分神和失误都会造成落败的可能，两个人的精神都是高度集中。白石接连不断地打出擦网球试图封印赫卡通克瑞斯之守卫，但都被不二一一破解。  
势均力敌的对决一直持续到最后一个球。球被高高挑起，不出意外的应该是个界外球。  
白石突然想到了什么，心下一惊，但心里的声音还没有落下，球就落在了地上。真的出界了，并不是他猜测的白龙。  
“界外！比赛结束！”  
“7:6，白石获胜！”  
没有真实感，白石甚至有点恍惚，待目光聚集到瘫坐在地上的那个人时才找回了神来，他伸出手，郑重地说道：“你很强。”  
他在心里为刚才的蔑视道歉。第一次赢了比赛，心绪却比赛前还要沉重，这是白石万万没有想到的。  
“你也是啊。”不二站起身，握住了他的手。  
回到休息区，不二坐在椅子上，低着头，头上盖着一条毛巾，一言不发。  
“第一次看见不二这么懊悔。”立海大的正选包括幸村在内都没有靠近他，幸村甚至把想要冲过去的文太和切原给拦了下来。  
“让他自己好好想想吧，你们还有更重要的事情要做。”被幸村这么一提醒，他们才意识到给予不二最大的安慰就是获得比赛的胜利。  
“哥哥，别在意，比赛很精彩！”纵然是亲兄弟，但不二在他的眼里一直都是无所不能的存在，这还是他第一次见到连笑容都无法保持的哥哥。虽然方法可能传统了一点，可裕太还是努力地想要给自己最崇拜的哥哥带去一丝有用的慰藉。  
“……”裕太也来了吗，还真是……  
不二趁着他们再次将目光转向球场的空隙，悄然地离开了场馆，在场外找了个安静的角落坐下。  
“是越前吧。”从球场就一直跟随着自己的脚步声，也停在了距离一步之遥的地方，他知道对方也并没有隐藏的打算。  
“嗯。”越前直接向前一步，站在了他面前。  
“越前，我……不甘心……”紧绷的神经终于支撑不住松了下来，不二浑身颤抖着环住越前的腰，将头深深地埋进他的身体里。他不想让对方看见自己现在脸上不受控制出现的任何表情，“真的……不甘心……”  
不二不是没有输过比赛，在网球队的练习赛上他曾不止一次地输给过幸村和真田。但那都被他一笑带过，然后思考着下次要怎么应对，他享受的是对战的乐趣。可正式比赛是不一样的，人生第一次燃起了对胜利的渴望，也拼尽了全力，明明离胜利也只差一步之遥，却还是迎来了这样的结束。努力不一定有回报的道理他懂，但内心如同喷泉一般源源不断冒出的无力感和败北的现实还是让他心有不甘。  
如果能更早地，更早地发现自己对胜利的渴望是不是就会不一样了呢。  
可惜现实世界里永远没有如果，也不存在时光回溯，纠缠在心尖千丝万缕的情绪到了最后也只能用一句不甘心来终结，个中滋味也只有经历过的人独自消化。至于最后是酝酿成美酒，还是碾碎成残渣，那就不得而知了。  
“前辈，如果不甘心的话，那下次就赢回来吧。”越前的手轻轻地顺着不二被汗浸湿了的头发，如此说道。  
脑海里嗡嗡的声音被一扫而空，不二怔了一下，随即更加用力地环住对方的腰。  
是啊，如果是越前的话一定会这样做的吧。  
他突然就想起对方在天桥下的败北和上次对手冢发出的剥夺青学支柱的宣言。  
感受着对方最真实的体温和独特的温柔，不二觉得有一股暖流顺着缺口缓缓地流向心尖，将他的不甘和挫败都包裹在了其中，最后发酵变成气泡冲出了体外。  
明明什么都没有改变，却好像变得完全不一样了，不二想这大概就是被人温暖了的感觉吧。  
他深深地吸了一口气，放开了越前，抬起头微笑着看着逆光里的人：“谢谢，但我还是要多说一句抱歉。”  
“抱歉，我没能遵守早上的约定。”不能输的约定。  
这句话反而让越前一脸不解，他皱着眉头说道：“前辈不是说的你会努力吗。”  
“你不是已经做到了吗。”越前突然笑了，连带着不二也被感染跟着笑了起来。  
“前辈不会输场球，连记忆力都输掉了吧。”见不二已经恢复成了往日的模样，越前也开始犯老毛病，口没遮拦了起来。  
“真要有这样的比赛，我倒是想去试试。”  
两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，从青学聊到立海，从章鱼烧聊到外太空。唇枪舌战的结果是五五分，都没有捞到好处。  
“现在回去最多也只能看到第五场比赛了吧，当然前提是真的能打到第五场。”  
“但前辈你，好像并不是很在意。”走在回场馆的路上，越前终于忍不住将憋在心里的疑问脱口而出。  
“为什么这么认为，是因为我不急着回去吗？”  
正中下怀，越前别扭地点了点头。  
不二无奈地摇了摇头，轻轻一笑：“那是因为立海大是不允许失败的啊。”  
“那你还不是……”话还没有说完，越前意识到了什么，及时刹车，目光也飘向了别处。  
“越前，有没有人说过你是一个温柔的人。”他知道越前是顾及到自己才没有将那句话讲完，其实直接说出来也没什么，自己的失利跟立海大网球部的规矩并不冲突，他也已经做好了接受真田铁拳制裁的准备。但这次他希望对方能下手轻点，毕竟肿着脸参加总决赛总是不好看的。  
见越前没有再开口，不二补充道：“因为我相信他们啊。”  
“就像越前你也是相信着英二他们，才会放下心跑过来看我比赛的吧。”没有用我们，而是用的我。越前不是数据狂魔，也没有收集对手情报的习惯，那么在青学比赛还没完全结束就离场的可能性只有一个，为了自己。  
越前完全没有想到话题会偏离到这个方向，他不好意思地拉低了帽檐，掩饰着自己内心的想法被猜中的无所适从。  
不二没有再说话，而是拉着越前跑了起来。迎面而来的风也好像多了一股凉气，丝丝缕缕贴近皮肤，让夏日的高温在不知不觉间也降低了一个度，清清凉凉，是薄荷糖的味道。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
他们刚一踏进场馆，就听见广播在宣告比赛结果，正如不二说的一样，不允许失败的立海大以三胜一负获得了胜利。两个人还没来得及多说几句，就分别被自己的队友给拉回了队伍里，越前甚至被英二和桃城围在中间好生教育了一番，教育他就算要离开也应该先跟他们打个招呼。  
见不二又恢复到平日的模样，仁王他们悬着的心才总算是落了下来。可不二却没有这么轻松，他深吸了一口气才站到真田的面前，该面对的还是得面对，他这样想着。但真田却只是神色复杂地看了他一眼，就大步朝着网球场走去。  
后来还是幸村告诉他是仁王以比赛胜利为筹码帮他挡下了这次的铁拳制裁。至于怎么做到的，幸村并没有详说，只是笑得一脸诡异，凭借这一年多的相处经验，他想了想还是不深究的好。但依然没有忘记在心里记下这个人情，等以后找到机会再加倍回报给对方。  
半决赛完毕，参加决赛的名单也正式出炉，不出意外的立海大和超出预期的青学。两队的队员对于彼此都不算陌生，看向对方的目光就像是被点燃了一般，在透明的空气里噼里啪啦作响，甚至连身体里的血液都翻滚了起来。  
“不要！明年要等到什么时候，我今天一定要跟超前比赛！”这边暗地里的较量还没结束，就被远山大声叫嚷着的声音给打断。顺着声音的方向看过去，就瞧见他正指着越前，一脸不达目的不罢休的模样。  
“越前，之后就是决赛了，不要为了没有意义的比赛受伤。”大石能够理解远山的心情，但作为青学的副部长，他得把球队的整体利益放在第一位，预防可能出现的意外。  
“是。”越前虽然心里蠢蠢欲动想要热一热身，但大石说的道理他早就想到了，本来也没有打算应战，在听到部员的呼喊后就直接调转了方向不再看他。  
“跟他比吧！”观众席里突然站起来一个带着公路车头盔的男人，“这小子一直很期待能和你一较高下，他甚至从富士山一路跑到了这个比赛场！哪怕只比一球也行，拜托你了！”  
“哥哥？！”场边青学的一年级生堀尾愣了一下，随即也低下头恳求起了越前：“越前，虽然还没搞明白发生了什么，我也求你了，好吗？”  
事情到了这个节骨眼如果再不答应的话，就不是他们认识的越前龙马了。只见他歪了一下头，没什么感情地说道：“如果只是一球的话……无所谓啦。”  
“越前？！”大石忧心忡忡地看着他，心里想着不是答应了不应战的吗，怎么还……  
一旁的手冢倒是冷静地旁观着事态的发展，并没有过多言语。还没有来得及离开的他校选手和观众也都停了下来，饶有兴趣地看着站在场中央的两个一年级生，好奇将会有怎样的一场比赛发生。  
越前毫不客气地以一记外旋发球拉开了比赛的帷幕。  
远山嘴里嚷嚷着越前太不客气了的同时，用一个匪夷所思超脱常人思维的姿势将球打了回来。  
面对疾驰而来的网球，越前及时进入无我境界，才让几乎无法动弹的身体动了起来，将球击了过去。  
两个人你来我往毫不退让。越前凭借着无我境界将自己会的招数悉数使出，而远山的球看上去乱七八糟却充满了野性的直觉。他仿佛置身于森林里一样，每一个可以支撑他体重的地方都变成踏板，随心所欲地在球场这个区域内穿梭跳跃，打出了独属于自己风格的网球。  
从比赛开始时间已经过去了40分钟，依然还没有决出结果。  
“该叫他们停手了，再继续打下去影响到越前之后的比赛就不好了。”白石面色凝重地说道。  
“想不到一球定胜负会打这么久！”  
原以为远山能够迅速结束掉比赛的四天宝寺队员都跌破了眼镜，一脸的不可置信。  
“可能在冥冥之中双方都感觉到了，绝对不能输给对方。”不二站在离越前最近的位置，当越前第一次将球回击过去的时候，他就察觉到了越前眼神的转变。那是绝对要打倒对手的目光。  
越前突然身体一歪，差点摔倒在地上。  
“不好，无我的副作用出现了！”英二着急地大声喊道。  
“金太郎，别再打了！”四天宝寺的教练站了出来想要制止这场比赛，但话刚说完就瞪大了双眼，脸色都沉了下去，“不好！已经太迟了……”  
“那，那个姿势是……”  
“那招比我的一百零八式还要危险，大家快趴下！”石田银急忙说道。  
“超级无敌宇宙霹雳大绝招--大车轮山岚！”  
只见远山在空中旋转着，场内不消一会就像刮起了一阵龙卷风般，直直地瞄准着越前的位置。  
“越前，快跑！”  
“别正面回击！”  
不单单是青学，就连四天宝寺的队友都在担心着越前的安危。  
“越前……”不二没有趴下而是挺直了脊梁，担忧地握紧了双手，指甲都嵌进了肉里。  
巨大的响声响彻了整个球场，待白色的烟雾消散之后，映入众人眼帘的是裂成了两半的网球，双方打成了平手。  
“什么嘛，结束了？”  
“哼！”  
显然两个人对于这样的结果都感到不满意，但也只能接受。  
“那家伙竟然成功的接下了金太郎的绝招……”  
“居然在同一个时代出现了两名超级新秀……”见证了结果的四天宝寺教练反倒是冷静了下来。  
“呐，幸村。”  
“那就是无我境界奥义的终极秘诀，天衣无缝的极致吗？”那一瞬间，他所看到的东西，是足以让他兴奋得浑身颤抖，甚至连眨眼都忘记的存在。  
“不二……没想到你也会露出这样的表情呢。”幸村大部分时间里的语气总是平平淡淡的，听不出感情。就连此刻他也只是淡然地看着眼前发生的一切，并没有出现惊讶的神色或者发表过多的感慨。  
全国大赛的半决赛就在这样令人意外的小插曲下圆满结束，剩下的就只有一周之后的决赛了。  
不二也趁着离开场馆之前与越前再次交换了邮箱地址和手机号码，并表示下周不管他的对手是谁，都会全力以赴，不会再让他担心。面对着意料之外的真挚的目光，越前难得没有感到不好意思，反而是心安理得地接受了，还勾起了嘴角回给对方一个了然的微笑。

一周的时间说长也不长说短也不短，按照常理来讲应该会花更多的精力在熟悉新的招数上，但不二一向随心所欲，就算到了最后的时刻也还是遵循着内心最原始的想法而行动。他在这几天里又回归到了最初的自己，拿起了相机在各个地方游走，借此梳理着心中纵横交错的感情线。  
夏日的阳光总是那么热烈，热烈得仿佛要将整个世界都穿透。并不是适合拍照的光线，不二索性放下了相机，掏出手机将亮度拉到最大就刚巧看见越前十几分钟前发来的邮件，告诉他自己要去轻井泽。  
屏幕再次回归黑暗，不二闭上了眼全凭触觉感受着这并不太舒服的夏日微风，炙热的气息让他好像又回到了半决赛的赛场上。第一次严格意义上的落败，当时强烈到窒息的不甘也转化成了其他复杂的情愫融进了血液里，他觉得现在的自己大概已经能够理解手冢了。  
体会过那样激烈的感情之后，他想，如果当时换做是自己，也会做出一样的选择吧。  
面对着朋友那么期待的目光，又怎么能忍心拒绝呢，何况对方还是个值得让自己豁上一切的对手。  
自白石战以来，不二心底压着的大石头就在一点一点地变轻。就像是被无形的砂纸摩擦着，越来越小，直到最近一两天，终于完全失去了踪影，仿佛从来都不曾存在过一般。  
再转身看着那一路的颠簸，不二这才发现以前的自己是被局限进了一个多小的世界，小得只够装下弯曲身体，连站立都变成了奢望，更不要谈行走了。但他依旧很感激即便是在没有尽头的路上前行，依然没有放弃的自己。如果没有当时的坚持，也换不来现在的豁然开朗，也遇不到那些注定会给自己生命带来色彩的人。  
白石是一个，幸村也是，当然还有越前。  
所以不二做了一个决定，他要告诉越前所有的一切，并不是后悔的赎罪，现在的他也不会否认当时的选择，也尊重那个时候勇敢着的自己，但他觉得对方有权利知晓真相。作为罪魁祸首的自己也有义务将所有的细枝末节理清摊在他的面前，至于会迎来什么样的结果，他都不会有任何怨言。  
只是，还是会感到害怕啊。  
不二睁开眼低下头，手指摩挲着挂在胸前的相机，微微一笑，单纯地从心底透出的笑意。  
这样彷徨无助，进退两难的事情，以后肯定还会遇到无数次，依然可能会痛苦到让人无法呼吸，但不二心底的种子已经生根发芽长成了参天大树。那巨大的勇气会一直萦绕在他心尖，给予他前进的动力。  
所以他又怎么能欺骗在他心尖放上种子的越前呢。  
不二将漆黑点亮，修长的手指在屏幕上游走，短短几十秒的时间，一封邮件就书写完成。  
「那明天见了^^」  
点击发送，看着手背上树叶馈赠的黄色光点，再次柔和了眼角。  
越前，你所期待的比赛就快要到了呢。

一天后，全国大赛总决赛如期而至。场馆的热闹程度比起一周前的半决赛高了许多。不单单是比赛的两校学生，还有在中途落败其他学校的选手也都来到了现场，想要亲眼见证最终结果的产生。  
“算你们走运，进入了决赛，”真田的声音听上去还是一如既往具有压迫性，“但比赛过程实在烂得可以，又怎么可能敌得过拥有幸村的我们立海大。”  
“走……走着瞧好了！”站在最边缘的人拉低了帽子，断断续续，甚至连结尾的语气都弱了下去才将这句话完整地吐了出来。  
“真是毫无霸气的一年级小鬼啊。”仁王笑了一下，显然他也发现了其中的蹊跷，但并没有戳破的打算。  
不是越前，不二从看到他的第一眼开始就肯定了自己心中的答案。如果他没认错的话，面前的人应该是时常围绕在越前身边那个叫堀尾的人。在他的记忆里，越前并不是一个会耽误比赛的人，出现现在这样的状况，显而易见是发生了意外。  
一想到这里，不二就皱起了眉头，五指并拢捏成了拳头。不安的情绪在心里逐渐扩散，最后甚至占据了他整个心房。  
今天早上没有收到回复邮件的时候，就该有所警惕了，不二在心里懊恼着自己没有能及时发现异常。现在的他只想敬礼仪式快点结束，好退到场边给越前打电话。  
明明只是短暂的几分钟，但此刻却显得如此煎熬，待两队选手开始松动，不二就像脱了缰的野马一般跑到场边，拿出手机按下了那个熟悉的号码。  
电话无法接通。  
不二愣了一下，随即沉下了眼色，迅速地转过身朝着青学的方向走去。  
“我这边联系不上越前，他到底发生了什么？”到了这个节骨眼，不二也疲于去思考作为对手，自己这样突然闯入是否合乎常理。他现在最想要知道的是越前的身上到底发生了什么事。  
“不二前辈？！”桃城显然没想到不二会过来。  
“我刚刚联络过了，越前在轻井泽，”龙崎教练一脸严肃地看着他们，“似乎是因为电车故障回不来了，你们不得不在越前缺席的情况下打决赛了……”  
听到这样的消息，青学这边就像是被乌云遮住了一般，天完全暗了下来，每个人脸上的神色都不太好，连士气都没有之前高涨了。  
打破这一切的还是突然奔跑起来的桃城：“我，我去找他！”  
“情况我已经掌握了，”迹部突然出现在了正对面的台阶上，“跟我来，桃城！”  
“小景！”在迹部转身的一瞬间，不二郑重其事地说道，“越前，越前就拜托你了！”  
迹部对他点了点头，就带着桃城消失在了安全出口。  
不二回到了立海大的场边，更加用力地捏紧了拳头。心里想着还好只是电车故障，凭着小景的能力，一定能够顺利将他带回到比赛场上。  
只是为什么心里的不安依然无法散去，就像是藏在平静海面下如同野兽般狰狞的暗涌，潜伏着随时都有可能将自己拖进水里。他现在只希望这一切都只是自己习惯性想太多的错觉。  
越前一定会没事，所以自己也不能被这样负面的情绪打败，这样的事情不二不会再让它发生第二次了。  
不二松开了手，抬起头。湛蓝的眼底一览无遗，是下定了某种决心之后坚定不移的眼神。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
第一场比赛正式开始，是真田对上手冢。  
两个只要站在球场上就能让气氛瞬间改变的男人。在这三年里，让所有人都翘首以盼的对决，终于在全国大赛的决赛成为了现实。  
“总觉得真田副部长干劲十足啊。”切原说道。  
“在这三年间，他们一次都没有正面对决过，虽然弦一郎曾连续两年称霸全国，但对此还是仍存有心结。”  
“因为，他还没有打倒那个男人。”柳看着真田的背影，解释着。  
就像切原说的一样，真田从第一个球开始就来势汹汹，风林火山尽数使出，虽然都被手冢领域一一破解。但手冢领域所形成的圆扭曲了，区域也扩大了，他明显是想要在正面对战中攻破对方牢不可摧的铜墙铁壁。  
不二看到真田嘴角闪过一丝不易察觉的弧度，他知道再过不久那个隐藏在暗处的猛兽就要冲破护栏来到众人的面前。  
“不二，你心有埋怨吗？”幸村突然用着只有他听得见的声音小声说道，但目光却一直紧迫地追随着场上瞬息万变的局势。  
不二愣了一下，但转念一想又大致猜出来了幸村到底指的什么。若是几个月前的话，的确不可避免地会产生一些负面情绪，但自从与越前相遇之后，自己内心的想法就在慢慢转变。直到上周败北的比赛为止，他就已经抖掉了身上多余的累赘，推开了那扇阻碍自己前进的大门。现在的他就算是跟真田换了位置，也不会畏首畏尾止步不前，不二相信自己真的到了那一天，他也会做出跟迹部和真田一样的决定。  
无论发生什么，都会用尽全力迎战对手，那怕是背负上无法回转的罪孽。  
“至于跟他的比赛我是不会放弃的，但也无须急于一时。”无论心境如何变更，唯有这点不会有任何变化。这是起源，也是终点。  
“不二，你……”幸村停顿片刻，随即笑道，“变了呢，但并不是坏事，这下我也能放下心了。”  
“毕竟立海大第二单打在全国大赛决赛掉链子，还是很难办的呢。”  
“不会的，我保证。”不二侧身笑着接上幸村无论何时都会让人感到威严却安心的目光。  
就在这个时候，不二口中的猛兽倾巢而出，咆哮着将手冢使出的千锤百炼领悟之极限和才华横溢之极限咬碎吞进了肚子里。  
风林火阴山雷，风林火山的真面目，真田为了打倒手冢而封印的终极奥义，在决赛的舞台上摘掉了它的面纱。  
真田凭借此直接连赢四局，甚至从正面击破了对手堪称完美的手冢领域。但面对如此劣势，手冢依然保持着惊人的冷静，他还在探寻逆风翻盘的途径。  
在场的立海大正选脑海自然而然地就浮现出关东比赛失利后，真田要求所有人扇他一巴掌的事。真田对别人很严格，但对自己更加严苛。那场失败对他的打击是难以想象的，他违背了自己的承诺，还输给了初中生网球界的新人，憋着的那股气都在这场比赛里面喷发了出来，让夏日的温度又升高了不少。  
“说实在的，能战胜现在真田的人，只有我。”  
“这是在炫耀吗？！”面对幸村的话，切原几乎在自家部长落音的同时就嫌弃地嚷道。  
网球场上永远不会知道下一秒会发生什么，特别是当你的对手还是手冢这样过分冷静的人。只见真田打过去的球调转了方向，落在了白线之外，出界。  
“接不住的球……那就不接好了。”手冢眼底的温度骤然降到最低点，毅然决然地盯着球网对面的真田。  
“想把我的击球全部都引出界外吗？！”  
接下来的每一个球都验证了真田的猜测。手冢纹丝不动地站在原地，将他打过去的球全都改变了轨迹，落在了场外。  
离胜利越来越近的青学众人脸色却越来越难看，到了最后大石甚至支撑不住地跪在了地上，流着泪朝着场中央的手冢大喊着：“你为什么……每次都这样！”  
手冢魅影，是手冢领域的逆向使用，在球上加上比手冢领域高出六成的旋转力，让球强制性飞出场外。本来手冢领域也只是勉强对球施加了强大的旋转力，手冢魅影与之比起来有过之而无不及，这样做的后果就是给手臂带来超乎寻常的负担。  
手冢再一次为了青学的胜利而选择牺牲自己，甚至有可能牺牲掉他将来的网球人生。  
“适可而止吧……”  
“不然你会再也打不了网球的！”就算是作为对手，真田也不想亲眼见证最坏的结果发生。与之前的不二不同的是，他是单纯地不希望这个可敬对手的网球人生就此止步，并不是害怕背负与此对等的罪恶感。  
“你的觉悟就仅此而已吗？”  
“开什么玩笑！”面对手冢的反问，真田心里已经了然，将最后一丝顾虑抽离，毫无保留地投入到了这场比赛里。  
用尽全力将对方打败，这是他身体里仅剩的一句话。  
第九局结束，5:4，手冢领先。  
手冢的手臂已经满是淤血，肿成了紫色。但真田这边也没有讨到好处，因为过度使用雷，那堪称光速的移动远远超过了人类的极限，导致他双腿几乎动弹不得，挣扎着才回到了休息区的椅子上。  
“不要碰我，别管我！”真田拒绝了部员想要为他敷上冰袋的举动，巨大的压迫感甚至让周围的人都停止了动作，站在了原地。  
再次亲眼看到这样豁出一切的比赛，不二已经能够用平和的心态来见证这一切了。虽然作为朋友和队友他无法做到完全客观的置身事外，但面对着两人各自的觉悟，若还是只能瞥见狭隘的情愫，那就不是重获新生的不二周助了。  
不单单只在道理上，从心理上他也能够理解两人觉悟背后所蕴含的意义和决心。所以他没有多言，只是站在一边细心地留意着一切，将对友人的担心放在了赛后处理。  
“真田……”幸村突然走到真田的面前，轻声地说着什么。  
“你是说让我放弃正面交锋吗？”真田加大了音量，一脸错愕地看着幸村。  
“是的，这都是……”  
“为了达成立海大的三连霸！”  
比赛开始，手冢已经无法使出零式发球，真田也接受了幸村的建议放弃了正面对决。他交织着使用风林火山的动如雷霆和其徐如林迫使手冢一直施展手冢魅影。  
顶住了压力，在青学的一片骂声之中，真田终于迎来了自己的赛末点。  
就在这个时候，幸村突然瞪大了双眼，大声地喊道：“手冢还有力气，是零式发球！”  
“为了青学的胜利，你竟然能够做到如此地步吗……”心里的话音刚落，不二就突然睁开了眼，将忽略的细节拼凑在了一起，隐藏的答案浮出了水面。  
“时间，手冢是在争取时间，为越前……”  
真田使出了侵略如火、其徐如林和动如雷霆的三合一球，网球落在了球网上。两个人都因为身体机能透支而瘫倒在地，死死地盯着左右晃动的网球。  
最终网球落在了手冢的场上，真田以7:5获胜。  
大石扶着精疲力竭的手冢往回走，手冢一抬头就看见站在观众席出口的越前。青学的正选也都跟随着他的目光调转了方向。  
“他们回来了！”  
“啊，越前，越前赶到了！”  
“大石前辈……”桃城带着越前前脚刚踏进球场，就听到了手冢输掉了比赛的广播，一时之间竟不知道该说点什么好。  
“就像你看到的，我们输了……”大石无可奈何地说道，“不过还好，你们这么快就赶回来了……”  
“其实……唔……”桃城说话突然变得支支吾吾了起来，全然没有了以往的样子，“尽管是赶回来了……”  
“请问，这里这么多人，是有什么活动吗？”越前终于下完了台阶，走到了他们跟前，一脸好奇地打望着众人。  
场面瞬间哑然，似乎连呼吸都停滞了几秒。  
“失……失忆！”  
越前笑着用手指一下又一下地戳着手里的网球拍，就如同拿到了新玩具的孩童在研究玩法一般。  
“你……你真的什么都忘记了？”  
“我们在关东大赛上获胜，之后在全国大赛上击败了比嘉、冰帝、四天宝寺等强队……”  
“那时你还大显了一番身手呢，越前！”大石握住越前的肩膀，不可置信地嚷道。他甚至希望眼前的一切只是一个为了调节气氛的玩笑。  
“抱歉……我只是被人带到这里来的……”越前显然被对方的举动给惊到了，低下头诚恳地道歉道。  
“不……你用不着道歉。”大石的希望落空了，并不是玩笑。  
“喂！越前！你别给我开玩笑了！”海堂突然冲上前提起了他的领子，一副凶神恶煞不良少年的样子。  
“啊呀！对不起！”越前这次是真的被吓到了，连说话语气都慌张了起来。  
“冷静点，海堂，这到底是怎么回事儿？”不二及时上前将两个人分隔开来。刚才的谈话他都听到了，只是完全没有想到心底隐隐约约的不安会以这样的形式呈现在自己眼前。他压抑着自己想要连番询问的冲动，轻声地说道：“越前，你还记得我吗？”  
听到不二温柔的声音，越前也安心了下来，抬起头一双圆圆的眼睛好奇地看着他，最后眼角弯曲成了笑颜：“好奇怪的问题，不过藤井前辈你怎么也在这里？”  
“不二前辈，越前他……”听到越前这样说，率先给出反应的是桃城，惊讶之后是难以言喻的复杂表情。终于想好措词正准备开口，却被不二一个摇头将就快要脱口而出的话给吞了回去。  
“我知道。”  
“啊，想来也是，不二前辈跟越前这么熟，应该也是知道的。”桃城拍了拍头，一脸恍然大悟的样子。  
“没办法！现在先专心应对比赛吧！”  
“说不定龙马看了比赛就自然能想起点什么！”  
打定主意的青学不在将所有的目光都聚集在越前的身上。第二场比赛也要开始了，青学的乾和海堂、立海的柳和切原都走到了比赛场内。  
“不二前辈，你不回去吗？”不二没有走的打算，甚至并肩跟越前坐在了一起。立海大的支持者里面也不乏飘来猜忌打量的目光。虽然不是当事人，但桃城看着也是火冒三丈，最后还是想了个委婉点的措辞，善意地提醒着不二。  
“不用担心，我没事，我给幸村说了的。”不二对着桃城感激地笑了笑，又将目光转向了身旁的人，好像突然对场中央的比赛失去了兴趣。  
“越前记得我？”  
“那还记得我们是怎么认识的吗？”  
“怎么认识的？”越前喃喃地重复着不二的问题，眉头都皱在了一起，眼珠子转啊转，最后还是放弃地耸了耸肩膀，“对不起，我好像给忘了。”  
“没关系的，越前，这不重要。”不二将手轻轻地按在越前的帽子上，宽慰地说道。  
不二将全部的精力都留在了观察越前的变化上，完全没有注意到场中央的比赛。等听到广播通报的时候，他才知道柳和切原已经连续赢了三局，青学目前正面临苦战。  
“那，那些人……”  
“呃，越前？”  
“你，你想起什么了吗？”听到越前的发声，青学众人就像是看到了希望一般，都转过了身一脸期待地看着他。  
“不是……”越前盘腿坐在椅子上，眼眸带光地看着场中央的比赛，“我是想说，大家追着那么小的球，真是很厉害啊。”  
话音刚落，就看见刚才还面朝自己的几个人都失望地转回了身，他下意识地认为自己做错了事情，连忙道歉：“对不起！”  
“你以前也是很厉害的啊！”桃城几乎是带着哭腔将这句话送出口的。  
“藤井前辈，我……”越前抿着嘴唇，小心翼翼地看着他，眼里都是迷惑和不解。  
“不着急，越前，我们慢慢来。”  
这场比赛进行得非常激烈。进入恶魔状态的切原打伤了乾，差点让海堂也跟着发狂，但被乾及时阻止了。面对着如此的逆境下，乾却奇迹般地撑到了最后一刻，带领着海堂反败为胜。对于青学而言，这一场的胜利就像及时雨一般，稍微缓和了一下他们愁云密布的情绪。  
“不二，幸村说，你该回去了。”第二场比赛一结束，仁王不顾青学其他人的眼光，走到了不二的跟前。  
“嗯，我马上就过去。”不二转过头定定地看着越前，微微一笑。“越前，下一场比赛，你要仔细看清楚了。”  
我可要认真打了。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
“终于见面了，不二周助前辈。”枫马的身边依然围绕着一层褪不去的寒气，耀眼的阳光照射在他的身上就像失去了活力一般，连空气里的夏日粒子都停止了翻滚，变成了漫天的飘雪。  
“好久不见。”礼貌性的回答，但实际上不二对他并不陌生。关于青学全国大赛的录像带他都看过，他相信对方肯定也是如此。  
不，也许不单单只是这样，如果你有看过他的比赛的话。  
“其实我有在想这场比赛还有没有必要，但……”枫马说这句话的时候声音很小，小到甚至让人分不清说话的对象是不二，还是他自己，“还是打吧，为了青学的胜利，我要打败你！”  
与枫马的中规中矩相比，不二倒是跟以往的自己比起来改变了许多。他先是通过三种回击球连胜两局，然后借助第五种回击球让对方过不了网，顺利拿下第三局。不二没有留给对手一丝喘息机会，整场比赛都在按照他的节奏前进，胜利的天平一直朝着他的方向倾斜。  
就算是这样，不二也没有放下心中的警惕。不管是青学从容不迫的态度，还是枫马依旧没有任何表情变化的脸，都侧面印证了他心中的猜想，对方还没有亮出底牌。他心里明白这场比赛真正的帷幕才正要拉开。  
只见枫马低下头喃喃地不知道在说些什么，然后活动了一下筋骨转过身看着不二。渐渐地，他身边的寒气不复存在，取而代之的是一阵白色的烟雾将他环绕在其中。  
他笑着说“我要发球了，不二。”  
一声巨响在不二的耳边响起，然后渐渐远去。他瞪大了双眼一脸不可思议地看着球网对面的人：“怎么可能……”  
“手、手冢？！”  
不单单是不二，就连在场边观战的立海大其他正选都被这瞬间出现的意外给震惊得说不出话来。明明肉眼可见站在球场另一边的枫马无论在身形还是在相貌上并没有变化，可当他打起网球来，脑海就像是被无声的咒语给迷惑了一般，出现在眼前的人俨然变成了另一幅样子。  
变成了手冢国光。  
“这到底是怎么回事，不会是你徒弟吧。”率先反应过来的文太，转过头一脸若有所指地看着仁王。除了幸村和真田之外，其他人也都将目光转向了他。  
“……”仁王并没有心情去搭理文太的调侃，皱着眉头一言不发，心里的不爽都写在了脸上。虽然他很清楚对方跟自己并不是一个类型，只是相似，但还是让他有一种被盗了号的郁闷感。  
焦点再度回到球场内，不二已经收敛起自己一贯的笑容，湛蓝的眼底充满了攻击性，瞳孔里是流动着的决然。  
手冢，想不到会以这样的方式与你再次交锋。  
是真是假已经不重要了，既然因缘巧合让他遇到了这么一遭，那也必须拿出与真主所对应的认真态度来迎战对方才行。不二认为若是连眼前的幻象都赢不了就更不可能去挑战幻想背后的真实了。  
比赛节奏加快，球场上风起云涌，白龙被化身为手冢的枫马攻破，却落入了麒麟的陷阱。但螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，几番来回，不二最后还是败在了零式削球之下。  
不单单是手冢领域，甚至连手冢魅影都幻化了出来。但只要一球结束，那个如同雪一般清淡的少年就会再次出现在人们的视野里，无声地告诉着大家刚才不过是一场镜花水月的错觉。  
从比赛一开始，越前的神色就有了变化。他没有像前一场比赛的时候一样一脸置身事外，眼底多了一份专注和认真。越前会因为不二得分而发至内心地笑出声来，也会因为见着了枫马显露出的实力而发出惊叹。一股莫名的燥热在他的体内乱窜，不知不觉间连手心都附上了一层薄薄的汗珠。这种奇妙的感觉甚至让他兴奋得心跳加速，“砰砰”一声接着一声，一声还比一声响亮。那种似曾相识的感觉让越前有那么一瞬间失了神，模糊的画面在眼前浮现，当他想要凑近一些看清楚的时候，又随着风碎成了尘埃，消失得无影无踪。  
枫马连续得分，扳回一局。  
阳光比起刚才又亮了几个度。不二喘着粗气，任凭脸上的汗水滑落进衣领里，眼前朦朦胧胧一片，恍惚间好像又回到了两年前，自己又站在了那个令人怀念的网球场上。  
真是不可思议，不二如此想着，他没有想到自己如此期待的对决会以这样的形式达成。不，或者说是预热。  
所以他必须要拼尽全力！  
比赛越来越激烈，纵然被枫马追平后反超一局，但不二并没有被压制。相反地，他甚至打得超乎预料的精彩。连场边的观众都被这场激烈的比赛所感染，而忘记了本来应该是脱口而出的应援话语。  
细细想来，不二是有怨念的，怨念手冢为什么要在他如此期待的日子里，用被前辈打伤了的手臂来跟他比赛，让期待之物变成了噩梦之源。可他又做不到，他深知这是对方给予朋友的无限温柔，哪怕是直到现在都未曾变过。  
这份他并不期待得到的温柔，堆积在心里久而久之就化成了一根刺，虽不大也不粗甚至也不危害生命，但就是让他疼痛难安，无法心安，曾一度变成他脑海里挥之不去的噩梦。  
然而不二周助已经不是曾经的那个不二周助了，所谓的梦魇也不过是自己铸就的一堵城墙，隐藏了内心的懦弱和害怕。无意识地逃避着跟手冢的比赛，那是因为当时的他在害怕，害怕他们两个之间真的分出输赢。  
他怕输的是自己。  
不二并没有他想的那样云淡风轻，毫不在意。  
他也是有强烈的好胜心的，只是一直都没有意识到。  
枫马再次使出了手冢的绝招才华横溢之极限，预报自己会在第六球得分。  
不二眼眸闪烁，闭上了眼，敲开了心尖上那扇熟悉的门，再一次让自己沐浴在那束温暖的光辉之下。  
心之瞳，与切原打练习赛时所领悟的精神技能。高度集中的注意力，仅凭回忆和直觉去接球，以至于对手完全无法预测他下一步的动向。  
不二其实在练习赛之后很长的一段时间里都没有办法完全掌握这项技能。练习的时候经常能摸到门边，却打不开门，这样的情况直到他经历了半决赛的败北才得以突破。与白石的那场比赛真正意义上将他推向了更高的境界。  
心之瞳成功破解了才华横溢之极限，不二再次反超，目前比分6:5。  
“哎呀……”枫马的眼角难得挂上了笑容，整个人已经完全没有了手冢的影子，连烟雾都消失殆尽，“天才果然不一般。”  
“发球局虽然好像被你用才华横溢给混过去了，分明只要使出四记零式发球就能获胜，但你却并没有这么做。”  
“不，确切地说，你根本就使不出来。”  
枫马盯着球网对面的不二，冷冷清清的脸上如花一般的笑容荡漾开来，丝毫没有被人戳穿了秘密之后的窘迫感，反而更像是松了一口气。  
“嘛，毕竟那可不在我擅长的范围之内啊。”  
“不二前辈能够看出这点，反而更让我感到开心，那么……”枫马仰起头深吸了一口气，摆正了手里的球拍，“真正的要开始了。”  
“不二……前辈？！”切原看着场中央的人，惊呼出了声。  
“嗯……”幸村的眼睛有那么一瞬间微微睁大。他没想到对方会用‘本尊’对付不二，甚至不知道该用勇敢还是用莽撞来评价这一做法，毕竟谁又能比本人更了解自己的招数呢。  
“既然敢于这样做，那想必也是有备而来。”幸村饶有兴趣地将目光落在了不二的身上。“所以你会怎么应对呢，作为对手的‘自己’。”  
与刚才的‘手冢’是完全不一样的感觉，真实得就连不二都没有参透其中的破绽，简直可以用完美来形容。但也并没有出乎不二的意料之外，毕竟一个跟自己球风很像的人，做出这样的抉择也是情理之中。  
“这就是你留到最后的招数了吗？”不二站直了身体，好整以暇地看着对方，“会不会太冒险了一点？”  
“网球本来不就是一项冒险的运动吗，不试试看怎么知道。”  
比赛一开始，不二就感受到了与之前的不同之处。枫马不单单是在复制自己的网球，而是在复制的基础上进行了改良，速度更快，动作也更加简练，一度让不二被自己的招数逼到绝境，但对于他而言，也并不是完全没有办法应对。毕竟不二本质就是一个在比赛中成长起来的选手，越是陷入泥潭就越是能激发他内在的潜力，创造出新的奇迹。  
“对不起，我可不会输给同一个对手两次。”其中也包括我自己。  
“第六种回击球，星花火！”  
“比赛结束，7:5，不二获胜！”  
面对最终的结果，枫马也只是愣了一下，脸上没有懊悔也没有挫败，平静得似乎又回到了最开始的时候。他默不作声地走到网前，握住了不二伸过来的右手。  
“呐，你可以卸下包袱了。”  
如轻风一般清新淡雅的笑容，跟那个时候一样了啊。  
枫马的眼眶红了一圈，但却并没有眼泪落下。不是悔恨和不甘，而是心愿达成之后的欣喜若狂。  
“没想到我们会是以这样的形式再见面呢，拓也。”名字换了，相貌也有了翻天覆地的变化，如果不是不小心看到了他腰间的那块胎记，对方不说的话，不二大概永远也不会发现吧。  
不二小时候曾经跟随父母去偏远的乡下住过一段时间，他也是在那个时候认识拓也的。小时候的拓也唯唯诺诺，脸上总是脏脏的，头发也乱，看到同龄人总是一副惊恐的样子，所以经常被欺负。不二也是用了相当长的一段时间才打开了他的心扉，慢慢地将他从自卑的漩涡里给拉了出来。  
将所有的线索串联在一起，对方会转学到青学的理由也是显而易见了。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”  
想要瞒过所有人果然是不可能的啊，但幸好，我并没有让你们的关心付诸东流。  
不二只凭一场比赛就完成了超越自我和挑战手冢两件大事，幸村的眼角也不自觉带上了微弱的弧度。恍恍惚惚之间，他眼前那个瘦小的身影被替代，虽然身高体型并没有太大的变化，但却好像变得完全不一样了，如同野草一般，温柔又强韧。  
“手冢，等大赛结束后，我们来一较高低，好吗？”与枫马握手后，他并没有急着回立海大，而是直径走向了在越前身边的手冢。他想，这纠缠了他许久的执念也是该找个时间画上句点了。  
“好，我也是这么想的。”手冢看着不二郑重地点了点头。  
“不二……前辈……”越前看着不二和手冢悬在空中的握手，无意识地发出了声。  
“越前，你想起来了？”不二猛地转过身，确认着越前眼里的信息。  
“没，没有！”越前慌乱地挥着手，他自己也不太清楚刚才为什么会突然这样说。见不二并没有责怪的意思，他试探性的小声问道：“我真的也是网球队的人吗？”  
不二看着他也只能无奈地叹息，与此同时，第四场，第一双打的比赛也正式开始了。  
“越前，跟我走！”桃城拉着越前就往安全出口走。  
“请，请问……”越前吓了一跳，差点一个踉跄摔地上。  
“阿桃，你要去哪里？”不二疑惑地问道。  
“既然这样就让我来唤醒越前失去的记忆吧！”桃城将球拍递到了越前的手里，转过身一脸认真的看着手冢。“部长，我要带越前去热身。”  
“嗯，那好吧，但是不要太勉强。”  
到了这里，大家也都明白了桃城话里的意思，他想要通过实践唤起越前身体里的记忆。比起被动的等待，这确实是切实可行的办法。  
询问过桃城打算去的地方之后，不二迅速跑回立海大的场地。  
听完不二所说的一切，幸村抬眸看了一眼他。  
“所以你是打算去帮助立海大的对手吗，不二。”  
不二完全没有想到幸村会这么问自己，不是戏谑，是极度认真的询问。他点了点头，严肃地回答道：“嗯，我必须得去，那怕他是我们的对手。”  
不二无法做到对帮助过自己的人置若罔闻，更何况那还是越前，是照亮了自己漆黑世界的人。  
“去吧，但不要让我等太久。”  
“嗯！”


	27. Chapter 27

27  
桃城将越前带到了赛场外的露天球场，自己站到了球网的另一边，不由分说地就是一记炮弹发球，显然并没有放水的打算。  
“哇，你、你干什么……”  
抱着球拍的越前完全没有反应过来，只能凭借本能躲避着来势汹汹的网球。他蹲坐在地上心有余悸地看着刚才网球砸过的地方，耳边似乎还能听见那一瞬间所发出的巨大响声。  
完全不给越前消化吸收的时间，桃城接踵而至的发球，打得他就像一只过街老鼠一样，只能抱着头尽可能地规避着自己的要害。  
“为什么，你为什么会忘记，大家不是一起奋斗过来的吗？”  
“快想起来吧，越前！”  
“再叫我一次……桃城前辈啊……”  
就算是有着与外在性格截然相反冷静内心的桃城，在面对着这样的情况下，也还是没能控制住内心烦乱的心绪。复杂的感情借助着泪水夺眶而出，顺着他的脸颊滴落在了地上。  
不二不自觉地收紧了插在铁丝网上的手指，他的眉头从一开始就没有舒展开过。此刻，他第一次觉得感同身受是存在的，桃城现在的心情，他明白的，完全明白。  
被重要的人忘记，与之相关的所有回忆都变成了镜中花、水中月，看得见却摸不着，在虚幻之间游荡。不管是约定也好，又或者是单纯的羁绊也罢，也都好像一瞬间没有了意义。那些在一起的日子突然从彩色变成了黑白，内心的不甘心，甚至是怨念又怎么是能够用语言表达的呢。  
不想变成陌生人的关系，不想一起努力的事情还没有尝试就变成泡影，不想带着这样的遗憾过完一生。  
“那、那个……”越前走到桃城的面前，看着情绪失控的他，有点小心翼翼又有点不知所措地说道，但他的眼底却好像有了一丝新的色彩，“请你也教我……打网球吧！”  
桃城愣了一下，随即擦掉了脸上的泪水，站起身又恢复到了往日的神态：“真拿你没办法，时间已经不多了，我会狠狠地教导你的！”  
纵使失去了记忆，但因为长年累月练习所积攒的对网球的反应力是没那么容易忘记的，不消一会，越前就已经能够跟桃城来回对打了。  
“这一招是入蹲式扣杀！”  
是比起炮弹发球威力更大的扣杀，让一旁观战的青学一年级生都捏了一把冷汗，生怕桃城一个不小心让好不容易取得的进展又退回到原点。  
“啊，一时顺手……”桃城自己也觉得刚才那一球有点用力过猛。  
越前低着头沉默着看着地上的网球，脑海里无规则地闪现出各种各样的片段。但变换时间实在太快，画面也不够清晰，他觉得自己好像抓住了什么东西，却又怎么都想不起来到底抓住的是什么。苦恼了几秒钟，最后抬起头，他用着异常认真的眼神看着桃城，说道：“能请您再打一次刚才那样的球吗？”  
打开了阻挡前进的大门，一切都变得顺理成章了起来。越前在逐渐找回失忆前的球感，可光靠桃城一个人还不够。不二已经感觉到再过不久就要达到他的极限了，但没跟越前对手过的自己根本没有上场的资格。他突然就后悔了，后悔自己当初为什么不爽快地答应越前的约战，而是做了一个无聊至极的约定。  
可现实根本没有时间留给不二自我拉扯，他想到了什么，刚转过身还没有来得及迈开脚步，就看见乾和海堂，还有曾经在比赛场上跟越前对战过的深司、裕太、日吉等等也来到了这个球场。  
他们挨着顺序一个接着一个地上场，将曾经的比赛一一复现，越前也在一次又一次地击球中找回了自己失去的记忆碎片，又变回了以前那个在球场上嘴里不饶人嚣张的一年级生。  
到了最后，甚至连迹部和真田都来了，真田还对越前使出了‘雷’，关东决赛上并没有对他使用过的绝招。  
待越前的身影消失在了视线里，不二才侧过头，看着身边的真田：“这样真的好吗？”  
“正面击败那个嚣张的家伙，才是我们王者立海大的风格！”真田的眼底透彻得没有半点迟疑，不单单是同为网球选手对越前的欣赏，更多的则是对幸村的信任。他坚信着幸村一定能够带领他们完成立海大三连霸的约定。  
“不愧是我们立海大的副部长啊。”不二笑了，就像是冲破了乌云迎来的第一缕阳光的笑容，温暖却又带着点海阔天空的豁达。  
回忆起以往的一切，途中的坎坷和磨难，因此而结识到的朋友，获得的心灵慰藉，他想，不论最后是带着什么样的遗憾退场，这个夏天画上的句号于他而言都是值得珍藏的回忆。  
“我们也回去吧，真田。”  
“立海大……不……”不二顿了顿，修改了自己差点脱口而出的话，“是幸村，幸村还等着我们呢。”  
他们一回到赛场，就看到原本披在幸村肩膀上的外套掉落在了地上。  
“小朋友，这可不是什么让外套掉下来的比赛。”幸村的脸上没有什么表情，语气也很平淡。他只是平常地站在球场上，却给人一种强烈的压迫感，让观看比赛的观众大气都不敢喘一口。  
“啊，是吗？那这场比赛就是我赢了。”  
越前显然是不会受影响的那一类人，甚至可以说这样更能激起他的好胜心，让身体的机能更上一层楼。  
对于一般人而言，这反而是弊大于利，但对于幸村来讲，并不会有什么不同，他从来不轻敌，但也从来没有否认过自己的能力。迄今为止，他都没有在任何一场比赛上感受到过来自对手的威胁。在他的字典里，能威胁到自己的，也就只有疾病，然而就连疾病都被他战胜了，也就更没有什么好怕的了。  
幸村异常冷静，但与其说冷静，不如说是实力上的差距。几次来回，越前的绝招都被一一破解，对于青学来讲形势不容乐观。  
“You still have lots more to work on.”突然一阵烟雾将越前环绕在其中，是无我境界。  
“那我可要发球了，神之子先生。”越前故意加重了称呼的读音，只要有耳朵的人都能听出里面的挑衅意味。  
幸村没有回答，脸上反而带上了一丝冷冽的笑容。他不讨厌嚣张的人，反倒是如果对手太过于畏首畏尾反而没有了乐趣，只是这幅不可一世的神情到底能坚持多久，那就令人拭目以待了。  
越前使出了大爆炸。  
“力量有余，但球路简单。”  
越前使出了白石的圆桌旋风球，突然之间场上好像出现了无数的网球。  
“球可不会分身，只有一颗而已。”  
越前使出了神隐，网球从球场上消失了。  
“球是绝对不会消失的。”  
没有多余的动作，幸村游刃有余地将越前打过来的球一一回击了过去。曾经给他造成过震撼的大绝招，此时此刻，全都失去了作用，不堪一击。  
“你能坚持到什么时候，”幸村开口道，“那招无我只会浪费体力……”  
无我境界是由于太过于消耗体力而被幸村弃置了的技能。  
“哦，你倒是很讲究实用。”越前说着就使出了真田的雷。  
“这招，我可是早就见识过了。”幸村用余光瞟了一眼坐在指导席上的真田，轻松地将球打了回去。  
之后就连金太郎的大绝招都被打了回来，无我的副作用开始显现，越前脱力地趴在地上，大口地喘着粗气。  
“就这样结束了吗？”幸村侧着身，居高临下地看着他。  
这就是屹立于立海大顶端的男人，实力强悍到不容许任何人质疑，甚至连喘息的机会都不给予。等意识到的时候，球就已经应声落地了。  
这样认真的幸村，不单单是不二，就连真田都许久未曾见过。虽然在全国大赛上，立海大迎战的对手校很多，但基本上都是还没轮到他出场就胜负已分，又或者根本无需参与。  
他跟仁王或者不二不同，从不将比赛过程当作乐趣。对于他而言，最终的胜利才是最重要的。但又跟真田的偏执不一样，非常单纯冷静，甚至可以说是无情。  
“网球果然很有趣啊！”越前笑着站起了身，所有的气都集中在了左腕上，是千锤百炼之极限，“好戏就要开场了！”  
可现实却并没有按照越前所说的发生转变，赛场上的形势还是一边倒倾向于幸村，比分也在网球一次次的落地声中越拉越大，青学陷入到了巨大的危机里。  
“不管谁的绝技，不管什么招数，全都对我不起作用。”在一次得分后，幸村不带任何情绪地说道。  
“那个一年级生的确成长迅速，凭借优异的天赋将遇到的强敌招数一一吸收，但也许他才是这个时代悲哀的产物吧。”  
虽然天赋秉然，可如同快餐式的学习，所有吸收到的东西都不多不少缺了那么一点。不能说越前不厉害，毕竟能在短时间内学会别人的绝招也不是一般的人能做到的，但缺少的部分集合在一起就形成了一个不容忽视的缺点，在面对着幸村这样等级的强敌面前，反而让自己成为了靶子，任人宰割。不二想真田大概想表达的就是这个意思吧。  
不二自己也承认越前并不完美，他还没有完全掌握住自己身体里的东西。但比起他的天赋，越前更厉害的地方在于他的努力和面对危机的态度。  
态度大家都看得见，就连立海大的一年级生浦山都忍不住感叹他在面对这样的危机下还能享受比赛。可努力的地方却总是被人忽视，甚至不少的人都会默认为他是靠天分走到这里的。但不二心里明白，那个站在球场中正趋于弱势的人永远也学不会放弃，哪怕最终的结果依然不会变，也会创造出属于自己的奇迹。拼尽全力，超出极限地完成的比赛。  
“我绝对要赢得你心服口服！”越前的脸上依然带着笑容，他用球拍指着幸村，再次发出了必胜的宣言。  
“小朋友，赶紧认输才是你最好的选择。”幸村意味深长地瞟了一眼不二，淡淡地说道。  
接收到这个眼神的不二苦笑道：“可惜了，幸村，他可不是一个懂得知难而退的人。”  
越前通过灵活运用千锤百炼之极限的气，让它根据需要在全身各个地方游走，成功地扳回了一分。  
“接着我会在第五球得分。”越前发出了绝对预告。  
幸村或多或少都会对越前龙马感到好奇，并不单单因为他在关东大赛上战胜了真田，还因为不二。他一直都想知道越前到底是一个什么样的人，才能给不二带去那么大的变化。  
在任何困境中都不轻言放弃的意志，纯粹的毫无杂质的灵魂，确实是一不注意就能被其吸引，将自己的心绪也导向正轨。  
幸村在心里表达着自己的佩服和感激的同时，也觉得是时候了。他目光一沉，只见越前高高跳起，将网球打到了观众席，而自己也狠狠地摔到了地上。  
这不是越前会犯的错误，不二捏紧了手指。会这样的原因，他再清楚不过，只是亲眼见到的冲击性还是超过了预先做好的心理准备。一想到接下来会发生的事情，他甚至产生了一种想要逃避的心理，但那也只是一瞬间，他还是会一眼不漏地将整个比赛过程烙印进脑海里。不管出于何种理由和目的，这都是他该完成的事情。  
可担忧着越前的心情却是怎么都停不下来的，甚至会在心里的一个小角落祈祷着比赛尽快结束。  
越前毫不在意地爬了起来，哼了一声，说道：“原本好不容易要在第五球得分的……”  
“小不点，还好吧？你流鼻血了！”菊丸担忧地嚷道。  
“哎……不是吧？”越前抹了一下鼻唇沟，手掌上鲜红的颜色在阳光的照射下更加刺眼，真的流鼻血了，但当事人却一副完全不知情的表情。  
“终于，幸村的网球要发威了。”


	28. Chapter 28

28  
越前脸上挑衅的神色渐渐消失，取而代之的是满眼的迷茫。他一次又一次疑惑地看着自己挥舞着球拍的手，球确实是被打了回去，但却完全感受不到击球的实体感。就像是黄色的小球在接触球网的一瞬间幻化成了空气，失去了重量。  
“以这种情况看来，你似乎快要失去触觉了吧？”幸村指着越前，淡漠地说道。  
仿若梦境一般让人无法相信，却又是正在发生着的现实。立海大的王者第一次在比赛场上展露出了自己骇人的绝技，把不可能变为了可能。  
他剥夺了对手的触感。  
但就算是面对这样的情况，越前也没有放弃，脸上甚至连慌张的情绪都没有。他依然挥舞着球拍，尽力地打好每一个飞驰而来的球。  
可不管越前打出什么样的球都会被幸村打回来。等意识到的时候，脑海里就只剩下这样的记忆了，心里叫嚣着一定要让对方接不住球，但身体却不受控制地渐渐变得动弹不得。  
“怎么了，小朋友，你那摸索着打球的样子……”  
越前与其说是没注意听，倒不如说是完全没有余力去理解幸村话里的意思，光是专注于自身就几乎耗尽了他所有的精神力，现在的他根本没有分心的余地。  
不二捏紧了拳头，神经也变得紧张了起来。他知道这只是一个开始，接下来才是真正的噩梦，一个力量大到足矣将普通人摧毁的噩梦。  
突然，越前闭上了双眼，全凭着感觉击球，继触觉之后，他又失去了视觉。  
他不甘心就这样落败，哪怕感受不到，哪怕看不见，但身体里的记忆却不会消散，只要能听见声音，他就还能继续打下去。  
“小朋友，你输定了！”伴随着幸村潇洒地转身，越前手里的球拍也掉落在了地上，“尽管，你大概已经听不见这句话了。”  
听觉也消失了，越前彻底掉进了幸村所创造的世界里。任何物质都无法闯入，安静得只有他一个人存在的世界。  
四周漆黑一片，静谧得仿佛从不曾存在过声音一般。没有寒冷也没有温暖，感知不到任何事物存在。似乎就连自己本身都化作了无形，漂浮在了这望不到边界的黑暗里。  
在这样的处境下，越前还是想要将比赛继续下去。他蹲下身摸索着找到了自己的球拍，一次又一次试图发球，一次又一次失败。这一刻，他仿佛变成了球场上一个被网球玩弄于鼓掌之间的小丑，拼尽全力换来的结果，除了绝望之外，再无其他。  
青学的大家早已看不下去，就连坐在指导椅上的龙崎教练都掩面流泪，平日里喜欢围在越前周围的一年级生更是哭喊了起来。但何止是他们，就连立海大这边，大家都一脸凝重，没有任何人说话，就连平日里吵闹的切原都安静了下来，只是目不转睛地盯着赛场中央，等待着最终的结果。  
幸村是一个把胜利看得比什么都重要的人。只要牵扯上胜负，哪怕是无关紧要的小游戏，他都一定要取得最终的胜利，这一点在病愈出院后更甚于以前。  
他相信自身的实力是赢得比赛的基础，但却不相信有绝对实力的存在，有的时候，只是荒谬的运气都可能左右最终的比赛结果，所以必须要消除这些可能性。换句话说，他夺取对手的五感，就是为了确保百分之百的胜利，那怕它在普通人的眼里是违反了体育道德的存在，也毫不在乎。  
对于幸村而言，快乐只存在于胜利之中，而有权握住胜利的人却是有限的。他要做的就是那个握住胜利的佼佼者，至于那些毫无胜算的人，他觉得根本没必要站在网球场上。  
所以虽然他在心里对不二说着抱歉，却也没有半点负罪感，就算最终的结果是毁掉了对手的网球生涯。但如若能让对方明白自己的极限所在，他觉得也算是某种意义上的仁慈。  
什么都看不见，什么都听不见，什么都感觉不到，甚至就连打网球这件事都变成了痛苦的存在。越前脸上扭曲不堪的表情刻印进了每个人的心里，大家却从中找不到一丝打算放弃的痕迹。  
任谁在这样的情况下都不可能再想打网球了，但越前还坚持着。看到这样的场景，幸村平稳的心也起了一丝波澜，异样的烦躁在心里加剧，还有从不曾造访过的危机感。他捏紧了球拍，冷笑道：“你果然很危险。”  
越前依然还深陷在一片漆黑的世界里，但却有了微妙的变化。那些深埋在心底的记忆片段如同萤火虫一般慢慢积聚在了他的心尖，因为网球而结识的人、发生在自己身上的事也都出现在了他的眼前。  
那个人也来了。  
突然画面一转，越前看见一个蹲在地上大口喘着粗气的小男孩。虽然满身狼狈，脸上却洋溢着比阳光还要灿烂的笑容。  
是啊，我是永远都不可能讨厌网球的，因为……  
“网球是真的很好玩！”  
越前仰起头，突然不计其数的光从他的身体里透了出来，照射到四面八方。  
“这……这是？！！！”  
“天衣无缝的极致？”场内的人无一例外地露出了惊讶的表情，愣在了原地。就连曾经短暂见识过一次的不二在说出这几个字的时候，声音都是颤抖着的。他也不太清楚自己心底是欣喜多一些，还是兴奋多一些，但总的来讲，自己担忧着的那颗心总算是落了下来，虽然又换做了另一种方式，对场上的另外一个人。  
天衣无缝的极致？就让我来见识一下吧。  
幸村心里的话音刚落，小球就飞速地从他的身边窜过，落在了地上，完全来不及反应。  
“喂，裁判，你还不算分？”越前指着愣住的裁判，说道。  
裁判并不是分神，而是他的发球速度快到肉眼无法捕捉的地步，最后还是借助摄影师倒带才确定了这是个界内球，越前得分。  
“当裁判，可要专心点！”  
“要不然，我把动作放慢些吧。”  
小球应声落地，越前连续得分。  
立海大众人脸色或沉重或惊讶，他们从来没有想过有人能够连续从幸村的手上发球得分。  
心底的烦躁和危机感随着越前一次又一次的得分，膨胀着冲出了身体，幸村的神色也没有了往日的淡定，不可置信和惊慌失措频频显现，使得他看上去莫名的狼狈。  
但能站在王者立海大顶端的男人一定不会那么不堪一击。几次来回之后，幸村就渐渐冷静了下来，他坚信世界上绝对没有接不到的球。  
并且这场比赛不能，也绝不允许在这样的局面下结束！  
“好玩吗？”越前勾着嘴角，笑着说道，“网球。”  
看着越前的笑颜，幸村的心底窜起一股莫名的怒火，那些沉默在黑夜里无数的挣扎和煎熬突然如同洪水一般出现在了他的眼前。与绝望战斗的日子还历历在目，烙印进心底的伤还在隐隐作痛，然后就在这个时候有个人告诉你网球很好玩？！  
开什么玩笑！什么觉得打网球很好玩！  
无法获得胜利的网球根本没有任何快乐可言，所谓的享受过程不过是无能者的自我安慰罢了。不需要，我需要的只有最终的胜利！  
“哇啊啊！！！”幸村吼叫着，奋力地将球击了回去。  
“幸村……”不二不由自主地呢喃着自家部长的名字。没有了往日的游刃有余，这样奋不顾身拼尽一切的样子，对于立海大的每个人而言都是新奇的，却也是沉重的。每个人的心里或多或少都有着异样的感情在酝酿，或是悔恨，或是感动，又或者是什么其他的东西。但不管是什么样的感情，不论比赛最终的结果是怎样，不变的是此时场上发生的一切都会在每一个立海大正选的脑海里留下不可磨灭的痕迹，是鲜活又炙热的烙印。  
“是最后一球了！”  
越前高高跳起，是从来不曾见过的姿势。  
就在这个时候，手冢冲他高声嚷道：“越前！现在，就是你成为青学支柱的时刻！”  
“收到！”越前嘴唇微启，嘴角上扬，“武士截击！”  
激烈旋转着的网球在球网线上疯狂摩擦，最后竟然被分成了两半，直直地朝着幸村的场内飞去。  
“我们立海大三连霸……没有破绽！”幸村奇迹般地把劈开成两半的球同时击了回去。  
“幸村，要赢啊！”比赛到了最终时刻，就连一向严肃克己的真田都再也坐不下去了，站起身对着场中的身影大声吼道。  
越前瞄准了时机，在劈开成两半的网球几乎重合在一起的时候，他用力地将球击了回来，落在了幸村的两侧。  
“比赛结束！6:4……”  
“获胜的是越前龙马！”  
裁判的话音刚落，青学的众人就冲到了球场，将越前高高抛起，欢呼声一时间几乎填满了整个网球场。但与青学比起来，立海大这边就显得安静了许多，大家都不约而同地沉默着看着球场里那个背光的身影。  
好像什么都没有变，却又变得跟以前不一样了。  
越前挣脱了青学的前辈们，走到了球网前，伸出了手，脸上洋溢着的不单单只是胜利者的笑容，还有对对手实力的肯定和赞许。  
幸村愣了一会，也随着对方伸出手了，勾起了嘴角。  
见此状，立海大的一群人也都走进了球场，切原甚至直接在幸村的面前抽泣了起来。  
“幸村部长，我……我好感动！”  
“诶……”幸村没料到切原会是这样的一个反应，心底来不及思考的部分也因为这突如其来的一笔而冲淡了不少，他环顾众人，淡然一笑。“抱歉，我输了。”  
想要表达点什么，却发现并没有什么好说的，幸村逆光的身影一瞬间与医院康复室里的重合，不二的眼角不由得染上了淡淡的笑容。  
是啊，不管怎么样都不会变的。眼前这个人依然是立海大坚不可摧的信仰，就算比赛失利，也绝不会因此而改变自己认为正确的观点，也不会试图通过任何方式来进行心理慰藉。承认现实，纵使里面有无数的遗憾和懊悔，但也不会绝望，他已经过了会绝望的时期，之后也会有新生的种子迎着阳光在他心里生根发芽。  
或许对于你而言，这场比赛也是有意义的吧。  
不二透过缝隙看一眼被拥在人堆里的少年，再看了一眼逆光中的幸村，笑着在心里说道。

时间一晃而过，不知不觉间，全国大赛已经结束了两周，生活一下子又恢复到了从前。只是除了网球部之外，不二他们这些三年级生还有升学的事情需要准备，忙碌程度比起比赛期间有过之而无不及。  
不二自从决赛后就再也没有跟越前见过面，一方面是他比较忙，另一方面是青学和立海大隔得并不算近。即便如此，但也并没有妨碍两个人通过邮件天马行空地聊天，虽然大部分时候发起人是不二就是了。  
本以为输了比赛之后的幸村会比以前更加严苛，但意外的似乎并没有什么两样。甚至还宽松了一点，当然这个说法是从切原的口里传出来的，可信度就见仁见智了。  
不过幸村有一段时间，在闲暇之余，总是靠或坐着发呆，从表情上来看似乎在思考着什么有趣又让人犯愁的事情。这种情况一直持续到某次训练让大家笑着打网球才得以改变，虽然这个笑着网球的训练计划也因为切原和真田那鬼魅一般的笑声而中止了。  
不二有思考过要不要把追求完美的幸村研究天衣无缝的事情告诉越前，但在脑海里转了一圈，还是放弃了。  
没有了波澜壮阔的比赛，平淡如水却并不会感到乏味的日子一天天过去，等到不二终于空闲下来的时候，越前早就已经飞往了美国。  
直到最后，他还是错过了，错过了将真相告知对方的时机，也没来得及将未完成的比赛完成。遗憾是有的，却并不感到惆怅，虽然不知道下一次见面会是什么时候，会以什么样的形式，但不二莫名地觉得他们一定会再次遇见，而且并不会是很遥远的将来。  
巧合的是这个预感很快就被一封来自U-17的邀请信给印证了，新的齿轮开始运转。


	29. Chapter 29

29  
“这里就是日本高中国家代表队U-17的甄选集训营吗？”透过敞开的大门，已经可以从郁郁葱葱的大树之间瞥见建筑物的身影了。不二的语气听上去略带愉悦，没有紧张和不安，反倒是期待占据了他面上绝大部分的情绪。  
“直到去年为止都没有招初中生代表队来集训的先例。”  
“内有隐情的概率是100%。”比起不二的轻松，柳看上去倒是严肃了许多。  
“不是挺有趣的吗。”幸村笑着说道。  
被邀请而来的初中生陆陆续续地聚集了起来，大家都不约而同地将焦点落到了青学的身上。遗憾的是他们并没有从那群蓝白相间的人群里发现那个在全国大赛上大放异彩的超级新星。  
“嗯……小朋友好像不在啊。”  
对于幸村话里的话，不二全当没有听见。虽然没有提前询问越前的意向，但他偏执地认为越前一定不会缺席这次的集训，毕竟……  
越前可是对挑战来者不拒的人呢。  
大门与集训营的距离很短，不消一会，他们就走到了场地内。看着划分合理的球场、设置在各处的器材以及专业的工作人员，无一不感叹这里不愧是国家队的训练场，专业性无懈可击。  
与脸上闪烁着好奇的初中生比起来，场内正训练着的高中生就显得沉稳了许多。大多数是习惯了，而小部分则是做着看笑话的准备，他们想要看到这群脸上燃着希望的初中生被现实打败的瞬间。  
高中生的不友好，从不二他们踏进来的那一刻就感觉到了。只不过他们本来就不是合作关系，大家彼此都是竞争对手，敌意对于他们来说并不是什么值得在意的事情。更何况作为破格邀请而来的他们在高中生的眼里或多或少都属于一个突然冒出来的外来者，产生无法接受的心理在日本这样传统的社会体系里并不陌生，但故意刁难就显得过于小气了。  
不二一想到刚才在门口看到青学被两个高中生拦下来的画面，就只能无奈地摇摇头。  
“这次，在20名一线选手远征韩国期间，我们又选拔了50名初中生加上二线的246名选手一起集训。也许各位高中生对此不服气，但据我所知近来初中网坛的水准正不断提升。”  
伴随着男人浑厚沉稳的声音，一个身着白色西服，有着棕色长发的男人出现在了他们面前，看上去应该是这里的教练。  
“诸位，互相切磋吧！目标是提高U-17日本国家代表队的整体实力。只是，总教练让我跟大家说一声……”  
轰隆的声音响彻天地，一架直升机突然出现在了上空，扔下了无数的网球。  
“300个人似乎是多了点，他说会掷出250个球，没有抢到球的46个人马上消失。”  
他的话音还没有落下，站在训练场内的人就一窝蜂地开始哄抢了起来。  
虽然有点措手不及，但这小小的考验对于精挑细选出来的初中生而言并不是什么难事，甚至好几个人一个人就拿了几十个求。凤还好心地将自己多余的部分分给了没有捡到球的高中生们。  
短短几分钟，地上的网球就被一抢而空。还没有拿到球的高中生就像一群无头苍蝇一般到处乱撞，期望着能从未被发现的缝隙里找到一颗网球来。  
“喂，那里还有一个。”乾轻轻地敲了敲面前高中生的后背，指了指不远处教练椅旁边那颗还无人问津的网球。  
一时间，几乎所有未拿到网球的高中生都将目光聚集在了那里，叫喊着拼尽全力冲了过去。  
一支突然出现的球拍将球高高挑起，最后的希望迎着耀眼的阳光落在了操纵着球拍的少年手里。  
他捏紧了手里的网球，将球拍指向众人，说道：“各位好。”  
帅气的登场不过三秒钟，下一秒越前就被青学众人围住，埋怨着他的不辞而别。但不管他们的口里说着多么严苛的话语，总归是喜悦的心情更多。作为引人注目的超级新星，曾经跟他比赛过的对手也都将目光落在了他的身上，一时之间竟让人忘了现在正在进行着的事情，反而更像是一场久别重逢的聚会。  
“欢迎回来，越前，”等大家的目光从他的身上淡去之后，不二才窜到了他的身边，用着只有彼此能听见的音量小声的打着招呼，“我就知道你一定会出现的。”  
不知道是因为阳光太耀眼的缘故，还是因为其他的什么原因，越前竟不好意思地拉低了帽檐，随口回了一句：“嗯。”。  
这边不二还在小声地说着什么，那边切原的疑惑就冲破了喉咙，脱口而出。  
“感觉不二前辈跟越前是熟识啊，全国大赛的时候，也好几次看到前辈跑到青学的场地观战，这应该不是我的错觉吧？”  
“你……才发现？”  
这已经不能算是什么秘密了，只是立海大的大家都没有想到眼前这个有着天然卷海带头的家伙居然直到现在才发现，实在是想不表现出意外都不行。  
“前辈们，早就知道了？”看着大家看向自己诧异的眼神，切原的心里也有了答案。只是他怎么都想不通这两个人为什么会相识，毕竟除开网球不谈，不管从哪方面来看都不是一类人。  
“人与人相识本来就是天时地利人和的结果，是不可预测的，赤也。”看穿了切原的心思，柳耐心地解释道。  
地上早已没有了网球，作为高中生却被初中生压了一头的耻辱感让他们连明面上的和气都不打算保持。  
“喂，初中生小鬼们！不许一个人抢那么多个球！”  
“侑士，教练刚才可说了，没有抢到球的人马上消失，对吧？”面对挑衅，日向向来都是以牙还牙。  
“岳人，你就不能小声点吗……”忍足无奈地说道。  
“哈哈哈，真是可惜呢！赶紧卷铺盖回家去吧！”初生牛犊不怕虎的切原在这种时候，当然也不会缺席。只是苦了一旁的桑原，生怕他一个不注意跟高中生打了起来。  
教练已经在用广播告知没抢到球的人迅速离开，可莫名其妙被退训的高中生怎么可能咽得下这口气，带头闹事的佐佐部嚷嚷着要以网球定胜负。  
“我说，那边那个戴眼镜的，你敢吗？”俨然，他们并不将这群初中生放在眼里。  
一听到眼镜这个词，场上所有戴眼镜的初中生都一副不想将第一个出场机会让给别人样子。他们这边还在暗地里较着劲，下一秒越前就不知道从谁的手里顺了一副眼镜，倚在了球网上。  
“准备好了吗？”越前故意拉长了音。  
“越前？！你什么时候……”  
不二将越前脱下的外套折叠好放进了他的包里，饶有兴趣地看着事态的发生。在眼神对上的瞬间，他还用口型说了一句加油。  
“怎么又是那个矮冬瓜？”佐佐部斜着看了一眼越前，显然并不满意自己的对战对手，“小鬼，你给我闪一边去！小心受伤！”  
“喂，佐佐部，交给我好了！”人群里走出一个戴着贝雷帽，名叫松平的高中生。比佐佐部沉稳了许多，但看上去依然不是好惹的角色。  
“松平，对手可是个小鬼，你要手下留情哦！”比赛还没开始，高中生的脸上就都是一副稳操胜券的表情，就像是心里已经给这场比赛判定了结果一般。  
“真是难看啊。”不二摇了摇头，小声感叹道。  
“不巧的是，我并不知道……手下留情的办法！”  
“麦格农弹！”  
松平弓着身子，以一个诡异的姿势将球发了出去，强烈的球风将越前的帽子都掀翻落在了地上。与围观比赛的高中生预期的结果一样，引得一片欢呼。  
“哦……哼……”越前用球拍将帽子挑起，戴回了头上。下一个麦格农弹发球就被他轻松地打了回去。  
“接、接住了？”  
“哟？竟然能回击麦格农弹？有好戏看了……”  
接下来的比赛进行得毫无波澜，甚至可以说是平淡。越前得意的招数全都没有使出来，反倒是模仿起了对手的打法，这一点就连松平都察觉到了。  
“喂，松平，你还在耍什么宝啊，快点把这个小鬼干掉！”  
比起比赛前的从容和自信，松平的内心已经动摇了起来，他意识到对方完全是在耍自己玩。  
“喂，你刚才那个发球很有趣呢。”一球得分，越前笑着说道。  
“那么……”说着，越前就摆出了与对手一样的姿势，是麦格农弹，是比对手威力更大的麦格农弹。  
以对手得意的招数将对方打败，完美地获得了比赛的胜利。他双手插袋，微微抬起头，笑着说道：“你还差得远呢。”  
“青学的小朋友还是这么嚣张呢。”一直沉默着的幸村似乎看得很开心，感叹道。  
“毕竟这才是他啊……”不二笑着回道，“不过也就只是在网球上而已。”  
有了越前的先例，后面的比赛也都无一例外地获得了胜利，就连不二都收起了玩闹的心思，干净利落地结束了比赛。  
“不先衡量一下对手的实力就打，肤浅的家伙！”一声严厉的训斥将所有的人的目光都集中在了不知道什么时候出现在这里的三个高中生身上。  
“太丢脸了！没抢到球的家伙给我马上消失！”正说着话的是叫做鬼十次郎的男人，火红的头发和凶狠的表情让人不敢亲近。  
“老、老大……”刚才还趾高气昂的高中生都慌张地跑出了球场。  
“抱歉，这里禁止私自比赛。”站在鬼十次郎身边，与其对比起来温柔了许多的高中生入江也开了口，还顺带对U-17集训营的基本情况做了讲解。  
“U-17代表队的集训是按照实力排序的，选手们被分到1号至16号球场。也就是说，球场号越靠前的选手，实力也就越强。”  
“在集训营里，教练每天都会在练习前宣布几组洗牌战的名单，只有赢得比赛的人才能晋级。”  
“将对手拉下来就是这里的生存法则。”介绍完毕，入江冲着大家友好地笑了笑。“还有，我是3号球场的入江，请多指教。”  
“我是5号的鬼。”鬼十次郎接着说道。  
高中生正准备抬脚走开，切原突然冲上前拉住了一直没有说话的德川和也。  
“你很强吗？那个跟我比……比……”切原的话音突然急转直下，整个人都僵在了原地。  
“你想消失吗？”德川居高临下地看着他，眼里没有一丝多余的感情，巨大的压迫感让一向天不怕地不怕的切原都后怕地松开了拉着对方的手。  
“回去练习吧。”冷静低沉的声音落下，三个突然闯入的高中生头也不回地离开了球场。  
“赤也，你还好吧？”高中生一离开，立海大的大家就围在了切原的身边。看着他额头上冒出的冷汗，桑原担忧地问道。  
“一、一看到那家伙的眼神，身体就……”  
“在他的身上有一种和幸村部长很像的特质……”  
“可恶，他们究竟是什么人！”切原半蹲着身体，双手紧紧地抓住膝盖骨，试图缓解被对方眼神震慑到而颤抖不停的后遗症。  
“看来并不将我们放在眼里啊……”不二说出的这句话并不是讽刺，而是事实。第六感告诉他刚才见到的那三个高中生与之前的完全不是一个级别，实力甚至有可能比在场的任何一位都强，“不愧是国家队的集训营。”  
“这不是好事吗，如果国家队的标准都跟刚才那群落跑的高中生一样，那就太让人失望了。”幸村笑道，但望向高中生离开方向的眼神却是严肃又极其复杂的。  
“看来这个U-17集训营中隐藏了不少怪物啊！”


	30. Chapter 30

30  
初中生到集训营的第一天，并没有马上安排他们训练，而是由工作人员带着参观了营内的设施，熟悉了一下环境。他们的寝室都安排在了2楼。不二、幸村和白石在201，越前和裕太在206。  
等整理完一切，不二就来到了206的门口，他卷曲着手指轻轻地敲了一下门：“有人在吗？”  
“哥哥？”拉开门的是裕太，一副睡眼惺忪的样子，整个人都软乎乎的，少了平日里的活力，“有什么事吗？”  
“睡这么早，是身体不舒服吗？”不二担忧地问道，还顺带瞧了一眼寝室，空荡荡的没有其他人的身影，“只有你一个人？”  
“没有，只是有点累了，”裕太揉了一下眼睛，打了个哈欠继续说道，“他们应该吃饭去了吧。”  
“那你好好休息，我就不打扰了，”话音刚落，不二就想到了什么继续问道，“需要我等会给你带点吃的回来吗？”  
“不用，我已经让越前帮我带点饭团之类的回来了。”  
“嗯，好，那明天见。”  
别过裕太后，不二就直径来到了食堂。正值晚餐时间，按理说应该是人最多的时候，他却没有看见几个人，甚至还有不少的空位。不二逛了一圈也没有发现越前的身影，正纳闷会去哪里，就在屋外角落的饮料机前发现了他。  
越前皱着眉头撇着嘴，心底的不高兴都印在了脸上。不二悄悄地绕到了他身后，看了一眼饮料机，瞬间就明白了越前脸上会出现这样表情的原因。  
饮料机里的商品不少，但都是不含碳酸的，作为一个嗜碳酸果汁如命的人来讲，的确也能算得上是一件难为人的事。  
“不如，就喝这个吧。”不二说着，就帮越前按下了苹果汁的按钮。  
“等……诶……不二前辈！”  
不二从取物框里拿出果汁罐递给了越前，笑着说道：“看来只能忍一忍了。”  
“嗯……”越前拉了一下帽檐，无奈地叹了口气。  
“进去吧，虽然没有Ponta，但食物种类倒是蛮多的，一定有你喜欢的。”越前的手上没有拿其他东西，不二猜测对方大概率也还没有吃晚饭。他攀着越前的肩膀就将人往里带，完全不给人拒绝的机会。  
越前还是跟以前一样要了烤鱼套餐。在他将包装好的饭团放进餐盘里的时候，不二顺手塞了一盒蛋糕并告诉他裕太喜欢甜食的事情。  
“你们关系不是挺好的吗。”他们找了一个靠窗的位置，刚一坐下，越前就拿起蛋糕盒，看着不二说道。  
不二只能耸耸肩无奈一笑。长期被人冠以他人的名字称呼，不管做什么都会被比较一番，在那样的环境下催生出扭曲的情感表达方式也是理所当然的。无法改变这样的现实，作为哥哥的不二一直以来内心都怀揣着一份愧疚之情，虽然他自己也清楚这并不需要他负责。但所幸的是裕太遇到了越前，那一场比赛让他终于找到了自己的道路，不再深陷在他人制造的围墙里止步不前，比起兄弟关系变得和睦，这一点反倒是让不二更加欣喜。  
“关于这点，我一直都还没有当面对你表达过谢意吧。”  
“谢谢你，越前，如果不是你的出现，裕太也就不会有现在的成长。”  
“我可是从内心感激着你能做裕太的对手呢。”  
越前没想到自己随意抛出的话题会让气氛转变到如此认真的地步。不二炙热真诚的眼神也让他一瞬间无所适从，慌慌张张地将目光移向了餐盘里的烤鱼。  
“我什么也没做，不二前辈并不需要感激我。”  
是啊，你并没有刻意做什么，只是一直保持着自我无谓地走着，但这样的你却影响了很多人。  
不二只是笑着，并没有将心里的话说出来。他很清楚有些东西是无法用语言表达的，就如同眼前这个人谜一样吸引人目光的特质一般，是无法用科学解释的。  
吃过晚饭后，两个人在训练场转了一圈就早早地回了寝室。不二一开门，就看到幸村和白石手里抱着植物，对坐着交谈着什么，从脸上的表情看，两个人相谈甚欢。  
“哟，我是不是回来得不是时候？”不二打趣地说道。  
“是不二啊，我们刚才还在说你，没想到你就出现了，”幸村笑道，“四天宝寺的部长，除了网球之外，在植物方面的知识储备也是圣书级别的。”  
“别，这个称呼我担当不起。”白石知道幸村是在套用网球的称呼调侃他，摇了摇头无奈地否决着。  
“圣书啊，那等有空了，我也来拜读一下。”不二边说边翻出了自己的洗漱用品，心情愉悦地进了浴室。  
“是我的错觉吗，我怎么觉得不二君好像很开心的样子？”  
“不是错觉，他是真的开心，如果打一个比方的话……”幸村思考了一阵，“不恰当地说就有点类似小别胜新婚的情况。”  
“啊？？？”

第二天，正式训练开始。令人意外的是洗牌战名单上出现了桃城的名字，而他的对手就是昨天来打过招呼的鬼十次郎。  
鬼十次郎位居5号球场，但却从不跟比自己高级别的人较量，只是把从下面上来的挑战者一一打败，所以获得了地狱守门人的称号。  
教练会这样安排，明显是想挫败一下初中生的锐气，让他们知道人外有人天外有天的现实。可就结果而言，却很难说是成功还是失败。桃城直到最后都没有放弃比赛。哪怕双手连拿起球拍都成了问题，他的脑子里也没有出现过任何放弃的念头，甚至在最后一球的时候，还用重心垂直跳的打法打断了鬼十次郎的拍线，让对方也不由得对他另眼相待。  
洗牌战之后，除了被送往医务室的桃城之外，都按照计划开始了基础训练。训练的强度和量与在学校社团时期比起来更加系统和专业。一个球场内还有不少专业人员在做着数据分析和动作指导，也让一些没有找到实体感的初中生渐渐了解到了U-17的本质。  
就在这个时候，突然从广播里发出的一声巨响将大家的目光都吸引到了教练所在的位置。  
“各位早啊，我是U-17的精神教练斋藤至。”随着声音，一个目测身高超过两米的人揉着额头出现在了他们的视野范围内。  
“听说你们比普通的初中生强很多呢！”斋藤笑着说道，“不过要是能把精神层面也加强一下的话，就会更强了。所以首先，请你们自由的两两组合吧。”  
初中生无一例外都认为接下来会进行双打比赛，都找了以前熟悉的搭档。不二本来想去找越前，但刚一转过头就瞧见他已经跟山吹的南健太郎组好了队。虽然有点遗憾，但最后能跟裕太一组也让他感到非常开心，毕竟连他自己都记不得与自家弟弟携手并进是多久以前的事了。  
见初中生已经商量得差不多，斋藤开口道：“那么现在进行单打比赛，输的一方会被淘汰。”  
“没错，就是要你们跟自己选的搭档对战。”  
超出了预期之外的发展，大部分人都愣在了原地，甚至不敢相信自己耳朵里听到的是现实。以赢得比赛为目的，将自己要好的伙伴淘汰掉，对于以团体赛为主要活动中心的他们来说，的确是无法一下子就能消化掉的事实。可不管你是否做好心理准备，比赛还是按照教练的安排如期开始了。  
每一组比赛的结束就会有一个名字被划掉，残酷的现实让胜利者也无法坦然地露出笑容，反倒是眼底的决心和信念映照着离开人的身影融进了血液里。  
这场非同寻常的比赛，对于立海大的正选而言还称不上是考验。就算对手是昔日跟自己站在同一个球场上奋斗过的同伴，他们也没有一丝彷徨和犹豫，出手的目的就是获得胜利。幸村甚至在跟真田比赛的时候，毫不犹豫地剥夺了对方的五感。虽然这在他校的人看来是相当的冷漠无情，但这就是立海大该有的样子，胜利高于一切。但从另一个方面来讲，使出全力也是对同伴最大的尊重。  
裕太的网球比起都大赛时期又有了不小的进步，他学会了用双手握拍来消除晴空抽杀给手腕带来的冲击。但裕太的进步不足以威胁到不二，还是被他以全胜的战绩给打败了。  
握手的时候，不二只是沉默地点了点头。他找不到恰当的语言，虽然说者无心，但如果发生听者有意的情况，终归是麻烦的。再者，他也不愿意自家弟弟老是回忆起不好的经历。  
“我说，哥哥！”裕太突然大声地喊道，就连瞪得圆圆的眼睛都好像闪着奇异的光斑。  
“其实你比手冢还厉害吧？”  
“或许吧……”不二被他突然提高音量的声音给吓到，回答都慢了几秒钟。  
“虽然在全国大赛中输给白石，但你现在应该超越他了吧？”  
“或许吧……”  
“也超越了那个叫做迹部的家伙了吧？”  
“那当然……”  
从回答裕太的第一个问题开始，不二就发现被点到名的人脸上不悦的表情。一瞬间，他藏在身后的小恶魔尾巴就露了出来，全部都顺着裕太的问题回答了下去，果不其然收获了一堆抗议。这个举动让场内紧张的气氛有了些微缓解，也算是发生在这残酷的舞台上一个有趣的小插曲。  
当不二结束完比赛回到场边的时候，才发现越前悄无声息地从球场上消失了。凭他对越前的了解，猜测出对方大概率应该是去厕所之类的，所以也就没有在意，继续将目光停留在赛场的中央。  
但当最终的淘汰名单出炉，惊现越前名字的时候，不二才后知后觉地察觉到了不对劲的地方。他没有选择马上去吃饭，而是跟着菊丸他们将训练营找了一个遍，可都没有发现越前的身影。  
因为缺席比赛而消失不见的除了越前之外，还有四天宝寺的远山金太郎。不管从什么样的角度去思考，大家都觉得十分的不符合常理，毕竟这两位一年级超级新星都不像是会主动放弃比赛的人。鉴于这样的情况，一行人还去问了教练和工作人员，他们都异口同声表示不知道。  
能找的地方都找遍了，能问的人也都问遍了，还是毫无头绪，最终不二也只能别过菊丸他们，独自回了寝室。  
“从你的表情来看，应该没有找到人吧。”寝室里只有幸村一人，白石大概也跟着四天宝寺的队员找远山去了。  
“嗯……”不二点了点头，心底的疑惑虽然越来越浓烈，却意外地并不觉得越前发生了什么不可控的意外。  
“会不会是退出宿舍，去其他地方了？”  
“只有越前是肯定不会那样的。”不二肯定地说道。  
“不过……”他顿了顿，将自己的疑惑说了出来，“从教练和工作人员的反应来看，可以明显地感觉到强烈的违和感。”  
“违和感？”  
“对这个场所发生的事情，他们居然一无所知，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“确实……”幸村认同地点了点头，“如果小朋友不是自己退出的，那教练们也应该知道他的动向才对。更何况就以训练营里的摄像头数量，要摸到一个人的行动轨迹也是很容易的事情。”  
“我不认为小朋友能够完美地躲过摄像头离开这个地方，他们到底有什么意图呢？”  
“因为四天宝寺的远山金太郎也一起失踪了，我怀疑他们是一起行动的。”不二猜不透教练们的意图，但直觉告诉他再在这个地方见面的可能性非常大，指不定越前就在附近的什么角落进行着特别的训练。只是训练营为何要这样安排，这样安排的目的到底是什么，他就不敢妄加推断了。  
“我也有这种强烈的预感呢，”幸村笑着看向不二，暗指着他现在内心所想的事情，“说不定明天小朋友就会突然出现在我们的面前，挑衅地向我们打招呼呢。”  
“呵呵，确实是有可能呢。”不二一脑补出画面就忍不住地笑出了声，心底的困惑也一扫而空，变得晴朗了起来。  
“那还是静观其变，见招拆招吧。”


	31. Chapter 31

31  
窗外的雨淅淅沥沥下个不停，是适合安稳入睡的天气，但不二却怎么也睡不着。除了白天过度运动所带来的肌肉酸痛之外，反倒是心里迫切地渴望着出去呼吸一下清新湿润的空气，所以他也就顺着内心的想法这样做了。  
U-17虽然有严苛的训练计划和规章制度，但并不妨碍参训者在规定之外的时间安排。所以就算不二半夜三更在训练营瞎逛也不会有人制止，当然那些明令禁止的地方是不能去的。  
“原来如此，还真是做得滴水不漏呢。”不二借着伸懒腰的功夫，瞟了一眼隐藏在黑暗里的摄像头。  
与此同时，巨大的警报声响彻楼栋。  
不二心下一惊，随即退后了几步靠在了墙上。仓促凌乱的脚步声越来越近，明显不是一个人。他活动了一下筋骨，思考着等会怎么应对，却在看清黑影的一瞬间，放下了心里的警惕，一把将人拉进了怀里。  
被不二钳住的人原本还挣扎了几下，但几秒钟之后就停了下来，移开了对方捂住自己嘴唇的手，说道：“不二前辈，你怎么在这里？”  
“这话不是应该我问你吗？”  
“不过看来我们得换个地方聊了。”趁着和越前说话的间隙，不二察觉到从另一个方向传来的脚步声，来不及多想，拉着越前就往来时的方向跑。他完全没有料到刚才闲着无聊记录的摄像死角路线会派上用场，心里想着古人所说的未雨绸缪果然是有道理的。  
他将越前带到一个楼梯口的隔间才停了下来。四周安静得除了彼此的呼吸声之外，就只剩下衣料摩擦的声音，不二这才得空透过小窗照射下来的微亮的月光打量着眼前的人。浑身上下找不到一处干燥的地方，衣服和皮肤上还有泥土的印记，不认识的，估计还会纳闷这是哪里来的野孩子。  
“你怎么把自己弄成这样？”不二边说边笑着伸出手擦掉了越前嘴角食物的残渣。  
弄明白了不二的意图，越前突然不好意思了起来，胡乱地用手背继对方之后擦了两下嘴，含含糊糊地回答着：“有……很多原因……”  
“嘛……”不二有预想过各种见面的场景，但万万没有想到会是现在这样的情况。不过他并不讨厌意料之外的惊喜就是了，“我就知道你不会一声不响独自离开的。”  
“不二前辈，你……难道……”越前一脸惊诧地看着他，“早就知道这是怎么一会儿事了？”  
不二摇了摇头否认着：“不，我并不知道为什么他们要这样做，只是……”  
“只是？”  
“就像我刚才说的，我不认为你会离开，所以认定了一定还能再在这个训练营里见面。”  
“而现在你就站在我的面前，我没有说错吧。”不二眯着眼，波光粼粼的蓝色随着月光撞进了越前的眼里。  
“不二前辈，真是个奇怪的人。”稀疏平常的对话，却让越前脸颊的温度升高了不少，甚至高到好像能把贴在上面发丝的雨水都给蒸发掉。  
越前拉低了帽檐，掩饰着自己的内心活动：“前辈就不关心其他人的情况吗？”  
“关心啊，所以裕太还好吗？”不二一脸受伤地看着越前，大有你怎么会认为我是这种人的意味在里面。  
“……很好……”越前竟一时之间找不到适合吐槽的点，只能愤愤地瞟了他一眼。  
“那我就安心了。”  
“不二前辈，你……就不好奇？”  
“好奇？”不二先是一愣，脑海里转了一圈之后也就明白了越前话里所指的东西，随即眼角带笑地说道，“这是不能说的事情吧。”  
“何况……我也想看到大家集体露出惊讶表情的一瞬间呢。”  
“恶趣味……”越前觉得面前的人狐狸尾巴都要露出来了，心里想着一定不要得罪对方，要不然肯定是吃不了兜着走。  
“我看你衣服都湿了，要不要到我那里去换一身干净的衣服？”笑过之后，不二又正经了起来。他刚才抱住越前的时候就感受到了对方衣服湿润的程度，放着不管肯定会感冒。  
“不用了，我还要赶回去，”越前望了一眼窗外的雨，虽然比起刚才已经小了许多，但也没有要停下来的趋势，“而且外面还在下雨，就算换了也会马上淋湿的。”  
“也是……”按照越前目前的情况来看，也不能正大光明地打伞出去。  
如果伞不行的话，那还有什么可以代替的……  
“有了！越前你在这里等等我，我马上就回来！”不二说着就跑了出去。十几分钟之后，越前看着他小跑着回来了，手里还拿着不少东西。  
“虽然没有雨衣，但还好我把这件衣服给带上了，”不二将深蓝色的外套递到了越前的手里，“这件衣服是防水的，虽然多少都有点杯水车薪，但能遮一点是一点。”  
“还有你把上衣也换了吧，感冒了就不好了。”  
见到不二如此贴心的举动，越前自知再拒绝下去反而会内心不安，顺从地脱掉了湿透的上衣，接过对方递来的毛巾擦拭了起来。  
不二将脱下的上衣随意地放在了小方桌上，刚一转过头，就瞧见越前吃力地擦拭着背后的水渍。他把干净的衣服挂在了门把上，将对方手里的毛巾给抽了出来。  
“我来吧。”越前本想拒绝，但不二快了他一步，在他还没来得及反应的时候就开始了手上的动作。  
不二的动作很轻柔，毛巾落在皮肤上就像是猫的舌头，一点一点地刺激着敏感的神经，挠得人心痒痒。越前觉得气氛有点诡异，但却想不出来到底为什么，只能僵着身体任凭毛巾在后背游走，期望着能早点结束。  
越前僵硬的身体和越来越红的耳垂，不二早就发现了，但他并没有停下来的打算，甚至故意加长了时间。  
平日里在网球场上意气风发的少年竟然会在这种小事上感到含羞，不是很有趣吗？  
不二心里想着多亏自己处于背光的一面，再加上越前的面前并没有镜子或者玻璃之类的东西，否则就凭现在自己脸上的表情，如果有网球拍的话，对方大概会赏给自己一个外旋发球。  
不二懂凡事都得见好就收的道理，在越前爆发之前，他就把手里的毛巾直接盖在了对方的头上，将就快要喷涌而出的不满给压了回去。  
“好了，你自己擦擦头发吧。”不二理了一下心情，确保越前不会从自己的语气里听出半点端疑，才开了口。  
如释重负的越前根本没有心思去分析不二语气中的异常。胡乱地擦了擦头发，确定不会有水珠滴落之后，就马上换上了不二给他的新衣服，虽然稍微有点大，但也还算合身。  
“不二前辈，我得走了。”最后越前套上了不二的防水外套，将拉链拉到了最上端，外套自带的帽子也盖在了自己白色的帽子之上，一切都准备就绪。  
“这个给你，回去之后吃了再睡，”不二将用密封袋裹得严严实实的药丸递到了越前的手里，“吃一颗就好。”  
“你们来的入口估计是走不了了，等会你就从旁边下去，最下一层出去就是训练场。”  
越前连连点头，将不二的话都记在了心上。  
不二轻轻叹了一口气，感叹美好的时光总是稍纵即逝，短暂的分别也让他感到了不舍：“诶，早知道我就输给裕太好了。”  
“？”不二突然的情绪转变，让越前一时之间竟没有适应过来。  
“毕竟……你们那边看上去似乎更有趣一点啊。”不二叹息着说道。  
“啊？”刚才还在心里感叹不二温柔的越前，这一刻却突然想敲开他的脑袋看看里面是不是都是些乱七八糟的东西，要不然怎么会在看到自己如此狼狈的情况下，还能说出这样的话来。  
“不，一点都不有趣。”一想到三船教练，越前的脸色就黑了下去。  
“那还真是让人很在意呢……”不二收敛起了自己玩闹的心，若有所思地看着越前，“越前，等你回来之后也跟我聊聊吧，聊聊你所遇到的事情。”  
“为了能听到越前的故事，我也会加倍努力不让自己被淘汰掉的。”  
“不二前辈，你在说什么啊。别忘了我们还有比赛的约定呢，我可不准你临阵脱逃哦。”越前已经拉开了隔间的门。  
“不过放心，我很快就会回来的。如果不二前辈在这个时间段被淘汰的话，也只能说明你还差得远呢。”语毕，越前就像黑猫一般窜了出去，消失在了楼梯间。  
“我……还差得远……吗？”  
“或许是还差点什么……”

这一届的初中生不愧是百年难得一遇的英才，短短的时间内，他们不单单是适应了集训营的生活和训练，就连网球技术都突飞猛进。等回过神来的时候，5号球场除了鬼十次郎之外也就只剩下初中生了。  
在U-17里，除了在个人比赛里胜出，将对手拉下来获得晋升的机会之外，还可以通过团体洗牌战。团体洗牌战一共会进行五场比赛，若能拿下三场及三场以上比赛的胜利，则可以让整个团队晋升到更靠前的番号，但若失败的话，一周之内都无法再次申请团体洗牌战。  
这次发起团体洗牌战的是5号球场，而对手则是入江奏多所在的3号球场。不是将他们一一打败，而是带领他们向更高的阶梯挑战，作为守门人的鬼十次郎这次做出的决定出乎了所有初中生的意料之外。问他为什么，他也只是淡然地表示是初中生燃起了他的斗志，仅此而已。  
比赛进行得格外激烈，就算是高中生都没办法做到绝对的胜利。每一个瞬间都是不可预测的，虽然总会有人遗憾，但就结果而言却是好的。五号球场最终以累计赢得三场比赛的成绩获得了团体洗牌战的胜利。  
但比起比赛结果本身，反倒是手冢将要退出集训，前往德国，更让他们感到措手不及。昔日的对手、一起奋斗过的伙伴，过往的经历沉淀在心里的感情，到了这个时刻反倒是成为了语言的阻碍，千言万语到最后也只剩下心里的一句珍重。  
“手冢，我有一个最后的请求。”不二一直沉默着，忖量了片刻还是下定了决心，他心里明白这是最后的机会了。  
青学网球部部长于手冢而言是荣誉、是责任也是枷锁，他一直以来都将青学的胜利放在第一位，压抑了自己内心对于网球真正的渴望。而这次的团体洗牌战，手冢的对手就是曾经将枷锁施加在他身上的人，青学网球部前部长大和佑大。  
看着他的心境一点点改变，彻底沉浸在网球之中，这样遥远却又真实的手冢让不二一瞬间将现在的他与初一时候的身影重叠在了一起。  
只是纯粹地凭借着对网球的热爱而挥舞着球拍，这才是他一直以来想要战胜的对手。  
这是继全国大赛之后，不二最兴奋的时刻，浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，每个细胞都叫嚣着想要脱离他的身体。  
没有心底压抑着的心魔，也没有肩上的重担，这是一场完完全全没有束缚的比赛。不二知道，这场比赛不论输赢，属于自己的最后一块拼图都会在结束后归于原位，那被搁置在角落里完整的自己就要破蛹而出了。  
“手冢，不论发生了什么，都不要手下留情。”就跟那天你跟越前的比赛一样，毫不留情。  
“嗯。”手冢郑重地回答道。  
风卷起的不单单是满地的枫叶，还有陈旧的躯壳和越发清晰的决心。  
越前，等你回来的时候，我们比赛吧，然后我会将所有的一切都告诉你。


	32. Chapter 32

32  
手冢国光离开了，带着他的理想和抱负。  
所有的气力都在最后一球落地的瞬间被抽走，不二直接躺在了地上。他单手遮住了眼睛，让人看不清他此刻的表情，只能从微微开启的嘴唇里听到急促的呼吸声。  
最后那一球就像是从天而落的石头一般将他内心构造的世界砸成了碎片，然而站在一旁目睹着一切发生的自己，非但没有阻止，甚至迫切地渴望着这样的事情的发生。  
他的愿望实现了。  
不二张开手指，从缝隙落下的光点跌进了他的眼里，那么温暖又那么耀眼。  
“不二，你还好吧？”目睹了整个比赛过程的菊丸焦急地站在原地，他不懂也不明白这两个人为什么会进行一场这么激烈的比赛。  
不二笑了，是放开了一切的笑容，他仰着头感受着阳光洒落在脸上的温度，将最后一块拼图放回了原位。  
“嗯，很好，我们回去吧，英二。”不二捡起了地上的球拍，朝着菊丸的方向走去。  
不二周助、勝った。

当一切尘埃落定，在场的人才后知后觉地发现到目前为止都没有在训练场上见到任何一个2号球场的人。正纳闷他们都去哪儿了的时候，一群穿着黑色运动服的少年就浩浩荡荡地出现在了他们面前。  
“那些人不会再出现，已经夹着尾巴滚回老家了！”说话的人对于初中生来说并不陌生，是本应该早就被淘汰了的真田弦一郎。不单单是他，以越前龙马为首的失败组都出现在了球场上，现场一片哗然。  
“我们就算是2号球场的新成员了吧？”  
还没走近，菊丸就叫嚷着奔跑了起来。跟之前自己与幸村猜测的一样，他们并没有离开，而是进行着秘密的训练。不二欣慰地笑了笑，将视线落在那个脏兮兮连帽子都破了一角的人身上时，眼里的笑意又再软和了些。他没有急着上前，而是站在了幸村的身边。  
“比赛结束了？”幸村的目光并没有从失败组的方向移开。  
“嗯。”连不二自己都能感觉到自己声音里的阔达和轻松。  
“不二周助、勝ったよ。”幸村的声音里带着笑意，没有询问结果而是直接将刚才不二心里对自己说的话给说了出来。  
“谢谢。”  
失败组突然的回归让一直都在训练场的大部分高中生们无法接受，纷纷拿起了网球向他们砸了过去，但所有的球都被弹开了。  
“好久都没看到过这么好的球了！”  
“实在是太让人羡慕了。”  
现场乱作一团，眼看短时间内高中生和初中生的冲突不会结束，就在这个节骨眼上，几声清脆的拍掌声让大家瞬间安静了下来。  
“不能再让高中生继续丢人现眼了。”一个有着白色天然卷的人出现在了众人的视野里，名字叫做种岛修二。  
“这不是很好吗，我可是热烈欢迎哦！”种岛笑着说道。  
“越前，他是谁啊？”远山好奇地问道。  
“原本是一军的成员，却因为不喜欢坐飞机而没有参加海外远征的种岛修二吧！”越前没有感情地复述着刚才不知道是谁说的话。  
“噗……”不二一个没忍住差点笑出了声，可还是不小心被越前察觉了，换来了对方短暂的眼神击杀。  
就在这个时候，广播突然响起，是通知他们，依照教练的许可，失败组的27名初中生允许晋升2号球场。  
上面已经这样说了，高中生们也只能选择接受，就算内心有再大的不满也无济于事。  
闹剧落下帷幕，剩下的就是久别重逢后的喜悦。  
“诶，越前，原来你们认识啊？”不二等着越前跟德川说完话之后才走上前，一脸好奇地打量着已经走远了的德川。  
“嗯？不二前辈为什么会这么认为？”  
“因为看上去这么冷淡的一个人，居然对你这么上心，如果不是熟识的话，反而会更让我好奇呢。”甚至莫名地让不二感到焦躁。  
“是不二前辈想多了吧，不就是简单的前后辈关系。”  
“就跟你对我一样？”  
“啊？”越前一下子被不二给问懵了，本想直接回答是，却又觉得不太对劲，思考了半天也没吐出半个字，索性干脆直接装作没听见。  
不二也只是想当然地随口问问，并没有在意对方是否会回答。但瞧见越前一副为难的表情还是一下子就将心底莫名的不快一扫而空，二话不说拉着对方就往食堂的方向走。  
“总之，先去吃饭吧，以后的事情以后再考虑。”  
“那前辈，你们的训练呢？”越前由着他拉着自己走，也不反抗。  
“今天的训练早就结束了，如果不是团体洗牌战的话……”不二突然停了下来，想到手冢离开的事情越前还不知道，思索着由自己这个立海大的人来告诉他是否妥当，但想了一圈发现并没有什么区别，反正迟早都是会被对方知晓的事情。  
不二一五一十将手冢离开的过程告诉了越前，当然也包含他收到德国邀请的细节。  
越前在听完一切之后，只是拉了一下帽子，然后说道：“不愧是部长。”  
“越前你看起来并不感伤呢。”虽然帽子遮住了眼睛，但就凭微微上扬的嘴角，不二也是可以肯定对方现在脸上的表情肯定是笑着的，就跟他站在网球场上意气风发的笑容一样。  
“只要一直打网球的话，总会见面。”  
“更何况……如果是我的话也会选择去德国的。”  
“诶……越前，你还真是洒脱呢。”总是会有这么些瞬间让不二觉得眼前这个个子小小的人不单单只有十二岁。或许他说出诸如此类的话的确是全凭直觉和本能，但里面所包含着的本人的想法也超越了绝大多数这个年纪的人该有的认知范畴，甚至有的时候也包含自己在内。  
“我大概是做不到的，离别总是会让人感到惆怅，不是吗？”  
“毕竟谁也无法保证以后还会有见面的可能，说不定这一次见面就是最后一次了呢。”看到落在训练场上的几片枫叶，不二也不由得感伤了起来。他总是会在一些关键性问题上保持着绝对的理智，所以那怕是饶了远路也一定能够回归到正确的轨道上，但因为过分关注着周遭的一切而变化着的内心活动却一直都没有停过。心情的变更对于他而言有的时候可能只是一件微不足道的小事，比如漫天的樱花花瓣，秋天的落叶，又或者只是因日常琐事而引发的臆想。  
越前没有接话，而是反客为主，拉着他继续往食堂的方向走。两个人走了好长的一段距离，才幽幽地从他的口里飘来一句话。  
“是啊，再也见不到了。”  
可惜因为风声太大的缘故，不二并没有听见越前这句近乎低喃的话语。

海外远征的20名选手将在10天后回来，教练打算从现有的146名选手里面选出20名对他们发起挑战。所以在接下来的10天里，每人每天都要进行5场洗牌战，角逐最终的出战名额。  
但这都是之后他们才会遇到的事情，就当下而言，从地狱回来的失败组更在意其他东西，比如热腾腾的饭菜、泡个热水澡和软绵绵的床铺。  
不二与越前吃完饭之后就回了寝室，幸村还诧异他回来得太早，他也只是不以为意地笑了笑。等卸下身上一天的疲惫换上睡衣的时候，天空已经完完全全暗了下来。失败组的回归也让满是初中生的这一层楼热闹了起来，吵闹的声音接连不断地从过道传进屋内。  
“外面好像很吵。”原本还跟白石讨论着植物的幸村也忍不住将这句大家心里的话说出了口。  
“呵呵，毕竟也是许久未见了。”不二倚靠在床铺的阶梯上，目光温柔地看着两位室友。  
他的话音刚落，只见紧闭的门扉突然被推开，裕太焦急的脸出现在了他们面前。  
“哥哥！疯狂的枕头大战开始了！你还是尽快去避……”裕太的话还没有说完，就被突然飞来的枕头砸晕倒在了地上。  
“裕太！”不二惊呼着冲到了门口，确认并无大碍之后，将人移到了自己的寝室。  
“我稍微出去运动一下。”不二捡起地上的枕头，笑着说道。  
“要帮忙吗？”幸村和白石也跟了出来。  
三个人配合默契，没过几回合就将刚才袭击裕太的人打翻在地，潇洒地回了寝室。  
不二一回到寝室就马上换了外衣，将一个大大的单肩包从桌子的下方拿了出来：“我出去一趟。”  
“这么晚了，不二君，你去哪儿？”白石疑惑地问道。  
“突然想起有些东西忘了给人，”不二拍了拍身上看上去沉甸甸的单肩包，“裕太如果醒了的话，就麻烦你们帮我照顾一下了，谢谢。”  
不二穿过人群和满地的障碍物，快步走到了楼梯口。正想下楼的时候，发现了正在上楼的教练，他连忙找了个与寝室方向相反隐蔽的角落躲了起来。待确定对方不会突然转过头来的情况下，迅速地下了楼，朝着目的地走去。  
山区夜晚的风总是来得又急又凉。不二转了一圈才发现越前的身影，他蹑手蹑脚地靠近，将包里冰凉的铁皮罐贴在了对方的脸上。  
“嘶……”越前本能的缩了一下脖子，在确认手里拿着的是什么东西之后，眼睛都亮了起来。  
“是Ponta啊，太好了。”说着越前就拉开了拉环一饮而尽。  
“不二前辈，你怎么会有这个？”他擦了擦嘴角，目光闪烁地看着不二，显然对于来源更有兴趣。  
“是经常围在你身边的那个一年级生带来的，我只是当了个搬运工，”不二笑着解释道，顺带将单肩包从身上取了下来，放在了越前的面前，“就算喜欢，你一天也不要喝太多啊，毕竟就这么点。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“训练固然重要，但也别忘了休息。”不二看着他一副全副武装的样子，再加上湿透的头发和手里的网球拍，不难猜测刚才经历了什么。  
“只是有点睡不着就出来活动了一下。”  
“不过，不二前辈怎么知道我在这里，我应该没有告诉过其他人才对。”  
“碰巧，碰巧而已。”不二洗完澡透过走廊的窗户刚巧看见拿着球拍的越前从训练场的阶梯往下走。  
“不过我是比较建议我们再晚一点回去，现在正不是时候。”不二下到一楼的时候就听见教练震耳欲聋的呵斥声，现在回去的话大概也会被连坐受罚。  
“哦……哦……”虽然不清楚发生了什么，但从不二认真的眼色来看并不是玩笑话，越前觉得还是按照对方说的来做比较安全。  
“越前，可以告诉我了吧，你在那边的经历。”刚一坐下，不二就迫不及待地开了口。  
越前并不善于做这样的事情，如果换做是其他人，早就被拒绝了。但偏偏他就是对不二狠不下心来，甚至有的时候会莫名其妙地被带进对方的节奏里。  
他无奈地叹了一口气，最后还是磕磕碰碰地勉强将自己遇到的事情完整地回顾了一遍。在最后一个字落音的时候，解脱的喜悦差点让他跳了起来。  
“所以那天在训练营看到你是因为这个原因啊……”不二若有所思地点了点头，“感觉也是刻意安排的。”  
“不过没有恶意的话，也就不需要探究原因了，”不二深深地吸了一口气身体放松了下来，转过头眼角带笑的看着越前，“有句话一直忘了对你说。”  
“什么？”越前好奇地眨了眨眼睛。  
“辛苦了，以及欢迎回来，越前。”  
恰巧月光照进不二的眼里，每一抹颜色，每一个光点越前都看得清清楚楚。恍惚间他好像回到了家里，家人正坐在餐桌上等待着自己回来，连身边的空气都带着令人安心的味道。  
不二的这句话，让越前从昨天开始就因为兴奋而紧绷的神经突然松弛了下来，压在身上的疲惫也喷涌而出。不消一会，他的脑袋就变得昏昏沉沉，手中的球拍也因为力量的消失而滑落在地，头一歪就倒在了不二的身上。  
“越前！”不二担忧地喊着他的名字，在确认只是因为太累而睡着了之后，才安下了心来。  
“本来还想跟你说一下比赛的事情呢，看来是我选错时间了，”不二轻轻地说道，顺带将他揽进了怀里，“那就再等一下吧，越前。”


	33. Chapter 33

33  
时间一晃而过，不知不觉间就到了要与海外远征组对战的日子。名单一公布，初中生就沸腾了起来，大家的脸上或多或少都表现出了不理解，毕竟作为胜率更高的他们，居然几乎没有人在名单上。  
“为什么是这20人？为什么我们初中生没有被选上？”不出意外，率先发出质疑的是一向直来直去的切原。  
“确实，被选上的基本都是高中生。”白石看着手里的名单，附和地说道。  
“不过……”一直沉默着的越前突然开了口，“还是有一名初中生入选了。”  
“是幸村。”昨天教练单独找幸村谈话的时候，不二就隐隐约约地感觉到了，只是让他没想到的是幸村会是这次对战赛里唯一的初中生。  
就在这个时候，一群从未见过的高中生浩浩荡荡地出现在了他们的面前。从脸上的表情和身上的气场来看，毫无疑问，他们就是从海外回来的远征组，U-17实力的顶端。  
“种岛前辈，不是说回来的是一军的前10名选手吗，这么才9名呢？”越前数了两遍，确定自己没有搞错之后，疑惑地问着站在自己身边的种岛。  
“不是就在你眼前吗？”说着，种岛就从衣服的口袋里掏出了印着有‘2’的徽章，“这不就正好是10名选手了。”  
不单单是越前，其他人也都愣了一下，任谁都无法料到种岛会是一军的成员之一。  
“哦，原来如此，U-17果然很有趣啊。”越前勾起了嘴角，直勾勾地看着他们。  
不二知道越前的情绪又高涨了几个阶梯，实际上那怕是他，也能感觉到血液里的好战因子在蠢蠢欲动。  
遇到强劲的对手想要一决高下的心情，是每一个网球选手与生俱来的本能。  
“怎么不见谦也和小金？”  
经白石这么一说，大家才发现落败组的人几乎全都消失不见了。  
“落败组的那帮小子都跑到哪里去了？”就连真田都没有发现他们是什么时候离开的。  
“谁知道呢。”越前笑着回答道。  
时间已经过去了许久，但一军里排名11到20名的成员却迟迟都没有出现，大家基本上都将落败组消失的事情与这个现状画上了等号。  
“真难得呢，越前你居然会乖乖地呆在这里。”凭不二对他的了解，最有反叛精神的人却没有参与这次的行动，着实让人好奇。  
“这边明显更有意思。”  
不二顺着越前的目光看过去，出现在视野里的是一军排名第一叫做平等院凤凰的男人。  
“确实。”  
“噢哟，看来比赛结果翻盘了。”原本安静的一军队伍突然出现了小骚动，一群人不约而同地将视线转向了球场的入口处。  
出现在那里的不是别人，而是消失了的落败组成员和幸村。虽然大部分人身上都挂了彩，但就结果而言并不坏，每个人的外套上都多了一枚亮闪闪的徽章。  
“看来，落败组的革命成功了！”真田日常严肃的脸上难得露出了笑容。  
“大家都挺能干的嘛。”越前的语气听上去，本人对这个结果并不感到意外。  
“感觉怎么样？”不二好奇地问着走近的幸村。像是被凯旋而归的初中生的氛围所感染到一样，他也想要立刻来一场网球比赛。  
“还行，体会了一下五感被夺的感觉，还真是可怕呢，”幸村边说边将球拍的顶端靠在了左手，“不过也就那样吧。”  
“听起来像是一场有意思的比赛啊。”看着幸村如此轻松的神态，不二猜测这场比赛对于他而言并不算苦战。  
“嗯……多亏了他，让我一直想要实践的东西得以实现，”幸村停顿了一下，意有所指地说道，“虽然得麻烦他多睡一会儿了。”  
“突然庆幸我的对手不会是你了。”  
这边正聊得兴起，石田银却发现回来的人里面并没有远山的身影，正纳闷他到哪里去了的时候，就瞧见他背着失去知觉了的高中生冲进了球场。  
“我来了！”  
远山将高中生小心翼翼地放在了地上，正准备离开，就被清醒过来的他一把抓住了脚踝。  
“等一下！小鬼！你可别忘了这个。”  
“啊，多谢了！”远山笑嘻嘻地接过他手里的徽章。话音还没落下，一颗急速飞来的网球将高中生打翻在地，甚至还飞出了一段距离。  
“你在干什么啊，混蛋！”远山原本充满了笑意的脸瞬间垮了下来，愤怒地瞪向了始作俑者。  
“哼，弱者就是会很容易丢掉自尊。”远野笃京缓缓地收起球拍，完全不将远山的愤怒和倒地不起的队友看在眼里。  
一瞬间，不二就回忆起了在全国大赛六角对战比嘉的比赛上曾出现过的愤怒心情。网球不是一项用来伤害人的运动，那怕在这个集训营里已经遇到过无数次这样的情况，甚至到了见怪不怪的地步，但唯有这点对于他而言是永恒不变的原则。他无法接受别人将自己喜欢的运动变成伤人的帮凶，更无法忍耐会对一起奋斗过的伙伴出手的人。  
不二下定了决心正打算上前，却被越前抢先了一步，不单单是他还有其他落败组的成员也都跟了上去。  
“我说啊……”  
“下面就和我们较量较量吧？”越前的忍耐也已经到了极限。  
“等一下！”落败组开了头，胜组当然也不会落下。迹部带领着胜组的人迎了上来，用球拍指着高高在上的一军，挑衅地说道，“也请指教一下我们的球技吧！”  
就像是往平静的湖面扔了一颗石头，场上的气氛突然变得紧张了起来。敢明面上向一军宣战，这样的事情在U-17的训练营里还是第一次发生。就连毫不相干的高中生都倒吸了一口凉气，感叹着他们真的是初生牛犊不怕虎，连老虎的屁股都敢摸。反观一旁的教练，完全没有想要插手阻止的迹象，甚至从他们脸上微妙的表情来看，似乎眼前正发生着的一切反而是他们想见到的。  
“别得意忘形了！小鬼们！”平等院凤凰一开口，所有人都被他的气势所震慑到，身体一瞬间被莫名的恐惧感支配，连眼睛都不敢眨一下。  
“我给你们一天时间！”  
“我们会自己拟定一份包含初中生在内的对战表，明日清晨就在这里举行争夺日本代表队资格的洗牌战。”接着平等院说话的是被称为交涉人的君岛育斗。  
“没意见吧，两位教练？”平等院凤凰看上去是在征求教练的意见，实则从他的口气来看只不过是义务性的告知。  
向来严苛的教练到了这个节骨眼，反倒是一副无所谓的态度，爽快地答应了他们的请求。  
比赛一定下来，一军的人就离开了球场。  
紧张的气氛缓和了下来，不二轻轻地叹了一口气：“不愧是U-17排名第一的选手，好强的压迫感。”  
“怎么，不二前辈怕了吗？”越前转过头，冲他挑了挑眉。  
“不，那倒没有，相反的这或许是最好的调味料呢。”人类或多或少都有那么一点逆反的心理，压力越大，越是让人想要冲破极限反败为胜。不二相信不只是自己，在场的所有初中生心中都有同一个愿望。  
狠狠地将他们从高位上拉下来。

因为洗牌战的缘故，教练取消了下午的集体训练，将时间留给他们进行自我调整。每个人都怀揣着各自的心事做着最后的努力。不二本想找越前练球，问了一圈才发现被德川捷足先登。迫于无奈，他改变了自己的计划，正打算去健身房，就碰巧在餐厅的门口遇见了幸村，两个人一拍即合，找了个稍微偏一点的球场打起了球来。  
不二细细想来也已经有很长一段时间没有跟幸村对战过了，那怕是在这个训练营里。普通的练习，两个人都没有使出全力，虽然他也想体会一下被灭五感的滋味，但明显现在并不是恰当的时机。  
等两个人收起球拍，已经是晚上。今天的月光格外明亮，连远处地上静静躺着的网球都可以看得一清二楚。  
他们手里拿着水壶，脖子上披着干净的毛巾，有一搭没一搭地聊着。刚拐了个弯，幸村就突然停了下来。  
“诶，那不是小朋友吗？”  
不二顺着他手指的方向看过去，的确是越前，旁边还站着德川。  
“走了个手冢，来了个德川，感觉小朋友不管在哪里都很受长辈的喜欢呢。”  
“长辈？”不二不想去深究幸村用这个词的意图，顺着接了下去，“大概是因为他的身上有着特别吸引人的特质吧。”  
不二眼角带笑地转过头，虽然有足够亮的月光，但背光的地方依然黑漆漆的一片，让人看得不真切。  
“幸村，观众席上是不是有什么东西？”不二隐隐约约地感觉到越前身后的观众席上有影子在晃动。  
“是..人吧。”  
幸村的话音刚落，就瞧见德川急匆匆地将越前挡在了身后，一颗飞驰而来的网球不偏不倚地砸在了德川的身上，两个人都因为突然失去平衡而倒了下去。  
“越前！”在弄明白黑影意图的一瞬间，不二就飞奔了出去。  
“你就算是现在跑过去，也是赶不上的。”幸村虽然嘴上这样说着，但还是神色严肃地跟了上去。  
他们隔越前的距离的确是有点远，那个晃动着的黑影已经从阴影里走了出来，是U-17排名第一的男人，平等院凤凰。  
明显地，平等院并不打算放过越前，还没等他站起身，第二颗光击球就气势汹汹地朝他打了过去。  
德川因为刚才那一球还没顺利地站起身，而不二他们也还有一定的距离。千钧一发之际，一个人影挡在了越前的面前，将来势汹汹的网球轻松地回击了过去，回到了平等院的手里。  
“好久不见，小不点！”队服的帽子因为身体的晃动而落了下来，隐藏在里面的是一张与越前十分相似的脸，“我是越前龙雅！”  
平等院似乎不想再继续僵持下去，扫了他们一眼，就转身离开了。  
“你……你是哪位啊？”终于回过神来的越前，磕磕碰碰地问出了声。  
“唉，你不会是……”  
龙雅突然凑近，吓得越前本能的往后退了一步。  
“连你老哥我都忘了吧？”  
“哥哥？！”不仅仅是越前和德川，就连随后赶到的不二和幸村都惊讶于眼前的现状，差点忘了刚才平等院的事情。  
“额……”越前尴尬地将脸瞥向一边，显然是真的想不起来眼前这个人是谁。  
“真的忘了？”龙雅站直了身体，表情看上去有点失落，“虽然是小时候的事情了，但也不应该……”  
“到底发生了什么……”  
龙雅嘀咕了一阵也没有想明白个中缘由，最后泄气般地抓了抓头发，将手里的橘子扔给了越前。  
“总之不管怎么样，我也是你老哥！”  
“久别重逢，其他的事先放一边吧。”龙雅又恢复到了刚才那一副放浪不羁的样子，他宠溺地压了压越前的帽子，笑着说道：“那么明天见了，小不点！”  
混乱的一天终于落下帷幕，别过德川后，三个人就回了寝室。眼看着201就在面前，不二却突然将越前拦了下来。  
“那个越前，我有点事情，你陪陪我吧。”  
“啊，突然忘了今天还没有浇花，那我就不奉陪了。”幸村识趣地找了个理由离开。  
不二将越前带到了楼顶，夜晚的风带着些许凉意，莫名地能让人安下心来。  
“你在想什么？”考虑到明天还有重要的比赛，不二放弃了柔和的路线，选择了单刀直入的方式。  
“嗯……”越前倚在铁网上，出神地看着龙雅扔给自己的橘子，“不二前辈，你觉得那个人说的是真话吗？”  
“我觉得是。”相貌相似是一方面，最主要的原因还是在于龙雅看向越前的眼神确实是真挚得找不到半点虚假。  
“连不二前辈都这样认为吗……”越前将橘子抛向空中，再快速地抓在手里，“但为什么我会对他一点印象都没有呢？”  
“兄弟也是很重要的人吧。”越前叹息着，无奈地说道。  
“感到内疚？”  
越前摇了摇头，否认着：“就很奇怪的感觉，我也形容不出来。”  
“这样的话，不如就跟他说的一样，先放一边吧，”不二握住越前的肩膀，微笑着说道，“没有记忆也不是越前的错，并不需要刻意的去做什么，一切都顺着你自己的心意走就行。”  
“毕竟每个人的生活都是向前的，对于已经发生的事情就是没办法的啊。”  
虽然无法感同身受，但突然出现一个人告诉你是你的哥哥，会产生迷茫和不解的感情都是理所当然。越前现在所面对的事情并不是一时半会就能够想通，与其在一棵树上吊死，不如将自己的疑惑分成很多份，再一份一份去消化理解，总会有豁然开朗的一天到来。  
“从现在开始，好好感受就好了。”  
越前歪着头想了一会，最后点了点头。尽管问题并没有解决，但他眼底的光明显澄亮多了，不二也算是暂时安下了心来。  
“好了，明天还有比赛，我们回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
走了两步，越前却突然停了下来。不二疑惑地转过头，就瞧见对方金色的眼眸在月光下波光粼粼。  
“谢谢，不二前辈。”


	34. Chapter 34

34  
心里一直挂念着越前的事情，不二昨天晚上睡得并不算安稳，醒来的时间甚至比幸村都还要早。  
窗外的天空也只亮了一半，但不难看出会是个好天气。距离洗牌战开始还有相当长的一段时间，不二睡不着，但也不想因为自己而打扰到幸村和白石，索性就穿着睡衣蹑手蹑脚地走出了门。  
空无一人的过道上，只有自己的脚步声在耳边回荡。这样的情景让不二感到熟悉又陌生，莫名的情愫在心里盘旋，说不清楚也道不明白，只是隐隐约约地预感到今天对于自己、对于所有人而言都会是不同寻常的一天。  
可那份显而易见的恐惧又到底是因为什么呢？  
不二已经走到了门口，正打算折返，就被玻璃门外突然出现的青学运动服给止住了想要转身的动作。  
出现在门外的不是穿着落败组黑色运动服的越前，而是他再熟悉不过的青学一年级新星，越前龙马。  
“啊，早啊，不二前辈。”越前专注于手里的大纸箱，待不二帮他开了门之后，才发现了对方的存在。  
“早。”不二微微一笑，靠近了才发现箱子里面装着的都是各个学校的运动服。  
“你今天怎么起这么早？”不二一边帮着越前推箱子，一边好奇地问道。  
“醒了，反正也睡不着，就出来转转，”两个人终于把箱子拖到了过道靠边的位置，越前一转头才留意到不二穿着一身睡衣，“不二前辈，你不也是嘛。”  
“你看上去状态不错。”不二一直都相信越前的精神力过人，不会将个人情绪带入到正式场合，但亲眼确认之后总是比较安心。  
“这堆校服是怎么回事儿？”担忧的事情算是暂时告一段落，不二再次将目光落在了纸箱上。  
“天空掉下来的礼物，说是给我们当寿衣。”越前不屑地哼了一声。  
“噗，那估计是投错了，这明明应该叫做战衣，”不二轻笑着说道，“看来他们也很期待今天的比赛。”  
有了不二的帮忙，两个人很快就将纸箱移到了他们寝室所在的二楼。而这个时候大家也都陆陆续续地醒了过来，原本安静的过道再次变得热闹了起来。  
当所有初中生在大门口集合的时候，不管是落败组还是胜组，身上穿着的都是自家学校的队服。虽然五颜六色不够整齐，但却莫名地让人感到热血沸腾。  
“呵呵，看来大家想的都是一样的。”从幸村说话的语气中可以看出，他对这样的结果并不感到意外。  
“果然还是这身衣服最适合自己。”不二也不得不承认，比起U-17的运动服，立海大的队服更让他感到舒服跟自在。  
初中生是最后出现在比赛场的，因为姗姗来迟，他们还被鬼吼了一顿。也就是在这个时候他们才知道鬼也是一军的一员，大家突然就懂了他第一次见面时说自己是5号的意思。  
第一场是双打比赛，迹部景吾和仁王雅治对战越智月光和毛利寿三郎。  
毛利去年刚从立海大毕业，曾经也是立海大网球部的部员，虽然有着偷懒逃训的毛病，但实力却是毋庸置疑的。月光曾是冰帝网球部的部长，是他让冰帝闻名全国。这场比赛对于双方而言，对手都不算是陌生的人。比赛规则为三盘决胜负，优先赢得两盘的人获得胜利。  
仁王可以根据不同的情况幻化成曾经遇到过的选手，不单单是外在形象，就连对方的得意技能都可以完美重现，所以在初中生网球界他又被称为球场上最恐怖的诈欺师。要迎战U-17的一军，那必然得拿出最强的牌面，刹那间，仁王就变成了手冢国光。  
“这场比赛好像值得一看。”真田也来了兴趣。  
“虽然他怎么都是仁王就对了，”越前撑着下颌，一脸期待的神情，“你说是吧，不二前辈？”  
“啊，嗯……”不二在看到仁王变成手冢的一瞬间就有点走神，这的确是最强的组合毋庸置疑，但手冢的招数对于手肘的负担过于巨大，他担心仁王会重蹈关东大赛上手冢的覆辙。  
“他既然做出了这样的决定，就肯定已经想好了最坏的结果。”  
“我们就好好看下去吧。”幸村的神色看上去如同全国大赛时一样严肃，是下定了某种决心才会坐在这里的眼神。  
“嗯。”幸村这样一说，不二也觉得自己又有点粉末倒置了，摇了摇头，再次让自己专注在了比赛上。  
比赛一开始就呈一边倒的趋势，初中生组一直被月光的马赫发球压制，接连失分，最后还是仁王使出了零式发球和手冢领域才得以有所改变。本以为看到了转机，迹部却因为施加给自己的精神压力而中了月光的精神暗杀，导致频频失误，比分一度被高中生拉开。  
在如此艰难的时刻，仁王忍住了手臂的疼痛，奇迹般地使出了手冢魅影将比分拉了回来。与此同时，迹部也迅速地调整了过来，他克服了精神压力，又恢复到了之前的自己。  
第一盘最后一球，眼看着飞驰而来的网球就快要砸中来不及应对的迹部，观众席上的桦地忍不住冲到了场内将这个球狠狠地打了回去。虽然依照月光的意思，他们承认了这个球，然而桦地还是因为违反了规定，必须提前离开U-17集训营。  
“可恶！”迹部背对着桦地，不忍心去看伙伴离开的身影，也痛恨着自己的无能为力。  
第一盘比赛结束，二军暂时领先。但局势并不乐观，大家心里都很清楚这盘比赛的胜利付出的代价实在是太大了，仁王甚至在第一盘末尾的时候就已经因为手肘的伤而支撑不住跪倒在了地上。  
第二盘不出意外，在仁王无法动弹的情况下草草结束，以0：6的分数败给一军。  
第三盘比赛一开始，大部分人都认为这场比赛初中生必败无误，但迹部却在绝境中悟出了新的技能，与仁王成功同调之后，又将冰之世界进化成了迹部王国。毛利为了接到死角的球甚至卸下了自己的肩关节，但最后还是被躺在地上的仁王将球打了回去，赢得了比赛。  
第一场比赛结束，二军暂时领先。  
就现实的结果来看，初中生或多或少还是有点天真，但不二觉得这并不能算是缺点，虽然有可能会跟仁王和迹部一样付出惨痛的代价，但他们本来也才十几岁，几乎没有社会履历，成熟也不会成熟到哪里去，能考虑到的地方最多也只能是这个年纪下该有的界限。横冲直撞、头破血流是他们的特权，也是他们在面对强劲的对手时，唯一能做的事情。所以不二不敢也不能贸然的对桦地和仁王的做法下定义，那是愚蠢又没有意义的行为。  
失败的人付出了代价，而胜利的人脸上也没有笑容。  
不二觉得他突然就忘记了自己身在此处的原因，好像一下子失去了方向。他抬起头看了一眼坐在一军队伍里一言不发的迹部，无可奈何地叹了一口气，站起身朝着仁王的方向走去：“我去看看，等会就回来。”  
集训营里除了训练设施之外，医疗配备也是一流。经过专业医生的一系列检查，仁王的手肘虽然因为超负荷而受伤严重，但所幸的是未伤及到筋骨，只要配合治疗遵循医嘱，完全恢复之前不进行剧烈的运动，基本上不会留下任何会对他以后网球生涯造成影响的后遗症。  
不二为了不打扰到医生和护士，一直静静地站在门外，待他们处理完毕，自己得到允许才轻手轻脚地走了进去。  
“不二，你回去比赛吧，我已经没事了。”原本闭着眼睛的仁王，在不二一踏进屋里的时候，就睁开了眼，脸上仍是一副玩世不恭的表情，与刚才在比赛场上的他判若两人。  
“我会回去的，但不是现在。”不二自顾自地坐在了他对面的床上。  
“那你打算留在这里干嘛？”  
“就算是被称为天才的不二周助也是不会医术吧，”仁王知道眼前这个人任性起来是听不进去任何人的话的，但还是试图用激将法让对方快点离开，“我要睡了。”  
“你现在能睡得过去才是奇迹。”虽然医生做了处理，但手肘的疼痛并不会消散得这么快，从他偶尔的皱眉就可以看得出来。  
“我来陪你聊会天，不行啊！”  
既然被发现了也就无需隐瞒，何况不二的语气听上去莫名地给仁王一种错的是自己的感觉，虽然知道并不是这样，但自己就是被对方压了一头，只能闭嘴保平安。  
“说起来，我们认识这么久，还是第一次见你这么热血呢。”  
“以前看你跟幸村和真田对打的时候，都没有这样过，是被谁影响了吗？”  
“影响……”仁王沉默了下来，从他望向窗外的眼眸里可以看出在回忆着什么，然后突然嘴角一勾，“或许是吧，被谁给影响了，不过……”  
“不过？”  
“不过那个时候也想不了这么多吧，只是做着自己力所能及的事情罢了。”

不二没有在医务室里待太久，见医生用的药开始起效，就离开了。他走到门口的时候，还遇到了一军的远野笃京，只不过对方的状态看上去不太好，一瘸一拐地，衣服上的徽章也没了踪影。  
两个人都当没有看见对方一样，匆匆擦肩而过。  
不二回到了比赛场，计分板上的结果与他猜测的一样，二军惨败。通过其他人的口述，他也大概知道了那两场比赛中发生的事情。  
伤员持续在增加，网球比赛也好像渐渐变成了打人比赛。就如同中毒了一般，他总觉得在这个地方呆得越久，就越会忘记一些原本很重要的东西。  
譬如网球并不是一项用来伤害人的运动。  
不二对于今天的洗牌战已经没有了兴趣，昨天的斗志就如同泡沫一般消失得无影无踪，何况他本来也并不在对战的名单上。  
将自己从思绪的泥潭里抽了出来，不二这才发现越前消失了。  
“小朋友跟他哥已经离开好长一段时间了。”  
“嗯，那我去看看。”  
离开了赛场，不二觉得围绕在身边的空气都变得清新了起来，甚至自己心里的纠葛都理清了不少。他并不是出来找越前的，只不过是随便找了个借口远离那个让自己觉得压抑的是非之地。  
集训营里几乎所有的人都在关注着这次一军跟二军的洗牌战，除了主战场之外，其他地方根本找不到半个人影。不二漫无目的地走着，他努力让自己的脑袋一直保持放空的状态，因为只要一开始想，他就会怀疑这个地方到底配不配得上大家的热血。  
这样的网球真的有意义吗？  
就在这个时候，突然一声巨响，让不二瞬间从自己构造的世界里退了出来。他疑惑地环顾四周，追寻着声音的源头，却发现制造者不是别人，正是刚才从赛场上消失了许久的越前。  
越前的运动服已经湿了一片，球拍被他搭在了肩上，嘴角带笑地看着自己眼前破了一个大洞的铁丝网，看上去很满意这个结果。他旁边还站着龙雅，两个人又交谈了一会儿，似乎很开心的样子。  
不二没有窃听别人隐私的习惯，再加上距离并不算近，所以的确也什么都没听见。他正打算转身离开，却被眼尖的越前抓了个正着。  
“不二前辈？”  
“你怎么在这里？”越前跑到了不二的身边，原本轻松的神色也一下子变得严肃了起来，“前辈，你脸色看上去不太好，是发生了什么事吗？”  
“比赛那边又出状况了？”  
“喂，小不点，我在赛场等你。”龙雅向越前打了声招呼就离开了，显然也没有兴趣掺和他们之间的事情。  
“嗯！”  
“看来你们两兄弟相处得不错。”不二眼神闪烁地笑道。  
“嘛……这个以后再说，所以到底发生什么了？”越前不是一个咄咄逼人的人，但这次他明显地并不打算放过眼前的人。  
见逃不过，不二也卸下了伪装，他想了一会，说道：“越前，你觉得这次的比赛有意义吗？”  
“意义？”  
“嗯……我好像找不到了……”不二叹了一口气，坐在了边上的长椅上，“我一直认为网球不应该成为暴力者行凶的兵器，但好像在这个地方并没有人会在乎这点。”  
“打人反而成为了正确的事情，只要能获得胜利连基本的人性都抛弃了。”  
“这样的比赛真的有意义吗？”  
“有的哦，前辈，”越前面带笑意的跟他并肩坐在了一起，“狠狠地将他们打败，然后告诉他们什么才是真正的网球。”  
“轻视网球的人只会自食恶果。”  
轻视网球的人只会自食恶果……是越前在对战亚久津的时候曾经说过话的。  
越前只一句话就化解了不二心底的疑惑，愁云满目的脸上也渐渐被从心底升起的笑容给填满。  
“谢谢！”他觉得自己再一次地被越前给拯救了，由衷地感谢着对方。  
“好了，那我回去比赛了。”  
“等等，我们一起！”不二刚一站起身，不知道什么东西就从他的衣服口袋里掉了出来。  
“前辈，你东西掉了……”  
越前将落在地上的东西捡了起来，在看清楚是什么的时候，两个人都愣住了。  
那是不二化名为藤井翼的时候，从越前手里抢过来的手帕。  
“越前，我……”不二设想过很多场面，但唯独没想到真相会是以这样的形式呈现在对方的面前，一时之间竟不知道该怎么解释才好，又或者说根本没有解释的必要。  
“不二前辈……”  
“不，不对……我应该叫你藤井前辈吧！”越前将手帕捏在手里，抬起头不带感情地看着他，眼底已经没有了温度，这是愤怒到极点才会出现的表情。  
这一天，终于还是来了。


	35. Chapter 35

35  
越前的愤怒在不二的预期之内，他想过无数种可能，唯独找不到对方在得知真相之后还能原谅自己的理由。他想说点什么，什么都好，只要是能让这突然停滞的时间再度流转起来的语言就行。可当他一接触上越前冷若冰霜的眼神，浑身的力气都好像被抽光了一般，脑中的词句也涣散成了碎片，再也无法完整地组成一句恰当的话语。  
现实的冲击远远大于先前的预设，不二这一刻才意识到或许在不知不觉间，自己的幼稚行为已经成功地将他变成了越前心灵深处最无法原谅的那个人。  
毕竟哪怕是被人用网球打伤，他都从来没有出现过这样愤怒不可自制的表情，除了此刻。  
不二努力地掩饰着内心的波动，让自己看上去能够正常一些。可他话还没来得及说出口，越前就退了一步。  
他看着越前拉下了帽檐转过身，离自己越来越远，最后从他的视野里消失不见。  
越前已经连解释都不想听了。  
一想到这里，不二就觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，呼吸也变得厚重了起来。  
原来夏天是这么让人难熬的存在。  
他站在原地缓了好一会，在确定自己不会因为突然的腿软而摔倒在地之后，就飞奔一般地朝着比赛会场的方向跑去。  
不二心里明白现在的越前根本不想看到自己，就算说再多对方也可能一个字都听不进去。可他就是不想放弃，不是想要得到原谅，而是不愿意放弃那可能原本就不存在的希望。  
“我是不会讨厌前辈的，永远不会。”  
他刚一到达球场就看见越前吼叫着将平等院打来的光击球回击了过去。发着光的小球以惊人的速度穿过平等院的头发，砸在了他身后的墙壁上，捅出了一个大窟窿。  
“我说，”越前用球拍指着球网对面的平等院，“你可别瞧不起网球啊！”  
越前内心的愤怒在看到平等院想要用光击球毁掉德川的那一刻就彻底冲破了临界点，倾泻而出。  
当前脚踏进球场，他就已经知道了自己将要面临的结果。但是他不在乎，完全不在乎，甚至可以说现在的他连一秒都不想留在这个地方，所谓的惩罚对于他而言反倒像是奖励一般，只是……  
“依照规定，现命越前龙马退出集训营！”  
他拉低了帽檐，刻意回避着某个方向，拿起放在观众席上的网球包，无视掉所有人担忧和他们为自己处理结果的抗议，头也不回地朝着来时的路走去。  
不二就站在那段台阶的最后一段，他看着越前离自己越来越近，明明只是几米的距离，心却像是隔了一个世纪那么远。  
擦肩而过的时候，越前甚至连眼角的余光都没有留下，就匆匆离去了。  
一瞬间，填满心底的恐惧让不二无意识地开始行动，刚一转过身，就瞧见一颗发光的网球直冲冲地朝着越前飞去。凌冽的球风将他的帽子掀翻在地，而他正对面的供水塔也因为支架受损，摇摇晃晃地塌了下来。  
“危险，越前！”  
震耳欲聋的轰鸣声伴随着巨大的水花，越前的衣服都湿了一片，但所幸的是人并没有受伤。  
他弯下腰捡起地上的帽子，甩掉多余的水分再次扣在了自己的头上。  
空气突然变得稀薄，好像连时间都停滞了下来，不单单是在场的选手就连监控室里的教练们都默契般地没有发出任何声响，似乎片刻之间大家都丧失了语言能力。  
只见越前犹豫了一下，最终还是转过了身，但出乎不二意料之外的是，他这次首先看向的是自己。  
复杂的眼神和散落在空气里自己无从知晓的言语。  
“下次再见面的时候，我会打到你，给我等着吧。”  
越前的目光只在不二的身上停留了几秒，随后冷漠地看向场中央怒不可遏的平等院，扔下这句话潇洒地离开了。  
如同闹剧一般的洗牌战终于结束，但对于不二而言，这却只是一个开始。  
他将自己关在了寝室里，没有开灯，也拉上了窗帘。漆黑的一片，就如同他此刻的心境一样。  
一遍又一遍地回想着过去的事情，那些沉没在时光里的细枝末节也越来越清晰，可不二却越来越不明白，越来越弄不清楚自己到底想要的是什么。  
因为欺骗朋友而感到内疚，就算是无心的谎言，得不到对方的原谅都是理所应当的，甚至就此疏远开来也是自己理应承担的后果。但只要脑海里一浮现出越前离开时的那个眼神，内心的恐惧和不甘就如同电流一般传遍全身，让他身体里的每个细胞都颤抖了起来。  
他无法接受自己跟越前变成陌生人。  
这看上去有点无理取闹，但却是此刻不二心底最真实的想法，只要不让他们的关系变成平行线，付出什么样的代价他都不会后悔。  
可是，真的还有机会吗……  
平日里透亮清澈的蓝色在这个时候也失去了光彩，变得浑浊不堪。  
“哦呀，吓我一跳，你怎么不开灯。”  
漆黑的世界一下子被暖黄的灯光给填满，不二不适地用手背遮住了眼睛。光是理清前因后果就已经耗尽了他的气力，现在根本无暇顾及其他，那怕对象是幸村。  
“没想到洗牌战会是这样的一个结果。”  
“白石他今天不回来了让我给你说一声。”面对不二的沉默，幸村也没有生气，甚至连意外的神情都没有出现，反倒是自顾自地坐在了床边。  
“让我猜一下你这么消沉的原因。”  
“被小朋友发现了吧，藤井翼的事情。”  
听到这里，不二的身体才动了一下，他缓缓地将手放了下来，正对上幸村似笑非笑的双眼。  
不管在任何时候，幸村总是能一针见血地看穿事物的本质，就像现在。  
“小朋友肯定生气了吧，毕竟是自己如此信任的人。”  
“嗯……”脑内又浮现出越前没有温度的双眼，不二突然呼吸一紧。  
“即便是这样，我也不觉得小朋友会讨厌你，”幸村停顿了片刻，继续说道，“不过有一件事，我一直以为你早就意识到了，原来并没有，看来这就是所谓的当局者迷旁观者清了吧。”  
不二不太明白幸村话里的意思，只是疑惑地看着他。  
“不二，你有想过吗，为什么会这么在意一个人，为什么会害怕对方讨厌自己，这到底是为什么呢。”  
“……”  
“你在犹豫。”  
无法反驳，他的确在想要回答的一瞬间犹豫了。不二还记得作为藤井翼的时候也曾经问过自己类似的问题，当时自己给出的答案是希望比朋友更多一点。  
“如果把对象换成手冢、我或者其他的什么人，发生这样的事情，你也会感到内疚吧，不过那也仅仅只是内疚而已。”  
“但小朋友是不一样的。”  
“你并不满足只跟他是朋友关系，你希望更进一步，你也想要成为对于他来讲特别的人。”  
“就结果来说，你确实也做到了，但也亲手把它毁了。”  
“但其实这都不是重点，重要的是你根本就没察觉到吧，越前对你的感情。”  
幸村冷静沉着的声音就像一枚钉子一样狠狠地将钉在了不二的心上，让他一瞬间从迷雾里清醒了过来。  
太过于沉浸在自己世界里而被忽略掉的细节，正一点一点地将沉寂在时光里的真相拼凑成一幅完整的画面。当泛黄的画面渐渐染上了色彩，不二这才明白越前如此愤怒的缘由，也才知道自己所做的事情是远比欺骗更加恶劣的存在。  
他想自己大概没有任何时候能比此刻更加清醒，却也没有任何时候能比此刻更加绝望，甚至开始思考自己还有没有再次站在越前面前的资格。  
从一个沼泽挣脱了出来，却又陷进了另一个沼泽，回过头，他才发现唯一的出路已经被自己给毁掉了。深入骨髓的绝望让不二陷入如同被剥夺了五感的世界里，与外界的联系都被隔绝在一墙之外，而留给自己的东西除了无尽的懊悔，再无其他。  
恍恍惚惚之间，他似乎看见幸村一张一合的嘴唇在眼前出现，声音如同碎成了玻璃珠一般在耳边徘徊，却怎么都进不去。直到对方将自己的手机放在了眼前，那个一直在脑海里盘旋着的名字跳了出来，不二这才回过了神。  
在看完邮件内容之后，原本还黯淡无光的眼眸突然变得澄亮，就连身上颓废的气息也在一瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
他穿上外套就想往外冲，却被幸村一把给拦了下来。  
“现在出去的话，会被退训哦。”幸村虽然嘴上说着这样的话，但身体却向后退了一步，将门的位置完全地空了出来。  
“那就退训吧！”不二扔下这句话就头也不回地跑了出去。  
他知道事情发展到这一步，已经完全没有挽回的余地了，现在脑子里唯一可以确定的只有一件事。  
想要再见一面，那怕只能说一句对不起。  
微不足道的期望却给不二提供了无穷的动力，从黑夜到白天，从山林到城市，似乎已经感受不到时间的流逝和身体的疲惫，唯有心里的执念还在提醒着他是一个鲜活的人。  
不二提前到了，越前邮件说好的地方。  
他还记得第一次在这里见到越前的场景。小小的身影面对着墙壁认真地练习着网球，神情专注的样子让当时的不二也忍不住地将目光落在他的身上。  
明明不过是几个月前的事情，却给人一种物是人非的感觉，一下子失去了方向。  
“唉……”不二轻轻地叹了一口气，睁开眼才发现不知道从什么时候开始自己面前的光被遮挡住了。  
“没想到不二前辈真的会来。”越前又恢复到了初见时的模样，眼底没有了愤怒，只有独属于他的年轻气盛在热烈地燃烧着。  
“越前，我没想到……”你还会找我。  
与越前的阔达比起来，不二则显得小心翼翼了许多，犹豫不决了片刻也还是没能完整地表达出自己的意思。  
“不二前辈你在说什么啊，我们不是还有比赛没有完成吗。”  
“我猜到前辈肯定不会带网球拍，用我的可以吗？”  
不二接过越前递来的球拍，紧紧地抱在了怀里。他从见到越前的那一刻开始，就明白一切都不一样了，越前还是那个越前，但已经成长为了不会为任何人驻足停留的越前龙马。  
他彻彻底底地长大了。  
“所以……”不二强忍住内心的波动，尽量保持语气平和地问道，“你是来做了断的吗？”  
越前显然也没料到不二会这样问，愣了一下，随即拿起球拍向着球场的另一边走去。  
“也不是，只不过……”越前的声音渐渐弱了下去，“怕以后没机会了。”  
他转过身，将头上的帽子扔向一边，用球拍指着不二，说道：“所以，要打吗，不二前辈？”  
比阳光还要耀眼的存在，却第一次让人感觉不到他的温暖。不二捏紧了球拍，缓慢地朝着球场的另一边走去。  
这是不二欠越前的，也是他最后能为对方做的事情。所以不管自己的内心有多么的不舍，不管每踏出的一步有多么的沉重，他都会满足对方的这个请求，只是颤抖着握住球拍的手却好像怎么都停不下来。  
越前从一开始就进入到了状态，每一个球从力度到角度都无懈可击，拼尽全力的样子就像是要将自己的影子深深地烙印进对方的脑海里一般。  
反观不二这边，他一直都没有办法完全集中注意力，总是被心里突然出现的恐惧给弄得手足无措，只能勉强地跟上越前的节奏。  
越前不费吹灰之力获得了第一局比赛的胜利，可脸上却一点高兴的神情都没有。只见他扔掉球拍跨过球网，双手用力地扯住不二的衣领，逼迫对方与自己目光对视。  
“前辈到了这个时候，都不愿意认真对待吗！”  
不二这才发现对方跟自己一样，一直压抑着内心翻滚的情绪，佯装着表面的平静。  
好像一不小心又拐进了死胡同，不二意识到自己总是在犯着同样的错误，但幸好这次并不算晚，还有可以挽回的余地。  
他吸了一口气，让身体里的彷徨和犹豫随着呼气排出体外，异常用力地握住越前的手腕，定定地看着他，眼底的光景一览无遗。  
“开始吧，真正的比赛。”  
不二周助认真起来了，这是白石没见过的，手冢没见过的，甚至连幸村都没有见过的只属于越前龙马的认真。就像是将除了网球之外所有不必要的东西都清理出了身体，他现在只专注于比赛本身。  
从外旋发球到飞燕还巢，从武士抽击到白龙，两个人都不急于分出胜负，为的是能让对方清清楚楚地感受到完完整整的自己，不让这场比赛在结束的时候落下任何遗憾。  
“不二前辈果然很厉害啊！”说着这样的话的越前却在下一秒就破解了不二的招数，“不过，打败前辈你也没问题吧！”  
“呵呵，越前可以试试看。”不二也早就看出了越前的意图，巧妙地改变了场上的局势。刹时间，胜利的天平又朝着他的方向倾倒。  
没有责任也没有承诺，全凭着自己一腔热血单纯地打着网球，这对于两个人而言都已经是很遥远的事情了。现实里发生的一切也都好像失去了重量，只有那一声接着一声的球响能打进他们的心里、脑海里。  
等回过头来才发现突然降下的大雨已经模糊了看向彼此的双眸，就连网球都无法再在球场上弹起。  
他们知道这场比赛是时候该结束了，虽然直到最后都没有分出胜负，但也已经足够了，足够将心底那个隐蔽的角落填满。  
“这么好的天气，怎么会下雨呢。”不二伸出手，冰凉的雨水落在手掌竟给人一种如同针戳般的刺痛感。  
“不二前辈，我……我要去美国了。”  
在听到越前这句话的时候，不二手上的动作停顿了片刻，随即小声的应到，告知对方自己听到了。  
这是迟早的问题，越前永远不可能留在日本这个小小的国家，以他对网球的热爱和天赋，理应站上更大的舞台。  
不二从很早以前就明白的，只是让他没想到的是这一刻居然来得如此突然，让人一瞬间脑袋空白，完全失去了思考的能力。  
“前辈，没有什么想对我说的话吗？”见对方一直沉默着，越前率先开了口。  
“…………”想要开口的话却不知道如何讲明白，就算说出来也并没有改变现实的力量，他意识到一切都是无意义的之后，轻轻地叹了一口气，“就算我说出来，你也不会改变主意的吧。”  
“嗯……”越前转过身看向他，郑重地点了点头。  
“那越前，你……”  
“还有想对我说的话吗？”  
越前本想抬起手拉一下帽檐，才发现帽子早就被自己丢在了场边，悬在空中的手尴尬地放回了原处，他将目光从不二的脸上挪开，放在了自己手中的球拍上。  
“不二前辈……不，是藤井前辈……”  
“藤井前辈，你知道吗，我曾经真心的喜欢过你。”  
“用了好长的时间去弄明白喜欢这种感情，也已经做好了告白的准备。”  
“然而现实果然是无法让人如偿所愿的啊……”越前突然笑了起来，笑容里夹杂着一丝苦涩，“那句‘喜欢’还没来得及说出口，那个人就消失了。”  
“然而在那个人消失的同时，不二前辈你出现了。”  
“我努力的告诉自己你们并不是一个人，也还是会会错意。”  
“结果没想到，原来真的是一个人呢。”  
“果然感情是不会骗人的。”  
“越前……”不二想要说点什么，却发现此刻的自己似乎失去了语言能力，任何语言到了他的嘴里都将变得苍白无力。  
“但是呢……”越前抬起头，眼底的雾霾一扫而空，澄亮的目光带着笑意，“就算是这样，我也完全无法讨厌前辈啊。”  
但也没办法再继续喜欢了。  
“如果我说，我对你也有一样的感情，你会信吗？”不二急匆匆地问道，他怕现在不问，以后就再也没有机会问了。  
“前辈，这已经不是信不信的问题了吧。”越前的脸上露出了为难的表情。  
是就算信也已经没有了任何意义的问题。  
夏天的暴雨总是来得快也去得快，等天上的雨滴渐渐消失不见，不二知道分别的时刻到了。  
越前把帽子和球拍放进了包里，突然想起了什么，再次走到不二的面前，将手上的东西放在了他的掌心。  
是那个时候，不二送给他的网球拍挂件。  
“那，再见了，不二前辈。”  
越前刚转过身就被不二的一声呼喊给唤了回来。  
“越前！”  
“越前，我们还能再见面吗？”这是他从越前身上学到的东西，哪怕已经到了最后一刻也不打算放弃。  
“前辈你在说什么啊，”越前疑惑地看着他，“只要一直打网球的话，总会见面的。”  
“下次见面，我们说不定就是对手了。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”不二笑着说道，他的心里也已经有了答案。  
与越前相反的方向，道路延伸的尽头却并不是没有希望，不二看着自己手里的网球拍挂件，脑海里突然闪过一句话。  
“初恋は叶わない。”  
“初恋是无法实现的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇end


	36. Main：桜の花はあの日の栞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于正篇世界设定下的番外

Main：桜の花はあの日の栞  
//基于正篇世界设定下的番外

当所有人的目光都落在自己身上的时候，那束花瓣上还余留着水珠的浅蓝色绣球花就已经到了不二的手里。  
他有点发愣，微微低头看着被昂贵缎带紧紧缠住的捧花，竟一时间没有猜透玲奈做出这样举动的缘由，反倒是突然变成目光聚焦的中心让他略微不太适应地皱了皱眉。  
“不二哥，我就只能帮你到这里了。”  
“别看它现在这么漂亮，不到一个星期就会枯萎，你可得好好把握住啊。”  
像是早就习惯了玲奈的任性，大家也都跟着起哄了起来。不二的脸上不知从什么时候开始堆满了笑容，是有点不好意思又有点为难的神情，但眼底的蓝色倒是如同今日万里无云的天空一般清澈透明。  
“嗯，知道了。”他郑重地轻声说道。  
至于这几句话的弦外之音，大概也就只有他们两个人懂了。  
随着新娘的离去，原本还围满了宾客的地方也变得空旷起来。四周都是大大小小的白色花团，此情此景，让他想到自己上一次穿上这身正式的西服还是好几年前参加姐姐婚礼。不二记得那个时候用的也是白玫瑰，一大片一大片的白玫瑰将原本相通的道路隔断成了不同的空间，就算面对着面也无法缩短人与人之间的距离。  
从回忆的思绪中回过神，不二看着被众人围在中央笑靥如花的女孩，突然倍感欣慰，如若是几年前的自己定是不会料到还有可能参加玲奈婚礼的一天。  
他想，这或许就是世人常说的人生百态世事无常了吧。  
浅田玲奈，在不二的记忆里一直都还是小孩子的模样，没想到在多年后变成了自己的后辈。  
玲奈是一个特别的日本女孩，他相信在场的绝大多数人都会这样认为。没有那么多顾忌，也不在意别人背后猜忌的议论，想做什么就行动起来，这在日本这个相对闭塞的社会里是很难看到的。毕竟大家都习惯了带好面具出门将真实的自己隐藏在阳光的背面，用一大堆似是而非的敬语表达着自己微不足道的意愿。  
再次相遇之后，不二却再也没有从她的口里听到过那个名字，那个她在幼年时满怀情愫孜孜不倦重复呼喊着的人。  
直到几年前，玲奈用近乎祈求一般的语气询问不二是否可以陪她去看一场画展。看着对方再也无法顺利地挂上笑容和手里皱皱巴巴的门票，他才意识到或许对于有些人有些东西它并不是消失不见了，而是被小心翼翼地深埋进了心底。  
画展的规模不算大，但从布局和摆设就可以看得出主办方的用心。参观的时候，玲奈一直都紧张兮兮地拉着不二的衣袖，看向每一幅画的目光都是虔诚又柔和的，就像是回到了幼年时小心翼翼抚摸着背包上破旧兔子挂件的小女孩。  
那是一幅被刻意放在角落里没有标题的画，没有具象的物品，只有大片大片的色彩静悄悄地诉说着无人知晓的故事。  
玲奈先是一愣，跌跌撞撞地向前走了两步却突然脚底一软跪坐在了地上，眼泪也像断了线的珍珠源源不断地从她的眼角掉落打湿了衣襟。  
世界好像一下子褪了色，只有眼前肩膀起伏着的玲奈还余留着一丝微弱的色彩。  
一瞬间身影重叠，不二从她的身上仿佛看到了多年前的自己，多年前那个因为现实而崩溃疯掉了的自己。  
他是真的网球王子，而自己却并不是天才。  
少年时期的思想总归是单一又局限的，全凭着一腔热血而前进，认为只要付诸行动就一定能够有所收获，就一定能够再次站在他的面前并肩看着同一片天空。  
但名扬全世界的网球选手和早就已经放弃了网球的自己中间隔着的那段沟壑又岂是他能够轻易逾越的。他突然就意识到自己好像怎么努力都无法拉近那遥不可及的距离，就像是永远环绕在对方身边的圆一般，不管怎么旋转，最终离中心的距离都不会变。  
所以他消失了，从所有人的眼里整整消失了三年，再次出现在大家面前的时候，也已经换了一副面貌。  
他的笑容更加温柔了，也不再追着谁全世界地跑，而是安下心来找了一份杂志社的工作，定居在了日本。  
“你放弃了？”幸村曾经这样问过他。  
不二莞尔一笑，没有承认也没有否认。  
午宴结束后，不二就早早地离开了会场，他今天还有其他的事情要做。  
不二的居所位于二楼，2LDK的格局不算大也不算小。他当时选择这里最主要原因是两间卧室的窗户打开，一间正对着红枫树，一间正对着樱花树。  
昨天已经将屋子整个打扫了一遍，没用的东西都归类好放在了角落。不二看了一下墙上的挂钟，距离约定的时间还有几个小时，时间还很充裕。  
他推开了面向红枫树的卧室，洋洋洒洒的红色就这样撞进了他的眼里。空气里还有棉絮晒过之后阳光的味道。  
这间屋子不二原本是打算改成书房的，结果谁曾想到最后被半路杀出来的某个人强硬地要了去，理由是他不喜欢住饭店。  
不二张开了手臂直接倒在了床上，柔软的棉絮将他淹没，轻轻的笑声从嘴角溢出。  
还真是一个任性的理由呢。  
说也奇怪，原来需要使尽全力才能够见到的人，却在自己打算停留在原地好好做一个旁观者的时候，出现在了自己的眼前。  
他记得那天的阳光有点暗，就跟他眼底的颜色一样。  
仿佛一切又回到了最初的样子，单纯的前后辈关系。没有了心底澎湃翻滚的感情，只有日常生活的点点滴滴在积存，不二觉得有些东西只要让它继续保持这样的状况就好。  
他并不常回日本，这几年来在这个房间呆的时间加起来也不会超过一个月，但不二还是由着他的性子将房间一直保持着原样。  
虽然在幸村知晓一切之后，扔了一句：“你就像是每天等待着丈夫回家的日本主妇一样。”  
他也只是笑了笑，并没有生气。  
或许是前段时间连日来加班累积的疲劳，又或者是床铺太柔软的缘故，等不二从恍恍惚惚的状态里清醒过来的时候，已经是下午四点过了。漂亮地完成了从时间充裕到时间紧凑的转变。  
他急急忙忙回到自己的房间换上常服，匆匆地出了门。  
所幸的是不二运气不错，一路畅通无阻，并没有遇上堵车之类令人烦躁的事情。比约定的时间晚了十几分钟，但至少也算是赶上了。  
他的车还没有停下，倚靠在柱边的人就拖着行李提前走到了跟前。  
“抱歉，一不小心睡着了。”不二话音刚落就打了一个喷嚏，鼻子里的异样告诉他，大概自己的花粉症又犯了，连忙将车里储备的一次性口罩戴上。  
那人将行李放进后备箱，一坐进副驾驶就将墨镜和口罩取了下来。  
“又来了？”他担忧地询问。  
“早上还好好的，不知道为什么到了下午就……”不二话还没有说完就又打了一个喷嚏。  
“要不然换我来开？”  
不二摇了摇头，拒绝了对方的提议：“越前，你根本就还没有拿到驾照吧。”  
被点到名字的人努了努嘴，自知心虚便不再说话。  
路程行径到了一半，窗外的风景也渐渐变得热闹了起来。傍晚的天空被一望无际的金色所取代，只有在接近边缘的地方还能瞥见蓝色的踪影。  
越前倚靠在窗边，出神地望着天空，喃喃地说着什么，手里还拿着不二今天从玲奈手里接过的捧花。  
浅蓝色的花瓣也渐渐染上了阳光的颜色，与天空中的景色融为了一体。  
越前的口味数十年如一日，还是爱着他的烤鱼和甜腻的碳酸饮料。不二则因为花粉症，只能吃点清淡的食物。  
今晚的月光很亮，亮得不二连窗外被风吹得沙沙作响的樱花树都看得一清二楚。明知道自己现在的身体情况，他也还是偏执地没有关上窗户，任凭风将恬淡的花香和粉色的花瓣带进屋里，零星地落在摊开的书页上。  
每当到了这个时候，他总是会想越前通过隔壁的窗户看到的会是一番什么样的光景呢？是热烈的，还是清冷的，会如同他这边所看到的景色一样温柔吗？  
他不得而知，因为从来都没有在那间房间逗留过，哪怕实际上他才是这个屋子的主人。  
“好想知道。”他如是说着。  
就在这个时候，突兀的敲门声打破了这一室的安静。不二一拉开门，就瞧见刚才还念叨着的人出现在了自己的面前。  
越前完全没有打扰到别人的自觉，直径走到了窗边，看了看窗外，说道：“从前辈的窗户看出去，原来是这样的一番景色。”  
他们在同一时间，想着同样的事情。  
不二脸上的笑容如花一般绽开，他向前走了几步坐在了床边，蓝色的眼眸温柔如水地看着倚靠在书桌上的人。  
“越前并不是来看樱花的吧。”  
“嗯，我是来帮你关窗户的。”说着，越前就将敞开的窗户关上，只留暖黄的灯光在屋内摇曳。  
不二只是看着他并没有说话，他知道对方过来的目的并不单单只是关窗户这件事而已。  
“前辈……”沉默了片刻，越前最终还是开了口，“我打算退役了。最快今年底，最迟明年春天。”  
“嗯。”不二轻声回应着，表示他听到了。  
“前辈好像一点都不意外。”越前转过头来看向他，语气里竟多了一丝不易察觉的愠怒。  
“嗯，因为我相信你的选择。”因为了解对方，所以不二知道越前所做出的每一个决定都是经过了深思熟虑的，所以他不会询问缘由，更不会干涉。  
“我就知道前辈一定会这样说……”越前像一只泄了气的皮球直接躺在了不二的床上，“我今天可以睡在前辈这边吗？”  
不二心里明白这是一个越轨的要求，但他也找不到拒绝的理由，最后还是答应了下来。  
暖黄的灯光被淡淡的银纱代替，飘落在窗户上的樱花花瓣落下一个又一个粉色的光影。  
不二觉得自己似乎被窗外的樱花给影响了，莫名的悸动在心底荡漾。但这样的感受却让他感到强烈的不安，总觉得不消一会就会有什么已经忘记了的东西从角落里倾泻而出，将这好不容易维持的安稳日常给打破，而自己则再一次地陷入泥潭里。  
“我还是出去吧，免得打扰你休息。”这是第一次，他如此感激花粉症。  
“前辈……”越前拉住了不二的手臂，温度高得惊人，“我果然还是不懂你。”  
“越前……”不二转过头，就瞧见一双闪着金光的眼眸正定定地看着自己。  
“前辈一直都没变呢，认识了这么久也还是这个样子。”  
“把什么都藏在心里，让人永远猜不透哪一个才是真实的你。”  
“不过我最近想通了，不懂就不懂吧，毕竟就算是这样，我也还是没有完全放下啊。”  
死去的心脏就像是突然活了过来，剧烈的心跳声在不二的耳边回荡，本能地想要逃避，却被越前死死地钳住不放。  
“对不起，让你等了这么久。最近我才得以确认……”  
“我果然，还是喜欢你，不二前辈。”  
有时候，不二也会问自己到底是忘了期待还是害怕期待。到了这一刻，他才突然明白自己着重的并不是期待本身，而是害怕面对期待之后的结果，自己并不想要看见的结果。  
但这都已经无足轻重了，因为他得到最好的答案。  
不二将越前抱在了怀里，用着只有他能听见的声音，低声说道：“我也是。”  
人生过去了大半辈子，挣扎过、猜疑过、崩溃过，转转悠悠了一圈，最终还是回到了原点。  
原来圆和直线相交也并不是那么难的事情，原来奇迹真的存在。  
这大概就是所谓的有情人终成眷属了吧。


	37. Another：笼の中の鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇番外CP为不二由美子x越前菜菜子，部分剧情与正篇有联系。

Another：笼の中の鸟  
本篇番外CP为不二由美子x越前菜菜子，部分剧情与正篇有联系。

东京是一个不会暗下来的城市。各种颜色的灯光交织漂浮在空中，朦朦胧胧的光点就像一个又一个昳丽却遥不可及的梦般，让人沉浸其中却忘了距离。  
紧闭的商铺外是大大小小的钨丝光团毫无规则地排列着，虽不够明亮却也足够让人看清暖色的灯光下是形形色色的地毯铺和来去匆匆的过路人。  
菜菜子是第一次到这样的地方来。她跟在美绪的身后，小心翼翼地走着，好奇地打量着周遭的一切。廉价的饰品、看上去有些年头的书籍、堆在一起的衣物，看似杂乱无章实则井然有序的地毯铺让她如同发现了新大陆般，以至于没回过神来直接撞在了美绪的身上。  
“啊，对不起！”她捂住自己的鼻子，歉意地说道。  
但显然美绪并不在意，反倒是加快脚步走到了一个灯光暗淡的角落。  
“晚上好，不二桑。”  
“晚上好。”被叫到名字的女人笑着说道，对于她们的到来似乎并不感到意外。  
“不二桑，今天可以帮我看看吗？”美绪小心翼翼又有点期待地问道。  
“可以哦。”女人轻轻地拖住美绪的手背，让手掌整个摊开来呈正面朝上状态。  
“哎呀，恭喜，是去年冬天遇到的吧。”  
“是的！”美绪收回了手抱在胸前，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
“不过就像我上次说的一样，不会那么顺利，还是要事事小心。”  
眼前这个举止优雅、声音温柔的人就是菜菜子常常听美绪提起的占卜师，不二由美子。  
“我会努力的！”说罢，美绪就突然将菜菜子从身边推到了她的跟前。“不二桑，您可以也帮她看看吗？”  
突然被推出去的菜菜子愣在了原地，刚才还在思考着的事情一瞬间被抛到了九霄云外，只能愣愣地看着面前笑容温和的人。  
“啊，对不起！”反应过来失态的她连忙鞠了个躬表达着自己的歉意，将手伸了过去。  
由美子抬起她的手，在眼神触及到掌纹的一瞬间，脸上先是一阵惊愕，继而又弥漫了笑容，轻声地问道：“想要问什么呢？”  
想要问什么。  
这样简单的问题反倒是将她难住了。一般人总会有那么一两个极度渴求却无法轻易实现的愿望，但菜菜子却没有。从有记忆以来，她就没有遇到过特别难为人的事情。包容的亲人、友善的朋友和相对幸运顺利的人生，这对于很多人来讲都是遥不可及的存在，偏偏全都砸在了她的身上。如果非要往深了想，那这样看似完美的人生会不会少了点激情澎湃的乐趣呢。  
终归是……  
“有遗憾啊。”  
“遗憾？”美绪一脸疑惑地看着她，就像是在怀疑自己是不是听错了一般。  
经美绪这么一问，菜菜子才惊觉刚才一不小心将心里所想给说了出来。他再一次鞠躬为自己的失礼道歉。  
由美子的眼角一直保持着温柔的弧度，她摇了摇头表示自己并不在意，随即说道：“以后有问题再来找我吧。”  
接着又寒暄了几句，她们就离开了。  
菜菜子走到中途鬼使神差地停了下来，回过头发现由美子也正在看着自己。两个人目光对上的一瞬间，都微微地露出了惊讶的表情，最后还是率先反应过来的由美子向她挥了挥手，用口型说着再见。  
回家的路上，菜菜子的脑海里就一直浮现出由美子温和的笑容。其实从见到面的第一眼开始她就觉得对方给自己一种似曾相识的感觉，但当时她并没有时间去细细思考。现在想来，最近跟龙马走得很近的那位叫做藤井翼的青学前辈也有着一样的笑容呢。菜菜子甚至觉得他们眉宇之间竟有许多相似之处，若是不了解，定会以为他们是两姐弟。  
她被自己的想法给惊到，随即笑了笑，没有放在心上。可谁曾想到没过几天，她们就再次见面了，甚至还见到了那个跟由美子长得很像却并不是自己印象中的人。  
“真是不可思议呢，由美子学姐。”经过这次聊天，菜菜子才发现由美子是跟自己同一所大学已经毕业了的前辈。虽然由美子让她直呼自己名字就好，但菜菜子还是觉得直呼不太礼貌，在名字的后面加了一个学姐的称谓。  
“可世界上真的会有这么相似的两个人吗？”  
由美子的声音很飘渺，等传到菜菜子耳边的时候已经变成了碎片，只有残缺的音调敲击着耳膜，留下不明所以的语言。她疑惑地看向身边高挑成熟的女性，而由美子只是对她温和地笑了笑，并没有做过多解释。  
那一天直到最后，菜菜子都没有拼凑出那句飘散在空气的话语。记忆里除了网球落地的声音之外，也就只剩下比赛过后被金色笼罩着的黄昏和由美子脸上意味不明的笑容。

有时候缘分就是这么奇妙，菜菜子只是受越前伦子的委托去商店街取预订好的衣物就能遇见自己说去大阪调研的男朋友在街上搂着其他女人。  
她不是第一次来这家饮料店，却是第一次因为这样的事情。  
井上低着头用手指一下又一下地敲击着玻璃杯的侧面，断断续续不规则的声音听起来分外刺耳，甚至让坐在他们隔壁桌的人都不满地换了个位置。  
“我已经受够了，我们分手吧。”像是终于下定了决心，他猛地抬起头来，如此说道。  
“跟你在一起一点乐趣都没有，你从来都不会将心思放在我的身上，我甚至还比不过你家那只叫做卡鲁宾的喜马拉雅猫。”井上的五官都皱在了一起，全然一副痛苦不堪的样子。  
菜菜子只是沉默地看着，与对方的诡辩比起来，她的脸上甚至连一丝震惊的表情都没有出现。  
“跟菜月在一起，我才知道原来我是一个男人。”  
井上还在滔滔不绝地说着什么，菜菜子眼前的景象却突然变得模糊起来。好像已经回到了家里，屋檐上的风铃叮叮当当作响，微风拂过脸颊带来一股令人安心的味道。  
身体微微向前倾，本能地想要靠近温柔的源头，脸上却突然传来衣料摩擦皮肤的沙沙感，一点一点将她拉回到现实。  
井上脸上佯装的痛苦被压抑的愤怒所代替，深棕色的咖啡从他的发丝滴下，落在了白色的衬衣上。面前已经空了的咖啡杯被纤细修长的手指给握住，她微微抬头，在看清楚身边的人是谁的时候，瞳孔骤然紧缩，愣在了原地。  
“井上先生这么想要感受男人的话，为何不去找一个同性伴侣？”由美子冷笑着说道，如箭一般的目光将对方钉死在了座位上，动弹不得。  
她拉住菜菜子的手腕就往外走，每走出一步都好像有凌冽的风从身边刮过，将外界的纷扰抵挡开来，让身后的人能够安心地躲在自己的羽翼之下。  
“抱歉，是我多管闲事了。”由美子将她带到附近的公园才停了下来，转过头一脸歉意地说道，眼角的弧度也再次变得柔和了起来，与刚才的她判若两人。  
“不，没有的事，反倒是我要谢谢由美子学姐。”菜菜子没有撒谎，当时心底一直有一个声音在呼喊着希望有人将她带离出那个密闭到令人窒息的场所，然后由美子就出现了。  
“不过你看上去并不伤心，反倒是困扰的表情更多一些。”  
“其实你根本就不喜欢他吧。”  
菜菜子犹豫了一下，最终还是诚实地点了点头。  
就如同由美子所说的一样，她一点都不喜欢井上。与井上的交往也只是因为他在恰当的时间向自己表白了，仅此而已。井上出轨的事，其实她早就知道了，只不过嫌麻烦不想捅破这层窗户纸，但终究还是到了避无可避的地步。  
不过目前比起这件事，她反倒是有更在意的事情。  
“由美子学姐觉得我讨厌吗？”明明不喜欢却还是接受了别人的爱意，不管对方是不是人渣，这样的行为终究是恶劣的。  
大部分人在看清真相之后，都会表现出厌恶吧。  
她心里这样想着，本以为会从对方的脸上瞧见预期中的表情，却没想到由美子的笑容反倒是越发温柔了。  
“不会哦，你只是在用你自己的方式保护着自己。”  
“我啊，并不讨厌自私的人哦。”  
那一瞬间，当最后一束阳光落在由美子盛满笑意的眼角的时候，她突然觉得自己心跳漏了一拍，人生第一次有了心脏跳动的感觉。  
嘭嘭嘭，是那么的动听。  
人与人之间熟络起来很难，却也很简单，也许只是一次意外或者突然的心意相通。  
由美子是职业占卜师，但服务的对象并不是如同菜菜子一样的学生。她时不时地出现在街头卷尾为路过的人们进行简单占卜是她趋于自己的意愿想要做的事情。  
占卜虽然不收取任何费用，但她却不排斥别人的赠礼。菜菜子第一次去由美子家的时候，就被她房间里摆满了不值钱小东西的柜子给惊到，她没有想到原来已经这么多了。菜菜子曾经问过她，为什么要收下这些看起来并没有什么实质用处的礼物。  
她微笑着将目光从菜菜子的脸上转移到堆满了礼物的柜子，娓娓地说道：“因为这里面包含了大家最纯粹的愿望，我又怎么忍心拒绝呢。”  
由美子的占卜向来只说一半的话，不管对方如何哀求，唯有这点她从来都没有退让过。  
她总是说“预测未来本就是违背天理的事情，只需要留下一个想要努力的念想即可。”  
“自己的人生还是自己去体会吧。”  
天气已经渐渐变得炎热了起来，街道上会突然停下脚步的人也在变少。菜菜子已经习惯了这样默默地坐在由美子的身边，看着她用温柔的话语给一个又一个陌生的灵魂带去希望。  
这次的占卜结果并不好，女孩直到离开都没有展露出笑容，瘦瘦小小的身影在昏暗的路灯下摇曳着，好像一阵风都能将她吹倒。  
见到这样的场景，菜菜子突然想起很久以前，龙马曾经扭扭捏捏地问过自己。  
喜欢到底是什么？  
当时的自己怎么回答的，她早就已经忘了。只是看着眼前这个女孩，她也产生了同样的疑问。  
“喜欢到底是什么呢，既然会让自己感到痛苦，人类为什么还要去喜欢呢？”她喃喃地说道。  
“因为寂寞吧，人是很难不感到寂寞的，”由美子偏过头看着她，眼底有跳跃的光斑在流动，“喜欢这种感情会带来希望，人类还没有坚强到不需要梦想就能活下去。”  
“那由美子学姐你也是这样吗？”  
“是啊，毕竟我也只是个普通人，”由美子将看向她的目光收了回来，“谁又能逃得过呢。”  
菜菜子还没来得及想明白由美子话里的含义，走神的间隙差点跟迎面走来的人撞了个正着，但更让她意外的是这个人不是别人，而是本应该在U-17集训的龙马。  
询问的话语在接触到他暗藏在帽檐下那双黯淡无光的双眸的时候就被堵了回去，她记得这个眼神，是跟那个女孩离开时一样的眼神。  
一回到家，龙马换好衣服就直径朝着网球场走去，后面还跟着自称是他哥哥的少年。  
黄色的网球就像是带着记忆粘着剂的载体一般，一下又一下地敲击着挥拍人的心灵。  
菜菜子不知道龙马的身上到底发生了什么，只是随着那一声接着一声网球落地的声音，那遥远到泛黄的记忆也渐渐变得清晰了起来。  
她记得那个时候，龙马就算是在面对着自己无法理解的东西，眼角也是盛满了期望的。  
然而它们却消失了。  
到底是谁将它给夺走了呢？  
墙壁上的挂钟走了一圈又一圈，等世界终于再次安静下来，也已经是凌晨两点过了。  
黄色的小球孤零零地散落在地，球拍被随意地放在身边，少年的身影在暗淡的月光下显得有点落寞。  
现在的球场只剩下他一个人。  
菜菜子还是没能忍住自己的担忧，下了楼，走到了他身边。  
“龙马……”她唤出了他的名字，却不知道该说点什么，声音在半途就戛然而止。  
就像是停滞的时间突然流转了起来，刚才还一动也不动的人站起了身，仰起头面无表情地看着她，用着最后的一丝气力说道：“原来世界上真的不会出现两个长得一模一样的人啊……”  
“可世界上真的会有这么相似的两个人吗？”  
一瞬间记忆重合，当时没有听清的话语现在却无比清晰地在脑海里回荡着。突如其来的窒息感让她眼前一黑，待终于缓过来之后才发现刚才还站在自己眼前的人已经消失得无影无踪。  
她跌跌撞撞地回到了自己的房间，刚一沾到床边就全身无力地瘫了下去。  
明明跟自己并无关系，却在一瞬间被对方身体透出来的绝望给吞噬殆尽。只是沾了一点边界就让她耗尽了气力，如果自己变成当事人，菜菜子甚至没有自信能做到龙马这样的程度。  
她将自己卷缩成了一团，以求得到更多的安全感。  
喜欢到底是什么呢，明明有可能会让人陷入到如此痛苦的境地，可大家还是不管不顾前仆后继地投身其中，如樱花般灿烂地绽放。  
这真的值得吗？  
心里的话音刚落，菜菜子就被脑海里一闪而过的身影给吓得睁开了眼。她猛地坐起身，难以置信地看着玻璃窗上自己狼狈的影子。  
“不，不可能的！怎么会……”  
越来越强烈的心跳声在耳边回荡，极力地否认在这一刻就像是被扔进了大海里的一滴水一样，毫无用处。她好像看到了无数的魑魅魍魉嗤笑着向自己涌来，撕扯着她心底最后的一块净土，眼睁睁地看着自己被拖进另外一个世界。  
另外一个曾经被自己当作观察对象的世界。  
她忘了自己为什么会在这里，甚至也无法分辨现实与梦的区别，她只是单纯想要抓住这个令自己感到安心的存在，所以她就这样做了。  
“下雨天为什么不带伞呢……”由美子用毛巾温柔地擦拭着她的头发，说出的话语无奈中又带着一丝不易察觉的宠溺。  
见手中的毛巾已经湿了大半，她正打算去换一块新的，还没走出去半步，上衣的下摆就被对方死死地攥住。  
“不要走……”  
由美子回过头，就瞧见一双波光粼粼的眼睛正痴痴地看着自己，眼底情愫让她心底一沉。  
她居高临下地看着对方，手指插进菜菜子柔顺的发丝里。  
“你想好了吗？”  
“你确定吗？”  
“这是你真正的愿望？”  
由美子如同媚药一般的声音在她耳边响起。  
“我……”  
确定。  
最后的音节淹没在了彼此香甜的气息里。  
恍恍惚惚之间，菜菜子梦到自己变成了一只鸟，金色的笼子之外是广袤的蓝天。  
而这一天，门开了。

“占卜师什么都知道？”  
“也不是，只是就算知道也会产生‘啊，真的会这样吗？’的疑问，不过看来就算是我，也没有办法逃脱宿命啊。”


	38. If：夕阳を见ているか?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //在某种情况下世界做出了选择，不二做出了选择的平行世界设定。  
> //盖亚奥特曼世界观，不二经历有参考奈克瑟斯奥特曼准哥线。

If：夕阳を见ているか?  
//在某种情况下世界做出了选择，不二做出了选择的平行世界设定。  
//盖亚奥特曼世界观，不二经历有参考奈克瑟斯奥特曼准哥线。

不二从下飞机到取完行李走到出口大厅，意识都还浑浑噩噩地漂浮在云端。直到脑海里的云层被突然从天边而来的阳光打散，他才彻底地清醒了过来。环顾四周，虽然这么多年过去或多或少都有了改变，但大体上来说还是跟他当年离开时的样子相差无几，熟悉的感觉远胜于陌生。  
说来也奇怪，会在全世界的人类都惧怕着来自宇宙未知生物威胁的节骨眼回到日本这个重灾区，就连他自己也不明白为什么。家人早在好几年前就搬离了，学生时代认识还没有断联系的朋友也都在其他国家有了自己的发展，这个地方明明已经没有了任何可以回忆的东西，可他还是回来了。  
嘴角的笑意渐渐爬上脸颊，从耳际延伸到下颚细长的疤痕若隐若现，不二望着一览无遗的蔚蓝天空，低声地说道：“我回来了。”  
辗转了几路，耗费了接近半天的时间，他总算是到达了目的地，位于东京郊区山林里的小别墅。  
别墅位于山林的深处，四面环树，离最近的一户人家也有一千多米的距离。但水电气设施完备，基本的生活是不受影响的，甚至在庭院的一角还有古老的木柴灶可供使用。  
不二将行李搬到了二楼背阴的卧室。一收拾妥当，他就直接躺在了床上。柔软的床铺让身体积攒的劳累瞬间倾泻而出，意识也开始渐渐变得模糊，要不是突然响起的门铃声打断了他的进程，大概早就已经睡去了。  
他整理了一下自己睡得凌乱的头发，下了楼。  
他早前就从房东处得知，这个别墅的客人除了自己之外，还有另外一位。他其实对这位意料之外的同居人非常好奇，毕竟就沿途所见到的情况来看，虽然大家表面看上去并无异样，但骨子里对于未知生物的恐惧从这附近的人口组成和闲置的房屋就可以看出。在这样的情况下，还愿意跑到这种偏远山区居住的人不是疯子就是傻子，他承认自己就是前者，所以也很想知道对方是这两者之一，还是说是第三种可能。  
只是当他一拉开门，先前的问题全都被抛到了九霄云外，一向没什么波澜的眼眸突然动荡了起来，不可置信地看着门外的人。  
“哟，不二前辈，好久不见。”那人像是早就预料到了不二会有这样的反应一般，说出的话语之间竟带了一丝笑意。  
一瞬间时光倒流，空间重置，好像又回到了那个夏天，那个充满了热情和希望的夏天。灼热的风才从脸上掠过，耳边是此起彼伏的网球声，站在球场中央的少年上扬着嘴角，眼底折射出比阳光还要耀眼的金色。  
不二错愕地看着一切，犹犹豫豫地将握着球拍的手举到了自己的眼前。而也就是在这个时候，记忆中的画面开始泛黄，手中的球拍也消失不见，最后所有的一切都化成了碎片消失在了遥远的彼方。  
“嗯，好久不见。”回过神来的不二歉意地笑了笑，将玄关的位置空了出来。  
越前的行李并不多，除了肩上的双肩包之外，只有一个二十寸的小箱子。他在二楼的卧室转了一圈，最终还是选择了与不二临近的房间。不二有建议过他选与自己正对着向阳的那间，但被他以阳光太耀眼不方便睡懒觉的理由给回绝了。  
不二现在的心情其实相当复杂，复杂的点并不在于学生时代曾经真心喜欢过的人突然出现在自己的面前，而是没想到会是在这样的情况下。毕竟因为姐姐的关系，他们也算是名义上的兄弟，虽然上一次见面也已经是两三年前的事情了。  
太久没与对方相处，也已经忘了相处之道。最开始的几天，他总是觉得浑身不自在，却也找不到缘由，直到他问越前会做什么料理的时候，在眼见着对方从储物箱里拿出一袋方便面，这样诡异的气氛才得以解除。  
不管过去多久，不管现在是什么样的关系，不二都必须承认在所有人里面，只有越前能够让自己安下心来，什么都不用去思考。长年累月奔赴在世界的各个角落，用手里的相机记录下人类最纯粹的恶与善，身上大大小小的伤疤就像烙印一般，时刻提醒着他不能忘记那些曾经的存在过的生命。这样的生活经历导致他的精神状况一直都不太好，一个星期总会有那么两三天需要靠镇静药才能撑过慢慢长夜。可越前的存在就像是带着某种奇迹的魔法一般，让不二在这几天里几乎没有再犯过，就算偶尔的失常也都是在可供控制的范围内。  
他突然就想起学生时代曾说过越前是自己的光。现在想来，不二也依然这样认为着，只不过从引领着自己前进的变成了治愈着自己的光罢了。  
之前让房东准备的食材不到半个月就已经见了底，在去一千多米外的商铺采购还是自力更生之间，他选择了后者。不二一直都惦记着庭院里的木柴炉，趁这个机会，他想要做一次从生火开始最原始的料理给越前尝尝。  
“不二前辈，你还真是什么都会啊。”面前金黄色的烤鱼还带着阵阵柴火的清香，这是今天早上不二带着他去山上捞到的。  
“不，只不过是被迫学会的罢了。”连生命都受到威胁的地方，能够快速地辨别出可食用的食物及简单的烹饪技巧是最基本的野外生存技能。  
“前辈，你有见过那个吗？”越前夹了一块鱼肉刚送到嘴边就停了下来，用眼神指了指电视的方向。  
电视上年轻的主持人正在报道着不明生物袭击人类城市的新闻。  
“嗯，见过。”  
“害怕吗？”  
不二摇了摇头，没有继续说下去的打算。  
半年之前，在廖无人烟的森林里，他第一次见到了被人类称之为‘怪兽’的生命体。庞大的身躯，锋利的爪牙，只要随意地走两步，挥一挥手，自己的生命就会画上终止符。但怪兽并没有这样做，而是隔着远远的距离静静地看着他。巨大的眼珠里承载着太多的感情，等不二意识到的时候，从眼角滑落的泪水就已经侵湿了衣领。  
他时常会想或许就是因为了解人类，对方才会对自己露出那样的眼神，无法用言语表达如同上帝看待凡人般怜悯又悲凉的眼神。  
不二没有回房间，而是留在了一楼客厅。  
他躺在沙发上，望着窗外遥远的月亮发呆。想要思考点什么，又突然一下子丧失了拼凑记忆的能力，反反复复之间，意识也渐渐变得模糊，最终失去了知觉，沉沉地睡了过去。  
“不——二——，不——二——！”  
有人在呼唤着他，如此熟悉的声音，不二却想不起对方的名字。  
“不——二——，不——二——！”  
还是想不起来。  
“不——二——，不——二——！”  
伴随着一次又一次的呼喊，他终于忍不住地问出了声：“你是谁？”  
就在这个时候，耳边叫唤着自己名字的声音被孩童银铃般的笑声所代替，眼前也不再是漆黑一片，渐渐地被色彩所填满。  
他看见面前穿着破旧衣服的小女孩手里拿着一束白色的花，歪着头笑颜如嫣地看着他。  
女孩将花递到了他手里，转身离开了。  
记忆开始复苏，心底隐藏已久的恐惧也在逐渐加深。他高呼着不要去，女孩也只是停下来对他笑了笑，继续前行。  
他不管不顾地冲上前，刚抓住女孩纤细的手腕，还没来得及安心，画面就再度转换了起来。  
四周硝烟四起，枪声此起彼伏，恐惧的呼喊和尖叫随处可闻，刚才还在他跟前的女孩也一瞬间消失不见。他焦急地穿梭在战火和混乱的人群里寻找着她。  
“缇娜！”  
随着不二的这一声呼喊，正前方突然就出现了女孩的身影。  
女孩回过头，笑着向他跑来，然而就在这个瞬间，一颗炮弹不偏不倚地落在了女孩所在的位置。  
“不要！！！”  
他声嘶力竭地叫喊着从梦中惊醒，粗重的呼吸声乱了节奏，全身剧烈地颤抖着。刚才所经历的一切都还历历在目，一时之间竟不知道那边才是现实。  
“不二前辈？”  
追寻着声音，一双琥珀色的眼眸正担忧地看着自己。  
“越……前？”他艰难地从喉咙里挤出了这两个字的发音。  
“是我，前辈。”见他总算是清醒了过来，越前又靠近了一些。小心翼翼地覆上他颤抖不已的右手，是与不二的冰凉截然相反的触感，温暖却又不炙热，一点点地爬上了心尖，安抚着他孤立无援的恐惧。  
呼吸渐渐平稳，游离在空中的灵魂也回到了身体里，不二尴尬地将手从他的掌心抽出，站起身朝着冰箱的方向走去。  
“呐，前辈，缇娜是谁？”  
不二拿着啤酒罐的手突然一松，滚落到了越前面前。  
越前弯下腰将啤酒罐捡起递到了他手里，金色的眼眸在月光下熠熠生辉，不给他一丝逃避的机会。  
不二沉默着看着他，手中的啤酒罐被捏得变了形，僵持了一会最终还是败下了阵来。  
他想或许自己也在等待着这一天的到来吧，等着谁来走近他的恐惧和懊悔。  
“缇娜……”他深深地吸了一口气，继续说道，“是我在非洲时遇到的小女孩。”  
“父母在她七岁的时候因为卷入当地的武装冲突而丢了性命，她一直以来都是一个人。”  
“是她救了差点死在森林里的我。”说到这里，不二的脸上突然多了一丝怀念的笑容。  
“虽然语言不通，虽然我教了她好久才学会叫我的名字，但并不妨碍我们之间的交流，毕竟……”他将目光转向越前，嘴角扬起了温柔的弧度，“笑容是最好的肢体语言。”  
“可我却害死了她！”刹那间，不二脸上的笑容一扫而空，连声音都变得哆嗦了起来，“如果我没有一声不吭地离开，她就不会来找我，也就不会……”  
丢掉了性命。  
“但最让人讽刺的，你知道是什么吗，越前！”不二抬起头瞪大双眼看着他，脸上弥漫着诡异的笑容，“那张照片，那张记录了她死前最后一瞬间的照片居然得了奖！”  
“所有人都在赞叹照片本身，却没有一个人关心过照片里的女孩！”  
“那怕有一个人也好啊，那怕只有一个人……”  
不二整个身体都卷缩在了一起，声音也逐渐弱了下去，说到最后只剩下含糊不清的呢喃在耳边回荡。  
“对不起……”越前跪坐在地板上，倾身将不二抱住，头靠在他的耳边，轻声说道，“好好的睡一觉吧，前辈。”  
不知名的曲调在这寂静的夜里响起。  
恍恍惚惚之间，不二觉得自己好像回到了小时候，耳边充斥着妈妈温柔的声音，令人安心的气味让他逐渐放弃了挣扎，自愿陷入其中。  
他想这次自己应该能睡个好觉了。  
这一觉不二睡得很沉，等醒来的时候天空依然暗着，越前则倚在窗边仰望着天空。  
“下午好，前辈。”察觉到了这边的动静，越前收回了自己的视线，落在了他的身上。  
“下午？”不二疑惑地看着他。  
“嗯，因为现在才下午三点过。”越前解释道。  
不二偏过头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，确实如他所说的一样。  
“怎么回事？”他也来到了越前的身边，透过窗户望出去是黑压压的一片，连月亮都消失不见了。  
“不知道，可能是世界末日吧，”越前轻描淡写地回道，走进屋内打开了电视，“看来除了天空之外一切都还是正常的。”  
画面中两位巨人失去了意识倒在了坍塌的房屋上。随着红蓝色的光被抽离，巨人也渐渐消失不见，最后出现在镜头下的是两位看上去才二十岁出头的年轻人。  
“是他！”  
“是他！”  
两个人异口同声地说道。  
“原来前辈有这么厉害的朋友。”反应过来的越前先开了口。  
“越前不也是，”不二笑着说道，突然话锋一转，“到头来并没有什么天神，人类还是靠着人类在拯救。”  
“不过好像失败了。”越前边说边将画面切换到静止图像的电视给关了。  
“越前，你似乎一点都不害怕啊。”从刚才开始不二就注意到了越前事不关己的态度，好像现在世界上正发生着的事情都与他无关一般。  
“害怕？”越前一脸不解地看着不二，“有什么好怕的，这并不是害怕就能解决的事情吧。”  
“作为普通人的我们，还是想一下等会吃点什么比较实际。”  
就如同越前说的一样，除了天空之外，他们的生活并没有改变。不二避而不谈昨晚的失态，找了些零碎的话题闲聊。其实就连他自己也记不太清楚昨天晚上到底发生了什么，只有零星的片段在脑内浮现，串不出一个完整的画面。  
“呐，不二前辈，”越前突然坐直了身体，语气也变得严肃了起来，原本放在桌上摊开的手掌也握成了拳头，“我退役了。”  
“啊……嗯，我知道。”早在他踏上前往日本的飞机之前，他就从报纸上得知了这个消息。  
“原来前辈早就知道了啊。”  
不知道为什么，不二总觉得他的语气里带了一丝喜悦。  
“那我也就没什么遗憾的了……”越前抬起头一脸笑意地看着他，“那前辈有吗，有没有想要实现却又还没有开始的愿望？”  
越前的话音刚落，就瞧见不二一脸惊恐地冲了过来，将他推到了墙边。伴随着震耳欲聋的响声，刚刚还完好无损的房屋顷刻间成为了废墟。  
房屋倒塌扬起的尘埃让两个人都剧烈地咳嗽了起来，但所幸不二发现得及时，运气也不错，除了轻微的擦伤之外并无大碍。越前的后背抵着的正好是这栋房子的承重墙，落下的天花板刚巧不巧给他们隔绝出了一个狭小的空间，能够完全装下两个人，却没有任何活动的余地。  
“越前，还好吗？”  
两个人呈拥抱着的姿态，不二努力地想要不给对方施加负担，但围绕在他们身旁的硬物根本不给他选择的权力，只能任凭自己身体大半的重量压在对方的身上。  
“嗯……还好。”越前的声音有点闷，大概是还没有从天旋地转的状态里缓过来。  
“抱歉，刚才一时情急……”  
“我说前辈你啊！”越前提高了音量打断了他的说话，“都到了这个时候了，还这么温柔。”  
“果然前辈就是前辈，不管过去多少年，唯有这个老毛病是永远不会变的。”  
明明是朝不保夕的状况，但不二从越前的身上却感受不到一丁点恐惧之类的感情，他觉得自己最开始的担忧算是多余了。  
“在这样的情况下，也就只有你能笑得出来了。”从前，越前就总是能做出超出他意料之外的事情或者反应，只是没想到二十多年过去，对方也依旧是这个样子。  
“这话可轮不到的前辈你来说。”说完，越前就在他的耳边打了一个哈欠。  
“不行，昨晚一直没睡，我撑不住了，如果有人来救我们再叫醒我吧。”  
不二本以为越前是在开玩笑，但几分钟之后，肩上的重量和耳边均匀的呼吸声告诉他对方是真的睡着了。  
“越前，你有想过吗，可能并不会有人来救我们。”  
有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得就算没有人来也不是什么遗憾的事情。  
不二不知不觉间也跟着越前睡了过去。当他再度醒来的时候，越前正用着手指小心翼翼地抚摸着他脸颊上的疤痕。  
“前辈，痛吗？”他轻声地问着。  
“不痛，已经好了。”  
“哦。”说罢，越前收回了手。  
“说起来前辈，我刚才说谎了。”  
“什么没有遗憾都是骗人的，我也有想要实现却还没有开始的心愿。”  
“虽然可能已经没有机会了。”说到这里，越前的声音也渐渐弱了下去，没有了往日的活力。  
“如果人生只剩下最后一个愿望，前辈的愿望会是什么呢？”  
“我的愿望……”  
不二细数自己短暂的人生，从小到大都在重复地犯着不可挽救的错误，跳出了一个坑，又会跌入另一座悬崖。  
过去的事情已经无法挽回了，那些罪恶感依然会化作梦魇如影随形，但如果自己还有未来的话，还有未来的话……  
“我想要跟你一起活下去。”  
身体贴着身体，心贴着心，他也是到了这一刻才明白自己最渴望的到底是什么。原来那些沉淀在岁月里的过往并没有消失，原来不管自己如何自我否定也无法阻挡想要跟对方在一起的心情。  
自己终究还是那个自私的不二周助，但如果能让自己的愿望变为现实，他也不在乎背负起所有的罪孽。因为跟自己的愿望比起来，这一切都如同尘埃一般微不足道。  
无数的光束从坍塌的细缝照射了进来，越前伸出手让那暖黄的光斑落在了自己的手背上。  
“前辈，是夕阳啊。”  
“看来前辈的愿望是实现了，不过……”越前收紧了环抱住不二的双手，“我的愿望也实现了。”  
“是啊，我们的愿望都实现了。”


End file.
